La mésaventure magicienne
by yucateca
Summary: Un mystérieux incident magique à résoudre, un étrange adversaire à vaincre, des relations à construire pour survivre. Severus Snape et Remus Lupin ne pensaient pas qu'accompagner les enfants de membres de l'Ordre faire leurs courses de rentrée se révélerait si périlleux. VOYAGE DANS LE TEMPS NO SLASH histoire remaniée et corrigée
1. Prologue

**Prologue (réécrit décembre 2014)**

Cela faisait une semaine que leur accident avait eu lieu, une semaine qu'ils avaient remonté le temps à cause d'une bagarre futile.

Le train bringuebalait dangereusement. Remus s'accrocha difficilement avant d'atteindre le compartiment qu'il partageait avec les adolescents et avec son collègue le redouté professeur Snape.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et avisa ses occupants.

Au fond du compartiment, le maitre des potions était debout, ses sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses yeux d'un noir de jais. Il regardait pensivement l'extérieur et malgré les secousses qui agitaient le train, il parvenait à rester droit comme un "i".

Ne se faisant pas confiance pour se maitriser de la sorte, il prit plutôt place sur la banquette.

A côté de lui, Harry boudait. Se renfermer sur soi-même de la sorte était une solution qu'il avait trouvé pour face à la situation, mais il prenait de plus en plus l'envie au lycanthrope de le secouer un peu pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

En face du héros du monde des sorciers se trouvait Draco. Le garçon avait peu à peu perdu de sa superbe lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'allait impressionner personne ici. Il se révélait être un garçon calme, pensif et sa vivacité d'esprit égalait facilement celle d'Hermione quand il n'était pas aveuglé par son arrogance. Néanmoins, il montrait toujours un dédain aristocratique envers ses compagnons d'infortune et particulièrement envers cette dernière. Une attitude qu'il lui faudrait vite abandonner s'ils voulaient résoudre cette situation ensemble, avec le moins de pertes humaines possible.

Et puis il y avait Hermione qui tenait Mégane sur les genoux. La petite fille de sept ans s'était retrouvée embarquée dans cette aventure malgré-elle. Pour ce qu'ils avaient réussi à comprendre, elle semblait orpheline depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ses parents et, depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontrée dans cette aventure, elle semblait déjà les accepter comme une seconde famille. Elle s'était accrochée à Remus et à Hermione comme si sa vie en dépendait mais n'était pas sauvage du tout.

Une fois bien installé dans son fauteuil, il jeta un regard vers Severus qui lui donna un signe d'assentiment et prit la parole, rompant le silence pensif qui régnait dans le compartiment.

« Je sais que nous vous avons gardé dans une certaine ignorance ces derniers jours, mais comprenez que le professeur Snape et moi n'en savions pas beaucoup plus que vous sur la situation. Nous avions beaucoup de choses à mettre en place et de problèmes à régler. » Commença-t-il par s'excuser doucement.

Des regards curieux se levèrent vers lui. Evidemment, les adolescents aimeraient bien en savoir plus. Il leur fit un sourire affable et reprit :

« Vous savez déjà que l'incident de l'autre jour nous as fait remonter dans le temps. De cinquante-trois ans exactement. Comment et pourquoi, c'est dur à déterminer pour le moment. Le plus urgent était de nous éloigner des endroits fréquentés pour éviter de nous faire remarquer. Personne ne sait quelles conséquences peuvent avoir un tel voyage dans le passé. Avec l'aide du professeur Dippet, Severus et moi avons donc décidés de s'installer dans une petite propriété un peu excentrée pour s'éloigner de Poudlard et de Londres pour le moment. Le temps que la situation vienne à s'arranger. »

« Et quand est-ce que cette situation va s'arranger ? » répliqua Harry « On va juste rester là-bas sans rien faire, à espérer qu'il se passe quelque chose et que l'on puisse rentrer ? »

« Non monsieur Potter » lui répondit Snape d'une voix froide « nous n'allons pas attendre sans rien faire que la situation s'arrange. Sa majesté Potter va donc se taire et écouter bien gentiment sans formuler la moindre petite réflexion. C'est clair ? »

Un silence nerveux s'installa dans le wagon, comme si chacun attendait l'explosion du jeune homme qui avait les nerfs à vif depuis leur arrivée. Mais l'explosion ne vint pas.

« Comme de l'eau de roche. » Grommela-t-il.

Remus continua, un peu moins sûr de lui : « Nous avons acheté cette petite propriété non pas parce qu'elle nous plaisait mais parce que ce manoir contient une bibliothèque personnelle très complète et nous en aurons besoin pour continuer nos recherches afin de trouver une solution pour revenir dans notre temps. »

« Mais personne n'est jamais parvenu à remonter le temps volontairement ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Certes mais... »

« C'est impossible ! » cria à son tour Draco.

« Ça suffit ! » les interrompit Severus « le prochain qui hurle, je le bâillonne jusqu'à la fin de voyage ! »

Tout le monde se calma sur le champ mais Mégane commença à pleurer. Elle avait beau ne pas redouter Snape, il restait toujours Snape, avec des éclats d'humeur redoutables.

« Meg... Severus ne parlait pas pour toi. » Tenta Remus

Mais c'était trop tard car ses yeux noisettes s'embuèrent et les larmes se déversèrent comme un torrent d'eau salé. En soupirant et en grommelant Remus la prit dans ses bras et se rassit sur la banquette.

Le lycanthrope jeta un regard noir à son collègue qui ne sembla pas regretter une seconde d'avoir effrayé la petite fille.

« Donc, tout ça pour dire » reprit Remus « que nous trouverons à nous occuper durant ce temps. Nous vous demanderons de nous aider dans nos recherches, dans la mesure du possible. Evidemment. Et puis, vous aurez à votre disposition deux professeurs. Nous allons essayer de ne pas vous faire prendre trop de retard dans vos études et vous pourrez en profiter pour vous entrainer à vous défendre. »

« Il faut saisir cette opportunité » Rajouta le maitre des potions. « Après tout, notre monde semble de plus en plus propice au conflit. Une guerre se prépare. Mais je suis sûr que des adolescents aussi perspicaces que vous trois ont compris ça depuis bien longtemps. »

Les adolescents acquiescèrent gravement. Les pensées d'Harry se dirigèrent furtivement vers cette nuit au cimetière où Cédric avait perdu la vie.

« Et pour Mégane professeur ? » demanda Hermione

« Déjà, essayez d'oublier les professeurs pour chacun de nous deux, nous allons vivre ensemble un certain temps je pense. Même si je sais que ça n'a rien d'évident essayez de nous appeler Remus et Severus.»

« Professeur Snape ira très bien pour moi, merci. » Grinça l'intéressé

Remus lui lança un regard agacé.

« Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu. »

« Très bien. » Capitula-t-il « Mais je ne veux pas une once d'irrespect. C'est compris ? » Glapit-il, son regard appuyé sur Harry.

Harry acquiesça et regarda ailleurs, il savait qu'il n'avait pas été des plus agréables cette semaine mais n'allait pas le reconnaitre devant Snape qui n'avait rien d'un ange.

Remus observa l'échange en soupirant, ça n'allait pas être évident !

« Le village d'à côté possède une école primaire pour jeunes sorciers, il doit y avoir des enfants de son âge à fréquenter. Je compte sur vous tous pour qu'elle se sente bien, ça doit être plutôt difficile pour elle. »

De nouveau les adolescents acquiescèrent en chœur.

« Bien, à présent il doit nous rester une heure de voyage. Vous avez des questions ? »

« Le manoir possède un laboratoire ? » demanda Hermione en fixant le professeur Snape avec une certaine envie dans le son de sa voix.

Apparemment, la perspective d'avoir accès à temps plein à un laboratoire faisait naitre une certaine excitation chez Hermione. Si c'était le cas il devrait s'employer à calmer ses ardeurs, la jeune fille était peut-être un petit génie, elle avait toujours le niveau nécessaire pour tout faire exploser.

« Comment croyez-vous que je puisse vous enseigner les potions sans laboratoire ? Et nous allons en avoir besoin, je pense franchement que la solution peut être trouvé à l'aide des potions. »

« Comment crois-tu qu'il puisse vivre sans laboratoire, Hermione ? » Railla Harry.

« Potter... »

« Harry, Severus... » Ajouta Remus « notre séjour va être un véritable enfer si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous chamailler comme des écoliers toutes les dix minutes... »

« Rectification Remus, ce séjour sera un enfer pour lui si monsieur Potter ne cesse avec cette attitude provocatrice.» Accusa Snape.

Le regard que darda l'homme en direction du garçon n'était pas ouvertement agressif mais franchement agacé.

« C'est vrai ça ! » déclara Hermione d'un de ces airs hautains que son meilleur ami détestait par-dessus-tout. « Tu pourrais faire des efforts. »

Il détestait lorsqu'elle employait ce ton avec lui. Le ton du tu-sais-que-j'ai-raison. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait surement raison, mais il avait du mal à l'admettre. Il soupira de nouveau.

« Excusez-moi professeur » rajouta t-il avec un peu moins de verve

Remus qui tenait à présent une petite fille profondément endormie dans les bras jeta un regard insistant à son collègue et celui-ci se tourna vers le garçon.

« J'accepte vos excuses. Mais ne vous avisez pas de recommencer, je ne travaille pas dans un jardin d'enfant et je ne suis certainement pas ici pour m'occuper de problèmes comportementaux. »

La discussion était close.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Il commençait à se faire tard, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et un vent frais soufflait sur le paysage. Tout aux alentours de la petite gare se dressaient de hauts arbres, des pins essentiellement. Une forêt dominait les alentours.

Ils avaient pour tout bagage, un seul sac avec les affaires qu'on leur avait prêtées à Poudlard mais le maitre des potions tenait sous son bras un énorme sac en cuir noir, plein à craquer et apparemment plutôt lourd. Personne n'osa demander ce qu'il contenait.

Ils s'engagèrent sur un petit chemin de terre qui faisait le tour du bois. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes et se retrouvèrent face à une imposante grille en fer forgé.

Apres avoir enchainé quelques sortilèges sur la grille et sa serrure, le maitre des potions l'ouvrit d'une dernière chiquenaude de sa baguette. Le jardin était magiquement éclairé, la lumière semblait venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois. La nuit était si sombre qu'on ne voyait pas plus loin cependant qu'une allée de gravier blanc et des deux côtés de celle-ci, une pelouse qui se perdait dans l'ombre. Le domaine était d'une taille respectable et ils atteignirent au bout de quelques minutes de marche une porte massive en bois incrusté de vitraux. Severus se tourna vers la petite troupe.

« Bienvenus au petit manoir de Pendragon, je vais vous faire une rapide visite, puis on ira se coucher, on réglera le reste demain. »

Tout le monde acquiesça vivement, tous trop fatigués pour protester.

« Ah, j'oubliais » menaça-t-il « Cette porte est très ancienne et très fragile. Un seul claquement et le verre pourrait se détruire. Elle est charmée pour résister aux courants d'air, mais pas à des sautes d'humeur. Le premier qui la fait claquer aura sérieusement affaire à moi. »

Il avisa les jeunes gens d'un regard lourd de sens.

« Autre chose, la porte n'ouvre qu'avec cette clé » Il tendit une lourde clé de bronze « Mais nous en avons plusieurs exemplaires. Aucun charme ne peut la forcer, seule cette clé le fera. Parfois les plus vieux trucs sont les meilleurs. »

Il l'inséra dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sur un hall spacieux. Par magie les lumières s'allumèrent. Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent devant des portes de tous côtés.

Mégane, à présent à terre, était surexcitée. Elle n'avait encore jamais vécu dans une vraie maison... Alors dans un manoir ! Elle se serait presque crue dans un vrai conte de fée !

A leur droite, la porte s'ouvrait sur une cuisine spacieuse. Sur la gauche, une salle à manger et un salon confortable dans lequel des fauteuils tendaient leurs bras aux habitants. Ils montèrent à l'étage pour se rendre dans leurs chambres.

Draco et Harry grimacèrent a l'idée de devoir partager une chambre mais reconnaissant que celle-ci soit assez grande pour qu'ils ne se dérangent pas.

Mégane elle, était excitée comme une puce devant sa chambre, quoique dénué de jouet pour une petite fille de son âge.

« C'est ma chambre ? Ma chambre à moi toute seule ? »

« Oui Meg » répondit Remus en allumant la lumière. « Ça c'est ton lit, et voici ton armoire et tu as même un petit bureau pour colorier et un coffre pour mettre tes jouets.»

« Elle est trop belle ! Je l'adore ! Merci beaucoup Remus ! »

« Tu oublies de dire merci à quelqu'un Meg. » Souffla Remus pendant qu'elle entourait ses jambes à l'aide de ses bras.

« Merci sevy ! » cria-t-elle vers Severus.

Tous les adolescents réprimèrent un fou rire. Le regard glacial de leur professeur les fit taire mais l'épisode resta dans leurs mémoires pendant longtemps.

Il fut décidé que Meg partagerai avec Hermione la petite salle de bain et que les garçons partageraient la seconde.

Au troisième étage, sur toute la surface du manoir, se tenait la bibliothèque.

« Ferme la bouche Hermione tu vas gober des mouches. » Ricana Harry

Hermione lui lança un regard noir mais ses yeux dévièrent rapidement sur l'immense bibliothèque.

« C'est...c'est…Mais c'est quasiment aussi grand qu'à Poudlard ! »

« Oui Hermione » acquiesça Remus avec un fin sourire « Maintenant je dois ajouter qu'il y a quelques règles. Certains livre peuvent contenir des choses terribles et d'autres peuvent aussi être ensorcelés. Je pense que vous avez déjà eu vent de ces sorciers emprisonnés dans des livres, ensorcelés dans des écrits… Si un livre n'est pas à votre hauteur il n'est pas pour vous, le tri a été fait par les elfes de Poudlard. La règle est simple. Ok ? »

« Oui Remus » acquiescèrent-ils.

« Bon, et bien je pense que nous pouvons passer à la dernière pièce. »

« Il reste encore un étage dans cette baraque ? » S'étonna Draco

« Le sous-sol Draco. » Répondit le professeur.

« Ah oui évidemment... le sous-sol... » Grimaça-t-il.

Ils redescendirent les deux escaliers.

Dans l'arrière-cuisine se tenait une porte qu'ils n'avaient pas vues. Elle était de couleur gris métallique, et ne contenait pas de poignée. Devant l'air ébahi de ses étudiants, Severus se lança dans une explication.

« Cette porte est une porte de laboratoire. C'est-à-dire qu'elle est charmée pour contenir tout gaz qui pourrait être nocif. »

« De plus, elle est ensorcelée pour s'ouvrir à votre approche si vous désirez la passer et elle ne permet pas l'entrée aux enfants de douze ans non accompagnés. Il n'y a donc aucun danger pour Mégane mais n'importe lequel d'entre vous peut y entrer à n'importe quel moment. Il est évident, et pesez bien mes mots, que vous n'y avez accès sous aucun prétexte sans Remus ou moi. Le premier qui met un orteil dans le laboratoire sans permission aura affaire à moi... »

Les adolescents déglutirent.

« Descendons. Remus, peux-tu prendre Meg dans tes bras s'il te plait ? »

Ce fut une expérience étrange. La porte était comme un simple écran de fumée opaque et étrangement douce. Harry en la traversant s'attendait à être aveuglé pour un court instant mais il n'en fut rien. Ils descendirent un escalier de quelques marches et rentrèrent dans un laboratoire parfaitement équipé avec plusieurs tables d'expériences.

« Au fond à droite c'est la réserve. Au fond à gauche il y a une salle désaffectée qui pourra nous servir de salle d'entrainement lorsque nous l'aurons un peu aménagé. »

Harry sentit un chatouillement comme un rayon electrique le parcourir. Il venait de se rendre compte de l'opportunité qui se profilait de pouvoir s'entrainer plus dur et pouvoir botter les fesses de Voldemort. S'il le recroisait un jour...

Remus observa le petit groupe qu'il avait mené dans la maison. Dans leur maison. C'était bizarre mais il faudrait s'y habituer.

« Nous pouvons aller nous coucher. Dormons tout notre saoul et demain nous mettrons les choses un peu au clair. Vous trouverez des draps sur vos lits et surtout des pyjamas dans vos armoires.»

Au creux de leurs lits, ils étaient tous enfouis dans leurs pensées.

Harry pensait à la vengeance qu'il devait à ses parents tandis que Draco s'était déjà endormi paisiblement, dans un monde ou les siens ne pouvaient plus exercer aucune pression sur lui.

Meg aussi dormait profondément, toutes ses émotions l'avaient épuisées et elle se sentait en parfaite sécurité et n'avait aucun regret pour l'orphelinat qu'elle avait quitté il y a une semaine.

Hermione mis du temps à s'endormir. Elle doutait franchement qu'ils puissent revenir dans leur temps, ou tout du moins ne voyait pas par quel moyen miracle. Elle pensa à ses parents qui n'imaginaient certainement pas que le monde magique puisse être la cause de telles catastrophes.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Découvrir

**Découvrir (réécrit en décembre 2014)**

Le petit manoir était plongé dans le silence le plus total, Severus et Remus s'étaient servi une tasse de thé et bien que la nuit soit déjà très avancée, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient se résoudre à aller rejoindre leurs nouveaux lits.

Remus se tenait debout et ne parvenait pas à tenir en place tant il était inquiet, alors que le maitre des potions scrutait les flammes, si immobile que sa respiration semblait s'être arrêtée.

« Arrête de t'agiter comme ça Lupin, je n'arrive pas à penser. » Grogna-t-il.

« Lupin ? » S'arrêta-t-il brusquement « Je croyais que nous avions décidé de renoncer à ce genre de formalité Severus. »

Le professeur de potion releva la tête et croisa le regard du lycanthrope. Le noir rencontra le gris. Devant lui se tenait un homme presque devenu animal, rongé par l'inquiétude.

« Remus. » murmura-t-il en reportant son regard sur les flammes qui dansaient devant lui. « Tu sembles tourmenté par quelque chose.»

« Severus… » Dit-il en se rapprochant de la fenêtre et en lui tournant le dos. « Nous avons négligé un détail important. »

Dehors il faisait nuit, il n'y avait pas un seul nuage et grâce à la lumière de la lune, le paysage se détachait clairement, fantomatique. Les arbres étaient agités par la brise nocturne et l'eau du petit étang scintillait.

Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement à l'orée de la forêt et il scruta l'obscurité attentivement. Non il devait avoir rêvé. Après tout il était bien fatigué.

« Quoi donc ? » insista son collègue, agacé devant le silence qui lui répondait. « Crache le morceau, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes le loup.»

« Justement. Ma condition…. Severus, nous sommes dans une maison remplie de gosses et je suis un Loup-garou. »

« Tu m'annonces ça comme si je n'étais pas au courant. » Répondit son collègue très amèrement. Comme si il pouvait oublier le loup-garou.

L'image de la bête qui dormait au fond de Lupin fit remonter des souvenirs peu agréables. Une lueur inquiète passa dans les yeux noirs du Maitre des Potions mais cela n'empêcha pas le ricanement qui en sortit. »

« Des gosses. C'est ça, ce ne sont que des gosses. Ils ont beau avoir chacun vécu des expériences qui en traumatiseraient plus d'un, ils ne sont que des gosses. Merlin, nous sommes coincés dans le temps avec trois adolescents qui contiennent en eux l'intégralité du conflit sorcier. Draco Malefoy le sang-pur, Hermione Granger la née-moldue et… Potter le survivant. »

Remus se retourna.

« Malheureusement, c'est comme ça. Ils n'ont que quatorze ans. Du reste, je te conseille d'arrêter d'appeler Harry par son nom de famille, il t'acceptera mieux ainsi, je te le promets, c'est certain. »

Le ton accusateur qui pointait dans sa voix mit Snape sur la défensive.

« S'il commençait déjà par me montrer du respect, je commencerais à y penser de mon côté. » Grogna-t-il.

Remus le rejoint sur le canapé et soupira.

« Laisse-lui le temps. Harry est très têtu mais il est très aimant et protecteur. Il est comme sa mère, comme Lily. Ne l'oublie pas, c'est aussi l'enfant de Lily. »

A ce nom, le professeur de Potions laissa son regard se perdre. Lily. Le souvenir de ses yeux vert le frappa. Et celui de son rire aussi. Clair et cristallin.

Il reprit cependant vite ses esprits lorsqu'il remarqua que Remus lui débitait toujours un certain nombre d'âneries sur Potter, sur son bon caractère. Comme s'il allait le croire. Les poules auront des dents le jour où il comprendrait un Potter.

« …Il n'a pas eu une vie facile, en fait, je crois que votre seul problème est de vous ressembler plus que vous ne le pensez Severus. Lui aussi a été… »

« A été quoi ? » demanda-t-il un peu brusquement

« Il a été délaissé par sa famille. Pétunia et par son mari moldu. Ils n'ont pas été des plus tendres avec lui. Sa vie n'a pas été facile et je pense qu'il a besoin d'amour. Voilà même pourquoi il tend toujours à se comporter comme un héros je suppose. »

A ces mots, le professeur de Potion se mua dans un silence réflexif.

« Mais il est impulsif, cela finira par le perdre, impulsif, têtu et avec un ego de Gryffondor. Il refuse l'aide apportée autour de lui ! Il fonce toujours dans les ennuis tête baissé, sans aucune réflexion ! »

L'homme en face de lui soupira.

« Malgré ce qu'il en dit, ce n'est encore qu'un adolescent, qui a besoin de temps, d'amour, de sécurité et j'en passe. »

« Et d'un sacré recadrage » grogna Severus « D'une main ferme, de règles strictes et de… »

« Tu sais » sourit Remus en le coupant « J'ai toujours pensé que tu aurais fait un bon père Severus. Un tantinet sévère je suppose mais un bon père quand même. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'Harry t'accepte vite. »

« Que c'est touchant. » ricana-t-il. « Les enfants ont peur de moi et tu le sais bien. »

« Pas Meg. »

« Meg n'a jamais eu de famille à l'en croire, elle s'accrocherait à tu-sais-qui si elle le pouvait ! »

Seul un sourire sur les lèvres du lycanthrope lui répondit. Qui acheva sa bonne humeur.

« Maintenant si tu pouvais cesser de jouer à l'assistante sociale, on pourrait finir cette conversation et passer au sujet _principal_. C'est-à-dire ton problème poilu. Comme ça on pourrait envisager d'aller se coucher»

« Malgré ce voyage dans le temps, je reste et je resterai un Loup-garou, et donc un danger potentiel. Je ne devrai pas rester avec vous. Je pourrai tous vous tuer. »

Le maitre des potions leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant une phrase inaudible sur les Gryffondors et leur stupide sens du sacrifice.

« Évidemment. Ton esprit étroit a sauté à la conclusion que je vais te laisser te transformer dans la maison pleine de gamins ? Je suis quand même un tant soit peu responsable, le loup. » Siffla-t-il « Et toi tu veux me laisser tout seul avec eux ? Voyons Lupin je te pensais plus intelligent. Il y va de ma santé mentale ! Dans deux jours il ne restera dans le meilleur des cas, plus qu'Hermione, la petite et moi, j'aurais déjà éviscérer les deux autres qui passent leur temps à se taper dessus. »

« Tu es dur avec toi-même » rit Remus. « Mais… »

« Arrête de t'apitoyer, Loup-garou pleurnicheur ! Je te préparerais ta potion et tu devras sortir les nuits de pleine lune mais c'est tout. Tu ne risques pas de te transformer en Loup-garou dans le salon j'espère ! »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » rit-il de nouveau.

« Je parle sérieusement. » Dit-il brutalement devant l'hilarité de Remus.

« A tu déjà parlé autrement que sérieusement Severus Snape ? » Ne put-t-il s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer

« Je pourrais te surprendre. » Répondit ce dernier. « La prochaine pleine lune est dans une semaine, nous avons le temps de prévoir un endroit sans danger pour tes transformations et je peux te fournir de la potion. Elle met une nuit seulement à reposer. »

« Oui mais… préparer autant de potion pour moi… ne t'obliges pas ! »

« Cesse ces simagrées Lupin! » Cassa Snape, de plus en plus irrité par son comportement. « Évidemment que c'est possible, je ne suis pas maitre des potions pour rien. Et puis elle a beau être longue à préparer, elle se garde bien. De plus nous avons dans cette maison trois adolescents qui ont vraiment besoin d'une certaine pratique en potion. La discussion est close. »

« Très bien, soupira-t-il. Merci beaucoup Severus. »

« Pas la peine de me remercier. »

Les deux hommes restèrent en silence quelques instant puis finirent leur tasse de thé et montèrent rejoindre leurs chambres respectives.

* * *

><p>Hermione ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Elle mit un certain temps avant de se rappeler où elle se trouvait et pourquoi.<p>

Dès qu'elle eut repris ses esprits, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la fenêtre. Celle-ci était dissimulée par de lourds rideaux qui tombaient jusqu'au sol, au travers desquels un fin rayon de lumière commençait à filtrer. Elle les écarta d'un coup sec et le soleil pénétra dans la pièce.

Elle pivota et avisa la pièce. Sa chambre était d'une taille modeste, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup le temps de l'observer hier avant de dormir, aussi s'arrêta-t-elle sur chaque objet autour d'elle.

Le mobilier était sobre, elle ne possédait que son lit, dans le coin gauche et un bureau de pin à côté de la fenêtre lui permettait de travailler en pleine lumière.

Dans un coin se tenait un fauteuil vieillot mais qui paraissait assez confortable. Une commode massive en bois brut, équipée d'un miroir, complétait l'ensemble et un tapis brun couvrait le sol.

Une voix coupa court à sa contemplation.

« Mione ? »

Elle se tourna vers la petite fille qui était pieds nus dans sa chemise de nuit blanche.

« Meg. » Sourit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. « Ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ? ».

Malgré ses sept ans, la petite fille était frêle et petite ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir la soulever aisément.

« Oh oui ! Ma chambre elle est trop belle d'abord, et j'ai un trop beau lit de princesse ! Et en plus j'ai même une table ou je peux me faire une cabane en dessous. Oh c'est trop beau ici ! » Dit-elle en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre. La petite propriété de ce côté-ci était bordée par la forêt et on apercevait un petit étang. Le jardin était infesté de mauvaises herbes mais elles ne faisaient que lui donner un certain charme.

Le soleil brillait et caressait le paysage d'une douce lumière. On ne pouvait que se sentir à son aise ici. Remus avait bien choisi le lieu. Et tous ces livres qui l'attendaient à l'étage, ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai ! Bon, l'endroit serait parfait, si la situation n'était pas si dramatique. Se dit-elle en ravalant son enthousiasme.

Le ventre de Meg se mit à grogner et elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

« J'en connais une qui a faim. » sourit Hermione « Si on descendait toutes les deux et qu'on regardait s'il n'y a pas quelque chose à manger ? »

« Oh oui ! »

« Chut, tu vas réveiller tout le monde. »

Les deux filles descendirent en bas, quelqu'un s'agitait déjà dans la cuisine et lorsqu'ils entrèrent une odeur de pain grillé vint leur chatouiller les narines. Le maitre des potions s'affairait autour des fourneaux et posait quelques morceaux de lard dans la casserole. Hermione se fit timide.

« Bonjour professeur » Dit-elle en entrant, Meg sur ses talons.

« Bonjour Hermione.»

Sans s'y attendre, le professeur reçu un boulet de canon de sept ans dans les jambes.

« Sevy ! »

Une grimace affecta les traits du maitre des potions.

« Bonjour Mégane. » Répondit-il en roulant des yeux puis en les baissant vers la petite tête bouclée. « Je ne donne pas à manger aux marmots pieds-nus. » Grogna-t-il. Manquerait plus qu'il doive faire garde-malade quand elle serait enrhumée.

D'un geste de la baguette il exécuta un accio et des chaussons arrivèrent dans la cuisine depuis la chambre de la fillette. « Le loup-garou me tuerait si tu attrapes la crève ! Omelette ? » Finit-il par demander d'un ton bourru.

« Oh oui ! » Cria celle-là tandis qu'Hermione murmurait un « s'il vous plait monsieur » discret.

Il posa l'omelette sur la table, entreprit de servir les deux filles et reposa la casserole sur le feu. Il mit la machine à café en marche, la seule chose qui pouvait lui donner un semblant de courage le matin, et il en avait bien besoin !

Pendant ce temps Hermione s'appliquait à couper l'omelette en petit morceaux pour sa cadette.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » dit Remus en entrant dans la cuisine. « Bien dormis ? »

Un concert de oui lui répondit. Il se pencha sur Mégane et la chatouilla.

« Comment va le petit monstre ? »

«Je suis pas un monstre d'abord ! » protesta la petite fille entre deux éclats de rire.

« Les garçons ne sont pas réveillés ? Je vais y aller, on a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. »

Il remonta et redescendit quelques instants après en poussant deux adolescents rétifs et endormis.

« Certains ne sont pas du matin. » ricana Snape.

Deux regards noirs arrivèrent en sa direction, ce qui ne lui fit pas plus d'effet que celui de le faire ricaner davantage. Il posa le café au milieu de la table et s'en servit une tasse ainsi qu'à Remus puis se concentra uniquement dessus. Durant quelques instants le silence se fit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coupé par Meg.

« Harry ? lui demanda t'elle, tu aimes les licornes ? »

« Euh… » Répondit-il, décontenancé pas la question.

Mais la petite fille n'attendait pas de réponse, juste un public conciliant, aussi se mit-elle à exposer en long en large et en travers pourquoi les licornes étaient si belle et si gentille et si belle et si…

Remus qui avait fini son petit déjeuner depuis quelques instants prit pitié du jeune homme.

« Et si tu finissais ton omelette Meg…Tu pourras nous parler des licornes après, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça et commença à engloutir son omelette presque férocement.

« Programme de la journée » annonça Remus en s'adressant à la cantonade. « Nous avons besoin de vêtements, ce ne sera pas difficile d'en trouver à notre convenance, contrairement à la mode moldu, la mode sorcière n'a pas subie de grand changement suivant les différentes époques. »

« Les sorciers sont très conservateurs. » constata Hermione.

« Merci Granger de cette brillante observation. » grinça Malfoy.

La brune lui darda un regard noir et se tût.

« Ensuite il nous faudra repérer le village à coté et ses commerces. Nous ferons quelques courses, puis, nous irons acheter une réserve d'ingrédients pour les potions. Et il faudra aussi penser à aller inscrire Mégane à l'école.

« Est-ce que le village est loin d'ici professeur ? » Demanda Draco

« Oublie le _professeur_, Draco, tu peux aussi m'appeler Remus. Le village est à une vingtaine de minutes de marche d'ici.»

« D'accord, répondit-il. C'est un village sorcier « ?

« Oui, ce sera plus facile pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons et Mégane pourra aller à l'école avec d'autres petits sorciers et sorcières. »

« Veux pas aller à l'école ! » cria cette dernière en croisant les bras.

Tout le monde se tourna, étonné vers la petite fille qui venait de lancer ce trait .

« Mais enfin Mégane.»

« Je veux pas ! »

« Il faut que tu voies des gens de ton âge Mégane, tu ne peux pas seulement rester avec nous et nous serons très occupés. Il vaut mieux que tu ailles à l'école la journée plutôt que tu restes ici toute seule à ne rien faire, à trainer dans nos pates, à t'ennuyer et à bouder. » Rétorqua Remus.

Mais la raisonner ne servait à rien.

« Nan nan nan nan nan nan. » S'obstina-t-elle

« Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ça en plus alors arrête de discuter, tu vas à l'école, point final. »

« Nan ! » cria-t-elle. « Je veux rester là ! »

« Mégane ! » Gronda Severus qui, exaspéré avait pris le relais « Arrête ça tout de suite. »

La petite fille s'arrêta net.

« Viens ici » lui demanda-t-il « Allez viens. »

Le maitre des potions posa lentement sa tasse de café sur la table, avisa la fillette blonde qui se tenait debout les bras croisés devant lui et glissa un doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde directement.

Tous les adolescents étaient bouche bée devant celle qui affrontait inconsciemment le danger de défier Severus Snape.

« De un » commença-t-il en levant un doigt « tu ne peux pas rester ici toute la journée avec nous à rien faire. De deux, tu dois aller à l'école, et de trois, tu ne cries pas comme ça lorsque tu veux dire quelque chose. C'est clair ? »

La fillette et se mit à pleurnicher.

« Mais j'veux rester là, je ne veux pas voir d'autre enfants je veux travailler avec vous. »

« Je ne crois pas non. » reprit Remus « On va faire pleins de choses trèèèès ennuyantes, tu pourras demander à Harry si tu veux, je suis sûr que lui, il préfère aller à l'école. »

Harry fit une grimace pour montrer à Mégane que Remus avait raison. Dans la réalité…et bien… il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

« Mais non, je veux paaaaas… » se mit-elle a geindre.

« Mégane ! » reprit Remus d'un ton ferme. «Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Maintenant regarde-moi et écoute moi bien. »

Les yeux noisette se fixèrent sur les yeux noirs du professeur.

« On fait un marché tous les deux. Tu y vas trois jours et si tu n'aimes pas… et bien je te promets que tu n'y retournes pas. D'accord ? »

Snape jeta un regard noir à Remus, pas vraiment persuadé que sa méthode fonctionne et redoutant que celui-ci se retrouve dans une mauvaise position dans les trois jours à venir.

Un instant passa pendant lequel la petite fille se montra brusquement sérieuse, réfléchissant du haut de ses sept ans.

« …D'accord, mais tu promets hein ? »

« C'est promis ! Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner t'asseoir et de finir ton omelette rapidement. »

Snape la regarda faire et ne formula aucun commentaire.

Elle fila plus vite que son ombre. Il releva la tête et vit que les trois adolescents avaient les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle avait à peine sept ans, et avait osé élever la voie dans la même pièce que Severus Snape.

« Vous ressemblez à des poissons hors de l'eau. » Aboya-t-il. « Fermez vos bouches et arrêtez de la regarder comme ça. Dépêchez-vous de finir de manger, on n'a pas que ça à faire. »

Il se releva brusquement et se retourna sur le pas de la porte

« Dans une demi-heure dans le hall. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, bientôt suivi de Remus et Mégane.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la cuisine.

« Oh ben ca alors… Qui aurait imaginé que Snape puisse être comme ça ? Il a été… euh… patient ? » Demanda Harry d'un ton stupéfait.

« Ce qui prouve… » Répondit Hermione sagement « qu'on ne le connait pas aussi bien qu'on ne le pense. »

Elle partit poser son assiette dans l'évier et se tourna vers les deux garçons toujours en état de choc.

« Non mais vous avez vu comment il a réussi à calmer Mégane ! » Repris le garçon brun toujours aussi ébahi.

Draco acquiesça.

« Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de le voir comme directeur de maison. »

« Ce séjour va être des plus intéressant je crois… » Ajouta Hermione en souriant. « Dans tous les cas je doute qu'il montre autant de patience s'il découvre que vous n'êtes toujours pas prêt à partir d'ici vingt minutes, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher. »

« Tu as raison Granger » fit Draco en se levant « Mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

« Hermione. 8 lettres et 3 syllabes, _dra-co_ »

Elle sortit sans même un autre regard aux deux garçons.

« Je prends la salle de bain en premier le balafré ! » Cria Malfoy en sortant le plus vite possible de la pièce.

« Tu rêves la fouine ! » Cria Harry en faisant de même.

* * *

><p>Elle épiait depuis l'orée du bois, immobile, scrutant le jardin et le manoir afin d'espérer apercevoir ses nouveaux habitants. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils restent. Elle ne voulait pas. Ils n'avaient pas leur place ici.<p>

Et puis… Elle ne le savait que trop bien, c'était dangereux. Ils devaient partir.

Elle ferait en sorte qu'ils déguerpissent, même si pour le moment elle n'avait aucune idée du moyen de procéder.

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils restent là, non il ne fallait pas. Sinon _il_ allait vouloir se débarrasser d'eux.

Il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent avant qu'_il_ ne se rende compte de leur venue.

Elle revint sur ses pas et se promit de faire en sorte qu'ils partent dans une semaine, grand maximum.

* * *

><p>Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils attendaient tous dans le hall d'entrée, fignolant les derniers détails de leur expédition. Remus leur tandis à tous des capes, l'un des dons du directeur de Poudlard tandis que Severus, fidèle à son rôle, énonçait les règles à suivre.<p>

« Je vous rappelle que nous ne connaissons pas les effets qu'aurons nos actions dans le passé. Il ne faut en aucun cas utiliser nos vrais prénoms. Pour ne pas nous embrouiller, nous utiliserons le patronyme de Snape qui n'est pas connu. Par conséquent, j'ai devant moi Hermione Snape, Harry Snape et… enfin vous avez compris. Mégane? » Interrogea-t-il la petite fille « Quel est ton nom de famille ? »

« J'en n'ai pas »

Il observa la petite fille qui n'était nullement préoccupée par sa question. Il avait oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'elle était orpheline.

« Alors tu seras juste Mégane Snape. Et à l'école aussi, ce sera plus simple. »

L'homme en noir mit sa propre cape sur les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit pour que tous puissent sortir. Il prit la clé de cuivre, l'inséra dans la serrure tandis que Remus donnait ses propres recommandations.

« Il n'est même pas nécessaire de rappeler que vous restez à nos côtés à tout moment, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Les trois adolescents approuvèrent en silence.

« Harry, je suis sérieux. Pas d'escapades à volo pour raison x ou y ! »

« Oui professeur » répondit celui-ci agacé. « Vous savez je ne suis pas un fou furieux qui aurait besoin d'une surveillance constante. »

Remus sourit d'un air espiègle.

« Non, tu es juste un Potter qui a l'habitude génétique de ne pas suivre les règles faites pour lui. Je suis néanmoins très sérieux. Ici ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Allez, allons-y. »

Ils avancèrent tel un petit troupeau vers la grille de la propriété. Remus menait la marche, Harry et Hermione discutaient tandis que Draco parlait à voix basse avec Mégane tout en lui tenant la main et Snape suivait, son visage ne reflétant aucunes émotions comme à son habitude.

Le village était grand et joliment pittoresque. On aurait dit Prè-au-Lard en plus grand. Les maisons étaient hautes et paraissaient un peu branlante. Elles se chevauchaient et étaient de différentes couleurs. La plupart avec des colombages et des toits en tuiles rouges brique.

À cette heure-là de la matinée, le bourg était en plein effervescence.

Des mères de famille et leurs bambins faisaient leurs courses. Les livreurs de journaux s'affairaient et se glissaient parmi les badauds. Les différents commerçants faisaient leurs promotions de la porte de leurs enseignes. Le soleil brillait, donnant à la scène une ambiance légère. On aurait dit un tableau de maitre, peint de couleurs chaudes et vives.

« Professeur Snape a raison Harry, en toutes ces années le monde sorcier n'a pas beaucoup évolué contrairement au monde Moldu. »

« Les sorciers ne changent pas Granger. » dit Malfoy « La magie n'est pas une technologie comme vous avez, vous, les _moldus_. On nous apprend ça à l'école quand on est petit, que les prouesses magiques peuvent s'expérimenter ou s'améliorer mais que la magie restera vielle comme le monde. Quelque chose qu'apparemment, Granger, tu ne sais pas. »

Harry grogna dans la direction du garçon blond.

« Ne lui parles pas comme ça, espèce de fouine gominée ! Elle vaut toujours mieux que toi, et ce n'est pas difficile, crois-moi ! » Dit-il en empoignant sa baguette dans le fond de sa poche.

« Tu veux m'ensorceler Potter ? » Répondit-il en sortant sa propre baguette. « Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée… Tu risques de te blesser et de te faire une jolie cicatrice pour accompagner la prem… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Severus surgi et lui attrapa le bras d'une poigne de fer.

« Ranges cette baguette Draco. » Dit-il d'une voix froide. « Ou mieux, donnes-la moi. »

Ses yeux paraissaient lancer des éclairs.

Il tendit la main vers le garçon qui hésita mais qui la lui tendit. Le professeur se tourna alors vers le garçon brun.

« Toi aussi Potter, baguette ! »

Harry lui lança un regard noir mais sortit immédiatement le bout de bois poli de sa poche, et le posa dans la main blanche et fine de Snape. Dès qu'il eut rangé les deux baguettes dans sa robe longue, il se retourna vers eux. »

« Écoutez-moi bien tous les deux et gravez bien ces mots dans vos esprits étroits. Vous n'êtes pas ennemis, plus maintenant ! Essayez de ne pas vous entretuer le reste de la journée ou vous aurez sérieusement affaire à moi. Nous en rediscuterons ce soir, une bonne fois pour toute. »

Puis il partit échanger deux ou trois mots avec Remus avant de leur ordonner de les suivre dans la boutique de vêtements sur-mesure.

Les garçons continuèrent à se lancer des regards noirs tout le long du chemin.

Une femme rondouillette et joviale, qui rappelait à Harry le professeur Chourave, les accueillit en leur souhaitant la bienvenue dans le village on devait donc voir qu'ils étaient étrangers. Elle prit à tous leurs mesures et leur demanda de revenir dans l'après-midi pour récupérer leurs vêtements et ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique d'alimentation.

De là, ils se séparèrent. Remus prit avec lui Hermione et Mégane pour inscrire celle-ci à l'école et le maitre des potions traina les deux garçons vers l'apothicaire en marmonnant que « puisqu'ils avaient besoin d'action, il allait leur en donner ».

En effet, ils en ressortirent une heure plus tard en ayant acheté la quasi-intégralité de la boutique et après avoir fait l'acquisition d'une charrette magique, entendez par là qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien pour être tiré. Cet achat fit ricaner Harry qui n'arrivait pas à imaginer Snape dans le type « paysan, pantalon de toile et chemise à carreau, chapeau et bronzage». Ils la chargèrent de nombreuses caisses d'ingrédients, de fioles et d'outils tous les plus tordus les uns que les autres.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin finis le chargement, Harry et Draco étaient en sueur et essoufflés comme des bœufs. Ils s'affalèrent sur la banquette avant, tandis que Snape échangeait quelques mots avec l'apothicaire.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur Pattermole, je reviendrais certainement renouveler mes réserves chez vous, bien que je ne doive pas emporter la moitié de votre magasin à chaque fois.

« De rien monsieur Snape, c'est un plaisir de traiter avec vous. Revenez quand vous voudrez. N'est-ce-pas les garçons ? » Finit-il en riant.

« Envoyez-moi donc un hibou lorsque vous recevrez les racines de Valériane. »

« Où habitez-vous avec votre petite famille ? » Demanda le commerçant, soudainement curieux.

« Nous venons d'emménager le petit manoir de la forêt. »

« Le manoir Pendragon ! » S'étonna-t-il. « Je vous préviens, les gens qui y emménagent n'y restent pas longtemps. Certains disent qu'il est ensorcelé. » Termina-t-il en baissant la voix comme s'il pensait que la foudre s'abattrait sur lui si il osait proférer un autre mot à ce sujet.

« Je n'en doute pas. » fit Snape impassible. « Nous comptons y rester tout de même. »

« Je vous aurai prévenu. »

« Exactement. Au revoir Monsieur Pattermole ! »

« Au revoir monsieur Snape ! »

Il grimpa à l'avant de la charrette et d'un coup de baguette lui fit emprunter le chemin de la petite école de jeunes sorciers.

L'apothicaire rentra de nouveau dans l'ombre de son échoppe en murmurant. « Pauvres d'eux ».


	3. Chapitre 2 - La puissance du rire

**La puissance du rire (réécrit en décembre 2014)**

Assis sur la banquette avant, engoncé entre Snape et Malfoy, Harry n'en revenait pas de l'incongruité de la situation.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le professeur, toujours aussi sombre et menaçant, conduire une charrette.

Une charrette ! En plus d'être totalement anachronique c'était éminemment impensable. Il grava le souvenir au fin fond de sa mémoire pour pouvoir en rire avec Ron lorsqu'ils seraient retournés à leur temps. Peut-être que le professeur Dumbledore accepterait de lui prêter sa pensine ?

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas qu'ils s'approchaient d'un petit bâtiment aux pierres de briques rouges devant laquelle étaient amassés une vingtaine d'enfants qui couraient dans tous les sens. Ils ne portaient pas d'uniformes, à l'inverse des élèves de Poudlard. Harry n'avait aucune idée du fonctionnement des écoles primaires de sorciers. Il n'avait jamais eu la curiosité de se renseigner auparavant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une horde d'enfants arriva à la suite des autres. La place devant l'école était à présent bondée et un vacarme assourdissant s'élevait, proportionnellement au nombre d'enfants qui arrivaient par flux.

Ils descendirent de la charrette, se frayant un passage entre les cris et les bousculades. Harry croisa le regard de Snape qui grimaçait, et qui visiblement, regrettait déjà le calme de ses cachots. Un coup d'œil à Malefoy lui fit savoir qu'il s'amusait aussi de la gène du professeur de potions.

Un cri strident, qui semblait surpasser tous les autres les coupèrent dans leur admiration de l'Homme en noir.

« Dracooo ! » Cria Mégane.

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas l'amour que portait Mégane au blondinet. Il la regarda avec étonnement non-feint lui étreindre les jambes et continuer à s'égosiller sur combien l'école était « super géniale ! ». D'un autre côté, Mégane semblait aussi porter un amour inconsidéré à Snape. Alors, où était la logique ?

« Wow ! » cria-t-elle, de nouveau émerveillée devant le nouveau moyen de transport. « C'est pour nous ? C'est géniaaaaal ! » Continua-t-elle de la même voix toujours aussi aigüe.

Apparemment, la petite fille vivait, avec sa nouvelle famille une aventure des plus extraordinaires. Le fait d'avoir voyagé dans le temps ne semblait pas avoir percuté son esprit.

« Arrête de crier Mégane. » asséna Snape « Monte dans la charrette. Potter… » Ajouta-t-il en tournant son visage cireux vers le garçon « aide-la. »

Le lycanthrope arriva quelques secondes plus tard par derrière en avisant la charrette.

« Quelle a été son prix ? »

« Raisonnable le loup » répondit-t-il avec un mince sourire. « Sache que je suis intraitable en affaire. Et l'école ? »

« Une petite école, pas mal équipée et Meg s'y plait. Enfin, ça tu as du le constater. » Ricana-t-il

« Cesse de ricaner. » lui répondit son collègue sèchement. « Ça ne te réussis pas du tout. »

Levant les yeux au ciel devant la bonne humeur de son interlocuteur, Remus prit place dans la charrette. Ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le bourg pour aller manger un morceau.

* * *

><p>Elle approcha doucement de la petite maison, son panier au bras. Elle ne frappa pas à la porte. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait appris cette leçon. Entrer sans faire faire de bruit, ne pas frapper, se faire toute petite.<p>

Elle poussa avec précaution le chambranle de la porte massive. Le grincement habituel du bois ne l'inquiéta pas outre-mesure et elle entra dans la pièce sombre.

Le mobilier était très réduit. Rien qu'une table, quelques tabourets. Une cheminée dans laquelle la cendre semblait s'être accumulée depuis des années. Au fond de la pièce un lit qui ne méritait de lit que le nom. Tout au plus une grossière paillasse sur laquelle était affalé une forme…informe. Un corps sous un amoncellement de tissus tous plus impropres les uns que les autres.

Elle prit la direction de la petite porte. Se fraya un chemin entre les divers objets qui jonchaient le sol. Elle rentra dans la cuisine ou quelques assiettes trempaient dans une eau aussi sale qu'elles. Avec un regard de dégout elle posa le panier et sortit précipitamment.

Un grognement attira son attention.

« Ne part pas. »

En soupirant elle se retourna vers sa progéniture.

« Quoi ? » Aboya-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Sont-ils toujours là ? »

Il le savait… son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite.

« De qui parles-tu ? »

« Ne fais pas la maligne avec moi, tu vas perdre. »

Il se releva avec un grimacement de douleur et s'assit au bord du lit.

« T'en penses quoi ? » lança-t-elle finalement d'un ton haineux, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. « Tu crois qu'ils sont prêts à s'en aller ? Ils viennent de s'installer. Quelles raisons ils auraient de partir ? »

Doucement, en grimaçant, il se remit sur pieds et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Fait-les partir. Ils sont sur _mon_ territoire ! »

La vielle dame ne daigna pas acquiescer, elle leva un sourcil réprobateur quant à sa tenue des plus… légères.

Il avança d'un pas lourd vers la femme.

« C'est un conseil que tu ferais mieux de suivre. Fais les partir. »

Elle fit un pas en arrière instinctivement mais soutint son regard.

« Ne t'avises pas de me donner de conseils, ni encore moins des ordres. Sans moi tu ne serais rien ! »

Il refit un pas vers elle, elle se cogna contre la table.

« Fait les partir, ou c'est moi qui le ferait. Ton choix ? »

Sans répondre, elle sortit précipitamment de la cabane, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Ses pensées se dirigèrent furtivement vers son panier, abandonné dans la cuisine. Elle y retournerait tantôt, cela ne valait pas la peine de tenter le diable pour le moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se montrer irascible dès le matin ! Grommelant, elle s'enfonça entre les arbres.

Passant à l'orée du bois elle observa le jardin truffé de mauvaises herbes du manoir. Pour une fois, elle aurait apprécié de la compagnie. Mais la sale bête ne supportait personne. C'était dans sa nature bien sûr… mais elle aurait aimé connaitre du sang neuf, et pas seulement au sens propre. Oh, comme elle aurait aimé fréquenter ces gens, qui avaient l'air nettement plus sympathiques que toutes ces mégères de villageoises.

Certes, elle était injuste. Certaines femmes étaient gentilles avec elle. Mais la majorité n'était que de vielles sorcières ! Façon de parler.

* * *

><p>La charrette s'ébranla vers le centre de la bourgade, l'école en était un peu excentrée. Remus et Severus décidèrent d'un même accord de déjeuner dans la petite auberge, se préparant au grabuge qu'ils allaient créer en rentrant.<p>

En effet, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les gens se mirent à chuchoter autour d'eux. Il faut dire qu'ils faisaient un tableau pour le moins étrange. Deux adultes qui accompagnaient trois adolescents et une petite fille, aux traits tous aussi différents les uns que les autres. A leurs époques déjà, les têtes se seraient assurément retournées. Alors cinquante-trois ans auparavant…

Les rumeurs avaient courues très vite entre leur passage chez la couturière, l'apothicaire, l'épicier ou encore l'école et on entendait sur leur passage, « Snape » par-ci et « Snape » par-là.

Ils s'installèrent à la table dans le coin. Harry tenta de s'éloigner le plus possible des regards des villageois. Une tentative qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du professeur de potion.

« Ce ne sont plus les admirateurs du garçon-qui-a-survécu ? » Ricana-t-il. « Le survivant rougirait-il au regard des autres ? »

Sa voix dégoulinait de sarcasme. Harry vit rouge. Pourquoi l'homme devait-il toujours s'en prendre à lui lorsque lui-même se sentait oppressé ? Car l'homme ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise que lui, ça se devinait aisément.

Lorsqu'il ne répondit rien et qu'un rictus s'épanouit sur le visage de l'homme en noir, il se leva d'un bond. D'une poignée ferme Remus le fit rasseoir.

« Contrôle toi Harry, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment. »

Tout en se rasseyant, il aurait voulu crier à Remus que c'était totalement injuste mais le regard de sa meilleure amie le fit se calmer.

Ils commandèrent un pot-au-feu aux pommes de terre. Le repas fut pris dans un silence relatif et dans une ambiance pesante entrecoupée de remarques enjouées de Mégane qui ne semblait pas ressentir l'atmosphère tendue. Malaise qui fut vite rompu par une question de l'aubergiste.

Une question posée en toute simplicité, avec timidité. Visiblement l'homme venait faire commission de ce qui trottait dans la tête de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

« Etes-vous un couple moderne ? Un de ceux qui viennent de la ville ? »

Le silence de mort qui s'installa dans la salle était presque comique. Enfin pas pour tout le monde. Remus fit une tête de dix pieds de large tandis que la grimace de Severus était si expressive qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait avalé le jus de dix citrons verts de travers.

Quelques secondes passèrent, le temps semblait comme suspendu.

Et commencèrent les éclats de rires.

Harry et Draco, ne pouvant plus se contenir se mirent à pouffer, puis à franchement rire aux éclats.

Le regard que leur darda le professeur était glacial, mais n'eut aucun effet.

Ils étaient pliés en deux de rire. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur leurs visages.

Hermione, qui avait vaguement tenté de les calmer de prime abord, ne put plus se retenir et rejoignit à son tour l'hilarité générale, bientôt rejointe par Mégane qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle riait mais s'y mêlait tout de même avec entrain.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que toute l'auberge les suive. Certains riant ouvertement, d'autres plus modérés, ricanant sous cape.

Les adolescents cependant ne parvenaient toujours pas à se calmer. Il suffisait qu'ils arrêtent quelques secondes, qu'ils échangent un regard et c'était reparti.

« Un…couple…moderne » tentait de prononcer Draco entre ses rires.

« Remus… Snape… » Rajoutait Harry sans parvenir à trouver assez d'air pour continuer sa phrase.

Ce cirque dura à peu près dix minutes. De longues minutes durant laquelle Severus observa la salle d'un air parfaitement stoïque alors que Remus arborait un large sourire, montrant ainsi un sens de l'humour qui manquait à son collègue. Un sourire qu'Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds ici.

Peu à peu l'établissement reprit son calme. Les deux adolescents cependant ne parvenaient toujours pas à s'arrêter. Snape leur lança un regard ennuyé.

« Miss Granger…Hermione... » Hésitait-il sur la manière de l'appeler.

« Oui professeur ? »

« Si vous pouviez emmener ces deux énergumènes dehors pour qu'ils se calment… »

Hermione traina littéralement les garçons dehors, tandis que Remus et Severus mettaient au point leur histoire fictive et complètement loufoque.

Ils firent croire que Severus et Remus étaient deux frères. (_Déjà une aberration_ pensa Harry lorsqu'il reçut l'histoire plus tard dans la soirée) et qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes adoptés d'autres enfants. Ils ajoutèrent que Mégane était la fille biologique de Remus mais que sa femme était décédée à sa naissance. Enlevant ainsi tout le doute qui résidait sur leur relation.

L'aubergiste vint s'excuser de sa question gênante et finit par leur offrir le repas.

Cette scène eut pour seul résultat deux professeurs très gênés au sortir de l'auberge. Harry et Draco avaient réussis à se calmer grâce à Hermione mais la vue des deux hommes qui sortaient de l'auberge fit apparaitre un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Avant que le premier gloussement ne puisse sortir de leurs gorges cependant, un jet d'eau glacé leur tomba dessus. Ce qui refroidit, dans tous les sens du terme, leurs ardeurs.

« Reprenez-vous tous les deux. »

Jetant un regard noir, un peu affaibli par leurs grelotements, ils suivirent les professeurs dans la charrette mais furent tous relégués tous à l'arrière.

En râlant ils se calèrent contre les caisses d'ingrédients. Seule consolation, le soleil du mois de septembre était encore haut dans le ciel et acheva de les sécher et de les réchauffer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils racontent ? » Demanda Harry à Hermione

« Je ne sais pas répondit celle-ci en haussant les épaules, mais ça ne doit pas nous regarder. »

« Nous sommes autant qu'eux coincés dans cette histoire ! » Rétorqua Harry. « Je trouve que c'est injuste ».

« Oui, mais ce sont eux les adultes et ce sont eux qui font en sorte que tout se passe bien depuis le début et ce sont eux qui vont nous héberger et nous aider. » Rétorqua-t-elle avec le ton qu'il détestait et qui semblait lui dire : _Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide et borné parfois_.

« A mon avis » dit Draco en s'introduisant dans la conversation « ils parlent de nous. C'est la seule chose dont ils pourraient avoir envie de parler seuls. »

Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Quand je pense qu'on est coincés ici avec Snape pour un temps indéfini ! »

Hermione rit doucement.

« Ça aurait pu être pire Harry… »

« Ah bon ? » rétorqua-t-il. « Pire que se retrouver coincé dans le temps avec Snape pour une durée de temps inconnu ? Je ne pense pas. »

« Si. On aurait pu se retrouver coincés dans le temps avec seulement Snape. » Insista la brune.

« Ou pire… » Fit Draco. « Avec seulement Dumbledore. Au repas tous les soirs, sorbets au citron, bonbons aux citrons. En garde-robe, des affreux trucs tellement colorés qu'ils devraient être interdits à la conception… »

Vaguement Harry tenta d'imaginer le blond en robe parsemé d'étoile à paillettes roses.

« D'accord ! Vous avez raison. » Concéda-t-il en riant.

Il ne se rappela que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il était censé être fâché avec ce petit serpent sournois depuis déjà quatre ans.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grille du manoir qui s'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette de Remus et la charrette remonta l'allée de graviers blancs.

« Tout le monde descend. » fit ce dernier d'un ton jovial. « Vous trois, vous aidez Severus à ranger le laboratoire et moi je m'occupe de la cuisine puis je retournerai en ville avec Mégane pour aller chercher les vêtements. »

« Draco, Harry. » Appela le maitre des potions qui avait pris la tête des opérations. « Vous me descendez toutes ces caisses en bas. Hermione, tu m'accompagnes pour tout ranger. Faites extrêmement attention dans l'escalier surtout. »

« Je peux aussi aider avec ces caisses professeur, vous savez je suis capable de les porter autant que les garçons. » protesta Hermione.

« Je n'en doute pas, Hermione, mais moi et les garçons avons quelques petites affaires à régler, travailler à deux ne leur fera pas de mal. Et j'ai tendance à te faire beaucoup plus confiance qu'à eux pour le traitement et le rangement de ces ingrédients. Espérons que je n'ai pas tort. »

Hermione rougit sous le léger compliment

« Severus? » Osa Draco

« Mmm. »

« Est-ce que l'on pourrait avoir nos baguettes s'il te plait. »

« Non. Le travail physique ne vous fera pas de mal. Il vous fera peut-être _réfléchir _en tout cas. Et puis tu te souviendras surement : Cours de potions, deuxième années. Certains ingrédients ne peuvent _pas_ se faire déplacer par magie s'ils sont instables. Je ne prendrai pas de risques. »

Dépité Draco s'en retourna vers l'arrière de la charrette.

« Bien. Posez les caisses dans la salle désaffectée et surtout, ne les superposez pas ! »

Deux « oui » étouffés lui répondirent. Satisfait, il se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison, la jeune fille sur ses talons. Dans la cuisine il croisa Mégane qui s'appliquait à aider Remus à ranger chaque chose à sa place.

Deux heures passèrent durant lesquelles les deux garçons firent des allers-retours entre la charrette et le laboratoire et durant lesquelles Severus et Hermione s'appliquèrent à donner dans la réserve, une place à chaque chose, à mettre chaque petit ingrédients dans les flacons et à ordonner, ranger, trier chaque petite herbe, animal, ingrédient dégoutant, etc., à sa place.

Le professeur était plus que minutieux et Hermione se surprit à apprécier sa compagnie, il pouvait être très intéressant, il se montra très patient, la rectifiait lorsqu'il fallait et répondait à toute ses questions. On voyait bien qu'il appréciait ce qu'il faisait. Et hors de sa classe il était, paradoxalement, un professeur hors pair.

Elle ne vit pas les deux heures passer, contrairement aux garçons qui se fatiguaient et s'essoufflaient à tel point que le professeur prit pitié d'eux et qu'il les arrêta avant la fin du déchargement.

« Bon, arrêtez-vous les garçons et allez prendre une douche puis redescendez immédiatement aider Hermione à terminer le classement. Que reste-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon

« Il reste les chaudrons et les ustensiles professeur. » Répondit Harry docilement.

« Merci Harry. »

Il acquiesça brusquement et quitta la salle. A quoi jouait-il ? Un coup de sarcasme, un coup de gentillesse dégoulinante ?

« Il est têtu mais il s'y fera. » murmura Hermione

« Franchement têtu » concéda-t-il. « Accio cartons ! Accio chaudrons ! »

Remus ferma la grille du manoir derrière lui et rejoint Mégane qui marchait d'un pas vif vers le petit manoir. Il portait deux sacs, l'un contenait leurs vêtements et l'autre des jouets pour la petite fille afin qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas trop. Mégane, elle, portait dans ses bras un ours en peluche qu'elle avait appelé Teddy. Original.

Il posa les sacs sur la table de la cuisine et monta dans la chambre de Mégane pour l'aider à ranger ses jouets et à installer le petit miroir qu'il venait de lui obtenir. Concentré, il sursauta lorsque le maitre des potions parla de la porte de la chambre.

« Et bien le loup, on la gâte cette petite fille on dirait… »

« Tu exagères Severus, ce ne sont que quelques babioles. »

« Je plaisantais Remus. »

Celui-ci se retourna, étonné vers le maitre des potions.

« Plaisanter, toi ? Où va le monde si Severus Snape plaisante. Pitié, on va tous mourir avant demain ! »

« Sans rire, il faut que… »

« Je me disais aussi que ça ne pouvait durer longtemps » dit-il.

« Il faut que nous parlions aux garçons, rapidement. »

« Tu as raison, mais était-ce une bonne idée de les mettre dans la même chambre ? » demanda pensivement son collègue.

« Et bien. J'y réfléchissais mais je pense que oui. Ca les forcera à rester civilisé s'ils veulent dormir. »

« Pas bête. » Acquiesça Remus, percevant encore la seconde blague en moins d'une minute et demie. « Sans rire, je ne voudrais pas que la maison explose lorsque je dors. »

« Moi non plus. » Asséna son collègue. « Voilà pourquoi ça se règle maintenant. »

D'un mouvement de cape il sortit de la pièce. Grommelant sur sa théâtralité et levant les yeux au ciel, Remus lui emboita le pas.

L'heure commençait à être tardive et ils étaient tous dans le salon tranquillement installés. Draco et Hermione avaient tous les deux trouvé leur bonheur dans un livre de la grande bibliothèque et s'étaient installés dans le canapé tandis que Harry, en tailleur sur le tapis devant la cheminée regardait les flammes d'un air pensif. Mégane elle, inaugurait ses crayons de couleurs et ses feutres neufs. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le salon et toutes les têtes se levèrent. Un seul regard suffit à Severus pour que la jeune fille comprenne qu'il fallait qu'elle dispose. Elle avait déjà proposé à Remus auparavant de préparer le diner et partit en direction de la cuisine.

« Attends Hermione. » dit Remus. « Tu permets deux minutes Severus ? »

Il hocha la tête et en profita pour demander à Mégane si elle ne voulait pas aider Hermione à faire le repas, ce que la petite accepta avec une joie évidente.

Remus suivit Hermione dans la cuisine, il entreprit de lui montrer ou il avaient tout rangé puis s'excusa. Mégane arriva à ce moment-là.

« Tu veux m'aider à faire la cuisine Meg ? »

« Ouiii ! On va faire quoi ? »

« Euh… une grande salade composé ça te va ? »

« Je fais quoi ? Demanda Mégane en s'installant sur un tabouret. »

« Euh…tu vas…laver la salade ! C'est très important ça, tu penses en être capable ? »

Bien entendu, Hermione pouvait le faire en deux secondes grâce à la magie. Cependant elle ne pouvait rien faire faire d'autre à la petite qui n'inclut un couteau, et elle voulait éviter de devoir jouer les infirmières ou de périr dans d'atroces souffrances, tué par Severus Snape, pour avoir laissé la petite fille se vider de son sang.

Tandis que dans la cuisine la salade allait bon train, l'ambiance était tout autre dans le salon. Lorsque Remus rentra de nouveau dans la pièce, Draco avait lâché son livre et Harry l'avait rejoint sur le canapé. Severus, lui, se tenait debout et menaçant.

« Bien. » dit-il en entrant, on peut commencer.

« Je suppose. » Commença le maitre des potions « … que vous savez pertinemment pourquoi vous êtes là, alors, autant aller directement au but. »

« Qui a commencé à sortir sa baguette ? » lança Remus.

Lorsqu'il vit les deux garçons désigner simultanément son voisin il soupira. Ça allait être long.

« Nous voici déjà confrontés à un problème apparemment…Draco je t'écoute. Vite ! »

« Pourquoi on l'écoute lui et pas moi ! » Protesta Harry vivement.

« Je veux entendre les deux versions » répondit le maitre des potions. « Draco ? J'attends ? »

« Potter à fait un mouvement pour prendre sa baguette alors j'ai sorti la mienne, c'est tout, je suis juste plus rapide. »

« Potter, pouvez-vous confirmer ce récit ? »

« Oui monsieur. » Grommela le sauveur du monde des sorciers d'un ton boudeur.

« Evidemment… » Dit-il d'une voix suave et glacée. « Le garçon-qui-a-survécu ne peut pas s'empêcher de se battre pour confirmer ce doux sobriquet. Le garçon qui a survécu ne peut empêcher de se pavaner en montrant en quoi il est supérieur aux autres et pour signifier à quel point les règles lui passent au-dessus. Le garçon qui a survé… »

Harry se leva d'un bond. Et comme pour confirmer les dires du maitre des potions il chercha sa baguette d'un mouvement instinctif. Avant de se rappeler qu'il ne l'avait plus.

« Arrêtez ! » S'imposa Remus. « Harry, rassis-toi ! Severus, ce n'est pas le propos ! »

Montrant clairement son mécontentement, il se renfonça dans le canapé de tout son poids et regarda fixement un point sur le mur devant eux.

« Harry, pourquoi as-tu senti la nécessité de sortir ta baguette ? » demanda Remus, le coupant dans ses réflexions vengeresses.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu comment il a parlé à Hermione ! » Eructa-t-il de nouveau

« Et cela justifie-t-il le fait que tu sortes ta baguette Harry ? » ajouta Remus, « et quand bien même cela serait absolument indispensable, ce dont je doute fortement, est-ce qu'elle ne sait pas se défendre elle-même ? »

« Si, mais… » Protesta-t-il en se levant de nouveau du canapé tandis que Draco affichait un sourire beaucoup trop satisfait. Un sourire qu'il souhaitait de tout son cœur lui faire ravaler.

Severus leva une main en direction du garçon.

« Assis Potter. »

« Je ne suis pas un chien ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'ordonner de m'asseoir ici, de me lever là et de me tenir tranquille ! »

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants. Snape reformula sa demande d'une voix acide.

« Assis-toi. Harry. S'il te plait. »

Le garçon ne put qu'obtempérer.

« Le problème ici » reprit le lycanthrope d'une voix sévère, « n'est pas de savoir _qui_ a levé sa baguette avant l'autre, ni _pourquoi_ il l'a fait. Bien que vous n'ayez pas intérêt à recommencer dans un avenir proche… » Menaça-t-il « Non, le véritable problème c'est que vous ne faites aucun effort dans la situation actuelle. Et j'ai bien l'intention, enfin, _nous_ » se corrigea-t-il « avons bien l'intention que ça change. Je refuse de passer mon temps à vous séparer puis à vous gronder comme des petits enfants pour qu'ensuite vous recommenciez ! Ici tout le monde a fait des efforts sauf vous deux. »

A cette dernière phrase la bouche d'Harry se tordit en grimace. Des efforts ? Tout le monde ?

Remus se posta à côté de son collègue et croisa les bras.

« Vous avez bien vu, tous les deux, que nous avions tous fait des efforts ! Vous savez aussi que Severus et moi n'étions pas… très bon amis… » C'était l'euphémisme du jour, pensa-t-il. « Mais est-ce que nous nous insultons à chaque occasion ? Non. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Il marqua une pause, attendant que l'idée face son chemin dans les cerveaux des adolescents.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on n'a pas le choix, on est tous coincés dans cette situation pourrie. Vous les premiers ! »

« Maintenant » continua l'homme en noir en se penchant légèrement au-dessus d'eux. « Vous allez oublier votre querelle de gamins, et prendre sur vous ! Il n'y a pas ici de Serpentard, pas de Gryffondor. Juste quatre gamins, deux adultes et un problème à résoudre _ensemble_.

Entendre un discours sur la solidarité sortir de la bouche de Snape ne put qu'étonner Harry. Draco en avait plus que l'habitude puisqu'il avait déjà entendu quatre fois le discours de début d'année du professeur dans sa maison, qui s'éternisait généralement sur la solidarité Serpentarde en dehors de la salle commune.

« Je dois avouer, dit Remus en les regardant tour à tour que je suis déçu. Je pensais que vous vous montreriez plus mature que ce que j'ai observé jusqu'à présent. »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, ça faisait mal de penser qu'il ait pu décevoir Remus. Immédiatement il baissa les yeux.

« Bien ! » fit Severus.

Celui-ci en avait assez de la case culpabilité du Loup-garou. Il allait finir par les faire pleurer sur leurs sorts et c'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin.

Le changement de sa voix était caractéristique et n'apportait généralement que des ennuis.

Il avisa les deux adolescents devant lui qui, de honte ou de crainte, avaient les yeux fixés sur leurs genoux.

« Regardez-moi ! » Dit-il d'une voix qui n'admettait pas la contrainte.

Presque instantanément, deux paires d'yeux le fixèrent.

« Ceci, ne doit plus se reproduire. C'est bien clair ? Gravez bien mes mots en lettres d'or dans votre mémoire étriquée. Je. Ne. Veux. Plus. Voir. De. Baguettes. Sorties. Dans. Ces. Conditions ! On ne veut plus. Vous voir. Vous. Battre ! A partir de cet instant précis vous faites des efforts comme tout le monde. Appelez-vous par vos prénoms, et si _vraiment_ vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre, restez au moins polis et courtois ! Au final, je suppose que deux cerveaux de fromage blanc tels que les vôtres peuvent s'entendre, même sous le coup des hormones. N'ai-je pas raison ? »

Deux hochements de tête craintifs lui répondirent.

« Quant aux conséquences… »

Draco se crispa sur son siège. Harry fut satisfait de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul effrayé de l'imagination et de la créativité que pouvait avoir l'homme quand on en venait au moment des punitions. Et oui, on ne pouvait pas vivre sous le même toit que Severus Snape en espérant se sortir d'un faux-pas comme ça.

« …Nous avons décidés d'un commun accord que vous priver de baguettes pendant trois jours suffira avec le déchargement de la charrette que vous avez effectué cet après-midi »

« Trois jours ? » Gémit Draco

« Quatre alors ? Voire cinq ? » Renchérit Remus « ça te plairait peut-être plus ? Vous êtes extrêmement chanceux que Severus n'ai pas encore de chaudrons à nettoyer. »

Il savait à tel point les élèves semblaient redouter le nettoyage de chaudrons à la Snape.

« Je vous préviens. » commença ce dernier d'une voix feutrée « Que ça n'a pas intérêt à recommencer d'ici peu ou nous ne serons pas aussi clément. C'est clair ? »

« Oui professeur, répondit Harry

« Comme de l'eau de roche » fit Draco.

Ainsi s'acheva pour le petit groupe la première journée au sein du manoir Pendragon qu'ils n'allaient pas quitter de sitôt.

Le soir, ils étaient tous tellement fatigués qu'ils s'endormirent sans voir que dehors, deux yeux jaunes s'étaient allumés dans la nuit et guettaient le moindre mouvement.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Révélations

**Révélations (remanié)**

Le matin arriva avec une effervescence jusqu'alors inconnue des habitants du petit manoir. Tout le monde s'affairait dans tous les sens et Mégane courait à travers l'étage poursuivie par Remus qui voulait lui faire enfiler ses chaussettes. Une heure plus tard, ils avaient tous pris leurs petit déjeuner, Mégane était à l'école et les trois adolescents attendaient, sagement assis dans le salon que Severus et Remus daignent arriver.

Ceux-ci firent interruption dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, visiblement en proie à une discussion passionnée mais, à voix basse pour l'éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils s'interrompirent en croisant le regard intéressé des trois ados.

Le maitre des potions portait un grand sac sur l'épaule et il soupesait une bassine remplie d'un liquide argenté à bout de bras. Harry reconnut immédiatement l'objet comme une pensine, qu'il avait lui-même employé clandestinement dans le bureau de Dumbledore l'an passé. Il grimaça en se souvenant du jour où il avait découvert le procès de Karkaroff.

« On va commencer notre petit réunion parce qu'on a beaucoup de problèmes à régler. » Commença Remus d'un ton enjoué.

Levant un sourcil devant l'engouement de son collègue, Severus prit le temps de poser avec précaution la pensine sur la table de salle à manger, de se débarrasser de son sac qui paraissait particulièrement lourd et d'un brusque mouvement de tête intima à ses élèves de s'asseoir autour de la table. Il prit la parole d'un ton morne.

« Comme l'a si bien fait remarqué Remus… On a beaucoup de choses à mettre au point alors, autant commencer tout de suite. Tout d'abord, le moins réjouissant. »

Avec un rictus, il ouvrit son sac et en sortit des parchemins vierges, des plumes, quelques livres et distribua à tous les trois un nécessaire d'outils pour les potions.

« Voilà qui devrait vous permettre de travailler un peu correctement. Ne me remerciez pas. Nous commencerons à nous repartir les cours à partir de cet après-midi. Vous m'aiderez à faire la potion tue-loup pour Remus, ça devient tellement urgent que toute aide est bonne à prendre, même la pire… »

Il laissa ses mots en suspens, insinuant ce que tout le monde savait qu'il insinuait. Son regard resta longuement appuyé sur les deux garçons qui, de pur défi, ne cillèrent pas une seule seconde.

Hermione commençait à trouver franchement énervante l'habitude qu'il avait de sous-entendre une multitude d'insultes à leur intention, et ne parlons même pas d'Harry. Il ne réagissait plus depuis longtemps aux piques de Snape mais là, être coincé dans cette situation avec lui, devoir le supporter cent pour cent du temps, s'entendre se faire commander et qu'il en profite pour l'insulter à chacune de ces phrases, c'était exaspérant. Au moins Poudlard était vaste et éviter de le croiser était possible. Alors qu'ici.

Elle sentit son ami se crisper à côté d'elle mais finalement prendre sur lui et laisser l'homme continuer, sans pour autant croiser son regard.

« Je pense que vous êtes tous au courant que c'est l'année des Buses. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous faire assimiler le programme de cinquième année et ce ne sera certainement pas des moments de plaisir. Nous n'accepterons aucune paresse de votre part et nous attendons que vous donniez le meilleur de vous. Nous ne sommes pas en vacances. J'espère que c'est clair. »

Cette fois ci le commentaire ne visait personne en particulier. Remus, exaspéré lui aussi par toutes les menaces de mort implicites qui fleurissaient dans la bouche de son collègue lui coupa la parole en esquissant un fin sourire.

« Je pense qu'ils ont compris Severus, si on passait au deuxième sujet urgent à présent ? »

Brusquement l'homme en noir se leva et s'éloigna au fond de la pièce. Il posa la pointe de sa baguette contre sa tempe et, concentré, entreprit d'extraire de longs filaments argentés de son crâne pour les mettre dans une fiole sortie au préalable de sa cape.

« Le deuxième sujet concerne évidemment notre problème de temps. Il faut d'abord que vous sachiez que nous ne sommes pas les premiers sorciers à avoir remonté le temps. »

Il marqua une pause pour observer les réactions des adolescents. Aussitôt une lueur de curiosité s'alluma dans les yeux de la brunette. Il avait seulement omis de leur dire que jusque-là, aucun sorcier n'en était revenu. Pas la peine de leur foutre le cafard.

« Vous voulez dire que… » Osa Hermione

« Je ne veux rien dire du tout Hermione. C'est un simple constat. Vous allez tout comprendre tout à l'heure. Mais pour comprendre il faut que nous revoyions la scène de l'accident. Severus est en train d'extraire son propre souvenir pour que nous le visionnions. L'un de vous trois à déjà vu une pensine ? »

Seul Harry répondit par l'affirmative ce qui n'eut pas l'air de le surprendre.

« Ce sont des objets très rares et très chers. Celle-ci appartient à Poudlard qui en possède deux ou trois. Monsieur Dippet a accepté de nous la prêter pour nous aider dans nos recherches. Il permet de visionner des souvenirs. Nous allons plonger dans celui de Severus. »

« Est-ce des souvenirs dans la fiole monsieur ? » S'étonna Hermione au retour de Severus.

« Oui Hermione. »

Il lui tendit la fiole. La jeune fille observa longuement la fiole, fascinée qui comptait un liquide argenté aérien. Au bout de cinq années dans le monde sorcier, elle n'en finissait pas de faire des découvertes. Remus la coupa.

« Si tu permets Hermione… »

« Oh oui, désolée. » Elle rougit imperceptiblement et tendit la fiole au lycanthrope qui la versa dans le liquide.

« Prêtez bien attention à ce qui nous arrive, je vous expliquerai tout, juste après. A trois, tout le monde plonge la tête dans la bassine. » Ordonna Remus. « Un, deux, trois ! »

Severus toucha le liquide froid et fut aspiré à la suite des autres dans son propre souvenir.

Ils arrivèrent chez lui. Il s'était trompé dans ses calculs et envoya un regard d'excuse à Remus. Ils observèrent son double quittant son domicile. Severus ne se rappellait que trop bien de ce jour-là.

Pas un de meilleurs qu'il avait passé, si on oubliait ceux où il portait le masque des Mangemorts. Il s'était levé du mauvais pied, la potion qui reposait dans son laboratoire depuis déjà 5 jours avait raté pour une raison méconnue et enfin, Albus était arrivé chez lui au petit jour en lui annonçant que Maugrey Fol Œil avait dû se désister et qu'il fallait absolument quelqu'un de l'Ordre pour accompagner les gamins faire leurs courses de rentrée. Car évidemment_ on ne savait jamais avec les récents évènements_. Et le comble dans tout ça, c'était que le vieil homme avait osé s'en aller en supposant que la réponse à sa proposition était _oui_.

Bien obligé, il s'était donc acquitté de sa tâche. Et il en était au moment où il attendait impatiemment l'arrivée des gamins.

Quelques minutes, il vit son double de 1995 accueillir avec un dédain non dissimulé, une véritable troupe d'adolescents braillards et dissipés.

Tous les enfants Weasley les plus jeunes étaient là, accompagnés d'Harry et d'Hermione. Molly, Arthur et Remus Lupin qui n'avait pas l'air en excellente forme, la dernière pleine lune remontant à trois jours, menaient la troupe. A son habitude, Molly prit la tête des opérations et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva sur le chemin de l'apothicaire, désigné en tant que spécialiste pour accompagner le trio qui semblait ravi.

Remus suivait le groupe. Ils se séparèrent. Le Severus du souvenir prit la tête des opérations à son tour et embarqua avec lui Weasley pour l'aider chez l'apothicaire, tandis qu'Harry et Hermione suivaient le Loup-garou.

Harry, le non-souvenir, commença à se diriger vers son propre double lorsque Severus l'arrêta et se redirigea.

« Ceci est un souvenir monsieur Potter, je ne possède pas le don d'ubiquité, je ne peux donc pas être à la librairie et chez l'apothicaire au même moment. Utilisez votre cerveau ! Si tant soit peu que vous en possédiez un qui ne soit pas à l'état de fromage blanc. »

Ils suivirent donc le rouquin chez l'apothicaire, en peinant un peu à suivre les grandes enjambés de Snape. Rien de bien intéressant, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende distinctement dans la rue un _Everte Statim_ lancé avec force par la voix de Draco Malfoy.

Ils se mirent de nouveau à la poursuite du maitre des potions qui poussa un juron et marmonna entre ses dents un « Que l'on me coupe la tête si ce n'est pas encore de la faute de Potter ! Dépêchez-vous Weasley ! »

Ron resta un peu à la traine alors que Snape courait vers l'endroit de la bagarre où, un Harry à terre face à un Malfoy triomphant, tentait de se relevait. Voyant que celui-ci s'apprêtait à riposter, il sortit sa baguette brusquement et cria, en même temps que Remus « _Protego ! »_

Dans l'air, les deux boucliers se frappèrent, créant une bulle protectrice de trois mètres de diamètre dans laquelle tenait les deux adultes, Les deux adolescents et Hermione qui s'était approchée.

Hermione observa la scène avec attention comme l'avait recommandé Remus. Il y eu un « boum » comme une explosion et, à sa grande surprise ils restèrent plusieurs minutes stoppés, comme immobile dans le temps, puis finirent par être… aspirés ? Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel phénomène ! Elle sentit alors ses pieds se décoller du sol. Le souvenir était fini.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon, en 1942, dans la position qu'ils avaient quittés. Gêné par la proximité entretenue avec Draco elle s'éloigna de lui brusquement.

« Bon » fit Remus « Asseyez-vous, je vous explique. »

Il sortit un tableau blanc du grand sac de Severus et le fit léviter derrière lui.

« J'ai eu dans mon… » Hésita-t-il gêné. « Expérience, disons… Des contacts avec des langues de plomb. »

« Quoi ? Des quoi ? » S'étonna Draco

« Je te saurai grès de ne pas interrompre la discussion comme ça Draco. » L'interrompit son parrain, agacé. « Si tu as quelque chose à dire, lève la main. Et si c'est trop dur, exprime toi au moins correctement. »

Légèrement châtié, le garçon s'excusa.

« Excusez-moi professeur. Je voulais dire : Que sont les langues de plombs ?

« Ton père ne t'en a jamais parlé ? » S'étonna Remus. « Les langues de plomb sont les sorciers travaillant au département des mystères. On les appelle ainsi parce qu'ils sont soumis au secret professionnel le plus strict qui existe dans le monde des sorciers. Voilà pourquoi je vous demande une grande discrétion sur ce que je suis sur le point de vous apprendre. »

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant Remus ? » demanda Harry.

Son visage se ferma.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, Harry. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons été victime d'un portail du temps. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous ne sommes pas les premiers sorciers à en avoir subi les effets. »

Il se retourna vers le tableau blanc et traça une flèche qui partait vers la droite. Il prit sa voix professorale et commença à expliquer. Comme toujours, ils étaient tous pendus à ses lèvres au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ceci est le temps. Il file en ligne droite, vous le savez. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que la magie est liée au temps. C'est très difficile à expliquer donc retenez-le simplement. A vrai dire, je ne saurais pas vous expliquer non plus l'existence des portails. C'est d'un niveau de magie dépassant largement celui des aspics. Néanmoins, on peut constater leur existence et leur moyen de fonctionner sans pour autant le comprendre. »

Il se retourna et nota un point sur sa ligne. D'ici il fit repartir une flèche qui repartait dans l'autre sens.

« Voici le portail. » Dit-il en désignant le point. « Un portail fonctionne un peu comme fonctionnerait un volcan, il est fixe, et à des endroits distincts de la planète. A notre époque, le plus connu par les langues de plombs est le triangle de Bermudes. De nombreux sorciers y ont disparus il y a très longtemps. »

« Mais ceci n'explique pas comment… »

« Une seconde Hermione. » Sourit-il alors que Severus levait les yeux au ciel, assis derrière eux. « J'y arrive. »

« Donc, comme les volcans, ils sommeillent la plupart du temps et se réveillent parfois. Pour les activer, il faut une dépense conséquente de magie. Le seul problème c'est qu'ils sont des sources de magies contradictoires. Ils _agrippent_ la magie à leur proximité et inversent sa polarité. »

Il marqua une pose, vérifiant qu'ils suivaient tous les trois et reposa son stylo sur la ligne du temps.

« Or, comme je viens de le dire toute magie est intimement liée au temps. Voilà aussi pourquoi les seules victimes de ces portails sont uniquement des sorciers. Le portail, qu'on appelle aussi « porte du temps » inverse la polarité de la magie et comme celle-ci est liée au temps, elle nous entraine irrémédiablement en arrière. Et, plus la dose de magie dépensée est puissante, plus on retourne loin dans le temps. Or, le portail s'est déclenché sous la force de nos deux sortilèges du bouclier, mais aussi sous la force des vôtres. Si je ne me trompe, tu allais lancer un sort Hermione non ? »

« Oui. »

« Et toi aussi Harry ? »

« Mmm. »

« La force de notre magie a donc activé le portail. »

La main d'Hermione fendit l'air, accompagné d'un rictus de son professeur de potions.

« Oui Hermione ? »

« Est-ce pour cela que nous avons été comme… aspirés ? »

« Exactement. C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. »

« Et… » Osa Harry. « Est-ce que quelqu'un en est… revenu ? »

Pile la question que Remus redoutait qu'il ne pose. Son regard traversa la pièce et alla se poser sur son collègue. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

« Non. Personne n'a jamais franchi à l'envers un portail. »

« Comment ! » Explosa Draco. « Alors à quoi ça sert de nous raconter tout ça ? »

« Draco ! Contrôle-toi ! » Coupa la voix de Snape tel une hache fendant l'air.

Il prit une place en face de son auditoire.

« Nous en avons discuté avec Remus, et nous ne avons conclu que la plupart des gens qui se sont retrouvés dans le temps, n'avait ni l'envie, ni les capacités d'envisager de trouver une solution pour revenir. Il fallait déjà se rendre compte de l'existence de tels portails et je peux vous assurer que personne ne les connaissaient. De plus, Remus et moi sommes plus ou moins capables de résonner et sommes parfaitement aptes à tenter de trouver une solution. D'autant que nous sommes accompagnés de Miss Granger qui, n'ayant pas notre niveau, possède une logique de la déduction brillante. »

Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent une fois de plus.

« Comprenez-bien que notre but n'est pas de nourrir des faux-espoirs. Nous comptons faire des recherches _efficaces_ sur le moyen d'inverser ces portails. »

« Et si l'on ne revient pas ? » demanda Harry brusquement « Si tous ces blablas ne restent que du vent. »

Severus Snape darda un regard noir vers lui.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans _nous ne voulons pas nourrir de faux-espoirs_. Nous parlons d'une solution qui existe. Et puis, commencer à baisser les bras signifie que nous n'avons rien à faire ici et que nous ferions bien de nous intégrer dans cette époque qui n'est pas la nôtre. Ça signifie aussi laisser tomber les gens là-bas, alors que nous avons tous un rôle d'importance à jouer dans la guerre qui se prépare. Sans moi l'Ordre perd son informateur principal, sans Remus, elle perd un excellent guerrier et tacticien, sans toi Potter… »

« Severus ! »

« Bref. » Se reprit-il. « Voldemort est de retour ! Va falloir s'imprimer ça dans le crâne. »

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et il se leva jusqu'à toiser le maitre des potions, bien qu'il soit toujours plus petit que lui.

« Merci du détail _professeur_, mais je suis bien au courant. Je l'ai vu revenir et se réincarner. J'ai vu ses serviteurs le rejoindre. Je l'ai vu tuer Cédric Diggory de sang-froid. Je l'ai combattu ! »

Il le laissa s'époumoner devant lui, soutint son regard fixe puis, au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu'aucune réaction de plus ne venait le regarda s'asseoir. Severus eut un peu de mal à reprendre la situation en main mais s'y appliqua tout de même. Il se racla la gorge et observa les trois adolescents.

« De plus. » Ajouta-t-il « Renoncer à toute recherche serait, Potter, signer notre destin lié tous ensemble. Jusqu'à votre majorité tout du moins. J'avoue que je n'y tiens pas. »

Les derniers mots furent prononcés avec froideur. Remus interrompit l'échange de regards houleux.

« Hum. Bien, donc… Vous savez donc à quel point nous en sommes. Vous êtes tous les trois invités à participer aux recherches, il n'y a aucune obligation. Nous espérions bien sur ta collaboration Hermione, tu as du le comprendre. »

Dire que la jeune fille était heureuse, était un euphémisme. Elle rayonnait de bonheur qu'on lui fasse autant confiance.

Il jeta un regard vers l'horloge. 12h10.

« Il est temps d'aller chercher Mégane à l'école. Vous vous en occuper s'il vous plait, on a quelque chose à faire avec Severus pendant ce temps. »

Grommelant qu'il était traité comme un elfe de maison, Draco se mit sur ses pieds. Harry ne se daigna même pas se lever.

« Debout Harry ! Un peu de nerfs ! »

Il voulait secouer l'adolescent, lui changer les idées.

Un regard ennuyé plus tard le jeune homme se leva. Et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Ok… bon, vous pouvez bien y aller tous les deux non ? » Sourit-il aux deux restants.

Génial, pensa Draco, allez chercher une mioche à l'école, à au moins 40000 km de, là en seule compagnie de Granger.

« Tu as ta baguette Hermione ? » demanda Severus. « Question de sécurité élémentaire. »

« Je peux avoir la mienne aussi ? » Tenta Draco.

Le seul regard meurtrier qui lui fut lancé lui fit refermer la bouche.

« Je fais entièrement confiance à Miss Granger pour te garder en entier le temps de l'aller-retour. Pas besoin de ta baguette. Allez-y vous allez être en retard. »

Encore mieux, pensa Draco avec toujours beaucoup moins d'entrain. Aller chercher une mioche à l'école à au moins 40000 km de là, en seule compagnie de Granger _et_ ne dépendre que d'elle pour sa sécurité. Il sortit en trainant des pieds.

« Severus et sa foutu ponctualité » Grommela-t-il le long du chemin de pierre.

« Je t'ai entendu ! » Cria le concerné.

Il se retourna et le vit sur le pas de la porte s'apprêtant à sortir avec Remus en direction de la forêt. Il vit aussi Hermione derrière lui.

Il devait admettre que la jeune fille, depuis l'an dernier, n'avait plus rien de la mioche de première année qui lui tenait tête. Ses cheveux avaient pour beaucoup dégonflés et elle était assez jolie.

Celle-ci lui adressa un mince sourire et le dépassa.

« Bon, tu te bouges ! »

Retrouvé seul dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec la fouine, Harry se pencha et ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait dans le jardin, savourant l'air doux du mois d'automne. Il observa Snape et Remus s'enfoncer dans les bois. Il devinait aisément ce qu'ils partaient y faire. Une seule rencontre il y a plus d'un an avec le Loup-garou lui avait amplement suffit.

Il soupira, Ron lui manquait. Etrange comme il fallait qu'il soit loin de lui pour qu'il le remarque. Si seulement il avait pu être à la place de Draco, la situation aurait été beaucoup plus vivable.

Bien sûr il y avait Hermione mais bon, c'était… différent .Il pouvait tout dire à Ron, blaguer, rire, discuter et avec lui, l'atmosphère se détendait même dans la pire des situations. Et là, il fallait dire qu'il s'agissait d'une situation de crise. Coincé avec Snape, Malfoy, Remus qui s'éloignait de lui et Hermione qui semblait distante. La seule qui l'acceptait sans rien dire était Mégane, mais que pouvait-elle faire, elle qui n'avait que sept ans ?

Et Sirius… Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que l'homme lui manquait. Si, évidemment, c'était son parrain et il s'occupait de lui. Mais il était aussi très distant et semblait se préoccuper beaucoup plus de sa petite personne que de son filleul récemment. Se trainant dans le quartier général de l'ordre il passait son temps à gémir sur sa privation de liberté. Chose qu'Harry avait trouvé très injuste étant donné que personne ne l'avait jamais plaint durant l'été et qu'il avait quand même vu Voldemort revenir.

Et surtout, il l'avait vu tuer Cédric. Il revoyait sans cesse la scène dès qu'il fermait les yeux le soir dans son lit. L'éclair de lumière verte semblait à présent familier. Cédric Diggory était mort, et lui, avait survécu. Une fois de plus !

De rage il frappa le mur du plat de la main et redescendit. Il allait préparer le repas, ça le calmait toujours.

Que voulait donc dire Snape par _Sans toi Potter…_ Et pourquoi Remus l'avait-il interrompu si violement ? se demanda-t-il vaguement en ouvrant la porte donnant sur le couloir.

Pendant ce temps, Severus et Remus s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans les bois, cherchant un endroit sûr pour la transformation de Remus. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un endroit parfait. Creusée à même la pierre, une grotte immense s'élevait devant leurs yeux, elle était assez éloignée du manoir pour que personne ne tombe dessus sans y prendre garde. Ils lancèrent quelques sortilèges pour mieux la localiser. Apparemment la grotte était assez loin de toutes traces de vies, même si, techniquement, il n'y avait aucun danger.

« Bon, et bien c'est plus agréable que la cabane hurlante. Un peu plus cosy. »

Snape n'en revenait pas du fait que Remus puisse encore blaguer sur sa maladie. Certes, avec la potion Tue-Loup, c'était plus facile à vivre. La douleur était toujours là, mais au moins, la victime conservait son libre-arbitre toute la nuit si elle était bien préparée.

Ce n'était pas Severus qui avait inventé la potion Tue-loup. Il était de notoriété que le génie à son origine était Marcus Delby. Cependant, il lui avait apporté des améliorations non négligeables, reconnue par celui-ci même. Depuis il travaillait en collaboration avec le vieil homme pour essayer de neutraliser la transformation. _Celui-ci serait-il même vivant lorsqu'il reviendrait ?_ Pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à un sentimentalisme mal placé. Ils avaient des responsabilités.

Ils commencèrent à entourer le périmètre d'un certain nombre de sortilèges de protection et satisfait de leur travail, quittèrent la clairière. Ils firent quelques pas et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une vielle dame qui semblait les attendre.

« Madame. » Dit-il de son habituelle voix dénuée de toute émotion, ne montrant pas sa surprise quand à sa présence ici.

Ils la regardèrent de plus près. Elle avait quelque chose de presque sauvage. Elle paraissait très fatiguée ce qui la vieillissait considérablement. Elle avait une soixantaine d'année à vue de nez. Elle avait du mal à marcher et visiblement, le fait même de devoir rester debout lui était pénible.

« Vous êtes les nouveaux habitants du manoir ? »

« C'est exact. »

Elle vacilla et parut sur le point de tomber mais se rattrapa et se campa sur ses deux jambes. Ses yeux d'un gris presque blancs se verrouillèrent sur les deux hommes.

« Vous devez partir ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda timidement Remus. « Et, qui êtes-vous au juste ? »

« Peu importe qui je suis, je viens vous avertir et il vaut mieux que ni vous ni moi ne trainions dans le coin plus longtemps. » Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si un danger la guettait « Vous devez quitter le manoir avant qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose de très grave. »

Elle commença à s'éloigna. Remus resta muet mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Severus, qui, détestant par-dessus tout se laisser mener en bateau, attrapa par le bras la vielle dame qui s'éloignait de son pas claudiquant.

« Plus de détails serait-ce trop demander ? Vous arrivez comme une fleur sans prévenir, vous nous menacez, et vous partez sans en dire plus. Il faudra légèrement plus important pour nous faire partir, Madame. Nous avons acheté cette propriété et nous n'avons pas comme projet immédiat de la quitter. »

« Ceci n'est pas une menace. C'est un conseil que vous feriez mieux de prendre à la lettre. » Répondit-elle dans une voix beaucoup plus ferme qu'avant.

Et, d'un geste brusque elle se dégagea de la poigne de fer qui lui serrait le bras et s'enfonça profondément entre les arbres.

« Je n'en peux plus ! » Fit rageusement Severus. Il frappa la cime d'un arbre de son poing et n'eut même pas une seule grimace de douleur.

Remus hésita. Voir son collègue perdre son sang-froid était assez rare. En fait ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Ou tout du moins il n'en avait pas été témoin directement. Il le laissa continuer.

« Se faire piéger dans le temps avec une petite fille à charge et des adolescents qui passent leurs temps à se sauter à la gorge. De tous les adolescents, _Potter_ ! Et maintenant, une vielle nous saute dessus en nous faisant des menaces de morts ! Et demain quoi ? »

« Severus, si tu peux me permettre, je penses que tu dramatise un peu. Cette femme était folle. Tu as vu son regard… »

« Le regard de quelqu'un qui a peur Remus, pas celui d'une folle. Croit moi, je m'y connais en regard apeurés. » Il soupira « Bref. Rentrons. Je m'excuse pour ce débordement. »

Le lycanthrope le dépassa et, pour lui montrer son appui, lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Le maitre des potions se crispa sous le contact mais accepta la geste amical d'un mouvement brusque du menton. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le manoir.

_Merlin, il allait encore falloir faire à manger…_ Pensa Remus. Ne pouvait-il pas se procurer un elfe de maison ? Hermione s'y opposerait sans doute férocement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la maison il régnait un calme paisible, des voix s'élevaient de la cuisine ainsi qu'une douce odeur de poulet grillé. A leur surprise et soulagement, le repas avait été pris en main. Comme quoi, pensa le loup-garou comme pour démentir les propos de son collègue, ils avaient de la chance d'être tombés sur des adolescents débrouillards !

Les deux hommes sentirent leurs estomacs gronder et suivirent les sons et odeurs. Ils y trouvèrent Harry aux fourneaux et Mégane, Draco et Hermione papotant. Ou plutôt Mégane racontant a qui voulait l'entendre sa première journée à la petite école de village.

Remus vit le regard que posait le garçon blond sur la jeune fille tandis que celle-ci écoutait la plus petite. C'était un regard intéressé et plein de douceur. Un regard et une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vus sur le visage du jeune homme. Aussitôt les yeux de Draco croisèrent ceux de Remus et il rougit insensiblement, s'étant fait piéger. Il reporta son regard sur Mégane et continua la conversation.

Pendant ce temps, Severus s'était penché sur les fourneaux et admirait le travail d'Harry.

« Où as-tu appris à cuisiner aussi bien Potter ? »

Il était décidément tellement imprévisible. Tantôt hurlant, tantôt complimentant, tantôt l'appelant Potter, tantôt l'appelant par son prénom, le tutoyant ou le vouvoyant…

« En faisait la cuisine pour mon oncle et ma tante. » Répondit-il nonchalamment.

« Et c'était souvent ? » Demanda, intrigué, le maitre des potions.

Le garçon refusa de lui répondre et se plongea dans un silence muet. Il y avait un problème derrière tout cela. Severus l'espion le sentait, quelque chose n'allait pas dans le ton du garçon. Il était trop détaché.

Il mit cette idée de côté et tout en indiquant à l'adolescent de s'asseoir, prit le relais. Il éteignit le four, sortit le plat et commença à découper la volaille habillement.

« Tu aussi, fis Remus, tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir. »

« Je ne serai pas maitre de potions si je savais à peine cuisiner Remus. Après tout, à peu près, la cuisine et les potions se ressemblent. Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'Harry ne soit pas meilleur en potion avec ses apparents talents de cuisinier… »

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires. » Se renfrogna l'adolescent

« Pardon ? » Fit le maitre des potions en se retournant brusquement et en avisant le garçon brun avec un regard perçant.

« Rien. » Répondit-il calmement

« J'aime mieux ça. »

Il se retourna et continua sa tâche.

Le Déjeuner fut savouré avec forts compliments sur la cuisine d'Harry. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous l'estomac bien rempli, Mégane fut envoyée faire une sieste, non sans protestations. Remus s'éloigna avec un sac bien rebondi posé sur l'épaule, ce qui intrigua les adolescents qui eux, sans grande joie pour certains, se dirigèrent derrière leur professeur vers le laboratoire.

Tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches y menant, le maitre des potions se questionna vaguement. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment prendre le garçon. Toute la gentillesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, ne faisait pas avancer l'affaire, due à la méfiance qu'éprouvait le gamin envers lui et chaque remarque les faisait reculer.

« Installez-vous. » dit-il en désignant les tables devant sa propre table de laboratoire qui était immense.

« Comme vous le savez sûrement tous les trois, Remus est un loup-garou… »

Il vit une étincelle de défi s'allumer dans les yeux de Potter, ce dernier pensait surement qu'il allait l'insulter. Il décida de ne pas y prêter attention et continua.

« Comme la potion Tue-loup n'a pas été inventée à cette époque il nous faudra la confectionner et comme il faut faire la première tournée rapidement, puisque la pleine lune approche, je compte sur vous pour m'aider. »

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire cette potion ! » S'exclama Hermione joyeusement. « Elle croisa les regards des deux garçons et celui de Severus et sembla gêné ».

« Désolée… »

« Malheureusement Hermione tu attendras un peu avant de la faire, je veux d'abord que vous appreniez à manier tous les ingrédients nécessaires. »

D'un coup de baguette il fit venir une petite liasse de parchemins qui se distribuèrent sur les trois tables.

« Je vous ai inscrit les ingrédients, leurs techniques de préparation, les conseils et l'analyse de la potion comme vous pourriez la trouver dans n'importe quel manuel de cours. Cette potion est au programme de 5année depuis peu et par conséquent, elle est adaptée à votre _niveau_. » Il s'arrêta sur le mot, insinuant là ce qu'il pensait du niveau de certains. « De plus vous avez dû la rencontrer durant vos devoirs d'été. Ainsi qui peut me dire quel a été le maitre des potions très connu pour avoir inventé cette potion ? »

Aussitôt la main d'Hermione s'éleva vers le ciel.

« Marcus Belby. »

« Très bien. Draco, de quelle couleur est la fumée s'élevant hors du chaudron lorsque la potion est parfaite et pourquoi peut-on dire qu'elle est particulière ? »

« Euh… » Hésita le garçon. « Bleu ciel ? »

Harry pouffa de rire à la réponse de Draco qui avait répondu avec une large grimace. Il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait de plus en plus l'humour tordu du blond, en plus de le trouver courageux de défier ainsi ouvertement le professeur.

« Non. » Répondit Snape d'un ton aigre. « Un jour, il faudra essayer de lire les manuels de potions Draco. »

Il se tourna vers Harry.

« Puisque tu trouves ça si drôle, tu es peut-être capable de me répondre. »

Le sourire s'effaça de son visage a la satisfaction de Snape.

« Je ne sais pas monsieur. »

« Hé bien, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Hermione, tu le sais ? »

« Je crois qu'elle est argentée. »

« Très bien. » Il dirigea un regard noir vers les garçons. « Prêtez une attention particulière à la leçon d'aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas retrouver un cadavre de loup-garou à la prochaine pleine lune »

Se tournant vers le tableau noir dans un tourbillonnement de cape théâtrale, il inscrivit d'une chiquenaude de sa baguette le processus de la potion.

Il reprit sa leçon d'un ton docte, et ce fut ni plus ni moins un cours de potion banal tel qu'ils le connaissaient tous les jours à Poudlard, à la seule différence qu'ils étaient seulement trois. Et du point de vue d'Harry, cela ne changeait pas du tout la donne. C'était toujours aussi ennuyant et totalement inintéressant et Snape était toujours aussi… Snapien.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Ruptures de tensions

**Ruptures de tensions (réécrit en décembre 2014)**

Harry se souleva difficilement de son oreiller et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte que Draco avait laissée ouverte en sortant. Une silhouette floue, toute de noir vêtue se montra dans l'encadrement. Il ne vit pas le geste précisément mais un instant plus tard, les rideaux étaient ouverts. Grognant contre l'avalanche de lumière qui se fit dans la pièce, il replongea sous les draps, ignorant royalement le « debout Potter » cinglant. Mais c'était sans compter la dextérité de son adversaire car un instant plus tard, ses couvertures se levèrent d'elle-même. Il tenta vainement de les rattraper et de les retenir mais ne parvint qu'à se faire soulever avec. Renonçant il se laissa retomber sur le lit lourdement, puis fusilla du regard l'homme dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Amusant cette capacité que tu as d'être de si mauvaise humeur au petit matin. Tu as une seconde pour sortir du lit.»

Le garçon posa ses verres sur son nez et n'accorda pas un regard à la cape noire qui se soulevait pour quitter la pièce. Il prit quelques vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'ils habitaient ici et ils avaient pris leurs marques et leurs habitudes. Comme celle, par exemple de se lever à une heure convenable afin d'entamer les journées de cours.

Il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient un peu plus chouchoutés qu'à Poudlard, si tel était le terme en compagnie de Rogue. Ils se levaient à l'heure à laquelle ils commençaient les cours au château ce qui était un changement agréable.

A cette heure-là, Remus, Severus, ou les deux à la fois s'apprêtaient à quitter le manoir pour accompagner Mégane à la petite école communale de jeunes sorciers et faire en passant quelques courses.

Attrapant la serviette bleue qui lui était allouée, Harry admit aussi à contrecœur que certains cours étaient autrement plus sympathiques que ceux de Poudlard. Les cours de botanique de Snape n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de la joviale Madame chourave et le talent de Remus en métamorphose n'arrivait pas à la cheville de la sorcière stricte. Cependant, personne ne regrettait la litanie de Binns lorsqu'il s'agissait des guerres de géants, ni même le brouhaha enfumé des cours de Trelawney ou encore la voix fluette et haut perché de Flitwick.

Il fallait aussi reconnaitre que, malgré leur incapacité dans de nombreux domaines pour leur enseigner un programme de Buse correct, les deux faisaient tout leur possible, par les moyens qui leur étaient donnés de leur faire comprendre le maximum de chose. Et puis au moins, Ils avaient un bon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal.

Tandis qu'il était sous le jet d'eau son estomac protesta dans un gargouillement sonore. La seule pensée qui lui vint immédiatement fut « pourvu que ce ne soit pas Malfoy qui fasse la cuisine.»

Ils avaient pris pour habitude de se répartir la plupart des taches ménagère comme les repas ou la vaisselle. Malheureusement s'ils étaient tous capables de faire la vaisselle, les talents étaient assez mitigés au niveau de la cuisine. Snape et lui se débrouillaient très bien. Il ne fallait pas demander des choses extraordinaires à Remus, célibataire de toujours et habitué à ses plats de pâte et ses boites de conserve mais au moins, lui et Hermione s'en sortaient correctement. Mais Malfoy… Malfoy était une catastrophe. Comme s'il n'avait jamais touché une seule casserole de sa vie… Bon, il était clair qu'il n'en avait jamais touché une. Ou alors… il était sous le coup d'une malédiction.

Bref, chaque ingrédient, plat qui lui passait par la main était voué à être raté, brulé, cramé, renversé.

Se séchant et s'habillant en vitesse, il rejoignit la cuisine où flottait une délicieuse odeur de lard grillé.

« Ravi de constater que tu n'es pas de cuisine Malfoy » Dit-il en prenant une assiette qu'il garnit d'œufs brouillés et de lard. « Je vais pouvoir manger à ma faim ».

Il s'assit en face du blondinet, à côté de lui, Hermione étouffa un rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

« En fait » commença Hermione « Draco a été exempté de cuisine il y a de cela un quart d'heure par Snape. »

« Oh ! » répondit-il surpris en avisant Malfoy, notant à peine qu'Hermione prenait l'habitude de le désigner par son prénom. « Ceci a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec ce bandage que tu portes autour de la main par hasard ? »

Un regard noir lui répondit. Il n'était pas le seul à être de mauvaise humeur apparemment.

« Quel exploit a tu accompli cette fois-ci ? » demanda-t-il nonchalamment en se reconcentrant sur son assiette.

Devant le manque de réponse de l'adolescent, Hermione prit la parole.

« En fait… je ne sais pas bien comment il a fait mais… la poêle dans laquelle il faisait cuire les œufs aux plats a commencé à prendre feu. Remus est arrivé à temps heureusement, les dégâts sont minimes. »

« Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à… Merlin, Malfoy ! Même toi tu devrais pouvoir faire cuire un œuf ! » Rit le survivant aux éclats. « Draco Malfoy, 25éme du nom, sang pur… rate un œuf au plat que n'importe quel moldu aurait pu faire. Bravo, mes compliments. Papa va être fier de toi.»

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux gris en face de lui sans pour autant que le garçon s'enflamme, car Hermione était intervenue entre temps.

« Les garçons, vous n'allez pas encore reprendre la même querelle… » Se plaignit-t-elle.

« Alors » reprit Malfoy «Terminons l'histoire pour que Potter aie sa grandiose anecdote au complet. Severus a commencé à monter sur ses grands chevaux et à déblatérer pendant des heures sur mon incapacité, mon inconscience, etc. Puis il a hurlé que je ne ferai la cuisine sans surveillance, que lorsqu'il décidera qu'il sera prêt à faire bruler le manoir et ses habitants. Fin de l'histoire.»

Le reste du petit déjeuner se fit dans un grand silence, marqué par le bruit des pages qu'Hermione tournait frénétiquement dans son livre de défense contre les forces du mal. Dernière tentative d'apprendre un maximum sur les patronus qu'ils étudieraient dans la matinée.

« Hermione » tenta de la rassurer son ami « Je t'ai déjà dit que rien ne servait d'apprendre par cœur le livre en défense contre les forces du mal… »

Une jolie fleur de couleur violette attira le regard de Mégane. Elle sortit précipitamment du sentier pour aller la cueillir puis rejoignit Severus en courant.

* * *

><p>« Regarde Sevy, une fleur trop belle ! » cria-t-elle en lui tendant le spécimen.<p>

« C'est vrai qu'elle est belle. » admit-il « C'est une pensée sauvage » fit Severus en la prenant des mains de la fillette « Allez, il faudrait presser le pas, on va être en retard à l'école.»

Sautillant, Mégane se remit en marche. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'école était en vue et son ami, Andy Pattermole, le fils de l'apothicaire, l'y attendait de pied ferme. Tout sourire elle le rejoint et ils rentrèrent dans la cour pavée.

Andy était son seul ami. Ici, tout le monde la regardait bizarrement comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Les élèves chuchotaient sur son passage sans arrêt, lui lançaient des piques. Mégane ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais au moins, elle n'était pas toute seule. Avec Andy elle s'imaginait des aventures géantes, des aventures avec des princesses, des chevaliers, des dragons, des fées, des monstres et surtout, avec des licornes. Ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine. Leur amitié rappelait au maitre des potions celle qu'il avait eu, il y a si longtemps, avec une petite fille aux cheveux roux qui l'emmenait malgré lui dans des histoires extraordinaire. Tour à tour chevalier, dragon ou mage puissant, Il était à cent mille lieux de chez lui, et dans une autre réalité qui lui faisait oublier la véritable.

Laissant cours à sa rêverie il remonta la douce pente qui menait vers la forêt et vers le petit manoir. Dans son dos il surprenait à la fois les chuchotements, les remarques et les quolibets des habitants qui avaient commencés depuis quelques jours et qui ne tarissaient pas. Et ça, avec l'avertissement de la vieille il y a près d'une semaine, ne rassurait pas le moins du monde le maitre des potions.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard Hermione, Harry et Draco étaient tous les trois réunis en face de Remus, baguette à la main dans le jardin. Le soleil d'automne chauffait doucement et une brise légère était levée. On pouvait dire que tout allait bien. En tout cas, Remus croisait les doigts. Une semaine déjà qu´il n'y avait pas eu de gros accidents et la vieille folle, parce qu'il était convaincu qu'elle était folle malgré les dires de Severus, n'était pas réapparue avec ses menaces.

« Bien » amorça Remus. « On va commencer par une théorie rapide. Le patronus sert à éloigner les détraqueurs, vous le savez. C'est sa fonction principale, mais il ne faut pas oublier que le patronus est un excellent moyen d'envoyer des messages dans des situations d'urgences. Votre patronus se déplace à la vitesse de la lumière. Il possède aussi une troisième fonction généralement méconnue. Quelqu'un la connait ? »

Aucune main ne se leva, pas même celle d'Hermione.

« Personne ? Alors, ne l'oubliez pas, c'est très important. Si vous êtes dans une situation où le froid peut vous être fatal, il vous est possible de créer un patronus pour vous chauffer et vous éclairer. Voilà notamment pourquoi il est important de le connaitre comme un sortilège d'urgence. Il est malgré tout assez rare de croiser des détraqueurs hors d'Azkaban et la prison n'est pas non plus la première destination touristique. »

Les adolescents esquissèrent un sourire à l'image qu'il venait d'employer.

Severus était arrivé derrière Remus et observait de loin son cours sans intervenir. Il dut sans peine reconnaitre qu'il était très bon pédagogue et que Poudlard avait dû perdre le meilleur professeur de défense qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusqu'à lors.

« Sortez vos baguettes ! Le geste est le même qu'un sortilège non-craintif. Vous avez dû voir ça dès votre première année. On tourne et on abaisse. »

Harry eut un petit rire avec Hermione, se rappelant leur premier cours de sortilège avec le professeur Flitwick.

« Harry, Hermione. » Avertit Remus. « Concentrez-vous. »

Il attendit patiemment que chacun se recentre.

« Comme ceci, cela semble facile et vous êtes surement en train de penser que je vous prends pour des idiots n'est-ce-pas ?... Non Draco, » rajouta-t-il en souriant, « je ne veux pas de réponse à cette question. »

Avisant son collègue, il l'appela près de lui.

« La difficulté de cet exercice est que lorsque vous produisez ce sortilège, vous devez penser à quelque chose d'heureux. Le plus souvent, les souvenirs sont utilisé car plus faciles à convoquer. Severus, tu veux bien s'il te plait. »

Le maitre des potions aurait bien voulu répondre que non, il ne voulait pas, mais se plia à sa demande.

« Spero Patronum ! » murmura-t-il

Aussitôt un long filet d'argent sortit de la baguette du magicien et forma une jolie biche argenté aux longs cils. Remus se figea à cette vue et fixa le sorcier d'un regard impénétrable.

La biche fit plusieurs tours du jardin et s'évanouit.

« Merci beaucoup. Avant de commencer je vous préviens qu'il vous faudra beaucoup d'entrainement et de persévérance. Nous n'allons faire que quelques essais ce matin car ces essais fatiguent, et il se peut que vous ayez du mal à trouver des événements assez heureux pour aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de bien chercher pour la prochaine séance ce qui pourrait vous aider à produire efficacement vos patronus. Je vous engage d'ailleurs à l'écrire pour ne pas l'oublier de façon à y penser directement. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous pouvez utiliser un souvenir mais n'importe quoi peut fonctionner. Par exemple, une sensation ou une image ou une odeur. Des questions ? »

Ils acquiescèrent et il se tourna vers Harry.

« Je sais que tu sais déjà efficacement produire un patronus Harry, mais il faut bien en passer par là. »

Severus qui s'était éloigné vers le petit potager dans lequel il avait le projet de faire pousser quelques ingrédients, se stoppa net et se retourna vers le groupe.

« Potter… »

« …Sait déjà produire un patronus corporel à son âge, c'est un garçon très doué, n'est-ce pas Severus ? » compléta le lycanthrope joyeusement.

« De toute évidence » Répondit-il d'un ton monocorde avant de s'en retourner à ses plantes, en peinant à cacher sa surprise.

« Bien. Tout le monde se tient prêt. » Reprit Remus « A trois vous répétez après moi tout en pensant à cet événement heureux. Un, deux, trois. SPERO PATRONUM ! »

Le filet d'argent qui sortit de la baguette d'Harry forma petit à petit un cerf au port majestueux, mais ni Hermione ni Draco ne produisit une seule étincelle.

« Bravo Harry ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas » dit-il aux autres « Evidemment qu'il est normal de ne rien obtenir lors d'un premier essai. Harry range ta baguette s'il te plait. »

Etonné, il fit ce qui lui était ordonné

« Voyons voir si… »

Remus fit une chiquenaude de sa baguette. D'un seul coup, un détraqueur factice sortit du bois. Hermione et Draco brandirent leur baguette et se préparent à l'affronter. Après quelques efforts, ils obtinrent un mince filet argenté. Le détraqueur fut éloigné par le loup argenté de Remus.

« C'est pas mal du tout ! Hermione et Draco vous avez l'air de mieux réagir dans l'urgence. C'est une qualité mais qu'il faudra travailler. Allez ! Une dernière fois et je passerai individuellement pour vous aider à corriger certains points. Désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas que tu aies un réflexe puisque tu aurais su l'éloigner aussitôt. Tu peux ressortir ta baguette. »

Mais il n'en eut pas le loisir car son regard fut attiré par autre chose. Là, dans les buissons qui bordaient la forêt, quelque chose bougeait.

« Euh…Remus, quelque chose bouge là-bas. »

Immédiatement il fût sur ses gardes. Il brandit sa baguette et s'approcha du bois. Mais ce n'était qu'une vielle dame, courbée en deux…Encore la vielle folle…

Aussitôt Severus était à son coté. Cette fois la dame ne paraissait ni menaçante, ni très sure d'elle mais franchement paniquée. Le maitre des Potions se tourna vers ses élèves.

« Rentrez dans le manoir. »

« Mais… » Tenta Hermione

« J'ai dit rentrez, mademoiselle Granger, et vite. »

Se retournant et n'attendant pas de voir si ses ordres étaient suivis, il se retourna vers la vielle qui tremblait.

« S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait… »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe madame ? » demanda Remus.

« Dangereux, c'est dangereux, très dangereux… »

« De quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est dangereux ? »

« Partez, protégez-vous, faites attention, ne vous approchez pas de cette forêt. »

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez, exaspéré devant le flot de parole sans aucun sens de la dame âgée.

« Ecoutez » l'interrompit-il brusquement, que diriez-vous de rentrer prendre une tasse de thé calmement et de nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se laisse mener par Remus vers la porte, Severus précédant la marche et rentrant en trombe dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Hermione et Draco y était assis et Harry n'était nul par en vue.

« Qu'est ce qui passe ? » osa le blond.

« Rien de grave, montez dans vos chambres ou dans la bibliothèque, il faut qu'on parle avec… quelqu'un »

Il s'agit et fit venir la théière, la remplit d'eau et la chauffa d'un mouvement de baguette.

« Mais, si il se passe quelque chose, il faut qu'on sache aussi Severus. » Commença le garçon d'une voix dure « C'est toi qui a dit qu'on était tous dans la même galère »

Hu-oh… Hermione s'éclipsa rapidement. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le moment de provoquer Snape. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle était installée dans la bibliothèque avec un bon livre Draco arriva, l'air renfrogné.

« Alors ? »

« Rien. »

« A force de fréquenter Snape, je pensais que tu saurais reconnaitre les signes qui précédait sa colère Draco. »

« Moi aussi mais… »

« D'ailleurs, excuse-moi si je me trompe, mais tu parais être plus proche de lui que les autres élèves de Serpentard. Il y a une raison à cela ? »

Interloqué, Draco se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Comment tu as remarqué ça Granger ? »

Agacée, la jeune fille protesta

« C'est Hermione, mon prénom. Si tu pouvais arrêter de m'appeler Granger avec ce ton évidemment très méprisant, ce serait nettement plus agréable »

Sans attendre de réponse à sa question précédente elle s'éloigna entre les rayons de la bibliothèque. Elle se mit à lire les différents titres de la rangée lorsqu'elle entendit juste derrière lui une voix basse.

« Tu as raison, c'est mon parrain »

Elle faillit lâcher le livre qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Ton parrain ?! Comment c'est possible ? »

Il haussa les épaules et répondit à la question d'un ton nonchalant.

« Mon père et lui sont amis depuis l'école. Alors il est mon parrain. Je l'ai connu tout petit, je le préférais à mon père à cette époque. Il y a eu une dispute et Snape n'est plus jamais revenu chez nous depuis mes 5 ans, je ne le vois qu'à l'école. Il m'aide quand… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il racontait ses déboires à une sang-de-bourbe ?

« Quand quoi ? »

« Rien. » répondit-il d'un ton cassant. « Tu sais tout maintenant. »

Un silence gêné s'installa, coupé quelques secondes plus tard par l'entrée d'Harry

« Pst… » Fit le garçon de la porte, « j'ai une solution ! »

Dans son poing tendu en l'air, pendaient des ficelles de couleur chair.

« Comment tu les as eues ! » S'écria Hermione alors que Draco demandait d'un air dubitatif « C'est quoi ? »

« Oreilles à rallonge, produit prototype des jumeaux Weasley, elles ne marchent pas très bien mais elles feront l'affaire. Surtout qu'ils n'ont pas dû mettre de sortilèges sur la porte »

« Comment tu les as obtenues ? » fit suspicieusement Hermione

« Disons qu'ils me les ont offert parce que je suis un de leur principal financier. Et je les avait dans la poche »

« Mais… c'était leur seul modèle ! Et comment ça, principal financier ? Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Qu'importe ! » s'écria Malfoy par derrière « C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Ça permet d'écouter aux portes, Malfoy, et on devrait se dépêcher avant que la conversation soit finie. »

Il sorti de la pièce et Malfoy le suivit immédiatement. Hermione se trouva bête de rester toute seule derrière et n'hésita pas longtemps à les suivre.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, la tasse de thé fumante de la vieille dame était sur la table et n'avait pas été touchée. Elle semblait bien trop préoccupée par la pièce dans laquelle elle était. Avec un semblant de regain d'énergie elle se leva brusquement et fit le tour du salon, touchant les différents meubles tour à tour.

Le maitre des potions déboucha une fiole de l'intérieur de sa robe et la bue en entier. Aussitôt le mal de tête le quitta.

Un silence de mort s'installa.

« Hum. Hum. » Tenta Remus. Ce qui ne fit pas bouger la vieille dame.

« Venez-vous asseoir s'il vous plait. » Essaya le maitre des potions.

Elle prit place sur le canapé. Les rides creusaient son visage.

« Écoutez-moi, monsieur… »

« Snape. » aboya-t-il

« Monsieur Snape, il y a… certaines informations que je ne peux pas vous dire. Je suis tenu sous serment et, malgré tout, je tiens à ma vie et je ne vous le révélerais pas. Cependant… »

Elle semblait avoir totalement reprit le contrôle d'elle-même.

« Cependant ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici. Il est fort, très fort, trop fort. A la limite, dans le manoir, il n'entrera pas. Et puis si vous avez des protections puissantes, il n'approchera pas. Mais vous avez de beaux enfants et… »

« Ce ne sont pas mes enfants. » l'arrêta-t-il d'un ton cassant.

« Qu'importe, et cette petite fille si mignonne, il pourrait s'attaquer à elle et… »

« Mais qui _il_ ? Quoi _il_ ? » S'énerva cette fois ci, Remus

« Je ne peux pas ! » répondit-elle effrayée, mais je vous en conjure, écoutez-moi, et surtout, ne vous approchez pas de la forêt. Merci pour le thé, je… je dois y aller ! »

Elle s'éloigna en courant et ni Remus ni Severus ne tentèrent de la dissuader.

« Ceci est totalement surréaliste » s'énerva le Loup-garou. « C'est bien beau de faire attention, mais attention à quoi ? A un aigle royal ? A un ours enragé ? A une maladie mortelle ? »

« Je ne sais pas non plus. Je propose qu'on rende une petite visite aux habitants du village ce soir. J'ai comme l'impression que les chuchotements dans notre dos, les avertissements sans limites et même le rejet de Mégane à l'école, tout ça à un rapport avec cette histoire bizarre. »

« Bon » soupira Remus « Je crois qu'on va en rester à la théorie du Patronus à présent. Je vais continuer mon cours. »

« Je te suis, j'ai des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque »

Dans un grondement sourd, Les garçons suivis d'Hermione se précipitèrent vers le haut des escaliers pour ne pas se faire prendre. Mais s'en suivit un grand carambolage, Harry marchant sur le talon de Draco le fit chuter, puis trébucha sur lui ce qui fit trébucher Hermione. En moins de deux ils se retrouvèrent tous par terre sur le palier, au pied de Remus, suspicieux.

« Il y a le feu au lac ? » demanda-t-il

« Le quoi ? » cria Draco

« Expression moldue. J'espère que vous n'étiez pas en train de faire ce que je pense. Qu'importe, j'ai pas la force de faire la police. Allez, en haut, on reprend le cours. »

Ils montèrent et prirent place sur les trois bureaux et devant le tableau installé dans un coin de l'énorme pièce.

« Je pense ne pas avoir besoin de vous résumez la situation alors j'irai droit au but. Interdiction de sortir jusqu'à ce que le danger soit écarté. Et s'il advenait que vous mettiez le petit orteil dehors, ne vous approchez surtout pas de la forêt. C'est clair ? »

Un concert de hochement de tête lui répondit et il se lança dans son exposé sur les Patronus.

Dans la soirée, les deux hommes laissèrent les adolescents seuls au manoir. Peu avant, ils avaient tous les deux renforcé leurs sorts protecteurs par pure sécurité. Le manoir était maintenant aussi imprenable qu'un château fort, sur un périmètre de deux mètre autour de la bâtisse, leurs pouvoirs ne leur permettant pas de faire mieux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit village dans l'espoir de mettre à plat cette histoire et de lever enfin le voile sur tous les mystères qui planaient depuis leur arrivée.

Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge où ils avaient déjeuné le premier jour. Une douce chaleur régnait, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. On y entendait par-ci ou par-là des éclats de rire ou des expressions outragée. L'ambiance semblait à la fête. Quelques hommes jouaient aux cartes mais la plupart, attablés, mangeait ou buvaient.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à la porte avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de leur présence. Tous les regards se tournèrent peu à peu vers eux et le silence se fit. L'ambiance retomba comme si la température de la pièce venait de descendre de quelques degrés.

« Messieurs dames » commença Remus aimablement.

Quelques hochements de tête lui répondirent mais la plupart des gens semblaient avoir peur d'eux. L'aubergiste le remarqua immédiatement et s'avança.

« Messieurs, je suis au regret de vous demander de sortir de mon établissement. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » s'étonna Snape « nous voulons simplement quelques renseignements.»

« Et bien vous irez les chercher ailleurs. Vous… vous dérangez l'ordre de mon auberge, je ne veux pas de ça ici. »

« Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu des explications, monsieur » dit-il d'un ton aigre.

« Des explications sur quoi ? » fut la réponse de son interlocuteur sur le même ton.

Le maitre des potions s'imposa de toute sa hauteur sur l'homme rondouillet et de petite taille.

« Nous aimerions savoir la raison de tous ses chuchotements derrière notre dos, de tous ses regards apeurés et surtout de la présence d'une vieille dame dans la forêt qui n'arrête pas de nous faire des menaces et… »

L'homme changea tout de suite d'expression.

« Vous avez rencontré Rosie ! » s'exclama-t-il

« Rosie ? » demanda Remus suspicieusement

« Rose. Rose Summers. Ecoutez, je sais que… »

« Non nous n'écouterons rien qui ne soit pas l'entière vérité sur toute cette histoire ! » beugla Severus « Nous ne sortirons pas de votre auberge sans comprendre pourquoi le manoir Pendragon suscite autant la peur, sans savoir pourquoi on ne peut pas mettre un pied dehors sans recevoir de regard apeurés, ou encore pourquoi une certaine Rose Summers nous tombe dessus dès qu'elle nous voit.» termina-il sa diatribe en désignant Remus.

L'aubergiste tordait son torchon entre ses mains rougeaudes. Il semblait très gêné. Derrière eux la porte s'était ouverte, Remus sentait le courant d'air frais lui parcourir l'échine.

« Laisse Sam » marmonna l'Homme qui venait d'entrer. « Offre-nous un verre et trouve nous une table, je vais lui expliquer puisque vous êtes tous aussi lâches les uns que les autres »

Ils se retournèrent et Snape reconnut monsieur Pattermole. L'apothicaire leur sourit et leur tendit la main.

« Andréa Pattermole, enchanté, Monsieur Snape nous nous sommes déjà rencontré. J'ai reconnu votre voix de l'autre bout de la rue. Suivez-moi. »

Ils le suivirent vers un coin de la pièce, les regards les suivirent et peu à peu ne se soucièrent plus trop d'eux. Sam, comme s'appelait apparemment l'aubergiste, s'approcha avec une bouteille d'hydromel et leur servit à tous un verre puis, s'installa à côté de Pattermole.

« Mon vieux Sam » rit ce dernier « Comme ça on expulse des clients »

« Désolé. » Il adressa un regard de plaidoirie vers Snape « Les clients vous savez… »

Un brusque mouvement de tête lui répondit et se désintéressa totalement de lui.

L'apothicaire sortit une pipe de sa poche, la bourra puis lui mit le feu. Une odeur âcre se répandit.

« Alors, je suppose que vous êtes Remus non ? » dit-il d'un ton bourru.

« Effectivement, ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de votre fils. »

« Andy est un bon garçon, pas comme son frère, lui c'est un vrai fainéant. »

« Vous avez d'autres enfants ? »

« J'ai deux garçons, l'ainée porte le nom de son grand-père, le cadet le mien. Une tradition de famille. Louis a 12 ans. Mais vous n'êtes pas venu pour ça non ? Alors, vous avez rencontré Rose Summers c'est, ça ? »

« Exactement, elle nous a fait des menaces, nous prévenant d'un grave danger. »

« Elle est folle ! » s'exclama l'aubergiste

« Folle Sam ? Disons qu'elle a des raisons de l'être. Je vais vous raconter son histoire et vous allez comprendre. »

« Nous sommes tout ouïe » lui répondit le maitre des potions d'un air ironique.

« Bien. Il y a 25 ans, la famille Summers vivait encore ici. Et vous vous en doutez, leur maison familiale était le manoir Pendragon. C'était une famille très bien. Lorsque je me suis installé ici à cette époque ils étaient très populaires et reconnus. Les plus riches évidemment, mais surtout aussi nobles de cœur que l'était leur famille. Le père, Donovan Summers était un intellectuel, il restait souvent enfermé chez lui à faire des recherches et des recherches, sortant uniquement pour les grandes occasions mais, pour ce qu'on a su, aimant passionnément sa famille. Sa collection de livres étaient immense.» Dit-il avec emphase, levant les bras au ciel. « Enfin… » Se reprit-il « vous avez dû en avoir un aperçu. »

Les deux hommes étaient pendus aux lèvres de l'apothicaire, autour d'eux les hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Certains curieux, n'avait jamais entendu l'histoire qui se dévoilait, mais la plupart, navrés, connaissaient déjà le sort de cette famille si respectée.

« Ils avaient cinq enfants, deux fils et trois filles. L'ainé était Karl Summers. Un garçon très secret, on n'a jamais rien su de lui avant l'accident. »

« Quel accident ? » demanda Remus

« Laissez-moi terminer, vous allez tout comprendre assez rapidement. »

Il reprit.

« Ils avaient trois filles, toutes aussi douces les unes que les autres, qui faisaient tourner toutes les têtes au village, croyez moi. Et puis, c'était du très bon parti. Marie, Jeanne et Suzanne. Blondes comme les blés et vraiment mignonnes. Ils avaient un petit frère aussi, Marcel. Un petit voyou si vous voulez mon avis, mais tellement mignon que tout le monde lui passait toutes ses bêtises. Et puis c'était le petit dernier. Leur mère était autrefois une femme très belle, avec un port très altier, c'était l'élégance, la beauté, la fraicheur et la joie réunis dans un seul corps. »

« Rose ? » demanda Severus « la vieille dame des bois ? »

« Exactement. Elle, elle est encore en vie, elle a été épargnée par la malédiction. »

« Une malédiction ? »

« Pas exactement une malédiction. » interrompit l'aubergiste.

Andréa Pattermole reprit une bouffée de fumée verte qui s'échappa de ses lèvres en volutes odorantes.

« Karl Summers est un rare spécimen, si ce n'est pas le dernier depuis la chasse récente de ces bêtes, de Lupus Pestis. »

« Quoi ! s'exclama Remus. »

« Un quoi ? » osa Severus.

Pattermole le dévisagea d'une manière étrange.

« Avec votre culture, monsieur Snape j'aurai pensé que vous connaissiez l'existence des Lupus Pestis, bien que leur race soit bientôt éteinte… »

Severus Snape ne releva pas la pique. Enfin quoi... il n'allait tout de même pas avouer qu'il avait une trouille bleue des loups depuis l'accident de la cabane hurlante et qu'il s'intéressait seulement à eux lorsqu'une partie de leurs corps venait à atterrir dans son chaudron.

« Severus, un loup Lupus Pestis, n'est pas un loup-garou. Il est beaucoup plus dangereux. »

« Plus dangereux ? Impossible. »

« Enfin ! » se récria son collègue « c'est au programme de cinquième année ! Les lupus Pestis le deviennent par morsure ou par simple malédiction. Ils sont mi-homme mi- loup. La nuit leur apporte la force, le pouvoir et ils deviennent des bêtes cruelles, guidées par leurs instincts mais pouvant résonner comme des êtres humains. Ce qui fait d'eux des créatures particulièrement dangereuses. Le jour ils s'affaiblissent, redeviennent humain et ils perdent les forces qu'ils leur reste. Ils se transforment toutes les nuits. »

« Superbe… » Constata-il d'une voix trainante. « Et on a ce spécimen qui rode ? »

« Oui » reprit Pattermole « Lorsque la malédiction a commencé, une série de meurtre se déroula pendant trois jours chaque nuit au foyer des Summers. Lorsqu'on eut compris, ils étaient tous morts. Tous sauf Rosie. Personne ne sait pourquoi elle a été épargnée. En attendant elle veille sur lui, elle ne peut plus le quitter, c'est tout ce qui lui reste malgré le fait qu'il ait tué ses êtres les plus chers. La bête sait se contrôler en sa présence. Allez savoir pourquoi. En tout cas… elle se tient relativement tranquille lorsqu'on ne s'approche pas de son manoir. Il faut juste éviter de se promener là-bas de nuit. Les gens ont vite compris. » Ricana-t-il sans joie « Et ils ne s'approchent plus du manoir. Les rares habitants qui ont essayés d'y séjourner sont partis. Pour le moment vous possédez le record. »

Un silence de mort s'installa.

« Je savais bien qu'acheter une telle propriété si peu cher c'était étrange, je me suis fait roulé dans la farine.» fut le seul commentaire de Snape

Malgré la situation, Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire, il ne pensait pas vivre jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un pourrait abuser Severus Snape.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? » demanda l'aubergiste.

« Rester évidemment » fit Severus « Nous sommes tout à fait en sécurité de jour et le manoir est très protégé. Ce n'est pas un truc poilu qui me fera partir. Mais pourquoi le considère-t-il encore comme son manoir ? »

« Vous savez, la bête et Karl Summers ne font qu'un, l'un influence l'autre. La bête prend le contrôle mais elle est surement attaché au manoir comme l'homme en lui et il est très protecteur… »

Dans l'auberge, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

« Bien, fit Severus en se levant, merci messieurs. »

Ils serrèrent la main des deux hommes puis il se retourna vers l'assistance. « Merci de votre…accueil. J'apprécierais à présent que nous soyons mieux reçus au village. Nous ne sommes pas ce… loup et nous restons ici. Merci »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce en trombe l'auberge. Remus après un instant d'hésitation le suivit, moins théâtralement.

Il rejoint son collègue sur la route.

« Je pense qu'il faut leur dire en arrivant. »

« Je ne pensais pas leur cacher, le loup ! Je sais bien que leur cacher ne fera que les intéresser et que dans trois jours Potter sera dans les bois en compagnie de Granger à chercher ce dont il s'agit. Ca fait déjà quatre ans que j'ai compris comment ils fonctionnent. »

« Cesse de m'appeler comme ça ou je te trouve aussi un surnom peu flatteur.»

Un grognement simple lui répondit.

Lorsqu'ils firent irruption dans le manoir, les adolescents étaient, comme ils en avaient tous pris l'habitude, dans le salon autour d'une tasse de thé. Hermione et Draco jouaient aux cartes et Harry somnolait sur un fauteuil.

« Vous trois. Assis ! Écoutez ! » Aboya Severus.

Devant l'apparente bonne humeur de leur professeur, ils obéirent bien vite.

« Nous venons d'apprendre au village, que dans les bois en face réside un Lupus Pestis, une sorte de loup garou très dangereuse. » Fit Remus « Demain, je vous ferai la leçon prévue au programme pour que vous sachiez de quoi il ressort. Pour le moment il n'est pas question de sortir de ce manoir tant que le jour n'est pas levé. »

« Un Lupus Pestis ! » S'écria Hermione

« Evidemment » pensa Severus avec aigreur « Elle, elle sait ce qu'est un Lupus Pestis. »

Il se leva brusquement.

« Bien, maintenant tout le monde au lit. Oust. »

« Hein ? » Fit Draco « mais il est à peine 10h30. »

« On a besoin de calme » répondit Remus à Draco, étonnant son collègue puisqu'il prenait habituellement le parti des adolescents agaçants et tapageurs.

« Mais. »

« A Poudlard » demanda Remus « à quelle heure est le couvre-feu, Draco ? »

« 10h30. Mais, on veille plus tard.»

Le lycanthrope affronta son regard.

« Mais »

Remus pointa la porte du doigt

« Tu connais le chemin. Bonne nuit »

Hermione et Harry ne demandèrent pas leur reste et déguerpir bien vite.

Draco se sentit investi d'un certain courage et lui, ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de froncer les sourcils et de jeter un regard noir au blond qui se tenait en face de lui.

« Vous êtes des adolescents, vous devez dormir au moins 9h par nuit. »

« Et depuis quand ça te préoccupe _ça_ ? »

« Depuis toujours. »

Sa voix était aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. Ok, se dit Draco c'était peut-être le moment de s'éclipser là… Depuis quand était-il devenu suicidaire ?

Il avait pris le ton qui se devait de terroriser ses premières tout comme ses septièmes années rétives. Un ton que Draco connaissait que trop bien pour être dans sa maison et son propre filleul à la fois alors quand il ne le vit pas réagir assez vite, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« _Je_ suis l'adulte Draco Mickael Malfoy et_ je_ prends les décisions. En ce moment précis, ma décision est que j'ai envie de me poser, que je veux profiter de ma soirée dans le calme, et dans une certaine intimité. Alors, premièrement, les jours de semaines, vous vous coucherez toujours à cette heure-ci, deuxièmement je te laisse l'annoncer aux autres qui vont être ravis. Et troisièmement » termina-il en élevant la voix « si tu ne suis pas tes pieds vers le haut de l'escalier dans moins d'une seconde, ma collection de chaudrons sales dans son intégralité sera pour toi uniquement. Bonne nuit ! »

Abdiquant, Draco se dirigea vers les escaliers de marbre. Il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Potter. Depuis l'incident du premier jour, ils s'entendaient mieux et faisaient plus d'effort. Et ce, surtout après que Remus ai menacé de les attacher ensemble pendant une journée entière si ils ne cessaient pas leurs chamailleries. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il le portait dans son cœur.

« Tu es suicidaire non ? »

« Pourquoi Potter ? »

« Rien, il n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur, je n'aurai pas tentée ma chance personnellement. »

« Je croyais que tu étais le Gryffondor et moi le Serpentard. »

« C'est toujours en vigueur mais je ne me bat pas pour des causes perdus. »

Empoignant ses affaires, il sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Le lendemain, Severus Snape était toujours de mauvaise humeur. La matinée avait été relativement calme, il était resté enfermé dans son laboratoire sans parler à personne. Le midi, il n'était pas monté manger. L'après-midi était une toute autre histoire. Ils avaient dû passer deux heures entières à se faire traiter d'incompétents pendant leur cours de botanique avec lui et le pire était à venir, ils avaient, en fin d'après-midi deux heures de potions pratique. Heure redoutable.

La leçon débuta dans le plus grand calme. Au grand plaisir de Severus, la concentration était maximale, les adolescents effeuillaient leurs cœurs de laurier à la perfection.

La leçon était encore consacrée aux potions Tue Loup. C'était la phase finale à présent, et ils avaient fait chacun un chaudron entier. De façon à ce que, si elles étaient réussies, ils auraient de la réserve. Severus était sûr de compter sur la sienne et sur celle d'Hermione, ce qui leur faisait déjà une réserve de 4 mois. Si Potter et Draco réussissaient la leur, ce serait du pur bonus.

Il sillonnait entre ses trois élèves, corrigeant de-ci, de-là, leur position lorsqu'il vit ce que Potter s'apprêtait à jeter dans son chaudron.

« Potter ! Ne vous avisez même pas de jeter cette herbe dans le chaudron. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers le millepertuis qu'il avait dans la main et ne put s'empêcher de répondre sèchement au professeur qui, de plus, était revenu au _Potter_ cinglant qui lui hérissait le poil.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Est-ce que tu es aussi stupide que tu en a l'air ! » Lança-t-il sarcastiquement vers le garçon tout en s'approchant de lui vivement, en lui attrapant le poignet d'une poignée de fer pour l'empêcher de terminer son geste. « Il me semble que nous venons de débattre _pendant une demi-heure_ du problème que pose cette herbe. Alors ? Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès pour nous faire exploser ? » Termina-t-il d'une voix dans laquelle coulait le mépris.

La colère se mit à bouillir dans les veines d'Harry. Il sentait sa puissance qui s'échappait hors de lui de façon incontrôlable.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » Hurla-t-il comme possédé. « Otez vos sales doigts de moi ! »

Mais l'emprise du maitre des potions sur son poignet se fit plus serrée.

« Je ne te permets pas ! » Articula le maitre des potions rageusement.

BONG !

La magie accidentelle d'Harry s'était échappée pour le protéger et Severus fit un vol plané à travers le laboratoire pour finir par s'écraser contre le mur d'en face dans un son sourd. Harry observa la scène d'un air hébété tandis que Draco et Hermione se précipitaient vers le professeur. Paniqué il monta les marches de l'escalier qui menaient vers la cuisine quatre à quatre. Il croisa Remus qui lui demanda qu'elle avait été ce bruit et l'ignora délibérément.

« Où aller ? » se demanda-t-il, dans quelques minutes, le maitre des potions serait sur lui et… il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Ses pas le conduisirent vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et la bouffée d'air frais qui le frappa l'invita à sortir.

Sans réfléchir il s'enfuit dans le jardin en direction de la forêt. Là, il erra et s'enfonça quelques minutes puis grimpa en haut d'un arbre. Le jour était sur le point de tomber

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il n'en savait rien mais il avait honte de lui-même. Toute la pression des derniers jours lui tomba alors sur les épaules et il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il se mit à pleurer. De rage, de honte mais aussi de peur, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps sur son propre sort puis se calma doucement.

Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ? Allaient-ils le renvoyer ? Allaient-ils l'enfermer ? L'affamer ? Il s'appuya sur le tronc d'arbre et observa le coucher de soleil. Pourvu qu'ils le retrouve le plus tard possible.


	6. Chapitre 5 - La nuit porte conseil

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne décevra pas. J'ai beaucoup lutté pour garder Snape snapien tout en l'éloignant petit à petit de son caractère original :)

Je vous laisse lire,

Tchuss!

* * *

><p><strong>La nuit porte conseil<strong>

ou

**Réconciliations** (Parce qu'on m'a proposé ce titre et qu'il est mieux que le mien, parceque je suis nulle en titre xD)

En voyant Harry débouler dans la cuisine comme un possédé et sortir de la pièce tout aussi rapidement, Remus n'eut qu'un seul reflexe. Il se précipita en bas, pour aller voir ce qui avait pu causer cette course effrénée vers l'extérieur du laboratoire. Ah, Severus, il le retenait bien !

Cependant, alors qu'il s'attendait à voir un maitre des potions gesticulant et pestant, s'apprêtant à poursuivre le gamin insolent, ce fût un autre spectacle qui l'attendait. Draco était vaguement penché contre le mur du fond de la pièce, au-dessus d'une forme noire qui peinait à se relever et qui n'était autre que son collègue. A ce moment-là, débarqua une Hermione inquiète, une fiole avec un contenu rose dans la main.

Severus Snape avait mal partout. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa la fiole contre la douleur que lui tendait l'adolescente. D'une main, cette fois ci experte, il l'ouvrit et l'avala cul-sec. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à fournir sa réserve en potions au cas-où. Evidemment il ne pensait pas qu'il serait le premier utilisateur de la pharmacie.

Il émit un grognement de satisfaction lorsque la douleur le quitta. Remus l'aida à se relever (et sa fierté en prit un bon coup) mais, une fois debout se dégagea d'un coup sec de son emprise. Il avait peine à se remettre les idées en place et s'assit non loin de là, sur le tabouret qu'Hermione occupait, il y avait encore de cela un quart d'heure.

« Que s'est-il passé Severus ? »

Il sentait dans le ton du lycanthrope, une pointe d'agacement et une autre d'accusation. Rien ne montrait qu'il avait encore une fois été la _victime_ des débordements de Potter. Pour toute réponse il lui envoya un regard noir et avisa les deux ados, encore présent dans la pièce. Remus comprit le message.

« Hermione, Draco… soupira-t-il »

Eux aussi, comprenant le message, s'éclipsèrent bien vite. En haut de la cuisine, ils se dévisagèrent, gênés de se retrouver tous les deux seuls dans cette histoire.

« Euh… » Fit Hermione pour se donner une contenance « Je crois que je vais… essayer d'aller parler à Harry. »

Et elle quitta la pièce en recherche du garçon-qui-a-survécu

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire au salon et à la salle à manger. Evidemment, Harry ne se trouvait pas ici. Il aurait plutôt eu envie de s'isoler après un incident pareil. Elle se dirigea en haut, et frappa sèchement à la porte de la chambre des garçons. Le silence lui répondit, et après hésitation elle se décida à rentrer. Elle poussa le battant de la porte et, à part quelques vêtements qui trainaient, n'y trouva pas âme qui vive. En passant elle colla une oreille sur la chambre à coucher de Mégane, qui chantonnait doucement en faisant on ne savait quoi. Rassurée elle se dirigea vers le seul endroit probable où se trouvait Harry, la bibliothèque.

Si le silence régnait dans la plupart des pièces du petit manoir, il n'en était cependant pas de même dans le laboratoire où la conversation avait pris un tour furieux. Le ton montait entre les deux hommes, et celui qui dominait l'autre, c'était étonnamment celui de Remus. Trois jours avant la pleine lune, c'était généralement le mauvais moment pour se frotter à un Loup-garou. Et celui-ci, lui faisait assez efficacement son procès.

« Mais enfin Severus, il est temps de mettre tout ça derrière vous maintenant ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas Remus. » lui répondit une voix déformé par la rage.

« Non ! Je comprends parfaitement ! Cependant, la situation n'est plus la même. »

« Si c'est exactement la m… »

« Non ! Ici tu n'as pas besoin de mépriser les gens ! »

« Je ne méprise pas les gens ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais à Harry ? Si ce n'est pas du mépris pur et simple … »

«Je te ferai remarquer que ce n'est pas moi qui me suis expulsé tout seul contre le mur. Il allait tous nous faire exploser. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je le laisse faire peut-être !? »

« Non, évidemment que non. Mais un peu de tact parfois, c'est trop demander ? »

Un long silence s'installa, les deux hommes restaient campés sur leurs positions. Remus reprit alors d'une voix dure qu'il n'aurait jamais cru utiliser sur Severus Snape.

« Je n'aurai jamais pensé devoir te le dire, surtout pas à toi, mais il va être temps de grandir Severus Snape ! De mettre derrière toi ce conflit stupide que _tu_ as commencé.»

« Et il est temps qu'il apprenne à réagir de manière cohérente aux situations de crises, et qu'il me respecte. » Coupa-t-il, mettant fin à la remarque sur sa… puérilité avec un dégout profond. « Et puis… je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec les enfants ! »

« Tu gagnerais en respect si tu le considérais comme tu le fait avec Draco. Draco te respecte et il me semble que c'est un enfant lui aussi. Tu n'insultes pas Hermione à tout bout de champ et c'était une enfant aux dernières nouvelles ! »

« Ce n'est pas le problème Lupin ! »

« Si, c'est exactement là le problème. Si seulement tu arrêtais de voir en lui la réincarnation de James ! »

« C'est exactement ce qu'il est. Son fils. »

« C'est aussi celui de Lily ! Le fils de Lily ! A moins que tu n'aies oublié cette Lily … »

Cette fois-ci Snape se releva d'un bond.

« Je n'ai pas oublié Lily. N'insinues plus jamais ça! Elle était ma seule amie. La seule qui me voyait comme j'étais. »

« Alors tu devrais avoir remarqué depuis longtemps qu'elle est toujours présente en face de toi ! »

« Tu crois que c'est facile peut-être ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit que ça l'était ! Ce que j'en dis, c'est qu'il est absolument nécessaire que tu fasses des efforts vis-à-vis de ce garçon ! Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il n'a personne ?»

Snape se mit à ricaner.

« Regardez qui donne des conseils. Et toi ? Tu faisais quoi à la mort des Potter ? »

La phrase sembla dégonfler d'un seul coup la tension qui régnait.

« Là n'est absolument pas le sujet. J'étais un Loup-garou, et tu sais ce que ça implique. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le garçon. »

« Et tu sais que j'ai été un mangemort et que maintenant qu'il est revenu, je dois tenir mon rôle. Fils de Lily ou pas, me rapprocher de ce garçon c'est creuser ma propre tombe, si on peut supposer que j'en obtienne une après un tel acte. Je dois jouer ce rôle. »

« Et ici, ce Voldemort n'est que Tom Jedusor et il est encore en 5eme année à Poudlard. Tu n'as pas à tenir ce rôle. »

« Ne dis pas ce nom. Même s'il ne signifie rien ici. Je sais quel rôle je tiens. Sache cependant que quatre ans de haine, c'est difficile à effacer d'un coup de baguette. » Il soupira « Très bien. J'accepte de faire quelques efforts, mais il faudra qu'il en fasse aussi. Je te signale que… »

Mais Remus n'entendit jamais la fin de la phrase car ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Hermione déboula dans le laboratoire. Avant que Severus, qui avait ouvert sa bouche pour lancer une pique désagréable, ne puisse prononcer un mot, elle vociféra : « Harry n'est nulle part en vue ! Je ne le trouve pas ! J'ai cherché partout mais… »

Elle était évidemment sur les bords de la panique. Remus lui posa une main sur l'épaule

« Calme-toi ! » Lui ordonna-t-il. ! « Tu as vraiment cherché partout ? »

« Partout… Je suis sûr qu'il est sorti ! Il faut le retrouver !»

Ils essuyèrent tous les deux quelques jurons colorés qu'Hermione ne pensaient jamais entendre dans la bouche d'un de ses professeurs. Furieux, Remus se leva de son siège comme un ressort et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Il va m'entendre, il va m'entendre ! Harry Potter tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne excuse pour te sortir de ce pétrin.»

Il s'arrêta net et avisa son collègue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je te signale qu'on a un adolescent fugueur à rattraper ! Et je vais m'assurer que vous discutiez tous les deux. De gré ou de force ! »

Peu habitué à recevoir des ordres si stricts d'un autre adulte qu'Albus Dumbledore, le maitre des potions suivit sans protester. Les rôles semblaient légèrement s'inverser. D'habitude, c'était Severus qui, si sûr de lui, menait la barque et Remus qui suivait. Cependant, le loup-garou avait l'air d'une humeur si noire qu'il valait mieux se plier à ses ordres.

Hermione et Draco reçurent l'ordre formel de ne quitter la maison sans aucun prétexte. Hermione aurait bien désobéi, se lançant à leur poursuite, mais contredire le lycanthrope aujourd'hui semblait une idée digne du suicide et elle ne faisait pas confiance à Draco pour garder Mégane. Après tout c'était un Malfoy.

Elle darda un regard noir vers la lisière de la forêt d'où venait de s'enfoncer les deux silhouettes. Au moins, la nuit n'était pas tombée pour le moment. Il fallait qu'ils le retrouvent vite.

« T'inquiètes pas. » Fit une voix toujours empruntée de ce dédain aristocratique, qu'il semblait impossible de lui ôter. « Ils le retrouveront. Et au moins avec cet accident, ils vont être obligés de parler. »

Elle se retourna et l'avisa. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, elle retrouvait de moins en moins en lui le garçon qu'elle avait connu à l'école. Certes, il la traitait le plus souvent aussi mal qu'avant, mais son traitement perdait de plus en plus de sa conviction. Idée qui ne lui déplaisait guère il fallait avouer.

« Tu es… étonnant Malfoy, parfois. »

Il sourit d'un air gêné et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Je prendrais ça comme un compliment… Et puis tu peux m'appeler Draco. » Rajouta-t-il, signant ainsi un traité de paix tacite.

Sur ce, il s'éclipsa bien vite ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Les garçons étaient tous les mêmes.

Une heure était déjà passée, et Harry commençait à être parcouru de frissons d'être resté trop longtemps assis en haut de son perchoir. Tout ankylosé, il entoura son corps de ses bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un petit peu.

Il considéra un instant l'idée de rentrer au manoir mais elle s'effaça aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, cela signifierait devoir faire face à la colère de Snape. Avant, le mettre en colère ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. Il aurait pris comme un défi de résister à l'homme en noir. Mais les circonstances étaient toutes autres. Il n'était plus à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait plus se dissimuler entre ses camarades de classe.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit crier son nom. C'était Remus qui le criait. Il en avait presque oublié l'existence de l'homme avec tous ces problèmes. Serait-il fâché ? Lui en voudrait-il ?

Il attendit encore quelques minutes et décida de ne pas répondre. De toute façon, avec la magie ils finiraient bien par le trouver.

Il avait raison. Alors que l'obscurité se faisait petit à petit, les deux hommes entrèrent dans la clairière. Remus était devant et il s'arrêta net au milieu du cercle dénué d'arbre. A la surprise d'Harry, il paraissait plutôt fâché alors que Severus paraissait plutôt effrayé. Ou, du moins pouvait-on surprendre la peur dans son visage de marbre lorsque l'on cherchait bien.

D'un « Lumos ! », le lycanthrope alluma le bout de sa baguette, qu'il tendit vers l'arbre que l'on distinguait à peine dans la pénombre et dans lequel, le garçon se tenait perché.

« Harry ? Descends s'il te plait. » Cria-t-il du bas de l'arbre.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à la requête. Tant que Snape serait là, il ne bougerait pas.

« Harry, je ne rigole pas du tout. Descends tout de suite de là, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Le garçon hésita. Le ton dans la voix du professeur était parfaitement clair, mais il s'entêta et resta en haut de son perchoir.

Remus se tourna vers Snape qui commençait légèrement à s'impatienter et qui s'apprêtait à faire une remarque acerbe, mais lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il n'intervienne pas.

« Si tu fais une seule remarque il faudra aller le décrocher de là et je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire de la grimpette. »

Un signe de tête approbateur lui répondit, et malgré son envie de dire ce qu'il pensait, Severus recula légèrement.

« Harry James Potter ! Je te préviens, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler à un arbre. Ça fait une demi-heure que l'on te cherche ! Il fait presque noir ! Il commence à faire froid ! Et je ne sais pas si ta mémoire courte et étriquée te permet de te le rappeler, mais nous avons un spécimen plutôt dangereux de loup qui ne va pas tarder à se transformer et à rappliquer… »

Harry s'arrêta un instant de respirer. Le lupus Pestis ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ça, il était stupide, stupide stupide…

« Alors… » Rajouta-t-il avec un avertissement clair dans le ton de sa voix... « Je veux te voir descendre maintenant, et si tu n'es pas là dans une minute je te préviens, je viens te chercher !... Et ne me teste pas, je suis un loup garou et crois-moi, je peux le faire.»

Harry prit alors conscience qu'il devait choisir. Se faire tuer par Remus, et probablement Snape et Hermione pour couronner le tout, ou se faire tuer par une bête sauvage inconnue ?

Son choix était fait et il commença sa descente. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu Remus dans un tel état de colère. Rien à voir avec le jour où il se baladait à Poudlard. Et pourtant, ce jour-là, un supposé assassin rodait et il en était la cible.

Dès qu'il eut touché le sol, l'homme se précipita vers lui et l'attrapa par les épaules comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas perdu un morceau de son corps dans le processus. Le soulagement fut remplacé rapidement par un éclair de colère dans ses yeux couleur ambre. Si Harry ne le connaissait pas aussi bien il l'aurait cru prêt à le frapper. Il lui fallut à peine trois milliseconde avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler en concurrençant facilement Madame Weasley.

«Harry James Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la cervelle ! Je ne sais même pas quoi dire tellement ce que tu as fait était stupide ! Il est hors de question que tu nous recommence un coup comme celui-ci! Tu as le droit d'être fâché, tu as le droit de vouloir t'isoler, tu as le droit de t'énerver tout ton saoul mais de t'enfuir dans la forêt, après en avoir expressément avoir été interdit, NON !»

Le volume de sa voix grimpait de plus en plus haut et le garçon n'en menait pas très large. _Stupide stupide stupide_, se morigénait-il intérieurement.

Se tenant un peu en arrière, Snape n'osa pas intervenir. S'enfuir comme ça était seulement un des actes les plus stupides qu'il avait fait depuis quelques années, mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire savoir. C'était quand même de sa faute. Néanmoins voir la mauvaise humeur du loup-garou tourné sur quelqu'un d'autre que sur lui-même faisait rudement plaisir.

Il observa donc la scène passivement. Tandis que Remus s'époumonait, le garçon fixait intensément ses propres pieds. Il paraissait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot comme un gamin de 3 ans qu'on avait pris sur le fait la main dans le bocal de friandises. Le hurlement de son collègue finit par s'apaiser lorsque l'adolescent tenta platement de s'excuser.

« Excuse-moi Remus, je n'aurai pas dû m'enfuir dans la forêt j'aurais dû… »

« Content que tu le comprennes. » Le coupa-t-il « Tu aurais dû réfléchir. Voilà ce que tu aurais dû faire. Maintenant que tu es visiblement calmé je te laisse rentrer au manoir avec Severus. Tu me copieras 200 fois je dois réfléchir avant d'agir peu importe mon état d'esprit. Je sais que tu as passé l'âge de copier des lignes, mais peut-être qu'à force de l'écrire tu finiras par le comprendre ! »

La déception dans la voix de Remus était pour Harry la pire des punitions mais il acquiesça doucement.

Remus commença à avancer vers les bois dans le but de rentrer, les laissant seuls derrière mais s'arrêta net et se retourna.

« Ah, et aussi, tu pourras assister Severus au laboratoire toute cette semaine, ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux. Pour l'incident de tout à l'heure, je vous laisse régler ça entre hommes. »

Severus aurait voulu répliquer qu'il ne punissait pas seulement Potter avec ça, mais lui aussi. Cependant, l'homme était déjà parti. Il se retrouva seul avec le garçon et décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop tarder à rejoindre le manoir, la nuit était presque noire.

Harry réprima un frisson et s'entoura de ses bras. Il était glacé.

Le maitre des potions observa le garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Il paraissait vulnérable et au moins à cent mille lieux du garçon sur qui il avait crié tantôt. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lui lança un sort de réchauffement ce à quoi Harry répondit par un geste de la tête pour le remercier.

« Allez viens.» ordonna-t-il en soupirant « On rentre. »

Il attendit qu'Harry le joigne et chemina quelques instants à côté de celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence.

« Professeur…Je… » Hésita-t-il

« Harry, tu peux m'appeler Severus, comme tu le fait avec Remus. Ce sera mieux ainsi. » Fit le maitre des potions d'une voix basse.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait le professeur des potions si déstabilisé. Il paraissait complètement ébranlé par cette histoire. Il ne se pensait néanmoins pas capable de l'appeler par son prénom. Il s'imaginait Ron mort de rire s'il avait entendu ça.

« Je m'excuse pour ce qui s'est passé dans le laboratoire tout à l'heure, quand j'ai perdu le contrôle. J'aurais dû canaliser mon énergie et ne pas… »

« Tais-toi. » Le réprima-t-il « J'ai du mal à l'avouer, mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

« Alors » Tenta suspicieusement, le garçon qui reprenait confiance en lui « Vous… Tu ne vas pas m'ensorceler ? »

« Je te conseille de ne pas tester ma patience mais je n'en ai pas la moindre intention. Je m'excuse de t'avoir provoqué. Cette histoire a été beaucoup trop loin. Il est évident que j'ai été en tort et que j'ai été entrainé par mon emportement, comme ça m'arrive de temps en temps. »

A sa tête, on aurait pu croire qu'il venait d'avaler de travers un citron, mais le professeur de potions venait de s'excuser ! Snape s'était excusé ! Harry était si étonné qu'il s'arrêta net en chemin, la bouche grande ouverte.

Agacé par ce comportement son professeur lui intima de fermer la bouche et de reprendre la marche. Ils arrivaient à présent dans l'herbe humide du jardin. Mais au lieu de rentrer à l'intérieur, Severus bifurqua vers le petit plan d'eau, assez éloigné de la forêt pour qu'ils soient, selon lui, assez en sécurité. De toute façon, il n'était pas la peine d'espérer pouvoir se faire accepter à l'intérieur sans avoir discuté un minimum avec le garçon. Il ne savait pas comment aborder la conversation. Heureusement, Harry le fit.

« Monsieur » osa-t-il « Je peux poser une question ? »

« Evidemment. » grogna le principal intéressé, même si c'était loin de l'être.

« Pourquoi me détester ? Je n'ai rien fait. »

Il fut pris de cours par la question directe. Si leur relation devait connaitre un changement, c'était apparemment maintenant et pas n'importe quand. Il entama donc la conversation avec le désagréable Garçon qui a survécu.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question. » Fut la réplique plate de ce dernier. « Je ne te déteste pas vraiment mais… »

« Mais ? » insista l'adolescent.

« Je ne vois que ton père en toi et nous étions les pires ennemis du monde. Quand je t'ai vu arriver dans la grande salle et que j'ai vu que tu lui ressemblais tant, et que par-dessus tout tu allais à Gryffondor. La haine que je portais à ton père est remontée. C'est particulièrement puéril » Finit-il par reconnaitre « Mais tes escapades à volo et tes petites aventures ne m'ont qu'influencés dans ce sens. Tu cherches les ennuis, comme ton père »

« Mais je ne suis pas mon père ! Et il était un homme de bien ! C'est Hagrid qui me l'a dit. »

La manière dont il le disait le faisait paraitre particulièrement enfantin mais Snape ne le fit pas remarquer bien que la remarque virulente se tenait sur le bout de sa langue.

« Ton père était un homme de bien et un excellent auror. »

Il avait prononcé ses mots avec une telle vitesse qu'Harry les manqua de peu. Ça devait beaucoup lui couter.

« Mais. » Reprit-il « Jusqu'à ses 17 ans, il n'était qu'un salaud. »

L'éclair qui passa dans les yeux de l'adolescent ne le fit pas changer d'opinion. D'une voix ferme il rajouta.

« Remus ou pas Remus, je maintiendrais ceci. Il était impulsif, héroïque, mais aussi un parfait crétin. Tu as hérité des deux premiers traits, malheureusement pour ton entourage… Mais au moins tu ne t'en sers pas de la même manière. Il était une sorte de jumeaux Weasley mais dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il faisait des blagues au dépend des autres avec sa bande de Maraudeurs. »

Bien qu'il se soit douté que son père ne soit pas un enfant de cœur, apprendre du jour au lendemain qu'il ne valait pas mieux que Dudley ne lui faisait pas franchement plaisir.

« Les maraudeurs ? demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux « Mais Remus en faisait partie non ? Il me l'a dit en troisième année quand j'ai trouvé la carte. »

Le maitre des potions fronça les sourcils. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas rester complètement neutre plusieurs minutes de suite, il devait forcément y trouver quelque chose à redire.

« Je savais bien que tu étais allé à pré au lard. Et ce morceau de papier qui m'insultait n'était autre que cette maudite carte ! » S'emporta-t-il

Harry s'arrêta gêné, et se mit à tracer des ronds dans la terre humidifiée par le jour qui tombait.

« Les maraudeurs » cracha-t-il d'un air dégouté « Comme ils aimaient s'appeler… comptaient dans leurs rangs ton père, ton cabot de parrain, Remus et cette saleté de rat. Remus était le plus calme et heureusement qu'il était là pour les canaliser un minimum. Sans lui, les choses auraient dégénérés bien avant leur seconde année. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas ! » Fit Harry frustré. « Ce n'étaient que des blagues même si elles étaient méchantes. »

« Laisse- moi terminer ! » Fit son professeur d'un ton agacé. « Quand nous étions en cinquième année, une de leur blague envers moi à failli mal tourner pour Remus et moi. »

« Pour Remus ? »

« Quand j'avais 15 ans, je me doutait de quelque chose et j'avais découvert qu'ils sortaient en douce toute les nuits de pleine lune. Ton père a voulu s'en servir contre moi pour me donner la frousse et, s'est arrangé pour que je les suive vers la cabane hurlante dans le tunnel. »

Harry s'horrifia à cette idée. Il savait que les maraudeurs étaient des animagus mais que pouvait faire un adolescent contre un loup-garou enragé ? Sa propre rencontre avec l'animal restait un souvenir terrifiant.

« Si ton père n'avait pas éprouvé de remords au dernier moment j'aurai pu y laisser ma vie. En plus de cela, j'avais donc une dette envers lui et ça m'a rendu d'autant plus rancunier qu'il m'avait lui-même entrainé dans ce piège.»

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Bien sûr il pouvait rejeter toutes ses accusations en bloc, mais il savait que son interlocuteur disait la vérité. Cependant c'était dur à avaler, depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le monde des sorciers tout le monde n'avait pas cessé de lui répéter à quel point ses parents étaient héroïques, merveilleux et courageux et qu'ils s'étaient sacrifié pour lui… Mais tout le monde avait omis apparemment 17 ans de la vie de son père en lui racontant ça. Snape qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry était bouleversé continua.

« Mon ressentiment vers toi était donc injuste. Mais un autre critère entre en compte. Tu sais aussi surement, avec les rumeurs qui courent, que j'ai été un mangemort. Pourquoi je le suis devenu, comment, ce qui m'a motivé et ce qui m'a fait m'en éloigner, ce n'est pas le sujet. Mais il faut savoir que Dumbledore m'a aidé. Il m'a beaucoup aidé. »

Harry hocha la tête gravement. Cette scène, ces mots dans la bouche de Snape, tout paraissait irréel.

« J'ai accepté de servir d'espion pour l'ordre du phénix et ce rôle à induit un certain sacrifice. Non pas que je veuille qu'on me plaigne, mais il faut le comprendre. Même après la mort de Voldemort, je devais me méfier et à présent je joue mon rôle de nouveau. Je me dois de privilégier les fils de mangemort dont la plupart sont à Serpentard et de me montrer détestable avec toi.»

Le silence s'interposa de nouveau, gênant. Harry comprit alors que c'était à son tour de parler.

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi vous dire professeur, je vous voyais tellement comme ce type méchant et sarcastique que j'ai du mal à faire la part des choses… Et puis, je sais que vous m'avez sauvé. Plusieurs fois même. »

« Tu es plutôt difficile à protéger comme gamin en fait. Toujours à chercher les ennuis ! » Railla-t-il.

« Ce sont généralement les ennuis qui me trouvent ! » protesta Harry énergiquement

« Je pense qu'ils ne te trouveraient pas aussi facilement si tu agissais moins héroïquement. Quelque chose qu'il faudrait corriger chez toi. Immanquablement. »

« J… »

« Tout ça couplé d'une impulsivité sans bornes… » Rajouta-t-il avant qu'Harry ne puisse parler « …c'est dur à suivre. Mais ça, c'est du côté de ta mère que tu l'as pris. Potter-Evans, un mélange explosif et dur à suivre. » Ricana-t-il. « En parlant de ta mère, tu as ses yeux. Et tu lui ressembles. Autre chose que je n'avais pas remarqué il y avait encore un mois. »

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama-t-il d'un air joyeux.

Harry observa l'homme qui se tenait devant lui d'un autre œil que celui de toujours. Il y voyait un homme sévère, intransigeant, aux traits durs et au visage émacié, comme toujours. Mais il voyait aussi de la fatigue, et même une certaine douceur dans ses yeux d'onyx. La même douceur qu'il y avait dans sa voix lorsqu'il s'adressait à Mégane. Oui, ces signes étaient minimes mais ils rendaient Severus Snape plus humain.

Dans la forêt, deux yeux jaunes s'allumèrent et observèrent les deux silhouettes qui discutaient non loin de la maison. Sans attendre plus longtemps Karl Summers s'élança. Le grand sorcier noir lui tournait le dos mais le plus jeune l'avait déjà vu.

Un cri s'éleva alors dans l'air…

Derrière le maitre des potions, Harry avait senti un mouvement. Instinctivement il regarda dans la direction de la forêt. Galopant vers eux de toute la puissance de son corps, le présumé Karl Summers arrivait vers eux, gueule béante, grande ouverte. Ses crocs en avant.

Harry se mit alors à hurler ce qui provoqua une volte-face agile de son professeur. Presque aussitôt le sort fusa. Un rayon de lumière rouge, qu'Harry reconnut comme un sort de stupéfaction, l'atteint et l'immobilisa. Snape se tourna alors vers Harry.

« Cours ! Rentre à l'intérieur tout de suite ! »

Déjà le loup commençait à se relever et envisagea une nouvelle attaque. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ses jambes n'avaient toujours pas obéis à l'ordre plus qu'explicite du maitre des potions.

Snape ne pouvait déjà plus s'occuper de lui. Un flash de lumière doré qu'Harry ne reconnut pas frappa l'animal qui semblait immobilisé comme par des liens invisibles. Que l'animal ne tarda pas à commencer à… ronger.

La porte du manoir s'ouvrit à la volée sur Remus. Harry se sentit comme propulsé vers elle. En fait, Snape avait commencé à courir et l'avait entrainé dans sa course. Ils coururent de toutes leurs forces mais déjà le loup se relevait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se propulsaient à l'intérieur. La porte claqua derrière lui et sans attendre, les deux professeurs s'appliquèrent à la verrouiller efficacement. Un grand «Bong ! » se fit entendre mais elle ne tressailli pas d'un pouce.

Ils soufflèrent tous pendant quelques secondes tandis que Draco, Mégane et Hermione arrivaient en trombe dans le hall d'entrée.

Une fois que ce fut fait et que tout le monde avait retrouvé ses esprits, Severus se tourna vers Harry et lui colla une taloche derrière la tête.

« Aie ! » protesta le garçon

« Idiot ! Cours, ça signifie quoi ? Surement pas rester gelé sur place en tout cas !»

Murmurant un flot d'insultes sur les Gryffondor bornés et stupides, il se dirigea vers le salon, suivi de près par le reste de la troupe. A moins d'un mètre de la grande fenêtre se tenait la bête, alias Karl Summers.

Il s'était apparemment débarrassé de ses liens. Le périmètre magique et les excellentes protections des deux sorciers le maintenaient efficacement à distance.

En position accroupie, tout dans sa position et son regard était menaçant. Ses deux yeux jaunes étaient comme des fentes. Son pelage, touffu, noir et brillant dévoilait un corps musclé et puissant. Sa mâchoire était serrée et quelques gouttes de bave s'écoulaient, ses dents étaient impressionnantes. Et s'ils avaient été dehors avec lui, ils auraient pu entendre distinctement le grondement sourd qui s'élevait de sa poitrine.

A côté d'Harry, Mégane poussa un cri effrayé en le voyant. Elle enfouit son visage dans les jambes de Remus, qui lui posa une main distraite sur le haut du crane alors que son regard ne pouvait quitter la bête qui menaçait au dehors.

La soirée fut particulièrement désagréable, à tel point que la catastrophe de la fin d'après-midi fut totalement oubliée. La présence de Karl Summers faisait planer une tension électrique dans l'air.

La bête s'était néanmoins éloignée de la fenêtre, comprenant sans peine que s'ils ne sortaient pas, il ne pouvait rien tenter contre eux. Et, signalons-le, ils n'avaient pas la moindre intention de poser le pied dehors.

Mégane avait été couchée avec beaucoup de peine par Remus, la vue du loup lui avait fait une peur bleue, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir et ne pouvait pas rester seule. Patiemment Remus avait veillé sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Quant aux adolescents, ils avaient eu de la peine à les faire déguerpir.

Le problème de Karl Summers devenait épineux. La seule certitude c'est qu'ils étaient parfaitement en sécurité. Cependant, personne n'avait guère envie de passer ses soirées épié par une telle bête. Remus et Severus décidèrent le parti d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

Mais, trois jours plus tard, aucune idée lumineuse n'était arrivée, le problème n'était toujours pas réglé.

Il avait dû se résigner à partager leurs soirées avec la présence du loup derrière la fenêtre qui les épiaient. La présence de rideaux qu'ils avaient installés n'y avait rien changé. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, ils savaient qu'il se tenait là, immobile…

Et, le soir même, la lune serait pleine. Au vu de l'efficacité de leurs sorts qui tenaient le manoir hors de danger, ils choisirent de les renouveler autour de l'abri qu'il lui avait dégotté… en plein milieu de la forêt. Une idée excellente qui paraissait aujourd'hui bien risquée. Mais le lycanthrope assura tant de fois que tout se passerai bien que Snape avait fini par le croire, et il fallait bien, il était hors de question que le Loup-garou reste au manoir.

« Sevy… » Fit une petite voix sur sa droite.

Légèrement agacé de se faire sortir d'une manière aussi brusque de son excellent livre _Des Anti-venins européens et de leur utilisation dans les potions communes_, le maitre des potions se tourna vers la petite fille qui se tenait devant lui.

« Il est où Remus ? »

Il laissa échapper un grognement digne de lui. 6 fois ! Cela faisait 6 fois qu'il avait répondu à cette question en l'intervalle d'à peine deux heures. Bon, il faut dire que la réponse était loin d'être véridique.

« Mégane. J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. »

Et sans attendre il se replongea dans son bouquin.

« Mais non, Sevy… Il est où ? »

Sa voix geignarde irrita l'oreille trop sensible de Severus. Toutes ses années d'enseignement à Poudlard et ses étés passé cloitrés chez lui, ou récemment à faire son boulot pour l'Ordre, lui avait permis d'échapper à de telles nuisances sonores.

« En voyage ! »

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione suivait l'échange entre l'adulte et l'enfant qui lui tenait tête.

« Et il revient quand ? »

« Demain. »

« Et il va me ramener un cadeau ? »

Il y avait là une certitude, il ne ramènerait pas de cadeau.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Et il est où ? »

« Mégane ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer. Il est en voyage. »

Le ton brusque du professeur fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la petite fille. « Et voilà. » pensa le principal intéressé. « Tu as tout gagné. »

Aussitôt Hermione se précipita vers la petite fille. Severus surprit le regard noir qu'elle lui lança, haussa les épaules et se plongea de nouveau dans le livre. Enfin un problème de réglé.

« Vous pourriez être indulgent monsieur. Elle n'a que 7ans. »

Mais Severus Snape n'avait pas une grande patience ni une excessive tendance à l'indulgence. Surtout pas ce soir, le premier depuis quatre soirs où Karl Summers ne rodait pas près de la fenêtre. Il priait, et n'en avait pas l'habitude, pour qu'il n'arrive rien à son collègue.

La jeune fille se dirigea avec Mégane vers le haut des escaliers. Sentant les regards des deux autres braqués sur lui, il ordonna sèchement qu'ils la suivent et déguerpissent de sa vue.

« Quelqu'un est de bonne humeur » murmura Malfoy sur son passage vers le haut des escaliers.

Dans leur chambre, Harry s'assit sur son lit, songeur.

« A quoi tu penses Potter ? »

« Qu'au fond, Snape est d'éternelle mauvaise humeur, qu'il est absolument méprisant et méprisable mais que je n'arriverais plus jamais à le détester. »

« Wouao, une telle déclaration d'amour. » Fut la seule réponse sarcastique du blond.

« Comme ça, c'est ton parrain ? » Continua le survivant sans se préoccuper du ton hostile.

« Ouai » grogna-t-il.

« Je comprends tout alors… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues encore le balafré ? »

« Qu'il semble facile de vivre en Serpentard sous le règne de Snape, surtout pour un crétin arrogant comme toi, chose qui s'explique apparemment par ton statut de privilégié. »

Bizarrement Malfoy ne s'offusqua pas de la tonne d'insultes que contenait la phrase.

« Impunis ? Tu ne sais pas ce que sait que de vivre sous le règne de Snape, comme tu dis. Etre Serpentard n'est pas facile tous les jours. »

« Pourtant, rien ne vous arrive dans la classe du grand gourou noir ! »

« Le grand gourou noir ? » Il ricana « Bien trouvé. Il se trouve que Severus Snape, membre honoraire et chef de la maison Serpentard est intransigeant avec ses petits serpents rétifs. Crois-moi, McGonagall est un bien précieux. N'en doute pas. »

Un sourcil se leva à cette affirmation.

« Franchement Potter, à part moi, tout le monde se tient à carreaux dans sa classe. C'est parce qu'il nous avantage en public. Mais nous savons bien que nous n'avons pas intérêt à attirer des ennuis dans sa classe. Et, je me suis attiré pas mal d'ennuis à vrai dire… »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de ricaner.

« Le fils à papa, aristo, un petit danger public, comme c'est mignon. »

Les traits, les yeux, puis la voix du blond se firent durs.

« Ne me traite pas de fils à papa. Je ne suis pas mon père ! »

Harry hésita

« Désolé. C'est juste que… on dirait. En tout cas ça y ressemble… Tu le vénérais tellement. Depuis ta première année tu ne fais que te pavaner en citant son nom à tout bout de champs» chuchota-t-il.

« Disons que certains évènements récents m'ont fait changer d'avis »

En effet, le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les incidents de la coupe du monde de quidditch et les évènements de la fin de l'année scolaire dans le cimetière, l'avait fait changé d'avis.

Son père, ce héros qu'il avait longtemps admiré, s'était retrouvé vil serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres, toujours hautain mais de plus en plus effrayé. Se trainant à ses pieds à chacun de ses appels, pour aller massacrer des populations.

Sorciers ou Moldus n'importait d'ailleurs presque plus. Oui il fallait l'avouer, l'idéal du mangemort l'avait souvent attiré, mais la réalité l'avait fait redescendre sur terre. Son père était un salaud, et il était hors de question qu'il suive le même chemin que lui.

« Disons-le, mon père est le plus grand bâtard que la terre ai porté Potter. »

Là, Harry fut franchement stupéfait.

« Ça je le savais ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Même si j'imaginais mal que tu sois d' accord avec moi, je pensais plutôt que… »

« Que j'étais pareil ? » S'exclama-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. « Et bien retire toi cette idée de la tête. Je ne suis pas mon père. J'ai tout au plus hérité de son patrimoine génétique. Mais plutôt me tuer que de lui ressembler. »

Dire qu'Harry était choqué était un euphémisme.

« Ma famille, Potter » continua-t-il en se retournant « n'est pas la famille gentille et aimante que tu as ! »

S'en fut trop pour Harry qui se leva aussi d'un bond.

« Tu dis que j'ai des préjugés sur toi ! Mais tu en as aussi sur moi. » S'exclama-t-il violemment. « Tu crois que j'ai une famille aimante ? Tu crois que je suis chouchouté ? Mes parents sont morts Malfoy ! Morts tué par Tu-sais-qui et moi j'ai dû survivre. Je pensais en passant que tu le savais, comme tout le monde. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de survivre et que de me promener avec cette cicatrice sur le front. »

« Mais tu n'as pas ton oncle et ta tante ? Et ton cousin ? »

Ne se formalisant pas du moyen qu'avait eu Malfoy pour accéder à cette information, Harry reprit d'une voix basse et amère.

« Ils ne rêvent que d'une chose, que je disparaisse de la surface de la terre. Pour eux je ne fais qu'encombrer, je prends de la place inutilement, je leur fait gâcher de l'argent inutilement et le comble c'est que je ne sers à rien. »

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

« Tu vois… moi aussi je croyais… » Fit le garçon blond en haussant les épaules.

« Et bien tu croyais mal. Désolé. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, gênant. Jusqu'à ce que Malfoy reprenne, d'une voix trainante et monocorde.

« Mes parents ne s'aiment pas. Ils ne m'aiment pas. Ils ne voient en moi qu'un objet pouvant leur servir d'ascension sociale auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ils ne m'élèvent que pour ça. Il faut que je devienne un parfait disciple et serviteur. Que je sois prêt à prendre la marque le jour de mes 17 ans. Voilà ma vie. »

Harry se montra très bouleversé devant l'état du jeune garçon en face de lui. Choqué il se leva et s'effondra sur le lit de Malfoy.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire… »

« Et bien ne dis rien » répondit le blond en le rejoignant. « Nos situations ne sont pas meilleures l'une que l'autre. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui puisse changer je pense. »

« Quelle chose ? » demanda-t-il intrigué.

« Je sais que ça ne pourras pas être parfait dans les débuts, que nous sommes tous les deux de vrais têtes de mules bornées et que ça va être quasiment impossible, qu'on risque de se sauter à la gorge très souvent… mais… on peut essayer. »

« Bordel Malfoy ! De quoi tu causes là ! »

« Merci de me foutre en l'air toute la mise en scène Potter ! »

« Il faut toujours que tu en fasse des tonnes. » Râla celui-ci.

Il se posta en face d'Harry et se racla la gorge.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Draco. Draco Malfoy. »

Il tendit une main vers Harry que celui regarda bizarrement dans un premier temps avant de comprendre.

« Oh… Harry. Harry Potter ! »

Ils se serrèrent la main vigoureusement puis sourirent.

Un sourire qui ne perdura sur les lèvres d'Harry que quelques secondes.

« Minute Malfoy, est-ce-que ça veut dire plus d'insultes, plus de balafré et de fouine, plus de bagarres ni de piques… ? »

« En principe oui. Mais comme j'ai dit, on ne peut pas être parfait. Et puis… » Sourit-il malicieusement.

« Et puis ? » Dit-il suspicieusement

« Eh bien, il faut bien faire tourner en bourrique les deux adultes de la maison, sinon ça va vite finir par être ennuyant ! »

Une étincelle de malice s'alluma dans les yeux verts en face de lui.


	7. Doutes

J'ai eu aussi beaucoup de mal pour celui-ci. :s

* * *

><p><strong>Doutes<strong>

Du fond de sa grotte, le loup-garou regardait distraitement la couleur du ciel changer.

A l'est, il s'éclaircissait de plus en plus. Il devait être aux alentours de six heures du matin et l'aube approchait. Un repos bien mérité l'attendait.

La nuit avait été particulièrement stressante, voilà pourquoi le lycanthrope accueillerait avec une joie non dissimulée les rayons de soleil qui ne manqueraient pas de poindre dans quelques instants.

La bête en face de lui ne s'était pas éloignée d'un seul pouce, essayant par tous les moyens de franchir les barrières, et manquant à chaque fois de faire sauter le cœur de Remus. Frustré, il s'était contenté de se rapprocher un maximum de lui et de lui faire passer les messages les plus menaçants possible.

Il pouvait sentir son parfum puissant, et quand il grognait, son haleine fétide. S'éloigner au maximum ne servait à rien, l'abri faisait à peine plus d'un mètre de profondeur. Aussi, il avait dû se contenter d'une proximité gênante et d'une patience exacerbée.

Un grognement attira son attention, et d'instinct, ses poils se hérissèrent. Il regarda droit dans les yeux le loup qui se tenait devant lui et qui faisait au moins deux fois sa taille. S'il avait pu attaquer, il l'aurait fait bien avant. Aucun risque qu'il réessaye à l'approche de l'aube, lorsque ses forces s'amenuisaient.

Les protections avaient fonctionnées. Pas qu'il se soit inquiété d'ailleurs. Mais on ne savait jamais.

Au début, il avait espéré que le loup ne puisse pas le trouver.

Un espoir bien trop naïf.

L'animal connaissait trop bien sa forêt pour ne pas repérer un intrus, et pour peu qu'il ressente la magie, la quantité non négligeable de sorts qu'ils avaient lancés, était le meilleur panneau indicateur.

Passer près de huit heures à ses côtés lui avait permis de l'observer tout son saoul. Il était à peu près sûr que les Lupus Pestis avait disparus. A leur époque on n'en voyait guère que dans les livres de classes. Plus grand et plus puissant qu'un loup-garou mais aussi, relativement plus humain. Des poils non pas ras comme les siens mais touffu comme ceux d'un chien. Sa couleur lui rappelait Sirius. Ses yeux étaient fascinants, un jaune-orangé qui rappelait le feu. Il fallait l'admettre, il était impressionnant, et s'il n'avait pas été un loup, charismatique. Comment était-il sous sa forme humaine ? Remus était curieux de la savoir.

Un « crac ». Se fit entendre. Aussitôt les oreilles du lycanthrope s'y intéressèrent. L'autre, avait pour sa part fait volteface et laissa échapper, un grognement sourd vers les arbres qui bordaient l'abri. Qui ou quoi avait tenté sa chance dans ces bois à une heure trop matinale, Remus n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir, et il avait encore moins envie d'assister à un massacre du dit-malheureux.

Il détourna les yeux lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter. Mais rien ne vint, ni cri effrayé, ni lente agonie, ni déchiquètement de peau.

Il redirigea son regard vers l'endroit d'où le bruit était provenu. Une vielle dame en sortit, les yeux pleins d'appréhension. Rose.

Il vit Karl Summers, ou plutôt sa forme animale, se tendre et faire visiblement un effort important pour ne pas se jeter sur la proie facile. Mais il se calma.

Intrigué, Remus essayait de comprendre pourquoi la vielle dame avait tenté sa chance. Sa mère ou pas, elle aurait pu être tuée net.

Il comprit rapidement.

Dès que les premiers rayons de soleil frappèrent la clairière, le lupus Pestis fut pris de convulsions violentes. Quelques minutes plus tard, bien avant que sa propre transformation ne commence, il laissa place à un homme d'âge moyen, aux cheveux blond. Les yeux orange avaient laissés place à une paire d'yeux châtain. Bien qu'il soit fatigué, son corps couvert de plaies, et qu'il tienne à peine debout sous le coup de la transformation, il vit qu'il était beau et aussi normal que lui.

Il fut pris de compassion pour cet homme qui, en fin de compte, connaissait de pires déboires que lui. Mais lorsque les yeux châtains se levèrent dans sa direction et croisèrent les siens, il retrouva le loup.

La même haine, la même violence, la même sauvagerie y brillait. Et toujours la même envie d'en finir avec lui.

Il réprima un frisson mais sa transformation lui coupa toutes pensées. Lorsqu'il se réveilla près de dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient disparus.

Il se mit sur ses pieds douloureusement, et, empoignant sa baguette sortit de son abri. Il respira l'air frais et tituba vers le petit manoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard il avançait péniblement sur l'herbe encore humide de rosée tout en rêvant de son lit qui l'attendait, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus. Un air soulagé courut sur le visage de l'homme.

« Hé non, je n'ai pas fini en steak haché. Dommage pour toi. » Ironisa-t-il

Tout en levant les yeux au ciel et ne formulant aucun commentaire, son collègue entreprit de l'aider à rejoindre l'intérieur et le fit monter vers sa chambre puis dans son lit.

« Snape. » grogna-t-il.

Mais à peine l'avait-il déposé sur le lit qu'il était sorti de la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, les mains pleines de fioles de toutes sortes.

En s'enfonçant dans son oreiller, le loup fit entendre un gémissement plaintif.

« Severus, vraiment, il n'y a pas besoin de… »

Le regard qui suivit ne l'encouragea pas à continuer. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Snape d'aider spontanément un de ces anciens ennemis. Il apprécierait fort de ne pas devoir le convaincre d'accepter cette aide.

« J'ai l'habitude. Je ne sais pas si tu réalises mais tous les mois je… »

« Tu apprécieras surement de te pas devoir te trainer pendant trois jours Lupin.»

Il lui tendit une première fiole, puis une deuxième.

« Potion cicatrisante. Antidouleur. Tu en as besoin je suppose. »

« Comme toujours. »

Docilement il tendit la main vers les fioles.

« Autre chose ? »

« Non, pas nécessairement. Dormir tout simplement, la nuit a été assez éprouvante. »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

« Il n'était pas sous la fenêtre, j'ai supposé qu'il était avec toi. » observa-t-il « ton état laisse présager que les protections ont tenus bon »

« Effectivement. »

Il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Le sentiment de pitié qu'il avait ressenti devant l'homme transformé et le souvenir du regard qu'il lui avait lancé était toujours présent dans son esprit. Une autre fiole se tendit devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il tout en avisant le breuvage brun.

« Ça t'aideras. »

Il l'avala et aussitôt un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, dormir.

« Tu veux aussi une potion de sommeil sans rêves ? »

Ses yeux se fermaient malgré-lui.

« Non, je crois que ça suffira.»

Le maitre des potions quitta la pièce sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus Snape n'eut aucune pitié. On était samedi. Week-end ou pas week-end il n'accepterait pas sous son toit des adolescents paresseux. Aussi à 9h00 tapante il les tira du lit, essuyant à cette initiative moult protestations. (Qu'y n'y changèrent rien à rien, précisons-le.)

Le réveil fut d'autant plus difficile pour Harry qu'il avait encore une fois fait un cauchemar. Il entrevoyait encore le labyrinthe qui se refermait sur lui, la coupe qu'il avait proposé à Cédric de prendre en même temps que lui. Et surtout la lumière verte, Cédric touché de pleine fouet, son corps s'affalant et sa tête tombant en arrière comme s'il n'était plus qu'une vulgaire marionnette désarticulée.

Il espérait néanmoins découvrir le nouveau Snape.

Mieux valait espérer qu'Hermione brûle un livre. Snape se montra aussi antipathique, grognon et vindicatif qu'à son habitude. Il les força à se dépêcher de se préparer, prétextant qu'ils avaient une foule de chose à faire et pas assez de temps pour lambiner.

Il les traina au village faire quelques courses indispensables. C'était de loin son passe-temps favori, mais le loup-garou n'était pas en état de le faire.

Celui-ci était resté à la maison avec Mégane pour pouvoir se reposer. Au salon, il feuilletait un bouquin qu'il avait trouvé abandonné sur la table basse. La petite fille avait quitté la pièce et le silence dominait. Il ferma les yeux pour en profiter.

Il n'en profita guère, cependant.

Boum !

Le bruit assourdissant le fit sursauter. Il bondit sur ses pieds malgré son équilibre précaire et monta rapidement à l'étage. Il rentra dans la chambre de la petite fille mais ne vit rien. Apeuré il sortit et entendit du bruit au-dessus de lui. Il grimpa les marches et retrouva Mégane dans la bibliothèque. Elle se trouvait debout sur une chaise, qui était posé sur une table. A côté d'elle, sur le sol gisait une encyclopédie qui avait causé l'effet du choc.

Elle se retourna en entendant le son des pas. Il n'en fallut pas plus à tout l'édifice pour vaciller dangereusement et s'écrouler.

« Mégane ! » Hurla-t-il.

Il se précipita vers la fillette et réussi à l'attraper au vol juste à temps, ou à plus ou moins à ralentir sa chute, car il n'avait pas assez de force. L'aidant à se relever, il avisa l'encyclopédie et le trou dans la bibliothèque d'où elle venait puis la pile de meuble empilée par la fillette et tenta de comprendre son geste.

Il posa la fillette sur la table devant lui et chercha si elle avait n'importe qu'elle blessure. Il ne trouva rien d'évident à première vue.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? » Demanda-t-il en avisant la petite fille qui évitait soigneusement son regard.

« Au pied… » Murmura-t-elle

Il inspecta sa cheville qui avait l'air un peu gonflé et soupira.

« On va essayer d'arranger ça. »

D'un coup de baguette magique il fit venir un sac de glace qu'il appliqua sur la blessure, une fiole de potion antidouleur ainsi qu'une cuiller. Il en versa une dose et l'avança vers la fillette, qui loucha dessus.

« C'est quoi ? »

« C'est pour ne plus avoir mal Meg. Ouvre la bouche, tu te sentiras mieux après. »

La bouche resta hermétiquement close. Et disons-le, Remus n'avait aujourd'hui pas la patience et encore moins l'envie de faire voler le balais jusqu'à sa bouche, de danser la valse ou de chanter pour qu'elle daigne prendre la potion.

« Mégane, je vais pas le dire cent fois, ouvre s'il te plait. »

Elle lui lança un regard de supplication.

« Ok, on va le faire différemment, je compte jusqu'à trois. Un… »

Aucun petit mouvement ne se fit. Il souleva un deuxième doigt.

« Deux. »

Elle semblait hésiter.

« Tr.. »

La bouche s'ouvrit comme automatiquement. Sans attendre, il fourra l'instrument métallique dans sa bouche. Elle fit une large grimace suggestive et le soulagement se lit sur son visage.

« Alors ça va mieux ? »

« Oui... »

« A la bonne heure ! Maintenant tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais grimpée là-haut ? »

« Ba, c'est à cause du chat ! » Répondit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Un quoi ?» s'étonna-t-il

« Ba, un chat quoi. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est un chat ? En fait c'est un animaux trop gentil qui… »

Malgré son état de fatigue et de stress, le lycanthrope ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Merci Mégane, je sais ce qu'est un chat. Moi je demande pourquoi tu as voulu grimper sur la bibliothèque. »

« Mais c'est pour le chat ! » Fit-elle, frustrée qu'il ne comprenne pas. « Il est monté sur l'armoire »

« D'accord, d'accord » Admit Rémus « Mais un chat n'est pas une raison suffisante pour se caser des os. C'est compris ? »

Mégane baissa piteusement la tête

« Oui oui. »

« Alors maintenant miss, que je ne te revois plus faire de la grimpette sur les meubles. C'est clair ? »

« Oui Rémus. Tu peux aller chercher le chat s'il te plait ? »

Soupirant, il se résigna. Elle n'allait surement pas lâcher l'affaire en si bon chemin. Il fit venir l'échelle de la bibliothèque et grimpa vers son sommet. Surprit, il vit qu'elle avait raison. Enroulé en boule au-dessus du meuble se trouvait un tout petit chaton noir d'ébène.

Comment il avait pu arriver là était un mystère complet. Comment était-il entré dans le manoir alors qu'une bête féroce qui faisait plusieurs fois sa taille et son poids, ne le pouvait pas, en était un autre. Il empoigna l'animal qui logeait à peine dans le creux de sa main et le redescendit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! On peut le garder ? steuplé steuplé steuplé ? »

« Euh… »

Il hésita mais pas pour longtemps. L'expression de Mégane était sans appel. Merlin ! Depuis quand il se faisait avoir comme ça ?

« Evidemment. Je pense qu'il a faim. On descend ? »

« Oh Ouii ! »

Roulant des yeux devant l'enthousiasme de la fillette, il rangea d'un coup de baguette le désordre qui était resté dans la pièce après l'incident et lui emboita le pas, l'animal dans les bras. Arrivé en bas il chercha un récipient, versa un peu de lait dedans et le posa à terre. Méfiant, le chat n'osa pas bouger dans un premier temps, puis s'approcha d'un air méfiant. Quelques minutes plus tard il se jetait sur le lait goulument, complètement rassuré.

Il laissa Mégane seule avec le nuisible et retourna dans le salon se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Les maigres forces qu'il avait repris ce matin en dormant quelques heures venaient de se vider en près de dix minutes. Il entrevit juste la petite fille qui suivait le chat d'un air curieux tandis que celui-ci partait à la découverte de la maison puis ses yeux se fermèrent.

Il fut réveillé par un claquement de porte. Suivit par un juron étouffé du claqueur de la dite-porte.

« Draco Malfoy, châtie ton langage avant que ce ne soit moi qui le fasse» Fut la remarque teintée de la bonne humeur perpétuelle du maitre des potions qui acheva de le réveiller.

Il rit doucement et entreprit de se lever pour rejoindre la cuisine.

« Lupin. » Salua son collègue. « Comme c'est gentil de nous faire profiter de sa présence. »

Il avait l'air légèrement ennuyé. Mais par quoi ?

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Ça quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il

« Ce truc poilu et noir qui se frotte à ma jambe ! »

Il éloigna le chat d'un coup de pied.

Une voix fluette se fit entendre de la porte

« C'est un chat Sevy. Un chat c'est un animaux très gentil qui… »

« Je sais ce qu'est un chat Mégane ! Merci bien ! Et on dit un _animal_, pas un animaux. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il fait dans mes jambes, et plus largement dans le manoir. »

Il grimaça et envoya promener l'animal loin de lui d'un coup de pied discret dans sa direction.

« Mégane l'a trouvé » Eluda-t-il.

« Et ? »

« Et je lui ai laissé la permission de le garder. Il avait faim et il… »

« Ne commences pas à jouer la carte de la pitié sur moi Lupin. Ça ne fonctionne pas. Je refuse que cet animal reste ici. Ce genre de décision se prend à deux et pour moi, c'est non ! »

« Snape ne soit pas rabat-joie, ce n'est qu'un chat, pas un tigre. Ne me dis pas que tu en a peur… » Finit-il en souriant.

« Je préfère les couper en morceaux… » Répondit-il d'un air menaçant.

« Oh non ! » cria Mégane, « Tu vas pas faire ça ! »

Aussitôt elle se précipita vers la boule de poil noire qui ne paraissait pas très heureuse de se retrouver soudainement étouffé par sa poitrine. Sa lèvre du bas se recourba imperceptiblement et ses larmes commencèrent à se former.

Merlin, il avait le chic pour faire pleurer les petites filles apparemment, se dit Snape, quel talent !

« Mais non Mégane » intervint Remus, comme toujours au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin. « Il plaisante. »

Il plaisante ?, Pensa Severus, courroucé, attends un peu que je mette la main sur ce truc noir et poilu et on verra qui plaisante ici…

Mais déjà Remus continuait.

« Si tu allais voir Hermione, elle pourrait t'aider à lui fabriquer un panier et à lui trouver un nom. »

Un sourire apparut, accompagné de deux petites fossettes, et elle se précipita hors de la cuisine avec le chaton, toujours à l'agonie contre sa poitrine.

Seuls dans la cuisine les deux hommes d'affrontaient du regard.

« Je constate que tu te fait toujours autant berner Lupin. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Bref. » Continua-t-il « Il faut qu'on parle de la manière de rentrer chez nous, j'ai quelques idées quant à la manière de procéder.»

Le loup-garou s'assit sur une chaise près de lui, épuisé et avisa son collègue.

« Je t'écoute. »

Celui-ci s'affairait à leur préparer une fois de plus un repas correct.

« Je te préviens, c'est particulièrement loufoque, dangereux, surement incontrôlable. Mais c'est une idée. »

« Snape, crache le morceau ! »

« Tu as dit que les portails se déclenchaient grâce à une dépense conséquente de magie, c'est ça ? »

« Effectivement. » approuva-t-il

« La magie contradictoire Remus, on pourrait en tirer parti. »

Lupin plissa les yeux en direction de son collègue.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas, mais considérons qu'une source de magie contradictoire ne produit pas de magie elle-même mais réutilise celle de son entourage qu'elle inverse. Si elle est déclenché par de la magie elle-même allant dans le sens inverse du temps, elle devrait nous faire aller de l'avant puisqu'elle aura inversé sa polarité ! »

Le loup-garou le regarda d'un air sceptique, il mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'avançait l'homme.

« Je vois des tonnes de failles dans ce plan Snape. Et je sais que tu les vois aussi. Comment produire une telle magie et comment le faire sans qu'elle nous piège à nouveau? Quand bien même nous y arriverions comment faire pour contrôler le portail? Et quand bien même, comment retrouver exactement notre temps ? »

« Je sais. Je m'en rends compte évidemment. Mais on a une piste. »

« Youpi. Maintenant il ne nous reste que le plus simple à faire. Chercher comment on pourrait contrôler la magie, inverser sa polarité, grâce au portail, se faire aspirer par ce même portail tout en essayant de retourner pile poil dont on est revenu. Extra simple. »

« Il faudrait trouver un outil qui condense la magie Remus, un outil que l'on pourrait contrôler et branché en quelque sorte sur un portail. Tu sais où ils se trouvent non ? »

« Quelques-uns. Il y en a un sur lequel nous pouvons compter. Mais c'est de loin le plus dangereux. »

« Lequel ? »

« Le triangle des Bermudes. Les Moldus le surnomment aussi le triangle du diable. Il est situé au large du continent Américain, près de la Floride. De nombreuses personnes y ont disparus. »

« En pleine mer c'est ça ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Oui, c'est trop dangereux Severus, je vais plutôt essayer de me souvenir d'autres portails sur terre, il vaut mieux. Mais en tout cas on saura qu'il nous attend. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, d'où il apercevait les trois adolescents qui s'essayaient au football sous les directives strictes d'Hermione. Ils jouaient avec un Object quelconque, apparemment transformé en ballon pour l'occasion.

Le soir même, la discussion fut reprise sur les portails et sur la façon de rentrer chez eux. Les Garçons faisaient une bataille explosive à même le sol tandis que Mégane dessinait à côté d'eux ce qui devait contenir une quantité non négligeable de rose vu la couleur de ses mains. Hermione semblait plongée dans ses pensées et les deux professeurs, sur la table de la salle à manger, gribouillaient on ne sait quoi en s'entretenant à voix basse.

« Remus ? » osa la jeune fille

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il en relevant la tête de ses papiers.

« Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais je me demandais si… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure brièvement, hésitant clairement à formuler sa pensée. Remus l'encouragea du regard et elle continua.

« Si peut être que… Enfin… si les portails ne sont qu'une force qui inverse naturellement la polarité de la magie, on peut peut-être envisager de s'en servir non ? Enfin, c'est surement très compliqué, je suis stupide. »

Remus partit dans un petit rire discret.

«Si toi tu es stupide, je me demande comment se tient le reste de l'humanité. Quoiqu'il en soit, sache que Severus a eu la même idée. Mais en effet, c'est particulièrement compliqué. Brillant, mais compliqué. »

La jeune fille rosit légèrement au compliment.

« Peut-être qu'en installant une sorte de processus dans lequel on pourrait récupérer la magie, puis la faire changer de polarité et la réutiliser ensuite, afin d'avancer dans le temps… C'est surement impossible. J'y pensais à cause des Moldus, ils savent faire ce genre de choses, avec des aimants … Ca n'a rien à voir mais je me dis que c'est surement possible d'inverser. »

« Mais après » intervint Snape légèrement agacé que miss-je-sais-tout ai été capable d'en arriver aux mêmes conclusions que lui « il faudrait être capable de contrôler ce flux de magie, même si elle nous entraine en avant dans le temps, il faudrait pouvoir s'arrêter. »

« C'est impossible donc ? » osa-t-elle.

« Non pas impossible » la rassura Remus « Nous allions faire des recherches dans ce sens. Mais ça demandera surtout beaucoup de travail, de réflexion et de maitrise. Sans compter que jouer avec le temps, personne, hormis peut-être les langues de plomb n'est capable de le faire aujourd'hui. »

Tandis qu'ils échangeaient ces paroles, Harry et Draco les regardaient abasourdis. Polarité, magie contradictoire, processus, flux…

« C'est quoi un aimant ? » osa Draco.

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Pitié Malfoy, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu d'aimants ? » railla Harry.

Il fit un signe de négation.

« On verra plus tard. » coupa Snape. « Si nous suivons ce que tu disais Hermione, il faudrait plutôt monter un processus qui ferait une sorte de circuit. Mais la magie, ce n'est pas comme de l'électricité, c'est beaucoup plus instable, et rare sont les matériaux qui la contiennent hermétiquement. L'idée est bonne cependant. »

« C'est quoi de l'eclectricité ? »

« E-lec-tri-ci-té, Draco » énonça Hermione en détachant chaque syllabe, ce qui exaspérait Harry toujours autant. « Chez les Moldus c'est… »

Elle se lança dans un docte exposé sur l'électricité.

« Si je comprends bien » tenta le jeune homme « il faut que l'on tente de trouver un matériaux qui pourra contenir la magie d'une manière hermétique. Mais c'est ce à quoi servent les baguettes non ? »

« Non, les baguettes ne contiennent pas de magie, ce sont les sorciers qui la contiennent. La baguette est plutôt un condensateur de magie si tu préfères. C'est très dur de pouvoir s'en passer mais quelques sorciers en sont capables. Si la baguette était simplement remplie de magie, tout le monde pourrait s'en servir, Cracmols et Moldus compris. » Commenta Lupin.

« Mais si elles ne sont qu'un moyen » tenta à son tour Harry et se relevant de la position allongée et en s'asseyant en tailleur «Elles canalisent quand même la magie non ? On pourrait utiliser une sorte de baguette géante ? »

Cette fois-ci Severus intervint dans la conversation, de son ton monocorde.

« Les baguettes ne sont pas des outils naturels. Elles sont capables de condenser, de canaliser notre magie, et donc de la contenir hermétiquement, mais elles sont les combinaisons d'un bois particulier, d'une taille, d'un caractère et d'éléments divers correspondant à chaque sorcier. Voilà pourquoi Ollivander attends parfois des dizaines d'années avant de vendre certains modèles de baguettes. Comme on vous l'a appris, elles choisissent leur sorcier parce qu'elle lui corresponde. La conclusion est simple, on ne peut pas utiliser une 'baguette géante' pour canaliser la magie du portail et faire une sorte de circuit. »

« Alors, il faut trouver un élément naturel nous permettant de le faire » conclut Hermione. « Mais quoi ? »

« Nous ne nous sommes pas installés ici par hasard Hermione, la bibliothèque répondra surement à notre question. » Poursuivit Remus. « Pour la puissance magique, je me rappelle qu'en 7eme année, en arithmancie, le professeur Vector nous avait parlé d'un certain Hermann kournac qui avait inventé une potion permettant de la calculer. Enfin, ça remonte à assez loin maintenant, et puis c'était hors programme. »

« Hermann Kernac » l'interrompit Severus « Une potion qui selon sa couleur calcule la puissance magique d'un objet plongé à l'intérieur. Plutôt compliquée à utiliser, je ne m'en suis jamais servi. C'est lui aussi qui a trouvé la formule compliquée qui prouvait que la magie était liée au temps. Voilà pourquoi il a dû être évoqué en cours. Si on en a besoin, on est chanceux, elle a été inventée dans les années 30. »

« Super ! » s'exclama Harry « On a un peu d'espoir alors.»

Son ton ironique trahissait sa véritable inquiétude.

« Et si… » Risqua la jeune fille brune à sa suite « Et si au fond, il n'y avait pas de solution, et si malgré tous nos efforts on ne pouvait pas rentrer chez nous ? »

Elle regarda ses pieds et toute l'assurance qu'elle avait développée devant les deux adultes pour exposer sa théorie, s'était comme envolée. Sa voix tremblait, elle prenait visiblement sur elle mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Elle craqua soudainement et se mit à pleurer. Elle tenta de se relever et de sortir de la pièce mais fut arrêté par Rémus qui lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Attends Hermione » dit-il doucement « reste là. »

Elle tenta de se dégager mais l'étreinte du Lycanthrope se resserra et elle finit par s'enfouir dans son épaule et se mettre à pleurer.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, qui suffirent à mettre tous les gens du salon dans l'embarras, qu'Hermione se calma. Elle se desserra de l'étreinte et regarda Rémus d'un air désolé. Celui-ci fit apparaitre un mouchoir et elle partit rejoindre Harry et Drago qui s'étaient rassis sur le canapé.

Lorsqu'elle prit place sur le canapé, celui-ci passa un bas au-dessus de ses épaules d'un geste comme instinctif. Il l'ôta aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait mise, rougit et regarda dans une autre direction. Harry lui jeta un regard noir et attira à son tour la jeune fille contre lui qui s'y abandonna.

Ce fut Lupin qui prit la parole le premier, de sa voix grave et rassurante. Une voix qu'il n'usait pas souvent. Mégane, sentant la tension de la scène avait grimpé sur ses genoux.

« Écoutez, je ne vais pas vous cacher que je passe par la même phase de doute que vous. Severus ? »

Il interrogea son collègue du regard qui fit un rapide signe de tête comme pour confirmer.

« Si nos chances de rentrer sont minces » reprit le lycanthrope tout en essayant de caler la petite fille « il faut considérer cette chance-là. Abandonner ce serait faire comme si nous ne pouvions pas saisir cette chance, ce serait faire comme si elle n'existait pas. C'est pour ça que nous n'allons pas abandonner. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour essayer de rentrer. »

« Et si on n'y arrive pas ? demanda Harry, on fait quoi ? »

« Le mieux, est de ne pas se poser la question. On a déjà abordé le sujet il me semble. Je pensais qu'on était clair »

« Facile à dire » grommela l'adolescent dans la barbe. « On ne peut pas se voiler la face sans cesse »

« Oui, je sais Harry que c'est facile à dire ! Et on ne se voilà pas la face pour autant, puisqu'on a encore rien essayé du tout. Seulement, Si on se pose cette question autant abandonner tout de suite nos recherches et trouver à s'intégrer ici. Comme je l'ai déjà précisé, on ne peut pas faire ça, on ne peut pas vivre ici tranquillement. Tout d'abord, on chamboulerait l'histoire. Ensuite, ce serait de la lâcheté ! »

« Donc ! » Répondit l'adolescent du tac au tac, « On va tous se battre pour retrouver notre temps et retrouver notre vie d'avant ! Celle où je suis Le garçon qui a survécu et celle où tout le s'attends à ce que je mitraille Voldemort d'un regard. Youpi ! »

« Ne prononce pas ce nom ! » Siffla Severus.

« La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accr... » Commença Hermione avant d'être coupé par l'homme en noir.

« Je sais Hermione. Mais tu n'as pas été dans ma situation et je préfère ne pas entendre ce nom. C'est tout. »

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« Pour en revenir à toi Harry, j'ai bien peur que ce soit ce que l'on doive faire. Et tout le monde ici dans cette pièce, à part peut-être Mégane, n'as pas d'intérêts à repartir. Dès mon retour, Tu-sais-qui me traquera jusqu'au fin fond de l'endroit le plus isolé de la terre, je serai considéré comme un lâche et un traitre. »

« Mon père me tuera » reprit Malfoy « si je reviens après avoir disparu, sans avoir été à ses côtés au retour de Voldemort. »

« Sans parler du fait que nous sommes tous en danger dans cette guerre. Tout ça pour dire, qu'il ne faut pas partir vaincu avant d'avoir tenté quelque chose. Et là, nous avons plusieurs pistes à explorer.»

Chacun dans la pièce se plongea dans ses pensées. Mégane commençait à piquer du nez sur les genoux de Remus et il l'accompagna en haut. Il l'aida à se déshabiller et à se coucher, lui lut son histoire et discuta quelques instants avec elle avant de baisser la lumière. Il s'attachait de plus en plus à cette enfant mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Les loups garous ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. Le ministère craignait qu'ils ne transmettent leurs mauvais gènes. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus en adopter. Il pouvait toujours rêver…

Lorsqu'il revint en bas, Hermione qui s'était calmée, Draco et Harry tenaient une sorte de conciliabule à voix basse. Il rejoint Snape à la table qui était encore penché sur ce qui devait être des cours et continua à corriger ses copies, bien que le tas fût peu épais, contrairement à ses habitudes.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils purent savoir quel était l'objet de la réunion secrète qui se tenait à leur insu.

« Remus ? » fut l'interrogation qui le fit relever la tête de ses copies pour la seconde fois. Légèrement agacé, il répondit.

« Oui Harry ? »

« On se demandait si tu pouvais nous donner des cours de duel, pour qu'on s'entraine. Tu sais, à cause de la guerre et… »

« C'est une excellente idée Harry » convint-il « Mais, si je suis professeur défense contre les forces du mal il me semble néanmoins que Severus est meilleur que moi dans ce domaine. »

Le visage de l'adolescent marqua sa déception. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de se gagner des cours en plus avec Snape.

« Bon idée. » Fit ce dernier « Comme ça, si Potter fonce dans les ennuis comme à son habitude il saura au moins se défendre correctement. A ce sujet, d'ailleurs, tu viendras au laboratoire demain matin puisque Remus insiste pour que tu m'aides. » Finit-il en grimaçant.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'essuyer le regard noir dans sa direction.

« Cependant, je refuse de faire ce cours seul. On le fera à deux. » Reprit-il en direction de Remus.

Et puis quoi encore… Il ne voulait pas finir par faire de la bouillie d'adolescent. Il pouvait toujours se contrôler en cours de potions car sa propre vie était souvent en jeu, mais donner un cours de duel supposait qu'il aurait tout pouvoir sur eux. Et vu combien les adolescents réussissaient à l'énerver, c'était dangereux.

L'alternative proposée fut accepté par tous et ils revinrent à leurs occupations.

La nuit même, ce fut de nouveau un cri strident qui réveilla Draco aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Potter ne pouvait donc jamais s'arrêter?

Il ferma les yeux, releva la couverture sur ses oreilles et tenta d'ignorer le bruit, mais un nouveau cri le fit sursauter.

En soupirant, il rejeta ses draps et s'avança vers le lit d'Harry, qui s'agitait comme un forcené. Il gémissait des paroles incompréhensibles en se tournant et se retournant sans cesse. Son front luisait de sueur. Bref, il avait l'air de subir encore un cauchemar particulièrement pénible, comme les dernières nuits. Et Draco était particulièrement bien placé pour le savoir.

« Harry ! » tenta-t-il sans le toucher.

Mais ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il lui agrippa le bras et tenta de le secouer doucement.

« Harry ! Oh ! Réveille-toi ! »

Mais le garçon restait de toute évidence emprisonné dans son rêve. Soupirant il se mit à le secouer encore plus fort.

« Potter ! Réveille-toi ! »

Lorsqu'il vit qu'il réagissait il s'éloigna du lit. Ça faisait maintenant plus de trois nuits de suite qu'il le réveillait de cette manière puis qu'il remontait dans son propre lit et fermait les yeux. Potter ne comprenait jamais pourquoi il se réveillait, mais au moins, il ne criait plus.

Cependant, Draco Malfoy n'avait pas la moindre intention de se faire réveiller une quatrième fois par son voisin qui semblait comme possédé, il s'assit bien droit dans son lit et attendit que Potter reprenne ses esprits.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar » constata-t-il.

Deux yeux vitreux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Oui. Encore une fois, mais je t'ai réveillé ? Excuse-moi. »

« Nuance Potter, je t'ai réveillé. »

« Désolé. »

Harry jouait avec ses couvertures et tentait de remettre ses idées en place. Encore une fois c'était le regard de Cédric qui s'attardait dans ses yeux.

« Il faut qu'on trouve une solution. Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de continuer à mal dormir comme tu le fait et à faire ces…cauchemars. Quant à moi j'aimerais passer une nuit calme de temps en temps. »

« Un solution » murmura celui-ci d'un ton ironique. « Tiens. Ça fait plus de trois mois que je la cherche la solution, la fouine. Je doute que tu en trouve une miraculeusement. Mais si tu trouves, je te prie de m'en faire part. Comme ça le sommeil du prince de Serpentard n'en sera que meilleur.»

« Déjà, il me semble qu'on avait dit qu'on oubliait ces surnoms peu agréables. » Continua-t-il sans se laisser démonter par la myriade d'insultes qui venaient d'être proférées à son insu « Ensuite… »

Il se leva d'un bond et commença à arpenter la chambre dans les deux sens. S'il réfléchissait toujours comme ça, pensa Harry, il plaignait les Serpentard.

« Je sais que Severus garde toujours en réserve de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il a l'habitude de l'utiliser et d'en donner à ces élèves. »

« Pitié Malfoy, je ne suis pas une stupide première année qui n'arrive pas à dormir parce qu'il est loin de chez lui. Et je ne vais pas demander d'aide à Snape. Point final. »

« Qui parle d'aller lui demander ? » fanfaronna le garçon blond.

Harry lui lança un regard stupéfait.

« Tu ne veux pas... »

« Si, je veux et j'y vais. »

« Tu es suicidaire, je suis certain que tu n'atteindras même pas la laboratoire ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Attends…tu crois vraiment, Snape ou pas, qu'il surveille le laboratoire jour et nuit ? »

Harry dut l'admettre, après tout il était déjà parvenu à en subtiliser des ingrédients à Poudlard, alors ici…

« Je t'accompagne. » Déclara-t-il en tentant de se lever malgré sa faiblesse physique.

Il posa les pieds au sol et manqua de s'écrouler. Visiblement il avait surestimé les forces que la violence de la vision lui avait laissées.

« Évidemment » ricana Draco. « Et tu feras tellement de bruit que je me ferai prendre. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Sur ce, il sortit de la chambre et referma tout doucement la porte derrière lui. Le couloir était parfaitement désert, comme il s'y attendait. La fenêtre laissait passer la lumière de la lune, juste ce qu'il fallait pour se diriger dans la pénombre. Il descendit l'escalier doucement, soulagé qu'aucune marche ne grincent, au contraire de celles du manoir Malfoy.

Dans la cuisine, il ne passa pas la porte de fumée sans une certaine appréhension. Mais rien ne l'arrêta. Pas de barrière invisible, ni de cri strident, ni aucun maléfice ne l'empêchèrent d'arriver dans le laboratoire.

Victorieux, il partit vers la réserve, ouvrit la porte et se dirigea dans l'armoire où Severus rangeait ses potions terminées. Ses pieds étaient gelés, il n'avait pas pensé à mettre des chaussons et le sol du labo était glacé. Plus vite il serait sorti, mieux ce serait.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre il tendit sa main vers l'armoire, qui s'ouvrit en laissant échapper un léger grincement. Devant le grand nombre de fioles, Snape n'avait pas chômé, il hésita un instant. N'étais-ce pas un peu dangereux ? Ne courait-il pas le risque de se tromper de potion et d'empoisonner Potter ?

D'un autre côté, il doutait du fait que Snape ai pris le temps de créer des poisons récemment, il n'en avait pas l'usage ici.

D'un Lumos, il alluma le bout de sa baguette. La potion était de couleur rose, il l'avait vu bien des fois. Il s'approcha et, fut soulagé, Snape les avait toutes étiquetées contrairement à celles qui trainaient dans sa réserve de Poudlard.

Il mit la main sur la fiole quelques secondes plus tard. La couleur était celle qu'il escomptait et l'inscription _Sommeil sans rêve_ inscrite de la patte de mouche de Snape le rassura. Il éteignit sa baguette, la glissa dans sa manche et, la fiole dans une main referma la porte de l'autre. Il s'en retourna sur ses pas. Il avait réussi !

Ou pas… Remus se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la réserve et fronçait les sourcils. Mais son air menaçant était atténué par les cernes qui marquaient son visage et par son air fatigué. Après tout, il était encore loup-garou il y avait de cela vingt-quatre heures.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » L'apostropha-t-il « Je ne suis pas sûr que Severus accepte que tu te serves dans sa réserve en pleine nuit. »

« Je…je venais juste… »

« Piquer une potion. » Termina-t-il pour lui sèchement « Repose-la et remonte, on en reparlera demain je suis trop fatigué pour ça ce soir. Allez ! »

D'un air piteux Draco se retourna vers l'armoire mais une autre voix, plus doucereuse et venimeuse le gela sur place.

« Ou plutôt ce soir, je préférerais. » Grinça Snape.

« Tiens, Severus, justement nous parlions de toi. » l'interrompit Remus sur un ton de badinage. « Je remonte me coucher, je suppose que tu régleras ça tout seul comme un grand. Promets-moi seulement que tu n'attenteras pas à sa vie… »

« Il lui faudra une bonne raison… »

« Je prends ça pour un oui. Bonne nuit ! »

Il fila sans demander son reste.

Draco resta seul avec Snape. Inutile de préciser qu'il aurait préféré être à mille lieux d'ici.

« Draco, tu peux te retourner s'il te plait. Et m'apporter ce que tu tiens dans la main par la même occasion » le somma-t-il

Les lumières de la réserve s'allumèrent d'un coup de baguette du maitre des potions alors que le jeune homme s'avançait vers son parrain. Il eut une impression de déjà-vu. Lui, à cinq ans, lorsqu'il avait passé une journée en compagnie de l'homme, et qu'il avait réussi à son insu à atteindre une fiole de potion de couleur bleu pervenche et avait essayé de l'ouvrir. Il avait appris quelques années après qu'il s'agissait d'un poison particulièrement dangereux.

Il n'était son parrain que parce que ça se faisait entre Mangemorts à sa naissance. L'homme était trop occupé alors pour honorer son statut. Mais les souvenirs, même rares, qu'il gardait de leur relation étaient toujours assez heureux, comparés à ceux passés avec ses parents. Le seul souvenir négatif qui l'avait marqué était celui de ce jour-là, de la colère de son parrain envers lui et de la fessée qu'il lui avait donné. Jamais plus il n'avait retouché à une simple fiole dans aucune réserve sans la permission de son propriétaire. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Il me semble revenir dans le temps Draco, au sens figuré pour une fois. Il me semble avoir déjà eu une conversation similaire avec toi. Même si ça fait longtemps je suppose que tu dois t'en souvenir vaguement. » Constata-t-il froidement. « Je ne pensais pas avoir à la recommencer. »

Apparemment, Snape était plongé dans le même souvenir.

Le garçon rougit et lui tendit la fiole.

Snape lui arracha littéralement des mains et il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi-milliseconde pour savoir ce qu'elle contenait.

« Si tu penses que je suis assez naïf pour ne pas mettre d'alarmes sur ma réserve avec Potter dans le manoir, tu te trompes lourdement. » avança-t-il d'une voix grave. « Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle se déclencherai contre toi. »

Le garçon blond eut la bonne grâce de regarder ses pieds.

« Maintenant tu ferais bien d'avoir une bonne explication. »

« Je… En fait je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

L'homme en noir croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et avisa l'adolescent d'un regard lourd.

« C'est le mensonge le plus pitoyable que tu m'ai jamais servi Draco Malfoy. Je sais que tu connais la puissance de cette potion et j'espère que ce n'est pas le motif réel. Maintenant essaye encore…la vérité ! »Beugla-t-il.

Couvrir Potter…mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait enfin ! Enfin bon, tant pis pour lui…

« C'est Harry… »

« Tiens donc ! » ironisa son interlocuteur « Quand n'est-il pas impliqué celui-là. ? »

C'est ainsi qu'Harry vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir devant lui avec force et laisser passer un Severus Snape enragé qui tenait par le bras un Draco Malfoy au regard désolé.

« Idiot ! » s'adressa-t-il à Harry qui s'enfonça dans ses couvertures.

Il lâcha Draco et le poussa sans ménagement contre son lit pour qu'il s'y installe et, prenant la chaise qui faisait l'angle de la chambre, la posa près du lit d'Harry et s'y assit.

Sans préambule, il lâcha d'un ton sec.

« Depuis quand fais-tu des cauchemars ? »

« Euh… » Snape essayait-il vraiment de l'aider ?

« Je te conseille de répondre, je n'ai pas vraiment la patience de deviner tes pensées. » D'un autre cote, quand l'avait-il ?

« Depuis le début de l'été… » Hésita-il.

« A quelle fréquence ? »

« Plusieurs fois par semaine. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Imbécile ! » Le morigéna-t-il « Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ? »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

« C'est la première fois que Draco va te chercher de la potion ? »

« Oui, oui mais c'était mon idée » Tenta-t-il « Je… »

« Potter, n'essaye même pas de me faire croire une stupidité pareille. »

Il lança un regard noir vers son filleul.

« On reparlera demain des solutions que l'on peut apporter à ces cauchemars. Mais la potion n'en est absolument pas une. Je vais t'en donner une dose pour ce soir mais tu ne peux pas en prendre souvent, elle devient très vite toxique lorsqu'elle est ingérée en grande quantité et, par-dessus tout, elle provoque une dépendance. La dernière chose que je veux est un Potter stupide, doublé d'un Potter drogué. Merci bien. »

Son ton était ferme et Harry ne put qu'acquiescer, soulagé de gagner une nuit de sommeil normale. Snape lui tendit la fiole que Draco avait prise dans son armoire et lui ordonna d'en avaler une gorgée. Lorsque le garçon eut obéi, il la referma et d'un coup de baguette magique la fit disparaitre.

Harry sentit presque automatiquement le sommeil le gagner et le noir se refermer autour de lui. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut seulement une phrase menaçante, proféré en direction de Draco.

« Quant à toi Draco, on en reparlera demain mais je crois qu'il n'est pas utile de te rappeler qu'il n'est pas question que tu rejoues au chapardeur. Je ne réponds pas de mes actes dans le cas contraire. »

Avec un regard lourd de sens il tourna les talons, éteignit la lumière et quitta la pièce.


	8. Apaisement

Voici voici un nouveau chapitre :) Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. Mais maintenant que je suis en vacances ça va mieux ;)

C'est un chapitre un peu spécial, je voulais le mettre un peu plus tard dans l'histoire mais j'ai senti qu'il ne fallait pas le retarder plus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que l'histoire aussi. Parfois je doute qu'elle interesse vraiment les gens mais je me dit, au pire, j'écrit comme j'aime, parceque j'aime ça :)

Pour ceux qui suivent, je ne sais pas du tout comment l'histoire avancera pendant les vacances. Une chose est sûre, je pourrai écrire (J'ai eu un ordi pour le BAC :D) mais je ne sais rien des connexions internet que j'aurai :)

Voila, je vous laisse en compagnies "d'apaisement" un chapitre écrit du point de vue presque exclusif d'Hermione . Bonne lecture et, si vous avez aimé, pensez à me laisser un petit mot :)

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Harry bien plus frais et dispo qui descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il avait été étonné de dormir si longtemps. Étonné surtout que Snape l'ai tiré du lit à 10h30, un dimanche matin, renonçant ainsi aux principes qu'il avait édicté.<p>

« N'en fait pas une habitude » Avait-il seulement grogné lorsque le garçon avait découvert d'un air stupéfait l'heure à laquelle son professeur l'avait tiré du lit.

A court de réponse, il avait sourit à l'homme strict et avait même juré que celui-ci lui avait répondu. Si on pouvait vraiment appeler cela sourire, les coins de ses lèvres avaient frémis imperceptiblement,

Il entra dans la cuisine que tout le monde avait désertée à cette heure tardive et entreprit de se faire un bon petit déjeuner. Le garçon blond entra dans la pièce peu de temps après, un air boudeur plaqué sur le visage.

« Ah, saint Potter a daigné se réveiller. » Remarqua-t-il en empoignant le torchon qui trainait sur le dos d'une chaise.

La bouche pleine d'œufs brouillé, le survivant ne répondit pas et se contenta de suivre les mouvements du blond qui s'empara de la poêle qu'il venait d'utiliser, la jetant dans d'évier nonchalamment puis allumant l'eau d'un coup sec.

« Euh… » Fit Harry étonné que ce dernier se mette à faire sa vaisselle spontanément, alors qu'il fallait habituellement le tanner pour qu'il fasse la sienne.

Le regard noir que lui lança ce dernier lui fit ravaler toutes protestations et il se remit à mâchouiller tranquillement sa bouchée.

« Snape. » Cracha Draco.

La nuit précédente lui revint alors en mémoire et il retrouva la tentative ratée qu'avait eu Malfoy de voler une potion de la réserve. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu que c'était dangereux. Il se remémora vaguement la dernière menace qu'il avait entendu dans la bouche du maitre des potions qui se dirigeait précisément vers son celui-ci.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il curieux « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Hier ou ce matin ? »

« Hier pour commencer. »

Il empoigna une pile d'assiette qui semblaient avoir été elle aussi délaissées par leur propriétaires.

« Remus m'a attrapé avant que je remonte en haut. »

« Aie… »

« Non, lui ça va, je me suis fait légèrement grondé, c'est après que c'était… moins drôle »

« Snape ? »

Un hochement de tête et il reprit

« Tu connais plus ou moins la suite. Mais ce matin, je peux te dire que je me suis fait copieusement engueuler, traité de voleur, d'irresponsable, enfin bref… du Snape »

Harry n'avait pas pensé au risque que son camarade de chambre ne l'empoisonne et fut finalement assez content que Snape soit intervenu. Au final c'était tout bénef' pour lui, il avait pu dormir, n'était pas mort empoisonné et surtout n'était pas la cible de la colère du maitre des potions.

« Fait pas cette tête, je ne t'aurai pas donné une potion inconnue, elles étaient étiquetées… Je ne suis pas aussi stupide et irresponsable » soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel pour montrer en quoi la réprimande de son parrain était vraiment irrationnelle.

« Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure, d'ailleurs, tu sauras qu'il y a effectivement une alarme dans ce labo. Et tu seras ravi d'apprendre qu'il l'a installée pour toi. Tu imagines sa joie lorsqu'il a vu qu'il s'était trompé de destinataire.»

« Et donc, tu dois faire… »

« La vaiselle, à tout les repas, de tout le monde, pendant un mois ! Un mois ! Ce mec est un maniaque possédé de la volonté de puissance… Non mais franchement c'est totalement démesuré… Sans compter que je me suis gagné une séance de vociférations intenses d'une demi-heure ce matin. »

Son ton plaignant ne fit que sourire Harry.

« Regardez-moi ce martyr. »

« Martyr ou pas, c'est à cause de toi Potter, ne compte plus sur moi pour te rendre un service de ce genre ! »

« Merci en tout cas. »

Draco se retourna vers son camarade et haussa les épaules devant son air reconnaissant.

« De rien. »

Il s'en retourna à son évier.

Au même moment, Hermione était dans la bibliothèque et tentait de travailler à l'un des devoirs que leur avait donné Remus. Mais ses pensées n'étaient pas dirigées vers les différentes races de noueux. Elle regardait distraitement Mégane jouer avec le chat, qu'ils avaient baptisés Lucifer de par sa couleur noire mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'homme qui se tenait sur son bureau qu'il avait lui-même installé près de la fenêtre. Discrètement, elle se mit à le détailler de près. Il était concentré sur un bouquin à l'allure poussiéreuse et prenait quelque note à la hâte au fil de sa lecture. Seul le bruit de sa propre plume et le rire étouffé de Mégane plus loin coupait le silence profond qui s'était installé.

« Besoin d'aide miss ? »

Le visage de l'homme s'était tourné vers elle, inquisiteur. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer malgré elle.

« Non monsieur. »

Rouge de honte elle baissa la tête vers ses papiers. Severus Snape était, à l'école, le seul homme qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'intriguer. Elle arrivait généralement à percer à jour le caractère des gens qu'elle fréquentait et le seul qu'elle n'avait jamais compris avant d'atterrir ici, c'était lui. Elle était habituellement très douée pour percer a jour les gens, les analyser, deviner comment il réagirait à telle ou telle situation. Mais lui non, jusqu'à leur incident qui lui avait permis de résoudre, ou au moins d'avancer sur le mystère Snape.

Severus Snape n'était pas un homme facile à comprendre, il était même particulièrement complexe et mystérieux à ceux qui le fréquentaient régulièrement. Il n'évoquait jamais sa propre vie et ne parlait même jamais de lui. Il était taciturne et ne prenait pas l'habitude de commencer une conversation. Contrairement à la horde de mineurs qui pépiaient sans cesse sous le même toit que lui, il se contentait assez facilement du silence qui l'entourait.

Il ne prenait guère de plaisir dans la compagnie des gens et personne ne semblait avoir sa pleine confiance. Il semblait se méfiait de tous les hommes et s'était, au fil des années, construit une carapace le protégeant de l'extérieur. Mais Hermione avait déjà trouvé, à ce jour quelques failles dans cette armure.

Oui, ce n'était pas un homme particulièrement commode. Il ne souriait pas et ses yeux d'un noir de jais, tout comme son humeur sombre, n'engageait pas à la gentillesse envers lui. Cependant, il était capable de quelques gestes de tendresses envers Mégane, lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le voyait.

Oui, il se montrait particulièrement strict vis-à-vis de ses élèves et ne supportait ni mesquineries, ni coup bas, ni méchanceté gratuite de leur part. Lui désobéir directement était d'ailleurs un simple et pur suicide. Rigide était le mot qui convenait.

Le portrait que les gens faisait de lui en venait souvent à la conclusion qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance, voire dangereux, personne n'arrivait à l'apprécier à part quelques rares individus dont peut-être Dumbledore. Mais c'était Dumbledore et Dumbledore n'était pas tout le monde.

Mais les gens qui se faisait ce portrait-là de l'homme ne s'arrêtaient qu'aux apparences, pensait Hermione, depuis presque deux semaines qu'elle le fréquentait, elle pouvait entrevoir ses failles. Ses exigences et sa rigidité étaient couplés d'une attitude surprotectrice des enfants de qui il avait la charge bien qu'il a souvent des moyens très ambigus de le montrer. A tel point que Remus l'avait comparé à madame Weasley récemment. En blaguant, ce qui ne lui avait pas arraché le moindre rictus.

Et, il était juste dans ses rapport avec les adolescents, ne les privilégiant pas plus l'un que l'autre. Un Snape aux antipodes de celui qui se trouvait dans sa salle de classe. Hermione appréciait aussi le fait qu'il ne la traite pas différemment de son statut de fille. Le monde des sorciers était encore retardé sur certains points, encore un peu macho mais lui, la traitait comme une égale.

Au niveau des ses habitudes, il mangeait peu, dormait peu apparemment puisqu'il était toujours levé avant tout le monde et veillait tard. La seule chose qui semblait lui faire plaisir était son café du matin. Pas besoin d'être Hermione pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas le déranger avant qu'il ne l'ai pris.

Peu à peu ses pensées dévièrent vers leur accident et vers leur arrivée dans le temps. Il était vrai que malgré les dires d'Harry, ils avaient eu particulièrement de la chance en voyageant dans le temps avec Snape et Remus. Ces deux là, même s'il y avait eu quelques tensions avaient su prendre rapidement la situation en main.

_Baguette au point et prête à frapper, Hermione s'élança vers la dispute qui venait d'éclater. Mais à peine le début de son sortilège avait franchi le bout de ses lèvres, qu'elle se sentit aspiré vers l'arrière violemment, dans un nuage de poussière. _

_Elle se sentit tourbillonner dans les airs, tirée de tout cotés et était totalement impuissante. Devant ses yeux des taches de couleurs se mélangeaient, les formes s'entremêlaient sans cesse, lui donnant le tournis. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter._

_Au bout de ce qu'il semblait être une éternité, elle atterrit violemment sur le sol, face contre terre. Elle sentit autour d'elle d'autres corps atterrir lourdement, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été entrainé dans ce phénomène qu'elle ne savait pas nommer. _

_Douloureusement elle se releva et s'assit. A ses cotés, Remus, Harry, Snape et Draco faisait de même. L'incrédulité et la surprise se montrait sur le visage de Remus mais c'est plutôt la rage qui déformait celui de Severus Snape qui se leva d'un bond et empoigna par le col Harry et Draco qui n'en menait pas large. _

_Autour du petit groupe, la foule commença à se regrouper et à les dévisager étrangement. S'en retournant, elle grimaça, sa tête était douloureuse. A coté d'elle elle perçut un gémissement, à sa droite gisait une petite fille blonde, allongé et qui semblait être mal en point. Etait-ce possible qu'elle ait été aussi entrainée dans ce tourbillon ? _

_« Rémus ! » cria-t-elle « Viens vite ! » _

_Le lycanthrope accourut vers elle tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle pour voir si les parents de la fillette étaient dans le coin. Mais elle ne croisa que des regards effrayés, curieux et apeurés. Elle ne vit aucune trace des gens qui les entouraient avant l'incident et prit peur. A ses cotés Rémus s'était penché sur la petite fille qui gémissait toujours presque imperceptiblement. Il semblait totalement désemparé._

_« Severus ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! »_

_L'homme darda un regard noir dans sa direction, avisant la fillette mal en point il lâcha la poignée de fer qu'il tenait sur le col des deux adolescents qu'il était en train de houspiller copieusement. Il s'agenouilla et prit le poignet de la petite fille entre ses doigts._

_« Son pouls est faible » Constata-t-il « Il lui faut immédiatement de l'aide et des soins. »_

_Puis réalisant la portée de ses paroles il regarda autour de lui. _

_« Où sont ses parents ? » _

_La foule qui s'était amassée continuait de les observer curieusement. La question de Snape ne trouva aucune réponse, et celui-ci étouffa un juron tout en reportant son regard sur sa patiente. Hermione observa alors pour la première fois son entourage plus attentivement. Ils semblaient avoir atterri dans le même endroit qu'avant mais tout avait changé. L'apothicaire était remplace par un bar, l'animalerie n'existait pas et offrait à la vue un trou béant, quand à Fleury et Bott, alors si pimpant, ce n'était à présent qu'une vulgaire bouquinerie poussiéreuse. Un homme très âgé l'observait du pas de la porte. Prise de panique elle poussa un cri suraigu. _

_Simultanément, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Snape releva la sienne dans sa direction et un « Granger ! » agacé lui intima de parler, et vite._

_« Monsieur il… nous avons… nous avons un problème…Je crois que nous avons transplané… »_

_D'un doigt tremblant elle désigna le décor autour d'elle, les gens qui les dévisageaient. Snape suivit son regard et un air inquiet passa sur son visage. Remus s'était relevé et l'avait rejoint._

_« Où sommes-nous professeur ? » osa-t-elle timidement en direction de Rémus._

_« Excellente question Hermione, je ne pense pas être en mesure de te répondre. »_

_« Je pense que nous sommes toujours au même endroit miss Granger. » Fit Snape « Seulement… »_

_Il franchit à grand pas la distance qui le séparait d'un jeune homme qui vendait des journaux et lui arracha presque le papier des mains. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la première de couverture et il étouffa un juron si coloré qu'Hermione ouvrit des yeux large comme des soucoupes et que les deux garçons oublièrent leurs griefs l'un contre l'autre pour échanger un regard choqué. Les yeux flamboyants du professeur se retournèrent contre eux. Les gens les observaient toujours aussi étrangement. Il tendit le journal à quelques mètres de Remus et désigna la date, il était inscrit 1 septembre 1942._

_Quelques longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ils étaient tous choqué. Serait-ce possible qu'ils aient remonté le temps ?_

_Snape fut le premier à réagir, d'un geste brusque il agrippa le bras du lycanthrope et l'attira à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Le jeune fille se tourna vers les garçons tandis que les deux professeurs tenaient un conciliabule agité, a grand renfort de moulinets des bras._

_Totalement ébranlés, ils se dévisageaient sans un mot. Hermione se joignit à eux sans ouvrir la bouche et ils se tinrent là, totalement amorphe. _

_1942… 53 ans… Elle repensa vaguement à tous ces films moldus qui ouvraient dans la perspective de voyager dans le passé, et voilà qu'il venait de faire un bond de 53 ans dans le temps ? Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle dut s'asseoir à même le sol pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle enregistra à peine la présence d'Harry qui s'était accroupi à ses cotés et lui avait posé une main rassurante sur l'épaule. 1942… Etait-il seulement possible d'en revenir ? Que deviendraient-t-ils ? La petite fille avait-elle été entrainée malgré elle dans cette terrifiante aventure ? _

_« Remets-toi Granger ! » ricana le blond sur sa gauche_

_La phrase que venait de prononcer Malfoy était tellement teinte de mépris et prononcée avec un tel dédain qu'elle la fit réagir au quart de tour. Ses forces lui revinrent et elle se leva d'un bond. En deux secondes sa baguette était sous le nez de Malfoy qui avait pâli._

_« Ca ne te rappelle rien Malfoy ? Tu en veux une autre ? » Demanda-t-elle menaçante, en faisant allusion à l'incident qui avait eu lieu lors de leur troisième année. _

_Mais le garçon lui agrippa le poignet. _

_« Pathétique Granger ! Même pas peur ! »_

_Elle le dévisagea et renonça, sans pour autant s'exclamer auparavant « Ferme ta grande gueule Malfoy, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. »_

_« Arrêtez. » Leur intima Remus d'une voix faible a leur coté, « Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour se quereller de la sorte. »_

_Derrière lui Snape s'était penché pour prendre la petite fille dans ses bras. D'un ton sec il annonça aux trois adolescents. _

_« Nous allons à Poudlard, nous y trouverons de l'aide. »_

_Aucun commentaire ne se fit, ils se laissèrent donc guider par les deux adultes vers le feu de cheminée le plus proche et tour à tour atterrir à Pré-au-lard dans un pub inconnu. L'enseigne rouillé indiquait « Au bon chien blanc ». En arpentant les rues, Hermione se fit la réflexion que le village avait bien changé en si peu de temps. A cette époque il ressemblait juste à une simple bourgade alors qu'à leur époque, il s'étendait sur plus du triple de sa superficie actuelle. _

_Franchir les grilles de Poudlard lui permit de se calmer. Poudlard n'avait pas changé. Ou plutôt, il était toujours le même, semblant comme figé dans le temps._

_« Miss granger ! Ne baillez pas aux corneilles ! »_

_Elle peina à rejoindre le groupe qui marchait à toute allure en tentant de suivre les grandes enjambées du maitre des potions. Le château était vide, la rentrée ne devait se tenir que le lendemain voire le surlendemain. Ils montèrent directement vers le bureau directorial sans être annoncés par personne. La situation était trop urgente pour devoir passer par des formalités de toutes sortes. _

_Lorsqu'ils furent invités à y entrer, ce fut un choc pour Hermione. L'homme frêle et de petite taille qui se tenait devant eux n'avait rien à voir avec l'imposant Albus Dumbledore qu'ils connaissaient, et son crane chauve couplé d'une courte barbichette noire faisait totalement contraste avec la longue barbe de père noël de Dumbledore._

_« Messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ? » les accueillit-il d'une voix fluette et distante._

_Mais quand il avisa la petite fille, son ton changea. Il se leva de son siège et accourut vers elle._

_« Mais il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! »_

_« Nous ne sommes pas seulement venu pour… » Tenta Remus « Nous avons besoin d'aide. »_

_« Tutututtt ! Quoique soit le problème, je crois qu'il peut attendre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons confié cette enfant à notre compétente infirmière, miss Daniels ! » _

_Il invoqua un patronus en forme de pie et envoya son message, quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme brune et à l'air posé débarqua par la cheminée et deux minutes après elle était repartie avec la fillette via les flammes vertes. _

_« Poudlard sera toujours là pour apporter de l'aide à ceux qui le demande » Répondit Dippet avec une voix suraiguë en étouffant un rire comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague particulièrement drôle._

_Voyant le peu d'effet que produisit la remarque sur son assistance, il se reprit._

_« Excusez-moi, vous semblez avoir un problème important, je vous écoute »_

_Poudlard n'avait-il eu pour directeurs que des cinglés ? Pensa vaguement Hermione, alors que le petit homme reprenait sa place derrière le bureau et que Snape et Remus alternaient dans un récit à deux voix pour lui exprimer le dit-problème. _

_« Dans le temps ? Mais vous me faites tourner en bourrique jeunes gens ! Jamais personne n'est revenu dans le temps auparavant ! »_

_Snape n'appréciait guère qu'on l'appelle ainsi car il se ferma aussitôt tandis que Remus insistait lourdement._

_« Je vous prie de nous croire. » Il désigna son collègue du doigt « Severus et moi-même sommes professeurs à Poudlard, dans…notre temps et voici trois de nos élèves. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui s'est produit mais nous avons été catapultés ici et nous y avons entrainé cette petite fille que nous n'avons jamais vue avant. »_

_Le récit de Remus était la vérité totale sur leur incident mais Hermione reconnut qu'il n'avait, en soi, rien de vraisemblable. _

_L'Homme parut troublé cependant._

_«Je vais prendre le parti de vous croire. Votre situation est tellement loufoque que je ne vois pas pourquoi vous mentiriez. » _

_Il se frotta la barbe d'un air pensif « Pour le moment je peux vous proposer de vous établir à Poudlard quelque temps, afin que tout ceci se tasse. Si vous dites vrai, vous êtes totalement démunis. Et puis cette enfant pourra reprendre ses esprits dans notre infirmerie. »_

_« Si vous permettez, je préférerai quelle reste avec nous, je suis tout à fait apte à la soigner » Asséna Snape d'un ton sans appel. _

_« Je… bien sur… Mais il faudra voir ça avec miss Daniels, ce n'est pas de mon ressort. En attendant je voudrais étudier ce récit avec vous de nouveau dans les moindres détails. Certaines choses apparaîtront peut-être de nouveau et je souhaiterais vérifier quelques éléments. Du thé ? »_

_« Monsieur le directeur » Reprit Remus « nous préférerions discuter de ça en privé. »_

_Le regard du petit homme se posa simultanément sur les trois adolescents qui se tenaient en retrait._

_Si la remarque de Remus ne toucha pas du tout Hermione, elle eut cependant un effet sur Harry qui se tendit à coté de lui et se leva d'un bond. _

_« Nous sommes aussi impliqués que vous dans cette affaire Remus ! »_

_Le regard de l'homme se durcit tandis que le visage de Severus affichait un rictus non retenu devant la réaction du survivant. _

_« Il est cependant nécessaire que nous ayons cette conversation en privé Harry, je suis sur que tu comprends. » _

_L'adolescents parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se retint._

_« Mitsy ? » invoqua la voix fluette du directeur._

_Un elfe frêle et de petite taille qui rappelait la stature de son maitre se matérialisa. _

_« Je voudrais que tu emmènes ces trois jeunes gens dans les appartements des invités de l'aile Sud s'il te plait, et prépare nous du thé. »_

_« Tout de suite. »_

_Il s'inclina si bas que son nez manqua de s'écraser sur le tapis au dégout d'Hermione. Cependant, elle suivit les deux garçons sur les traces de l'elfe._

_Après un dédale de couloirs étrangement familiers, ils arrivèrent dans une aile du château qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Au bout d'un long couloir, une énorme tapisserie de dragon faisait office de porte. L'elfe se posta devant et s'inclina de nouveau._

_« Voici les appartements des invités, le mot de passe est ambroisie »_

_Puis il disparut d'un claquement de doigt._

_« Ambroisie » Grogna Draco._

_Le dragon ouvrit un œil bleu électrique, les dévisagea et finit par les laisser passer. »_

Oui, l'arrivée avait été un peu chaotique. Severus et Remus avaient passé un certain temps à se disputer sur les démarches à suivre, sur la façon de gérer la situation, de régler les problèmes, d'envisager leur relation avec eux. Ils passèrent la première nuit dans un climat de tension où personne ne dormit beaucoup. Heureusement le lendemain, l'arrivée de la petite fille chez eux puis celle des élèves à Poudlard offrirent de quoi se divertir aux adolescents.

Celle-ci débarqua dans les bras de Remus le lendemain, s'accrochant à lui comme à sa propre vie.

_C'est avec un grand sourire, un peu faussé par les lourds cernes noirs qui lui soulignaient les yeux, que Remus fit irruption dans la pièce, la fillette dans les bras. Lorsqu'elle vit le monde présent dans la pièce, elle prit peur et enfouit son visage dans le cou du lycanthrope_

_Snape grimaça, il détestait les enfants mélodramatiques._

_Mais à la surprise de tous, Mégane releva presque aussitôt. Elle regarda avec curiosité les personnes présentes dans la pièce, passant de l'une à l'autre sans ciller. Elle avait presque quelque chose d'inquiétant, pensa Hermione, ou plutôt de mystérieux. Son visage était assez rond, encadré de bouclettes blondes et ses yeux noisette affichaient une grande curiosité. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment traumatisée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Peut-être ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte véritablement._

_« Je vous présente Mégane » intervint Remus « Elle a été malencontreusement entrainée avec nous dans cet étrange…voyage. » Comme eux tous, il avait du mal à poser un mot sur ce qui leur était arrivé la veille._

_« Mégane, voici Hermione, Draco, Harry et Severus » lui désigna-t-il à la ronde. _

_« B'jour » _

_Si elle n'était guère timide, elle était assez impressionnée par le professeur Snape. A la grande joie de celui-ci constata Hermione en détectant une pointe de fierté dans son expression. _

_« Mégane va dormir avec toi Hermione »se dirigea-t-il vers elle, coupant court à ses pensées « ça ne te dérange pas ? » _

_« Pas du tout professeur. Tu veux venir voir avec moi Mégane ? » Demanda-t-elle en direction de la petite fille._

_Celle-ci hocha la tête et Remus la posa à terre pour qu'elle suive Hermione. Une fois dans la chambre, il enchanta un objet qui trainait par là en lit, ça ferait l'affaire pour le moment._

_« C'est quand qu'elle vient me chercher Elissa ? »_

_Hermione et Remus se tournèrent vers la petite fille qui attendait visiblement une réponse à sa question._

_« Qui est Elissa ? » Fut la seule réponse qui vint à Hermione_

_« Elissa… ba… c'est Elissa. » _

_« C'est ta mère Elissa ? » osa Remus_

_« Non, Elissa c'est pas ma maman… » Sa voix avait baissée presque imperceptiblement mais si Hermione l'avait remarqué, Rémus n'en fit pas cas._

_« C'est ta nounou ? » insista le lycanthrope_

_Mais la petite fille ne parut pas entendre l'homme devant lui._

_« Moi, j'ai pas de maman… » murmura-t-elle « et j'ai pas de papa, charlotte, elle va avoir un papa et une maman dans une semaine, et même un grand frère. Mais moi aucune maman est venue me chercher… »_

_Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione, ce qu'elle venait de dire lui fendit le cœur, elle était orpheline et. Elle essuya bien vite la goutte d'eau salée. Si Mégane ne pleurait pas, elle n'allait pas l'encourager. _

_Remus se passa la main dans les cheveux tandis que l'adolescente s'approchait de la petite fille pour lui faire un sourire._

_« Ecoute. Retournons au salon, on a quelque chose à vous dire avec le professeur Snape, on va régler ce dernier problème aussi. »_

_Ils passèrent de nouveau dans la pièce commune où l'atmosphère était particulièrement tendue. Snape se tenait debout, immobile et une tasse de café à la main qu'il buvait sans bruit, sans aucune expression. Les deux garçons étaient au salon, et comme ils le faisaient depuis la veille, se toisaient en silence, menaçant. _

_Aucun d'entre eux n'avait véritablement compris comment ils avaient voyagé dans le temps, atterris ici, mais ils avaient compris que c'était plus ou moins leur faute à tous les deux, et ne pipaient mots depuis. Ils savaient que la mauvaise humeur perpétuelle de Snape était multipliée par quatre depuis leur arrivée et qu'un seul mot de travers de leur part et il essuierait son humeur de chien. Ils se contentaient donc d'échanger de lourds regards menaçants à travers la pièce._

_La tension était palpable lorsqu'ils arrivèrent avec Mégane. Remus attira Snape plus loin et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille puis s'en retourna vers le groupe. _

_« Vous avez sans nul doute compris que nous sommes coincés ici jusqu'à trouver une solution pour annuler cette situation catastrophique. » Commença Remus._

_Il souffla un bon coup._

_« Nous sommes coincés » répéta-t-il « Mais surtout, nous sommes coincés ensemble. Je vous le dit tout de suite et il va falloir l'accepter très vite, il est hors de question que quelqu'un se sépare du groupe. »_

_Pensant surement que personne ne le verrait, snape pinça les lèvres d'agacement. C'était une règle qu'il avait lui-même édictée, ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas, mais elle comprit qu'il n'appréciait vraiment pas cette situation._

_« Il serait bien aussi que chacun oublie ses querelles personnelles avec les autres. Harry et Draco, je ne peux que vous supplier d'essayer de vous comporter civilement l'un envers l'autre. »_

_Le regard noir qui s'échangea entre les deux adolescents fit comprendre à Remus qu'il faudrait encore un certain temps avant que sa demande ne soit accordée._

_« Je le ferait s'il le fait lui. » Tonna Harry en se dressant sur ses pieds._

_« Ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux, Potter » ricana Malfoy_

_La volte-face que fit celui-ci vers son camarade, toujours les fesses sur le canapé à côté de lui inquiéta Remus mais Harry ne bougea pas plus._

_« Connard arrogant, tu feras moins le fier lorsque tu verras qu'aucun de tes trolls de garde n'est là pour te protéger. » cracha Harry avec une force qui étonna Hermione. Son regard s'était durci « Tu verras quand… »_

_Oui, Harry avait beaucoup changé pendant l'été, la mort de Cédric l'avait profondément bouleversé, son arrivée dans l'Ordre avait été explosive, il se mettait souvent en colère contre elle et Ron ses derniers temps. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait entendu avoir des mots si durs et menacer Malfoy de la sorte. Même si celui-ci le méritait... _

_« Nous ne verrons rien Harry, rassit-toi ! » intervint Remus « Je voudrais justement éviter ce genre de comportement, si on doit vivre ensemble on ne va pas se sauter à la gorge toutes les cinq minutes. »_

_Derrière lui, Snape qui n'avait pas lâché un seul mot depuis le début acquiesça gravement. _

_Mégane qui était restée avec Hermione observait toute la scène avec des grands yeux ronds. Remus se tourna vers elle._

_« Mégane, hier tu as été blessée parce qu'il y a eu un accident… un accident de magie… »_

_Elle ne répondit rien mais écoutait attentivement ce que l'homme lui disait._

_« Il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne pourras pas retourner chez Elissa pour le moment, tu devras rester avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à revenir là où on était. »_

_Mégane acquiesça et s'appuya plus contre Hermione. Elle ne pleurnicha pas, elle ne pleura pas, elle ne râla pas, elle hocha seulement la tête. _

_« Au moins » Murmura Snape « On n'a pas affaire à une gamine pourrie-gâtée et capricieuse. »_

_« Elle est orpheline, monsieur. » Cracha Hermione qui vit rouge devant le comportement de l'homme depuis leur arrivée « Et contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de penser, la plupart des enfants ne sont pas comme ça. »_

_Il leva un sourcil à sa remarque, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Elle rêvait depuis sa première année de lui exprimer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Snape était le seul professeur qui ne lui avait jeté que des coups d'œil méprisants depuis son arrivée à Poudlard et elle savait pourquoi. Tout du moins elle pensait savoir pourquoi. _

_« Peut-être que les rares enfants que vous avez connus sont tous comme ça, mais il n'y a pas sur terre que des sorciers au sang pur qui se croient au-dessus des autres. » _

_La remarque laissa un blanc. Snape lui-même ne trouva pas à répondre à l'accusation qui semblait venir de nulle part. Hermione était horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, par sa propre audace. Elle était aussi à cran, sur les nerfs, mais ça n'excusait rien. Elle commençait à légèrement paniquer lorsque Snape reprenait ses esprits._

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

_Trois coups furent tapés, secs sur la porte et Snape qui était le plus proche l'ouvrit. Un petit homme toujours joyeux s'introduit dans la pièce._

_« Bonjour messieurs, mesdemoiselles. »_

_Il se tourna vers Severus._

_« Je serai très heureux de vous convier au banquet de ce soir pour l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves de Poudlard. En attendant, je dois vous parler. »_

_Le regard de Snape se tourna vers les adolescents._

_« Vous. Dehors. Allez prendre l'air. »_

_« Mais… » Fit Draco_

_« Et ne vous quittez pas d'une semelle. » Termina-t-il_

_En passant par le portrait avec Mégane, Hermione sentit le regard du professeur la suivre jusqu'au bout du couloir. Depuis quand ses propres mots dépassaient sa pensée ? Une chose était certaine, elle n'avait jamais vécu une telle situation avant, peut-être cela justifiait-il un minimum son comportement._

Ils avaient ensuite trainé un peu dans le parc du château, se souvint-elle. Ils discutaient tous les trois, tour à tour avec Mégane sans aucune animosité. La trêve semblait plus ou moins avoir été signée par les adolescents.

Mais ce qui fut impressionnant c'était sans conteste le banquet de début d'année.

_Ils étaient assis à un bout de la grande table des professeurs, là où s'installaient les invités depuis la création du château d'après l'Histoire de Poudlard, pensa Hermione. Avant même que les élèves n'arrivent ils connurent leurs premier choc lorsqu'un homme tout sourire et aux yeux d'un bleu électrique et brillant fit irruption devant eux._

_« Bien le bonjour, je me présente, professeur Dumbledore » _

_Plus jeune, ou plutôt moins vieux, il se tenait devant eux dans une robe très sobre. Elle était pourpre quoique décorée sur le col et les manches de minuscules oiseaux. La jeune fille supposa que le professeur n'avait pas pu laisser cours à son étrange excentricité lorsqu'il n'était que professeur. Elle comprit alors pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas reconnu du premier coup, il n'avait pas de barbe et ne portait pas de lunettes._

_Remus tendit sa main vers lui ?_

_« Professeur de ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il connaissait pertinemment la réponse._

_« Métamorphose. » sourit-il de nouveau_

_Il les salua tous, une lueur espiègle dansait doucement dans ses yeux. Il s'installa près d'eux._

_« Alors ? Il est rare d'avoir autant d'invités en même temps au château. D'où venez-vous ? »_

_Snape plissa les yeux légèrement, et répondit très soigneusement._

_« Nous passons simplement régler un problème à l'aide du professeur Dipet. »_

_A voir son expression, la réponse ne satisfit pas Dumbledore, mais peut-être était-ce le ton du professeur Snape qui le dissuada d'essayer d'en savoir plus. Il se tourna vers son voisin de droite, une très jeune femme qui semblait être là pour sa première année d'enseignement et qui s'occupait d'une matière obscure._

_Les premiers élèves entrèrent. Hermione crut souvent apercevoir des traits qu'elle avait auparavant croisés dans le monde sorcier mais celui qui attira particulièrement son regard fut un jeune homme qui dépassait les autres de plusieurs têtes._

_« Hagrid » souffla-t-elle à Harry à ses côtés._

_Mais le jeune homme le suivait déjà des yeux, on ne pouvait pas le rater de toute façon. Il semblait à l'écart des autres élèves, Il s'assit sur le banc des Gryffondor. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur son assiette de porcelaine blanche. Pourtant, quelques-uns le saluait, il y répondait d'un air bourru et d'un sourire timide, mais personne ne prenait place à côté de lui._

_Retrouver Hagrid ici ne fut pas la seule surprise de la soirée, son regard fut attirée par une jeune fille qui semblait être en sixième voire septième année. Elle avait les cheveux longs, très raides et lâchés librement dans le dos. Ils dégringolaient en cascade jusque dans le creux de son dos. Elle avait un profil aux traits marqué et anguleux et discutait assez passionnément avec une de ses amies en riant doucement. McGonagall. Imaginer que la femme strict soit passé par l'adolescence une enfance avait toujours parut une idée incongrue à Hermione mais la femme sévères collait tout à fait avec celle qui se tenait en face d'elle. Sur son torse brillait l'insigne des préfets._

_Elle s'apprêtait à commenter sa trouvaille avec Harry et se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire. Mais celui-ci s'était figé, comme pétrifié et regardait droit devant lui._

_« Harry ? »_

_Mais sa question désespérée ne trouva aucune réponse, elle vit plus loin sur sa gauche que le professeur Snape avait plus ou moins la même réaction. Son regard fixe semblait comme suspendu dans le vide en direction de la table Serpentard._

_Elle suivit leurs regards, un grand jeune homme se tenait debout devant le banc de sa table alors que quelques jeunes se poussait pour lui faire une place. Il supportait un livre à bout de bras et avait le regard sérieux, le visage fermé. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir de jais, tout comme sa chevelure et sa peau était très pale. Il tourna un instant son attention vers la table des professeurs et Hermione vit qu'il était non seulement charismatique mais assez séduisant. Elle lui fit un vague sourire gêné quand son regard s'attarda sur elle, mais il ne manifesta aucune émotion particulière et détourna les yeux._

_Le professeur Dumbledore dut apercevoir qu'ils s'intéressaient au garçon et fit un fin sourire en direction d'Hermione._

_« Quel charmeur ce Tom… » Pouffa-t-il tout doucement « Et il vient d'être nommé préfet… » _

_Tom ? Pensa Hermione. Elle se souvint du récit qu'Harry lui avait fait à son retour de la chambre des secrets, mais alors ce garçon ne pouvait être que…_

_Horrifié elle posa la main sur ses lèvres alors que Dumbledore confirmait ses soupçons. Harry et Snape avait eux, compris bien avant cela. Le premier pour l'avoir rencontré on chair et en os par l'intermédiaire d'un vieux journal, le deuxième pour l'avoir servi dans sa jeunesse._

_Mais le professeur continuait._

_« Tom Elvis Jedusor, un élève brillant, très brillant. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il est sans doute le meilleur élève que Poudlard ai connu, et ce, surement pour bien longtemps. »_

_Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillaient en regardant son élève, si seulement il savait..._

_Ni Remus, ni Malfoy n'avait vu en ce garçon le prochain Voldemort, mais Harry si. A côté d'elle, il s'était tendu, dans son poing droit il serrait sa baguette tellement fort que ses articulations étaient blanches. Plus loin sur sa gauche, Snape observait lui aussi le garçon qui avait du mal à se contrôler. Il sortit sa baguette sous la table et désarma Harry d'une chiquenaude de sa propre baguette puis lui lança un regard noir._

_« Contrôle-toi Potter ! »_

_Son ami lui lança un regard noir mais reporta aussitôt son attention vers le futur mage noir. Le diner fut tout aussi excellent et divertissant qu'un banquet de début d'année habituel à Poudlard. Le seul point noir fut la présence de l'adolescent à la table de Serpentard duquel Harry ne pouvait pas lâcher le regard._

_A la fin du banquet ils suivirent tous les trois Snape pour rentrer dans leurs appartements, Remus les ayant précédés avec Megane. _

_« Miss granger » l'interpella une voix froide « Je voudrais que nous échangions un mot.»_

_Il fallait évidement qu'elle paie les conséquences de ce qu'elle avait dit tantôt._

_Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, il l'éloigna du groupe. Le ton était sans appel._

_« Nous allons mettre quelque chose au clair, miss. »_

_Elle acquiesça, ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler sans envenimer les choses face à Severus Snape._

_« Il se peut que je sois le directeur de la maison Serpentard, et mes erreurs de jeunesses vous poussent à aller dans ce sens mais… » _

_Il marqua une longue pose dans laquelle il l'observa quelques secondes._

_« …Je ne crois pas à la supériorité du sang-pur, et encore moins à l'infériorité du sang moldu. Retirez-vous de suite cette idée stupide du crâne. »_

_A ces mots, et parce qu' en plus d'avoir quasiment insulté un professeur elle s'était totalement trompée dans ses jugement habituellement justes, Hermione sentit se joues chauffer. »_

_« Si vous tenez tellement à comprendre pourquoi, sachez que mon père était un moldu et ma mère une sorcière. »_

_Elle rougit de surcroit à l'évocation de la vie personnelle de son professeur._

_« Et je dois rajouter que je suis étonné et surpris que vous tombiez dans les mêmes considérations stupides que les camarades de votre âge. Pour juger, utilisez votre esprit. Je n'ai vu, dans cette déclaration précipité, aucune trace de cette intelligence qui est la vôtre et dont on me chante les louanges à chaque occasion. Serpentard a autant de mages noirs en formation dans sa maison que gryffondor a de chevaliers hardis au grand cœur. C'est-à-dire quasiment aucun dans les deux cas. Ne prenez pas tout ça à cœur, miss granger, la vie est rarement noire ou blanche. »_

_Elle ne sut pas comment elle devait prendre la remontrance qu'il venait de lui faire. D'un côté elle se sentait humiliée mais d'un autre côté, ne venait-il pas de la complimenter sur son intelligence hors du commun ?_

_« Je vous présente mes excuse professeur. » Osa-t-elle timidement_

_« Merci. »_

Ce fut aussi ce soir même qu'Hermione surprit entre les deux hommes une dispute assez violente. Harry était parti se coucher très vite, surement déboussolé par la rencontre avec Tom Jedusor. Mégane dormait depuis plus d'une demi-heure et Draco n'était nulle part en vue. Avisant la salle vide elle décida de se retirer aussi mais la porte de la salle de bain laissa filtrer les voix des deux hommes.

_«…Il faut partir tout de suite Lupin ! » crachait Snape _

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi se précipiter hors du château comme ça Severus » le raisonna le loup-garou de sa voix posé. _

_« Parce qu'il est là Lupin ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Il est intelligent, sournois, tordu et machiavélique, il nous as vu et doit être déjà en train de se renseigner sur nous. C'est dangereux. »_

_« Je crois que tu exagères, pour l'instant il n'est qu'un gamin qui rentre en cinquième année, il est inn… »_

_« Le seigneur des ténèbres, n'as jamais été innocent Lupin ! Depuis son enfance il est à la recherche de pouvoir, sans cesse et surtout, il veut des réponses à toutes les questions qu'il se pose. Il ne nous fera rien, rien du tout, mais il fouinera ! Et il faut éviter ça »_

_« Et alors ? Grand bien lui en fasse, il n'est qu'en cinquième année, il n'arrivera pas à grand-chose… »_

_Remus semblait épuisé et n'avait pas la force de se disputer pour un sujet qui lui semblait bénin._

_« Là n'est pas la question. Je ne supporterai pas de savoir qu'il est entre ces murs, en même temps que moi et qu'il cherche à nous percer à jour. »_

_« C'est autre chose. » soupira le loup-garou_

_« Et Potter non plus ! » cracha Snape « J'ai quasiment dû lui arracher sa baguette des mains pour qu'il ne commette pas un meurtre en plein milieu de la grande salle. On ne peut pas se permettre de rester là ! »_

_« Mais on ne va pas y rester, on va chercher une solution pour sortir, mais… »_

_« Lupin ! » Cassa Snape « Tu n'as pas idée de l'influence qu'à Tom Jedusor au sein de l'école. Et tu n'as pas idée de combien sa présence perturbe le gamin, et me perturbe aussi. Tu ne sais pas ce que nous avons vécu. »_

_Hermione profita de ce blanc pour sortir dans la salle de bain et passa devant les deux hommes qui la dévisagèrent. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation._

_Le lendemain, elle comprit qu'Harry avait eu une conversation avec Remus et Snape par rapport à Tom Jedusor. Celui-ci ne voulut pas lui en raconter le contenu. Même si elle se sentait trahie par ce manque de confiance, elle n'osa pas insister. _

_Ils passèrent les jours suivant à trainer dans le parc lorsque les élèves étaient en cours et à végéter dans l'appartement lorsque ceux-ci étaient libres. Les deux adultes étaient le plus souvent absents, réglant des affaires, arrangeant une solution pour qu'ils soient indépendants. Heureusement que Mégane était là, elle les distrayait. Sans elle, elle se serait retrouvée seule avec les deux garçons dont la relation ne s'était pas réellement améliorée depuis le début. Au moins ne se battaient-ils plus mais l'ambiance restait pesante. Mégane semblait avoir le don de réjouir tout le monde, même Draco ne l'évitait plus comme au début et elle eut vite le droit au diminutif affectueux de « Meg' ». _

_La petite fille était à l'aise avec tout le monde, elle n'était pas farouche comme l'étaient habituellement les enfants de son âge, et s'intéressait à tout. Elle s'attachait aux trois adolescents, appréciait même le maitre des potions. Elle seule avait le pouvoir d'arranger un tant soit peu son humeur maussade. Mais elle adorait Remus par-dessus tout et entretenait avec lui des relations privilégiées, Hermione supposait qu'il représentait pour elle la figure paternelle dont elle avait toujours rêvé._

Dans la soirée du sixième jour après leur arrivée –Elle avait compté- Le professeur Dippet cogna de nouveau à leur porte.

_« Bonsoir tout le monde. Severus, Remus, j'ai trouvé ce que vous recherchiez. »_

_Et avant qu'un des deux ne puisse réagir, il fit apparaitre un écran de fumée devant lui qui représentait un vieux manoir, de petite taille. _

_« Manoir Pendragon, situé dans l'est de l'Angleterre, à proximité d'un petit village de sorcier. Suffisamment éloigné de Poudlard et de Londres. Assez grand pour vous loger, de quoi avoir des équipements convenables pour faire cours et une bibliothèque importante, tout ça pour un prix vraiment ri-di-cule.»_

_Hermione sourit devant le sorcier qui ressemblait tant aux agents immobiliers moldu qu'elle avait fréquenté à l'occasion. Elle effaça vite la vision de ses pensées, tout ce qui se rapportait à ses parents et à sa vie d'avant connaissait le même sort récemment._

_Remus et Snape se dévisagèrent et elle sut qu'ils étaient d'accord. _

_« Merci beaucoup monsieur le directeur, je crois que c'est ce qu'il nous convient. »_

_« Quant à l'argent, j'ai consulté miss Daniels et elle approuve totalement cette proposition. Je serai donc ravi de me fournir en potion chez vous pour notre infirmerie. La pauvre a bien du travail ici avec tous ces élèves sans cesse malades ou blessés, et elle ne sait pas où donner de la tête. »_

_Le soulagement s'inscrit sur le visage des deux professeurs. Voilà donc ce qu'ils manigançaient depuis le début de la semaine._

_Snape entraina le professeur Dippet hors du portrait, vers son bureau tandis que Remus se tourna vers les adolescents._

_« Nous partons demain, allez-vous coucher. » _

_Le lendemain, ils quittèrent Poudlard à pied, comme des voleurs, lorsque les élèves prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Un long voyage les attendait. Alors qu'elle foulait la pelouse de Poudlard à l'arrière du groupe, tentant de rassembler ses pensées et de ne pas se faire distancer, elle perçu du mouvement à sa gauche. Un élève d'une stature anormalement grande sorti de la forêt. _

_« Hagrid… » Murmura-t-elle_

_Le Hagrid qui se tenait non loin d'elle devait avoir dans les quatorze ans comme le montrait la jeunesse de ses traits. Il sortait visiblement d'une excursion visant à nourrir une bête… féroce. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. A en juger par son air décontracté, la forêt n'était pas encore interdite. Il était même fort probable qu'Hagrid lui-même, ai beaucoup contribué à lui faire gagner ce sobriquet. Elle sourit au demi-géant, qui ne comprit sans doute pas pourquoi mais lui rendit tout de même le geste, et elle pressa le pas._

Alors qu'elle sortait de ses souvenirs, Hermione considéra tout le chemin qu'ils avaient fait depuis le jour fatidique de leur arrivée et tous les progrès qu'ils avaient accomplis en moins d'un mois. Elle sut qu'ils s'en sortiraient d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle caressa distraitement Lucifer qui s'était installé sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus rassurée qu'avant, mais elle avait confiance. Devant elle, Severus Snape, imperturbable, prenait des notes.


	9. Winter has come

Hola hola! C'est de nouveau moi avec un nouveau chapitre :)

J'espère que vous apprécierez ;)

Par ailleurs, mes plates excuses pour les temps d'attentes entre les chapitres, pour le moment ça ne va pas pouvoir s'arranger :) Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je fait le serment de terminer cette histoire jusqu'au bout :) (Je déteste tellement tomber sr des histoires que ne seront jamais terminées...)

Tchuss et bonne lecture.

Et merci à et à** koul** pour avoir laissé une trace de leur passage. C'est motivant et les critiques aident à avancer :)

* * *

><p><strong>Winter has come<strong>

3 mois passèrent dans l'autre temps, ce qui permit aux habitants du petit manoir de s'enraciner dans une routine quotidienne. Leurs relations s'étaient améliorées en termes général et ils tissaient peu à peu des liens nécessaires à leur survie. Les tensions s'effaçaient graduellement pour ne reparaitre que dans les moments critiques. Le petit manoir n'avait pas connu de crises depuis presqu'un mois.

Mégane, pour qui ils s'étaient tant inquiétés au début de leur séjour, allait bien. Elle était épanouie, adorait aller à l'école et ne quittait plus d'une semelle son compagnon d'aventures, Andy, qui n'était autre que le fils de l'apothicaire avec qui traitait Severus. Les adolescents la choyaient tous comme la petite sœur qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais eue et Snape n'avouerait jamais qu'il s'y était aussi beaucoup attaché. Néanmoins, ses rapports avec Remus restaient privilégiés. Il devait lui lire une histoire, il devait la border, il devait l'aider à table si nécessaire, il devait être là pour elle, toujours lui, toujours le premier. Ça posait problème lorsque le lycanthrope partait les nuits de pleines lunes car c'était l'occasion de ses rares crises qui remplissaient la maisonnée de larmes et de cris suraigus. Ni les câlins d'Hermione, ni les distractions des garçons, ni les menaces de Severus ne parvenaient pas à la calmer dans ces cas-là.

La relation entre Harry et Draco avait elle aussi germée, ils étaient passé de cordial à amical et si les tensions étaient toujours semi-présentes lorsqu'ils abordaient des sujets qui fâchent, ils savaient aussi très bien s'entendre, et même _trop_ bien s'entendre pour comploter derrière le dos du reste du groupe. Snape, qui à l'origine avait trouvé que le fait de les mettre dans la même chambre était une très bonne idée se ravisait petit à petit.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient de très bons amis mais pour le moment, il s'entendait assez pour ne plus se sauter à la gorge à chaque piques et les insultes toujours présentes étaient à présent un jeu entre eux.

Le temps avait donc plus ou moins effacé les rancunes et les griefs qu'ils avaient les uns contre les autres, à moins que ce ne soit le fait de cohabiter depuis trois mois. Quoiqu'il en soit il régnait une paix relative au manoir.

Peu à peu, témoin du temps qui passe, le paysage avait évolué autour d'eux. Les arbres de la lisière de la forêt avaient commencés à rougir et, à présent la majorité d'entre eux étaient complètement nus. A la mi-décembre, le temps avait viré du froid au glacial et ils mettaient le moins possible le nez dehors.

De son perchoir, du haut de la bibliothèque, Severus Snape observait la première tombée de neige de la saison. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et était d'une relative mauvaise humeur. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil à la feuille qu'il tenait dans la main. Le schéma supposé d'un circuit que devait emprunter le flux magique partant du portail et arrivant jusqu'au portail de nouveau pour en inverser le processus. Le schéma, ils l'avaient presque. La théorie ils la maitrisaient, mais jusque-là, aucun matériel ne s'était montré capable de contenir la moindre parcelle de magie. Faire un circuit où la magie circulerait comme de l'électricité moldu semblait de plus en plus utopique.

Rageusement il plaqua le schéma sur la table, rassembla toutes leurs notes de papiers et les congédia d'un coup de baguette. Ça attendrai, comme toujours. Voilà près de trois mois qu'ils planchaient dessus presque toutes les nuits. Ils avaient décidé avec Remus de s'accorder une pause pour pouvoir prendre plus de recul sur toute l'affaire bien plus tard. Reculer pour mieux sauter. Snape avait seulement peur que le saut soit trop court pour atteindre l'autre rive.

Les flocons étaient à présent très épais et tombaient en cascade jusqu'au sol, dans moins d'une heure ils auraient un tapis blanc épais. Il regarda la forêt blanchir au fur et à mesure que le manteau blanc la recouvrait et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Karl Summers qui étrangement avait arrêté de les harceler depuis quelque temps. Se lassait-il de les observer, de les espionner, de monter la garde devant la fenêtre toutes les nuits ? Surement. Avait-il compris qu'ils ne tenteraient jamais le diable et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de les atteindre sans qu'ils ne décident eux-mêmes de quitter le manoir ? Espérons. Quoiqu'il en soit ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis près de deux semaines, et à la dernière transformation de Remus il ne s'était pas montré.

Ils restaient cependant sur leurs gardes.

Alors qu'il attendait ses trois et uniques élèves pour leur dernier cours avant les vacances, ce fut Mégane qui arriva en courant dans la bibliothèque et qui mit fin à ses pensées. En ce qui la concernait, elle était en vacance depuis une semaine et il était temps qu'il en soit de même pour les adolescents.

« Sevy ! Il neige, il neige ! » S'époumona-t-elle

Le maitre des potions regarda la petite fille crier et courir vers lui, en pyjama et encore nu-pieds.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué Mégane. » Fut la réponse très plate de celui-ci.

Mais la petite fille ne semblait pas ébranlée par le peu d'enthousiasme de son interlocuteur.

« Remus, il a dit qu'on ferait un bonhomme de neige ! Et Mione elle a dit qu'on lui mettrait une carotte ! »

« Ah… c'est bien… mais pas maintenant, va t'habiller.» lui intima-t-il

Mégane le regarda en soupirant et fit la moue et avant que le maitre des potions ne puisse s'interroger sur le pourquoi de cette grimace, elle se désintéressa de lui et courut vers Harry. Celui-ci venait d'entrer dans la pièce, portant ses cours et ses quelques parchemins volants.

« Harry, il neiiiige » Hurla-t-elle.

Le garçon lui rendit son sourire.

« Je sais, j'ai vu. On va pouvoir faire un bonhomme de neige ! » Proposa-t-il. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'en faire était quasi aussi excité que la petite fille. Snape réprima un ricanement de circonstance.

« Maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-elle surexcitée

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son professeur qui le toisa, bras croisé et sourcil levé.

« Non, je crois pas, on doit travailler, mais après si tu veux. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Meg quitta la pièce sans demander son reste.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge qui indiquait 10h du matin. Draco et Hermione arrivèrent puis s'installèrent et il commença son cours.

« Je sais qu'aujourd'hui est le dernier cours avant les vacances mais je veux une concentration parfaite. »

Il toisa ses élèves qui n'étaient nullement impressionnés. Ils avaient depuis longtemps compris que Snape n'était pas du genre à leur faire faire du coloriage, même la semaine avant Noël, et une telle précision s'avérait parfaitement inutile.

« Nous allons aborder une potion particulièrement importante du programme de cinquième année, si vous voulez avancer en potions je vous demande d'être particulièrement attentif. A la fin des vacances je veux que vous puissiez l'exécuter sans aucune note. »

Il fixa simultanément Harry et Draco, d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus et s'en retourna à son tableau d'un mouvement de cape qui fit sourire les adolescents.

« Le polynectar. » Annonça-t-il tout en l'inscrivant au tableau.

Il ne nota pas les regards espiègle que s'échangèrent Harry et Hermione et commença à faire, comme à son habitude, la conférence d'introduction sur la potion, posant quelques questions de ci de là, pour évaluer les connaissances de ses élèves.

A sa grande surprise, Harry était capable de répondre à toutes ses questions sans ciller. Il semblait imbattable sur la question.

« Eh bien Potter » s'étonna-t-il après la cinquième réponse juste que lui offrait son élève, « Dois-je croire à l'existence des miracles ? A quel Dieu dois-je aller faire une offrande pour le remercier ? »

Le ton de sa voix était ironique mais l'on ressentait par derrière qu'il était franchement étonné.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire discret, mais non suffisamment discret pour échapper à l'ouïe de l'espion.

« Quelque chose de drôle miss Granger ? »

Il fixa la jeune fille qui nia l'évidence. Il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait dans cette histoire de polynectar.

Draco non plus n'y comprenait rien et fit savoir par des grands gestes à Hermione qu'il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Celle-ci articula un « plus tard » muet. Snape qui inscrivait les ingrédients au tableau surprit l'agitation derrière son dos et l'interrompit d'un ton las.

« Et on se tait. »

C'est seulement lorsqu'il_ i_nscrivit_ « Peau de serpent de l'arbre du cap » _au tableau qu'il mit le doigt sur ce qui le gênait…

Il se retourna violemment vers Harry.

« Potter ! » fit une voix aussi froide et dure qu'un iceberg.

Hermione déglutit dans son coin, Snape avait-il fait le lien ?

« Lisez-moi la dernière ligne d'ingrédient ! »

Le garçon s'éclaircit la gorge et, beaucoup moins amusé qu'avant, s'appliqua à réciter la ligne.

« Les cheveux de… »

« Après ! » tonna Snape

« La peau de serpent de l'arbre du cap… » Sa voix avait lentement baissé à la fin de la ligne. Oups.

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient lentement en place dans l'esprit de Snape.

« Vous avez volé cet ingrédient de mes réserves en deuxième année ? » interrogea le professeur des potions. « Est-ce vrai monsieur Potter ? »

Ça devenait dangereux, très dangereux.

« Euh…non… » Après tout il ne mentait pas, c'était Hermione qui l'avait volé. Mais le maitre des potions ne se démonta pas.

« C'est donc miss Granger ou Weasley ! Puis vous avez assommé et prélevé des cheveux de Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle et prit leur apparence le jour d'halloween. Merlin sait pourquoi… mais c'était vous. »

Il se retourna vers Hermione.

« Confirmez-vous cette version miss Granger ? »

Sa voix était étranglée mais elle articula un « oui » aigue.

Snape se releva de toute sa hauteur et observa Harry. Nul doute que ce qu'il venait d'annoncer était vrai, la culpabilité semblait émaner de lui, malgré sa façade fière. Enfin, il avait tellement cherché le coupable durant cette période qu'il se sentait comme libéré.

Il avait soupçonné que des élèves cherchaient à fabriquer du polynectar dans l'école grâce à plusieurs indices mais n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse s'agir de Potter et de ses deux acolytes. Il avait sous-estimé le don de Granger en potion. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais il était plutôt impressionné.

« L'affaire est close. » Annonça-t-il « Même si j'ai bien envie de vous faire récurer mes chaudrons pendant toutes les vacances, l'incident date d'il y a trois ans et ce serait injuste. Mais… il est bien clair que ça ne se reproduira pas. N'est-ce pas ? »

Ils acquiescèrent vivement, heureux de s'en être sortis aussi bien. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre son cours mais cette fois, ce fut un rire qui l'en empêcha. Sa patience légendaire commençait à atteindre ses limites. Il se retourna vers le gêneur.

« Monsieur Malfoy. Quelle est la cause de cette hilarité soudaine ? »

Le garçon blond désigna Harry et Hermione du doigt.

« C'était eux. » ricana-t-il.

Ah, apparemment le garçon avait aussi monté son propre puzzle et ne se souciait pas d'avoir été la victime de cette machination.

«Vous avez préparé du polynectar… en cachette ! En deuxième année ! Vous avez volé des ingrédients de la réserve ! »

Il paraissait choqué. Choqué, mais surtout impressionné. Lorsqu'Hermione acquiesça il s'exclama :

« Et seulement pour savoir si j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard… Moi ? L'héritier de Serpentard ! » Un nouvel éclat de rire secoua l'adolescent. « Dommage que vous n'étiez pas dans la même maison, on se serait bien marrés ! »

Harry réalisa alors ce que cette parole avait d'irréel dans la bouche de Malfoy. Peut-être que s'il avait accepté cette poignée de main dans le hall de Poudlard le premier soir, peut-être que l'histoire aurait été bien différente.

« Vous êtes complètement fêlés. » continuait le blond en rigolant. « L'héritier de Serpentard ! Encore, que ces balourds de Crabbe et Goyle s'imaginent que je le suis, passe encore, mais vous, et surtout toi Granger ! »

Le garçon semblait maintenant en proie à un fou rire incontrôlable. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Snape exaspéré, attendait que la crise d'hystérie de son filleul passe avant de pouvoir continuer son cours. Le seul problème, c'est que le fou rire avait tendance à se propager très rapidement. Déjà Potter étouffait un rire et les lèvres de Granger réprimaient violemment un éclat de rire. Deux secondes et demie plus tard, ils se tordaient tous de rire sous son regard acéré.

Patient, ou plutôt tentant de l'être, Severus laissa passer une minute.

« On se tait ! » Intima-t-il à ses élèves, mais en vain. Les rires se calmèrent quelques instants, mais un seul regard échangé suffit à mettre le feu aux poudres.

« STOP ! ASSEZ ! » Tonna alors l'homme en noir.

Cette fois ci ils s'arrêtèrent nets et essuyèrent les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées. Les sourires étaient restés mais ils tentèrent tout leur possible pour les réprimer.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? » beugla-t-il à nouveau « Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles nous sommes encore en cours ! Vous êtes pires que des premières années. Eux, au moins, ont la décence de ne pas recréer la savane et ses bandes de hyènes sauvages dans _ma_ classe. »

_Comme si les premières années osaient respirer dans la classe de Snape_… pensa furtivement Harry tandis que le maitre des potions les fixait d'un air sévère.

« Oui, mais eux » reprit Draco « Tu peux encore les intimider. Nous c'est trop tard, on te connaît trop bien maintenant, ça ne marche plus.»

Il avait délibérément tutoyé son parrain avec un grand sourire. Jusque-là, un accord tacite avait fonctionné entre eux. Le vouvoiement n'était guère utilisé qu'en classe mais les frontières entre le _tu_ et le _vous_ s'estompaient au fur et à mesure avec le temps. Jusque pendant leurs cours. Non pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, mais à ce moment-là, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le chaudron bien plein de Severus Snape.

Dans une position bien plus qu'intimidante il s'approcha de l'adolescent et se pencha sur lui comme un oiseau de proie. Draco s'écrasa le plus possible sur son siège.

« Je vois… Et bien sache, Draco Mickael Snape, que j'ai encore bien plus d'un tour dans mon sac pour t'intimider si tu en éprouves le besoin… »

« Euh… oui c'est bon… je te crois… » Chuchota-t-il en tentant de reculer encore plus si c'était possible.

« Nous sommes d'accord. » Dans un mouvement de cape théâtral il revint au centre du groupe. « Maintenant que les pendules sont remises à l'heure nous pouvons continuer. »

Ils attendirent patiemment, tant le professeur que les élèves, la fin de ce dernier cours. Celui-ci sentait le mal de tête grimper de plus en plus et ceux-là n'avaient l'intention fixée que sur la fenêtre où les flocons tombaient toujours avec une intensité redoublante.

Avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle, il leur annonça que les vacances seraient en partie utilisées pour commencer les cours de duel et de défense.

Dehors la neige était si intense qu'on n'y voyait pas à moins d'un mètre de distance. Le maitre des potions redescendit les escaliers d'un pas lourd, passa devant le salon où une joute verbale était en train d'éclater entre le groupe de Mégane et des adolescents contre Remus qui tentait de les raisonner en leur disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore sortir dehors. Il jugea que le loup avait la situation parfaitement en main, passa devant la porte entrebâillée et se dirigea vers le laboratoire avec pour seule intention de s'y enfermer pour le reste du jour.

Il neigea jusqu'au lendemain sans s'arrêter et les quatre protégés de Remus et Severus tournait en rond comme des lions en cage depuis que les premiers flocons avaient commencé à tomber. Voilà pourquoi Snape fut soulagé lorsque le lendemain midi, le rythme ralentit enfin. Dehors le tapis de neige devait avoir une épaisseur de 40 cm environ. Aux alentours de trois heures de l'après-midi, elle s'arrêta enfin et Snape aida Remus à enchanter gants, écharpes, bonnets et à appliquer des sortilèges pour qu'ils restent chaud.

Seul Draco semblait réticent à sortir. Il ne partageait pas le même amour pour ce truc « humide et glacé » que les trois autres. Il fut cependant obligé de les suivre lorsqu'Hermione lui enfonça un bonnet sur la tête et que Remus l'habilla d'un coup de baguette. Harry acheva le dilemme en le poussant vers la porte ouverte. Snape regarda le groupe, accompagné de Remus s'avancer dans la neige.

Mégane était comme folle au contact de la poudre blanche qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Elle avait du mal à avancer mais rien ne ralentissait son enthousiasme. Derrière eux, Draco grommelait sans cesse.

« Paf ! »

La boule de neige qui venait d'atterrir sur la lourde cape d'hiver du garçon blond retomba au sol sans faire aucune trace sur le tissu noir. Draco, qui se tenait toujours à un mètre de la porte, la regarda tomber à ses pieds d'un air particulièrement blasé et rechercha d'où elle venait.

« Si tu crois que je vais m'abaisser à te rendre la pareille Potter, tu te trompes. » grinça-t-il.

« Trop bas de gamme pour toi comme jeu, l'aristo ? » Cingla Harry en préparant une nouvelle munition qu'il ne tarda pas à lui envoyer en pleine tête. Le Serpentard l'évita en ricanant. Il s'apprêtait à envoyer une nouvelle pique cinglante à son adversaire lorsqu'il vit une munition blanche arriver sur lui. Il esquissa un mouvement pour l'éviter mais cette fois ci la boule de neige s'écrasa sur le haut de son crâne et se répandit dans son cou.

Il ne put retenir un cri aigu. Glacé, c'était affreusement glacé !

« Granger ! » grogna-t-il.

A sa droite, la coupable du méfait le regardait en souriant. Visiblement très fière de son audace. Draco remarqua la fossette qu'elle avait sur sa joue droite lorsqu'elle riait. Et ses yeux semblaient rire avec elle. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était assez mignonne.

« Tu ne paies rien pour attendre. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le garçon blond se baissa pour ramasser une boule de neige tandis que la brunette s'éloignait. Harry était passablement vexé que Malfoy ne réponde pas à son propre défi mais en profita pour lui en coller une belle dans le dos avant de s'enfuir à son tour.

Très vite le jardin ressembla à un véritable champ de bataille. Les boules fusaient dans tous les sens et Remus et Mégane avaient vite renoncé à leur bonhomme de neige et avaient préféré organiser leur défense. Le lycanthrope devait s'y connaitre en termes de batailles de boules de neige puisqu'il avait déjà érigé un mur de défense. Et alors que Mégane préparait des boules par centaines, il n'y avait que ça qui lui plaisait, il visait assez efficacement ses adversaires.

Très vite Hermione, prise de court par les deux garçons qui semblaient s'être alliés contre elle, vint demander asile à Remus et deux camps se formèrent. Copiant leur adversaire, ils montèrent un mur de neige et s'y abritèrent. Les deux camps s'affrontèrent près d'une heure avant que la jeune fille n'ait l'idée de se servir de sa baguette magique pour faire voltiger les boules de manière à ce qu'elles suivent les deux garçons jusqu'au moment de l'impact. Ceux-ci protestèrent que c'était déloyal mais Remus les mit au défi d'en faire autant et ils durent s'y résigner. Ils choisirent donc la tactique si connu du « on fonce dans le tas » et sautèrent chez l'ennemi qui fut vite dépassé.

Harry se mit alors à courir vers Remus qui portait Mégane sur ses épaules. La petite fille riait aux éclats alors que son porteur essayait d'éviter les projectiles bien placés de l'adolescent.

Snape qui venait de préparer des boissons chaudes s'encadra alors dans la porte d'entrée. Il s'apprêtait à rappeler à tout ce petit monde qu'«à force de se baigner dans la neige ils allaient tous tomber malade, et que de surcroît, _il_ devrait les soigner » lorsqu'il surprit la scène un tant soit peu étrange d'un Harry courant après un Remus, surmonté d'une Mégane qui riait aux éclats. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais le rire communicatif de la petite fille lui fit esquisser un sourire.

La voix de son filleul l'interpella alors qu'il poursuivait Hermione en lui envoyant projectile sur projectile_. Pas très chevaleresque de sa part… _pensa l'homme en noir.

« Severus ! Vient ! »

Il ne répondit même pas à l'étrange proposition du garçon. Le voyait-il ? Lui ? Dans la neige ? A courir après les autres en lançant des projectiles glacés ? Pour peu, il se remettrait presque à sourire.

« T'es vraiment pas drôle ! » le tança Draco avant de se remettre à poursuivre Granger, qui avait profité de ce moment de répit pour se réfugier derrière un arbre à la lisière de la forêt.

_Pas drôle ? Lui ? Le garçon allait voir ce que le grand Severus Snape pensait d'une telle constatation._

Le jeune homme avait rejoint Granger sous l'arbre qui était couvert de neige et la poursuivait en en faisant le tour. Celle-ci riait en poussant des cris aigus.

Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa manche, visa l'arbre et Plaf !

Toute la neige accumulée sur ses branches depuis la veille atterit d'un seul coup sur les deux adolescents qui tombèrent sous le choc, et qui furent ensevelis jusqu'au cou par la poudre blanche. Draco regarda son parrain d'un air choqué qui ricanait ouvertement.

« Severus ! » Cria-t-il outré.

« Pas drôle ? » cria ce dernier dans sa direction.

« C'est froid ! »

Se détournant de l'individu odieux qui venait de lui jouer ce tour, Draco se releva et se débarrassa de la neige qui maculait ses vêtements. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os. A côté de lui, Hermione tremblait de tous ses membres, encore assise dans la neige. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'accepta avec un grand sourire et éclata de rire.

« Avoue que c'était quand même drôle… »

« Jamais ! »

Elle frissonna.

« En tant que grand gentleman je t'aurai proposé ma cape, mais je doute qu'elle ne te soit d'une grande utilité. »

Au bout de son bras, le bout d'étoffe noire gisait, trempée.

Elle sourit de nouveau.

« Merci de l'intention en tout cas. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'entrée du manoir. Et c'est seulement en arrivant dans la pièce chauffée que Draco remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas lâché sa main.

Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber, les deux tourtereaux se dépêchèrent de se rendre dans leurs chambres respectives et de se changer avant de redescendre pour boire le chocolat chaud qu'avait préparé Snape.

En recevant la tasse, Harry regarda précautionneusement à l'intérieur. Le breuvage était brun et crémeux. Du chocolat chaud en somme.

« Un problème Potter ? »

Le maitre des potions prenait de plus en plus l'habitude d'appeler le garçon par son prénom mais à la moindre irritation de sa part, le vieux « Potter » revenait. Ce qui était très pratique pour savoir quand on pouvait titiller le professeur, ou pas.

« J'ai été un enfant aussi, monsieur Potter, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte. »

Il observa le professeur qui affichait un sourire narquois.

Harry jugea préférable de ne rien dire et savoura le chocolat.

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la pièce annexe au laboratoire qu'ils avaient pour l'occasion, transformée en salle de duel. Un tapis matelassé avait été installé sur les murs et sur le sol. Mégane jouait à l'étage avec son ami Andy et Severus et Remus se tenaient devant eux. Le maitre des potions prit la parole le premier, d'une voix sérieuse.

« Pour commencer je vais vous demander d'oublier toutes les âneries que vous avez apprise à l'occasion avec ce … _Lockart_. »

Il prononça ce mot comme si il avait avalé un citron de travers. Harry ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui, le souvenir du professeur gominé était loin d'être agréable et celui du club de duel encore moins.

«Pour commencer, imprimez bien que la forme du duel traditionnel est caduque aujourd'hui, sauf dans les duels plus… officiels. Je peux vous dire que si vous vous retrouvez face à un ennemi quelconque, il n'attendra pas que vous vous incliniez pour attaquer. »

« La clé » continua Remus « est la concentration. Il ne faut pas laisser les émotions dominer pendant un duel, surtout si votre vie est en jeu. Il faut se concentrer et user de son intelligence. C'est le point que nous allons travailler le plus pour le moment. »

« Alors on ne va pas apprendre de sorts défensifs ? De sorts d'attaque ? » Demanda Harry, un peu déçu.

« Si, bien sûr, mais ça viendra après. Une demande étonnante de ta part Harry » constata Remus « Toi qui a su te sortir d'un bon nombre de duels prestigieux avec une réserve de sort plus ou moins élémentaires. »

« Harry en sait plus que nous. » Ajouta Hermione « Il pourrait même nous enseigner beaucoup de sorts que je n'ai jamais utilisé. »

« C'est vrai » admit Remus « Mais comme je le disais, il n'y a pas besoin de savoir maitriser des sortilèges puissants pour vaincre son adversaire. On peut et on doit pouvoir le vaincre avec un expeliarmus. »

« Un expeliarmus… » Intervint Draco avec dédain « Un expeliarmus n'est pas impressionnant, et on peut facilement s'en défendre. Personne ne peut battre un sorcier puissant d'un _expeliarmus._ »

« Voilà exactement pourquoi vaincre son adversaire d'un expeliarmus est impressionnant, Draco » Sourit Remus « Mais nous ne nous destinons pas à ça pour le moment. On va plutôt vous apprendre à vous défendre et à agir intelligemment. »

« Dans un duel » reprit Severus. « La vivacité, les réflexes et la puissance sont autant d'éléments importants que l'esprit et l'imagination. »

« L'imagination ? » S'étonna Harry « Que vient faire là l'imagination ? »

« Tu veux que je te montre ? » le défia son professeur.

« Euh… non ça ira. » répondit Harry en reculant instinctivement.

« Au contraire ! » déclara Remus « Fais nous-en une petite démonstration. Comme ça tout le monde aura compris le concept. »

« Monsieur Potter… »

Le professeur lui fit un sourire carnassier alors que les autres leur laissaient la place d'évoluer.

« Mais Remus » protesta celui-ci « C'est impossible, je ne peux pas gagner contre… »

« C'est tout l'intérêt de servir d'exemple, monsieur Potter. Je suis censé vous battre, ce sera l'issue du combat, ce n'est une surprise pour personne. Prêt ? »

Le dernier défi de Severus mit le garçon hors de lui, ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il s'élança tout de suite dans la bataille, enchainant les sortilèges contre le maitre des potions. Celui-ci en face, n'avait pas bougé d'un seul pouce depuis le début et s'affairait à bloquer ou à renvoyer tous les sortilèges qui fusaient dans sa direction. Potter évita tous les rayons renvoyés mais ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant. Il le laissa s'escrimer rageusement pendant quelques longues minutes puis il se décida à jeter un sort que le garçon, haletant, n'avait même pas la force de repousser par un bouclier.

« Accio lunettes. »

Les verres d'Harry se soulevèrent de sur son nez et atterrirent dans la main du professeur qui riait jaune. Harry ne voyait goutte sans ses lunettes et, désorienté, il ne vit pas le sortilège fuser vers lui.

« Expeliarmus. »

Sa baguette lui sauta des mains. Il était vaincu.

Comme pour saluer un public invisible, Snape exécuta une courbette. « De l'imagination et du tempérament. L'inverse de la réaction de monsieur Potter. »

Il remit les lunettes sur le nez du jeune homme.

« Merci d'avoir servi de parfait exemple, Harry. »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un regard noir. Si ses yeux avaient été des pistolets, il en serait mort sur le champ.

L'après-midi même, Remus entraina Mégane faire une promenade dans le but de trouver dans la forêt un sapin qui puisse servir d'arbre de noël. Severus avait levé les yeux à cette idée, mais celle-ci avait tellement excitée la petite fille qu'il avait finalement accepté que l'équilibre de son salon soit dérangé par _une nuisance lumineuse et une puérilité de plus_.

Ainsi ils s'enfoncèrent tous les deux dans la petite forêt pour y trouver la perle rare. Aucun des adolescents n'avaient voulu se joindre à l'expédition pour cause de grand froid et ils les avaient donc abandonnés à leur bataille explosive au coin du feu.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver celui qui correspondait aux critères de chacun. Ni trop petit pour toute la maisonnée, et ni trop grand pour que Snape ne trouve pas à y redire. Assez touffu pour pouvoir le décorer. Lorsqu'ils eurent choisi le bon arbre, Remus demanda à Mégane de s'éloigner pour qu'il puisse l'extraire du sol. L'opération lui prit à peine cinq minutes grâce à la magie, mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour sourire à sa compagne, son cœur rata un battement.

Elle n'était nulle part en vue. Par « éloignes-toi un peu Meg » il n'avait pas laissé entendre de « disparait de ma vue » ni même de « traverse la forêt ».

Il posa là sa charge et scruta les arbres autour de lui.

« Meg ! Montre-toi »

Mais rien ne frémit d'entre les branches, son cœur s'emballa. Où pouvait-elle bien être passée ?

Ses pensées se dirigèrent avec frayeur vers Karl Summers mais ce n'était pas rationnel, il ne faisait pas nuit. A moins que ce ne soit que l'obscurité qui ne le fasse se transformer ? Impossible !

« Mégane ! »

Il se mit à courir sur le chemin de terre mais fit bientôt demi-tour pour revenir auprès de son arbre.

« Mégane ! Si tu te caches, sort tout de suite, ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! »

Lorsqu'une fois de plus le seul silence lui répondit, il tenta de se calmer.

Il invoqua ses sens de loup, dressa l'oreille et huma l'air. Habituellement il ne les utilisait pas, cachant le plus possible à son entourage sa condition mais c'était bien pratique dans les cas désespérés.

Il ne sentit rien, ce qui n'était guère étonnant avec le froid qui régnait. Il tendit l'oreille de nouveau. Il surprit alors un sifflement étrange. Cela faisait comme une mélodie douce, mais désagréable à l'oreille. Il n'avait pas d'autres pistes et tout en continuant à crier le nom de sa protégée, il décida de suivre la piste de l'étrange mélopée.

« Mégane ! »

« Remus ! »

Là, derrière un buisson assez touffu, sa tête apparut comme si elle venait de se lever.

« Mégane ! »

Soulagé il se dirigea à grand pas vers elle. Il la toucha, rien ne semblait aller de travers. Son angoisse se transforma alors en agacement.

« Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça Mégane ! Je t'ai cherchée partout ! J'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose ! »

« Mais Remus, je… »

« Non, Mégane, tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça ! On ne sait pas ce qu'on peut trouver dans cette forêt et ça peut être dangereux. Il me semble que je te l'avais déjà dit non ? »

Il fronça des sourcils broussailleux.

« Oui mais… »

« Quoi ? » coupa-t-il sèchement.

« C'est parce que j'ai trouvé un nouvel ami… »

« Comment ça un nouvel ami ? » riposta Remus qui n'avait pas la patience pour les délires de la fillette en ce moment précis.

« Lui là… »

Elle tendit un doigt vers le sol sur lequel un minuscule serpent était enroulé sur lui-même. Il était vert et quelques anneaux bleus ornaient ses écailles.

« Tout à l'heure quand tu coupais le sapin il m'a parlé. »

« Parlé ? » Demanda Remus interloqué « Enfin Mégane, tu sais bien que les serpents ne par… »

Mais c'est là qu'il se rendit compte de ce que supposait l'affirmation de Meg. Serait-elle une… ? Non, c'était impossible. C'était tellement rare… Quel pourcentage de chance y avait-il pour que sous son toit, deux enfants parlent la langue des serpents ? Un don qui n'atteignait que quelques enfants par siècles !

Il se passa la main sur le front, puis la laissa glisser sur son visage tout en regardant la petite avec des yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la fillette en fronçant les sourcils.

« Euh… bien, tu dis que le serpent t'a parlé ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais tu l'as _entendu _te parler ? »

« Et bah oui… »

Cela lui semblait tout à fait normal, était-ce la première fois que ça lui arrivait ou était-elle déjà au courant de ce qu'un tel talent impliquait ?

« Ok ok… et bien tu vas… me montrer ça. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander comment il s'appelle. »

Il attendit que la petite accède à sa demande. Elle s'accroupit de nouveau pour être à la hauteur du petit animal et se concentra vaguement avant de prononcer des sifflements aigus en direction du serpent.

La surprise devant cette situation inattendue lui fit oublier toute colère envers la petite fille, il était complétement déboussolé.

« Il s'appelle… » Elle produit un nouveau sifflement incompréhensible d'un point de vue humain ou même lycanthropien. Le fourchelang ne venait pas dans le package Loup-Garou.

« Euh… d'accord… Mais Mégane, tu es fourchelang ! »

« Four-quoi ? »

« Fourchelang. Tu peux parler aux serpents ! »

« Et pas toi ? » Demanda-t-elle ingénument.

« Non, pas moi. C'est un don très rare. Peu de sorciers peuvent parler aux serpents. Harry peut aussi mais je ne connais que lui. »

Elle semblait tomber des nues.

« Bon allez, vient, on rentre. »

Mais Mégane ne bougea pas d'un pouce et le regarda s'éloigner d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« Il faut l'aider, il dit qu'il a faim… Il faut qu'on l'emporte et qu'on lui donne à manger. »

« Comment ? Mégane… c'est un animal sauvage qui est censé avoir l'habitude de se nourrir seul et de vivre dans la nature. On ne va certainement pas l'emmener. » La raisonna-t-il

«Mais… » Une lueur de colère juvénile passa dans ses yeux et elle se planta là, les bras croisés.

C'était la première fois que Mégane faisait un caprice. C'était une preuve qu'elle se sentait très bien avec eux, mais le professeur aurait préféré qu'elle le manifeste à un moment plus opportun. Si de moments opportuns il pouvait y avoir lorsqu'il s'agissait de caprices…

« Mégane. Ce serpent survivra très bien tout seul dans la forêt, il est fait pour ça. Maintenant dépêche-toi avant que je me fâche vraiment. »

« Nan ! »

Franchement agacé cette fois-ci, il retourna sur ses pas pour emmener la petite fille de force vers le manoir.

« Noooon ! Il m'a dit qu'il a perdu sa maman et ses frères. Il est tout seuuuuul et il va peut-être mouriiiiir. Maintenant c'est mon ami, il faut l'aideeeer ! C'est à ça que ça sert les amiiiiis, c'est même toi qui me l'a diiiiiit. » Se mit-elle à crier tandis que des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux.

Piégé.

Et il ne pouvait pas résister aux sanglots qui commençaient à affluer de la gorge de Mégane.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, refoulant un reste de colère.

« Bon, d'accord. Mais c'est la seule et unique fois Mégane ! On ne va pas accueillir tous les animaux blessés de la forêt ! C'est clair ? »

« D'accord… »

« Et tant qu'on y est, tu ne me fausses plus compagnie de la sorte, encore moins ici. Compris ? » Insista-t-il

« Oui oui… »

« Comment est-ce qu'on va le ramener ? » soupira-t-il « Et comment on va savoir ce qu'il mange ? »

« Il y a peut-être un livre dans la bibliothèque. » Murmura Mégane

« Oui, surement mais… »

« Et moi je peux le prendre jusqu'à la maison, regarde. »

Elle adressa quelques sifflements au serpent et tendit son bras. Celui-ci s'y enroula.

Enfin convaincue mais avec l'étrange impression de s'être fait avoir une nouvelle fois, Remus se dirigea de nouveau sur le sentier en soupirant. Sur le chemin ils récupérèrent l'arbre qu'ils avaient choisi. Pour peu, il l'aurait presque oublié. _Fourchelang_ ! Mégane était _Fourchelang_ ! Il jeta un regard en biais vers la petite fille qui échangeait d'un air enjouée avec son nouveau compagnon. Merlin, qu'allait donc encore dire Severus à ce sujet ? Il avait déjà eu du mal à accepter le chaton…

Sa réponse ne tarda pas, glaciale.

« Lupin ! » Tonna-t-il alors que Mégane passait devant lui, très fière avec l'animal autour de son bras droit. « Cette maison n'est pas un refuge pour animaux ou proies désespérées ! »

« Je sais, mais les circonstances sont différentes… »

« Et je puis savoir en quoi elles sont différentes ? A moins que tu… »

Il s'interrompit, il venait d'entendre le sifflement du fourchelang.

« Voilà pourquoi… »

Le maitre des potions resta bouché bée. Un autre fourchelang ?

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Harry pour arriver dans le hall. Enthousiaste et pas choqué le moins du monde que Mégane parle couramment le langage des serpents, il s'interposa dans leur échange à deux, rajoutant une troisième voix aux sifflements qui emplissaient le hall d'entrée. Il était se montrait très enthousiaste de partager ce talent avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Le maitre des potions semblait en proie à une grande réflexion.

« Cette capacité ne se transmet que génétiquement. A moins qu'elle n'ait développé elle-même le talent, mais c'est d'autant plus rare, qu'étrange. »

« Effectivement. Apparemment ce petit serpent dont nous ne connaissons pas l'espèce est encore un très jeune spécimen et aurait perdu sa mère. D'après Mégane. »

« Attends. »

L'homme en noir s'approcha de Mégane pour observer l'animal de plus près, et écarquilla les yeux. Il sortit sa baguette aussi vite que l'éclair et d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ décrocha l'animal du bras de la fillette. Celui-ci resta suspendu dans les airs.

« Ecartez-vous ! » Ordonna-t-il « Tout de suite. » rajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit que personne n'avait bougé d'un pouce.

Chacun fit quelques pas en arrière mais Mégane semblait très inquiétée par le sort de son serpent.

« Sevy ! » Protesta-t-elle

« Attends ! » réitéra-t-il.

Il l'examina sous toutes ses coutures.

« Pas de doute, ce serpent est un spécimen de Teysus, à sa couleur, le Teysus turquoise même si je n'en ai jamais croisé. »

« Et alors ? » osa son collègue.

«C'est un serpent très venimeux. Son venin est utilisé dans les poisons les plus nocifs connus. »

Remus blanchit. Et dire que Mégane l'avait sur le bras pendant tout le trajet. Et que ce serait-il passé si elle n'avait pas été une fourchelang ? L'aurait-il mordu ?

« On ne peut pas le garder, il va finir par nous mordre à un moment ou à un autre. » Dit-il fermement.

« Non Sevy ! » Hurla Mégane « Remus a dit qu'on pouvait le garder. »

« De toute évidence, Remus a parlé trop vite ! » Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Harry s'adressa alors au serpent qui était toujours suspendu en l'air mais celui-ci refusait apparemment de vouloir communiquer.

« Severus repose-le s'il te plait. » Supplia-t-il son professeur.

« Hors de question ! » tonna celui-ci.

« Fais-moi confiance ! » s'agaça le garçon.

« Severus… » Le poussa le lycanthrope derrière lui.

« S'il mort qui que ce soit, Potter, tu en paieras les conséquences. Et s'il s'agit de toi, j'irai jusque dans l'au-delà te ramener par la peau du cou. »

L'adolescent de répondit pas et lui lança un regard agacé. Un peu de confiance parfois, étais-ce trop demander ?

Le maitre des potions posa le serpent sur le guéridon mais empêcha néanmoins Mégane de s'en approcher. Harry se mit à sa hauteur et un dialogue apparemment effréné s'installa entre les deux. La petite fille derrière les jambes de son professeur rajoutait parfois quelques mots.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se releva.

« Il dit qu'il ne mordra jamais personne ici, si on l'y accueille et qu'on s'occupe de lui. Surtout qu'il dit avoir pour principe de ne pas tuer des sorciers fourchelang. » _Un principe que n'avait pas eu le basilic _pensa Harry amèrement. « Il dit que s'il peut rester avec nous, il accepte même qu'on lui prélève le venin… Apparemment, il accepte de se… sacrifier pour rester avec Mégane. »

« Hum. »

Snape croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et considéra le serpent comme s'il pouvait deviner si ses paroles étaient véridiques. Puis il prit son collègue par le bras et l'entraina dans la pièce d'à côté.

Finalement, il fut décidé que le serpent pouvait rester mais que Snape lui prélèverait quand même son venin. Surtout qu'il aurait eu tort de s'en priver vu le prix de cet ingrédient. Il faisait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups.

Après cet incident, ils s'occupèrent de l'arbre qu'avaient ramené Remus et Mégane.

A partir du moment où ils l'installèrent, le décorèrent et l'enchantèrent pour qu'il brille, une ambiance de fête s'installa dans le petite manoir.

Au grand dam de Snape, les adolescents avaient décidé de décorer l'intérieur de la maison entièrement. La seule pièce dans laquelle ils n'avaient pas changé la déco, avait été sa chambre. Il avait encore assez d'autorité pour les empêcher d'entrer. En quelques jour le manoir avait été transformé par une multitude de guirlandes, de divers objets qui volaient, scintillaient, s'allumaient et s'éteignaient sans cesse. Des figurines voletaient dans le coin de pièces, enchantées grâce à un sortilège qu'Hermione avait soi-disant appris dans un livre. Certaines même s'étaient mises à chanter des cantiques.

Par conséquent, les quatre énergumènes passaient leur temps à fredonner les airs que murmuraient les figurines quand il ne leur prenait pas l'envie de les chanter à tue-tête. Irrémédiablement, à la fin de chaque journée, le mal de tête guettait le maitre des potions.

D'un autre côté, il s'avouait –et seulement à lui-même- qu'il appréciait cette atmosphère festive, qui leur permettait d'oublier les tracas qui étaient toujours omniprésents dans leur situation. De plus, il aimait s'installer le soir au coin du feu, lire un bon livre et déguster les diverses sortes de confiseries ou gâteau que ne manquait pas de préparer Harry et Hermione, voire Draco lorsqu'il était obligé. Lui, leur préparait toujours son chocolat chaud et refusait de céder la recette malgré l'insistance de certains.

Quand à Mégane, elle dessinait en abondance des sapins, des pères noël, de la neige, et tous les sujets qui touchaient à la fête.

Oui, Snape avait toujours détesté Noël mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus agréable que d'habitude.


	10. La magie de noël

Hello!

Voici un autre chapitre, avec beaucoup de discours, de retournements de situations, des rires et des larmes :D J'espère que vous apprécierez, et surtout faites le moi savoir, même si ça ne constitue qu'en quelques mots.

Comme d'hab' merci à ceux qui me laissent des petits mots, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

* * *

><p>Une odeur qui vous faisait venir l'eau à la bouche flottait dans la cuisine du manoir. Le bruit du grésillement d'une poêle l'accompagnait.<p>

Il n'y avait plus un centimètre de libre sur la table ou encore sur les plans de travail. Tout était occupé par les ingrédients, les plats déjà cuisinés, les préparations en attentes et la vaisselle déjà sale.

En début d'après-midi de ce 24 décembre, deux personnes s'affairaient en cuisine, allaient et venaient dans la petite pièce, leur manège donnant presque le tournis. Ils jonglaient entre les différentes préparations, passaient du four au frigo, de la table au plan de travail, se passaient des plats et des ustensiles de toutes les sortes…

Severus Snape et Harry Potter faisaient pour la première fois équipe dans une discipline qui les liaient tous les deux, la cuisine. Lorsque Remus avait émis l'idée de faire quelque chose de traditionnel pour le réveillon, Snape avait accepté de se mettre à la préparation d'une dinde aux marrons. Les adolescents quant à eux, avaient de suite proposés leur aide.

Au final, les amateurs de cuisine n'étant pas si motivés que ça et ne répondant pas aux critères de perfection de Snape, seul Harry était resté. Draco avait vite déguerpi, vexé, parce que Snape ne lui donnait que des tâches simples et ennuyantes. Hermione y avait mis beaucoup du sien, mais elle avait vite compris qu'elle était de trop et qu'elle n'aidait guère.

Remus avait donc proposé aux deux adolescents démunis d'occupation, une séance d'entrainement aux Patronus, un sortilège qu'Hermione et Draco avait encore du mal à maitriser, et ils avaient pris le chemin du sous-sol et de la petite salle annexe au laboratoire.

Ils étaient donc restés en tête à tête pour la préparation de la fameuse dinde aux marrons.

Ils s'occupèrent d'abord de la farce. Alors qu'Harry préparait les marrons, Snape fit revenir des oignons dans la poêle.

Le maitre des potions observait attentivement le garçon qui accomplissait parfaitement la tâche qu'il lui avait assigné. Ce jour-là dans la cuisine il avait pris le tête des opérations, mais il était à peu près certain que le fils Potter aurait su faire cette recette tout seul, sans aucuns ordres ou conseils d'aucune sorte.

Le silence qui perdurait depuis le début fut coupé par le maitre des potions.

« La dernière fois, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Harry, comment se fait-il que tu saches aussi bien cuisiner ? Tu en as l'habitude ? »

Le garçon releva les yeux et croisa le regard de son professeur, son visage dénué d'expression. La question avait été posée spontanément, sans arrières pensées et le ton était calme. Dans certaines situations, Snape n'avait plus rien de la chauve-souris des cachots.

« Je vous ai déjà répondu… » Marmonna-t-il, ne voulant absolument pas aborder le sujet Dursley.

L'espion regarda suspicieusement le garçon. Indéniablement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Dès que ce sujet était abordé, il se fermait à la discussion. Pas qu'il ait l'habitude d'être particulièrement expansif avec son professeur de potions mais bon… Remus lui-même lui avait déjà confié qu'il ne souhaitait jamais en parler.

« Tu cuisinais pour ton oncle et ta tante. »

Ce n'était plus une question mais une affirmation.

Harry hocha les épaules.

« De temps en temps… »

Il laissa passer un instant durant lequel il stoppa le feu sous la poêle d'un coup de baguette. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire et il allait trouver quoi.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie de temps en temps ? Trois fois par an ? Trois fois par mois ? Trois fois par semaine ? Trois fois par jour ? »

« De temps en temps. »

Cette fois le ton était plus ferme. Harry ne comptait pas en dire plus.

« Bien. Veux-tu couper les champignons s'il te plait. »

Pourquoi le sujet était-il si sensible pour le garçon ? Lui qui avait toujours pensé qu'il était choyé au-delà du raisonnable dans sa famille moldue, il avait peut-être tort.

Il était vrai qu'il avait été présent le jour où ce pouilleux de Black avait proposé au gamin de s'installer avec lui. Potter avait accepté avec joie. Lui, avait tout naturellement vu dans cette précipitation à accepter la demande de son parrain, la marque profonde de l'ingratitude envers sa famille d'accueil moldue. Mais peut-être s'était-il trompé une fois de plus. La raison de sa précipitation était peut-être tout autre.

Il regarda son élève sortir les trompettes de la mort de leur marinade et s'apprêter à les couper en morceaux d'une main experte.

« Tu as déjà eu l'occasion de faire cette recette, Potter. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Harry. » murmura le garçon sans lever les yeux. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça, Snape ne le comprenait-il pas ? Oui, il avait déjà fait cette recette. Chaque noël avec les Dursley, il faisait la cuisine et n'en mangeait que les restes. Tous les ans, des invités d'importances partageaient la table de la famille, où il n'était jamais convié.

« Harry. » se reprit le professeur.

« … »

Le maitre des potions croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« J'attends une réponse à ma question en l'instant présent. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous intéresse, ni en quoi ça vous concerne. » Grommela-t-il.

« Non, mais tu sembles la connaître sur le bout des doigts. »

« Je pourrais la faire les yeux fermés » grogna-t-il à nouveau « Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia me la faisaient faire tous les ans. »

Le maitre des potions se retourna brusquement vers lui, oubliant ce qu'il était en train de faire. L'élément qui lui manquait pour confirmer ses suspicions se trouvait dans la phrase que le gamin venait de prononcer.

« Comment ça, te le _faisaient faire_. Tante _Pétunia_… » Dit-il en passant avec haine sur le pétunia « …Ne pouvait-elle pas t'aider ? »

Il n'en attendait pas moins de Vernon, ce grossier cachalot. Il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'homme alors qu'il cherchait à revoir Lily et il se souvint de ce qu'il en avait pensé à ce moment-là. Pétunia s'était trouvé un homme à sa hauteur. Stupide et borné, il semblait du genre à rentrer chez lui tous les soirs, mettre ses chaussons, s'affaler devant la télé et attendre que sa femme lui apporte à boire pour patienter jusqu'au diner.

Harry releva les yeux vers son professeur qui le regardait d'un air inquisiteur. Il attendait de nouveau une réponse.

Ces trois mois passés avec l'homme lui avait appris que s'il cherchait à savoir quelque chose, Snape y parviendrait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre. Devait-il lui révéler comment le traitaient les Dursley ? Malfoy était déjà au courant depuis trois mois, mais il lui avait dit sur un coup de tête et c'était resté entre eux.

Là, Snape lui demandait une confession difficile. Le monde sorcier dans son intégralité allait s'esclaffer en entendant qu'Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'avait aucun recours face à un moldu. Du-t-il peser le poids d'un bébé hippopotame.

Le garçon le fixa longuement. Vert. Les yeux de Lily… Comment avait-il pu ignorer ça jusqu'à lors ? Avait-il été si étroit d'esprit ? Derrière ce regard, Harry semblait batailler avec lui-même. Cette hésitation et ce silence ne firent que confirmer un peu plus ses soupçons.

« Tante Pétunia était trop occupée à soigner ses invités. » Lâcha-t-il finalement d'un ton amer.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants et sortit sa baguette qu'il agita autour de la cuisine, mettant en stase ce qui était en cours. Une fois fait, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire pour commencer la conversation. Les entretiens de ce genre n'étaient pas sa spécialité.

«Comment ils te traitaient ? » demanda-t-il sans ambages.

Il vit l'adolescent se crisper en entendant la question directe. Sa mâchoire se serra et il leva légèrement le menton comme pour défier le professeur. Il envisagea un instant d'appeler Remus qui saurait s'y prendre correctement, mais ce serait lâche.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? »

« C'est important. »

« Et depuis quand c'est devenu important ? » Cassa-t-il « Personne n'est venu s'inquiéter avant ! »

Il planta là ce qu'il était en train de faire, avança vers la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée mais fit demi-tour et revint confronter son professeur.

« Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia ne m'ont jamais traités comme leur neveu, et encore moins comme leur fils.»

« Ont-ils jamais levé la main sur toi Harry ? » s'inquiéta le maitre des potions d'une voix grave.

« Non. Mais j'ai dormi dans un placard, je n'ai jamais eu une chambre à moi alors que Dudley en avait deux. J'ai toujours porté les vieux vêtements de ce crétin, et je devais leur faire à manger tous les matins et tous les soirs. Parfois je n'avais pas à manger moi- même. Ils me disaient sans arrêt que j'étais un bon à rien et _surtout,_ ils m'ont fait croire pendant toutes ces années, que mes parents n'étaient rien d'autre que des alcooliques qui m'ont abandonnés en se faisant tuer dans un accident de voiture... »

« Lily… » Articula Snape «Alcoolique… Morte dans un accident de voiture… » Il savait que Pétunia était étroite d'esprit mais pas qu'elle était capable de renier sa sœur à ce point-là...

Snape sentit sa tête tourner légèrement face à la révélation d'Harry. Il avait à présent la preuve de ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis plusieurs mois, la confirmation de la bouche du garçon, que les Dursley ne l'avait pas traité correctement. Lui, le fils Potter, le survivant, le sauveur du monde sorcier, lui que Snape accusait depuis longtemps d'être pourri-gâté et de prendre la grosse tête.

« Je n'ai jamais rien su de la magie avant qu'Hagrid ne vienne me chercher. Ils m'ont toujours répété que la magie n'existait pas et qu'il était stupide d'y croire, malgré les choses étranges qui se passaient autour de moi. Il me qualifiait de _bizarre_. Tout chez moi était _bizarre_. Et ils n'aiment pas les _bizarreries_. »

Le professeur ne fit aucune remarque et son visage resta impassible. _Il l'écoutait._ Snape l'écoutait sans broncher et aucune remarque sarcastique ne semblait lui venir à l'esprit.

« Il ne m'ont jamais frappé, mais Dudley et ses amis le faisaient. Et il le laissait faire. Leur jeu préféré était la chasse au Harry.»

« Pourquoi n'en avoir parlé à personne, une fois à Poudlard ? » interrogea Snape calmement.

Harry fut déstabilisé un instant.

« Je… je suppose que je croyais que les professeurs le savaient… Sur ma lettre, il y avait marqué Harry Potter_, le placard_ sous l'escalier…Et puis Hagrid est venu me chercher. »

« Les lettres sont envoyés par magie, Potter. Le professeur McGonagall à qui incombe la tâche d'envoyer ses lettres ne pourrait pas les envoyer personnellement à chaque élève. Tant que l'élève n'a pas lu la lettre, elles continuent à se créer. »

« Je… je ne pensais pas. Et puis après c'est devenu mieux, j'allais à Poudlard l'année et l'été ils n'osaient plus s'approcher de moi parce qu'ils avaient peur. »

« Et Monsieur Weasley, et miss Granger ? Et tous vos amis ? N'ont-ils rien remarqué ? »

« Je suppose qu'Hermione l'a deviné très rapidement. Et ils savaient que mon oncle et ma tante n'aimaient pas la magie alors ils faisaient attention. »

Un ange passa dans la pièce. Snape croisa les bras et avisa son élève.

« Potter… Je ne peux guère aider à votre situation pour le moment mais si nous parvenons à rentrer à notre temps, je vous aiderai à vous trouver une famille d'accueil jusqu'à votre majorité. Je vous le promets. »

La gêne de la situation avait fait revenir le professeur au vouvoiement mais Harry qui était habitué à ce qu'il change sans arrêt de l'un à l'autre ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Merci. »

« Pas la peine de me remercier, c'est tout à fait normal et ça aurait dû être fait avant. »

Le cas du garçon lui rappelait trop un autre petit garçon, qui voyait Poudlard comme un havre de paix pour échapper à son père. Mais lui, il avait sa mère et Lily pour l'aider à passer les moments difficiles.

Lily… si elle voyait comment cette garce de Pétunia avait traité son fils ! Il la vengerait.

« Monsieur ? » osa le garçon

« Oui ? »

« Je… » Il hésita. « Merci de m'avoir écouté en tout cas. »

« Je t'en pries, Harry. Si tu as d'autres choses à révéler ou si tu veux en parler, tu peux venir me trouver. » Il grimaça « Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne à qui tu as le plus envie de te confier… Mais j'ai moi aussi été dans une situation similaire à la tienne. Disons que mon enfance n'a pas non plus été des plus sympathiques. »

Harry hocha la tête et murmura un troisième merci du bout des lèvres, géné que Snape lui dévoile quelque chose de si personnel.

« Bon, on va s'y remettre sinon on ne pourra pas manger ce soir. »

Et sans un autre mot il désactiva le sortilège et se remit à la tâche.

Harry était un peu sonné par la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu mais une chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine. Il ne retournerait pas chez les Dursley, même s'ils parvenaient à rentrer. Le professeur avait promis et même s'il était sarcastique, grognon, sévère, intransigeant, il savait qu'une qualité pouvait être reconnue chez lui, la loyauté.

C'est donc plus gaiement qu'auparavant qu'il se remit aussi à la tache de cuisiner la farce pour préparer le volatile. Près d'un quart d'heure passa avant qu'un nouveau drame ne secoue la maison.

Hermione rentra en trombe dans la cuisine par la porte qui menait au laboratoire. Harry releva la tête juste à temps, pour voir qu'elle pleurait. _Malfoy._

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, abandonnant ses herbes, et laissant passer Remus qui courait après la jeune fille, il dévala l'escalier et se cogna au blond qui remontait lui aussi précipitamment.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait la fouine ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hermione ? Si tu lui as fait du mal tu vas le regretter amèrement.»

Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'aucun des deux garçons n'avait eu pareille attitude envers l'autre. Le blondinet se mit aussitôt sur la défensive et répondit tout aussi hargneusement.

« En quoi ça te concerne le balafré ? Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon et laisse-moi passer !»

« Pas question ! »

Et comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, Harry poussa légèrement sur la poitrine de Draco. Mais les marches des escaliers étaient étroites et ce simple geste fit glisser la pointe de pied de Malfoy qui se trouvait en bout de marche. Déstabilisé, le garçon se raccrocha au premier élément qu'il avait sous la main, le tee-shirt d'Harry.

« Hé ! »

Severus qui se trouvait encore en haut, entendit un bruit de chute lourde et des gémissements dans le laboratoire. Il sortit de la pièce et vit les deux adolescents affalés par terre. Le Serpentard porta la main à son nez qui saignait en gémissant, tandis qu'Harry tentait de se relever difficilement. Visiblement assommé.

« Quel abruti ! Tu essayais de me tuer ou tu voulais juste te suicider en m'entrainant dans ta chute ? »

Harry sembla contrit.

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas que… »

Il ne vit pas le poing s'abattre sur son nez. Le coup n'était pas très puissant mais lui fit voir des étoiles et il se mit à saigner de concert avec Draco.

« On est quittes. » Grogna le garçon d'en face.

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? » fit une voix glacé du haut des escaliers.

Rapidement, les deux garçons se remirent sur pieds et observèrent la silhouette sombre qui s'avançait vers eux. Snape constata l'état de ses élèves et fronçât les sourcils. Il n'eut même pas besoin de poser une question avant qu'Harry ne proteste.

« Il m'a frappé ! » s'indigna-t-il.

« Potter m'a poussé dans les escaliers ! Je lui rends la pareille ! » S'exclama dédaigneusement Draco.

Le maitre des potions se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air exaspéré.

« En haut ! Tout de suite. »

Les deux adolescents, toujours la main sur le nez, grimpèrent les escaliers. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne se souvenait même plus comment avait commencé l'altercation, ni pourquoi. Il jeta un vague regard d'excuse en direction de Malfoy et articula un « désole » silencieux. Celui-ci lui répondit par un hochement d'épaules.

Snape leur emboita le pas. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois que les adolescents n'avaient pas eu d'altercations de ce genre. Et ça ne lui avait pas manqué du tout.

« Regarde-moi Draco. » ordonna-t-il.

Le blond tourna la tête vers son parrain et se retrouva nez à nez avec une baguette pointée sur le visage. Il loucha sur le bout de bois poli puis esquiva un mouvement de recul.

Snape émit un claquement de langue agacé.

« Ne bouge pas. Episkey ! »

Aussitôt une vague de chaleur suivit d'un froid glacial lui parcourut le nez. Snape pointa alors sa baguette sur Harry et fit la même chose.

« Bien. » Il croisa les bras et avisa les adolescents. « Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez soudainement décidé de vous mutiler réciproquement ? Et j'ajouterais _la veille de noël_, même si ce genre de détail n'a pas pour habitude de m'émouvoir. »

« Je ne sais pas, Potter m'a attaqué quand on s'est croisé dans l'escalier en fait. »

Il semblait plutôt sincère, il se tourna alors vers le second garçon.

« Potter, un coup de sang ? Un coup de folie ? Une bonne raison en tout cas, _j'espère_. »

Harry eut la grâce de sembler gêné.

« C'est à cause d'Hermione, elle pleurait et j'ai cru… »

« Comme d'habitude, monsieur Potter, vous avez cru bon de vouloir sauver le monde. Remettez-vous à la cuisine avant que je décide que vous ayez besoin de tâches plus ingrates pour vous remettre les idées en place. »

Sans demander son reste Harry se remit à ses herbes.

« Quand à toi Draco, je veux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé avec Miss Granger. »

Draco se mit alors à rougir brusquement. Son parrain croisa les bras sur la poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Las d'être accusé sans cesse, il se rebella.

« Mais rien ! Pourquoi ce serait forcément de ma faute si Granger à des crises ! »

« Baisse d'un ton Draco. » Répondit-il sèchement. « Si ce n'est pas de ta faute, je soupçonne que ce soit en lien avec toi. Et quand bien même ça ne le serait pas tu étais présent. Alors ? »

« C'est juste le patronus… »

« Le patronus ? » engagea son interlocuteur. « J'espère que toutes cette histoire n'a pas encore comme origine ce concours de performance qui semble être engagé entre vous deux depuis la première année. »

« Non non non… C'est juste que le sien est une loutre. »

« Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

Il commençait à perdre patience.

« Le problème c'est que… le mien aussi. »

C'était donc ça. Hermione avec son intelligence et sa curiosité intellectuelle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce que signifiait un patronus identique au sien. A part l'hypothèse d'un hasard particulièrement important, cela signifiait que le garçon était très proche d'elle, ou très amoureux d'elle.

Cette perspective avait dû effrayer la jeune fille. Et à vrai dire, elle effrayait aussi un peu Severus.

« Et Remus ? »

« Il est parti avec elle. Elle semblait bouleversée. »

Cette idée attristait le garçon. Draco Malfoy avait bien changé, loin de l'influence de certains de ses camarades de Serpentard, de la montée croissante de Voldemort et de la pression de sa famille. Le fait même qu'il se soit intéressé à Hermione, une née-moldue et sa rivale de toujours, le prouvait entièrement.

« Et bien monte avec lui, pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi. »

Etonné du conseil et du manque de réprimande, le garçon fit comme il lui disait et prit le chemin de la sortie.

« Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de coup de poing dans la figure pour une raison injustifiée et stupide. En fait j'aimerais mieux ne plus en entendre parler du tout. Clair ? »

« Oui Severus. »

Il disparut sans demander son reste.

Severus se remit aux fourneaux et se fit la réflexion qu'auprès des adolescents il faisait l'expérience d'être non seulement un tuteur mais aussi une assistante sociale et un conseiller conjugal.

L'adolescent blond monta les escaliers avec une boule d'appréhension dans l'estomac. Et si la réaction d'Hermione montrait le rejet qu'elle lui vouait. Après tout, leur années à Poudlard avaient été jusque-là, chaotique, et il n'y a pas si longtemps il la voyait encore comme quelqu'un d'insignifiant, c'était une sang de bourbe après tout.

Père lui avait tant et tant répété que les seuls véritables sorciers étaient les gens comme eux, dont le sang avaient toujours été pur. Et il avait été parfaitement persuadé pendant longtemps que les seuls gens qui valaient la peine se devaient d'être des sang-purs.

Puis il avait peu à peu réalisé la portée de sa faute. Ce n'était pas seulement depuis leur accident dans le temps, mais depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Grâce à Poudlard il était sorti de sa bulle familiale, du cercle des amis de son père qui étaient tous plus ou moins liés avec lui par le sang.

Il avait rencontré des gens qui en valait la peine et qui n'étaient pas nécessairement des sang-purs, il avait constaté que Severus était lui-même un sang-mêlé.

Cependant il avait quand même été facile de fermer les yeux et de s'approprier les idées de son père, de parader dans l'école tout en s'abritant derrière le bouclier de cet homme qui semblait avoir du pouvoir sur tout. Mais l'été passé avait entamé sa vision des choses. Depuis le retour de vous-savez-qui, Lucius s'était transformé en un serviteur. Plus hautain que jamais en société, mais pitoyable esclave de cet homme la plupart du temps.

L'accident de la fin de l'été avait fait le reste. Vivre avec un loup-garou, une orpheline, le sauveur du monde des sorciers et une sang-de-bourbe avait été radical. Et puis, Hermione l'avait toujours intrigué à l'école. Il avait toujours subsisté une compétition tacite entre eu-deux, teintée d'un défi permanent. La jeune fille avait fait ses preuves. Peut-être était-ce elle qui avait entièrement changé les idées de Draco.

Après tout elle avait totalement remis en question les idées préconçues que lui avait insérées son père dans le cerveau. Elle était loin d'être stupide, elle n'était pas foncièrement méchante et était particulièrement douée avec la magie.

En ressassant toutes ses pensées, Draco atteignit le palier et se dirigea doucement vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Il approcha de la porte close, de laquelle fusaient des voix. Remus et elle discutaient, mais il ne parvenait pas à distinguer ce qu'ils disaient clairement. Il se tint quelques instants devant la porte, ne sachant pas que faire, lorsque la poignée s'anima d'elle-même. Il recula instinctivement et tomba sur le visage scrutateur de Remus. Il leva le poing comme s'il avait l'intention de frapper sur la porte pour se donner une contenance.

Le professeur referma la porte derrière lui.

« Tu venais parler à Hermione ? »

La question semblait stupide puisqu'il venait de trouver l'ado planté devant la porte de la jeune fille. Celui-ci se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Euh…oui… »

Le lycanthrope croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

« Comporte-toi correctement, Draco Malfoy ! Par Merlin, si je vois encore Hermione pleurer je m'arrangerais plus tard avec toi. »

La menace fit reprendre à Draco toute contenance.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde semble penser que je vais mal la traiter, je ne suis pas un monstre. »

Remus fronça les sourcils et leva un doigt en direction du jeune homme pour l'avertir.

« Il y a encore deux mois, tu l'insultais de sang-de-bourbe à tout bout de champs. Tu as des antécédents Draco, ne t'attends pas à ce que tout le monde oublie ton comportement envers elle en un temps record. Tu as encore tout à prouver à mes yeux, à ceux d'Harry et même à ceux d'Hermione. C'est clair ? »

Le garçon se dégonfla d'un seul coup.

« Oui Remus. Mais je promets que je ne lui ferai rien. »

« J'espère. Et j'ai confiance, mais la tendance pourrait facilement s'inverser alors ne joue pas avec ses sentiments ou tu le regretteras. D'acc. ? »

Draco hocha la tête et il s'effaça pour laisser la place au garçon de passer. Il le vit prendre une grande inspiration avant de frapper.

« Entrez. » Ordonna la jeune fille avec une voix tremblante.

Le garçon poussa la porte non sans une certaine appréhension. Hermione était assise sur son lit et elle ne pleurait plus. Elle le regardait sans dire un mot et il s'avéra qu'il avait la gorge si nouée et les idées si emmêlées qu'il ne parvint pas non plus à formuler une phrase correcte. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder quelques instants.

Draco reprit ses esprits et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il vint s'installer sur le lit en face d'elle. Elle semblait différente, elle qui avait habituellement toujours une réponse à tout, une solution à chaque problème, à cet instant précis elle semblait incapable de réagir.

Il se racla la gorge.

« Hermione, je sais que ça semblait complètement… inattendu… »

Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Une habitude qu'il avait perdue sous l'influence de son père.

« Mais les patronus reflètent la vérité, je… Tu dois le savoir… Et disons que celui-ci l'a plus ou moins dévoilé. Et je ne peux rien y faire alors… »

Hermione le fixait sans rien dire, elle attendait qu'il continue. Dieu que c'était très très dur ! Il prit une nouvelle inspiration.

« Alors, c'est la vérité, mes sentiments pour toi ont grandi. Je ne sais pas comment dire, je ne suis pas doué pour ces choses-là et je ne sais pas parler correctement aux filles, enfin disons que je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion mais… »

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'embrouillait et laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Un petit sourire commença à s'afficher sur le visage de la brunette.

« Bref, je… Voilà c'est tout… Sache que…enfin… »

« Malfoy… »

L'utilisation de son nom de famille, bannie du vocabulaire de la jeune fille depuis bien longtemps, lui transperça le cœur.

« La première fois que je t'ai vu, c'était voie neuf-trois-quart, j'ai pensé que tu avais l'air un peu perdu, que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'une amie. J'ai même cru… j'ai même cru que tu étais comme moi et que tu n'avais appris l'existence de la magie qu'un mois avant, tellement tu semblais peu enclin à monter dans le train. Je voulais t'aider. Mais je me suis lourdement trompée. Tu l'as prouvé dès que tu as foulé le sol du château que tu n'étais pas ce que j'imaginais. Tu as toujours été un connard arrogant à l'école, tu m'as traité comme la dernière des souillons, tu m'as trainé dans la boue, ou devrais-je dire dans mon propre sang-de-bourbe. »

Elle marque une pose

« Et je ne pourrais définitivement jamais aimer ce garçon-là. J'ai trop souffert à cause de lui. »

Son regard était dur alors qu'elle lui faisait son procès. Le Serpentard la regarda d'un air blessé. Puis il se leva doucement. C'était juste, il le savait, il payait pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Espérer qu'elle lui pardonne était trop demander et il pouvait le comprendre. Même si ça faisait mal.

« Attends, je n'ai pas fini. »

Il eut comme l'impression que ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il se rassit. Par Merlin, s'il l'avait blessé il ne s'en remettrait pas. Et le loup-garou aurait sa peau.

« Je ne pourrais jamais ressentir autre chose envers ce Malfoy, que de la pitié. »

Son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau.

« Mais tu m'as prouvé que cet individu abject pouvait disparaitre, et laisser place au Draco que je connais depuis trois mois. Toujours fier, mais sans être arrogant, ni désagréable. Quelqu'un à qui je peux accorder ma confiance facilement, quelqu'un avec qui je peux échanger. »

Le cœur du garçon se mit à battre à cent à l'heure.

« Quelqu'un pour qui j'ai des sentiments que je n'avais pu m'avouer jusqu'à maintenant. Ton patronus m'a mis devant le fait accompli. »

Elle regarda ses mains d'un air gêné. Draco sentit son cœur presque s'arrêter. Il tendit sa main droite vers celles de la jeune fille et les toucha légèrement. Le contact lui fit comme une décharge électrique.

« Hermione… Est-ce que ? »

Son regard se fit interrogateur.

« Est-ce que c'est un oui ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas… seulement si… »

« Si ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Ecoute Draco, si j'ai réagi comme ça tout à l'heure, c'est que j'ai peur. »

Sa voix était déterminée.

« Si jamais nous revenons à notre temps, je ne veux plus me retrouver face à ce Malfoy là. Je ne veux plus le voir du tout, ni risquer de le croiser dans les couloirs de l'école. Parce que s'il revient, s'il refait surface et qu'il me blesse à nouveau, je jure que je ne me laisserai pas faire. »

Elle le regarda de nouveau droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne parle pas en l'air Draco, je veux une promesse, que cet individu ne reviendra jamais. C'est ma seule…condition. Promets-moi. »

Il savait que la demande d'Hermione influencerait le reste de sa vie. S'il revenait il devrait tourner le dos à son père et à la vie que celui-ci lui avait destiné, mais il n'hésita pas longtemps.

« Jamais. Il ne reviendra jamais. Je te le promets solennellement Hermione. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Alors c'est oui ? » osa-t-il.

« Evidemment. »

Un sourire se fendit sur son visage pâle. Il prit la main d'Hermione et il déposa un baiser. Celle-ci se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? » s'inquiéta-t-il

« Non, rien, c'est juste que…tu es si différent des garçons moldus. Tu…agis différemment.»

« C'est grave ? » osa-t-il d'un air inquiet.

« Pas du tout. Disons que les relations dans le monde des sorciers prennent plus leurs temps. »

Draco se mit à rougir légèrement.

« Oh… Eh bien, je ne vais surement pas te sauter dessus dès les premières minutes de notre…relation. »

Il avait du mal à croire que ce mot fasse alors partie de son vocabulaire.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux nerveusement.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que Remus était descendu aider Harry et Severus à faire les derniers préparatifs quand ce dernier se décida à aller voir ce qui se passait à l'étage. Aucun cris, ni crises de larmes n'avaient percés jusque-là, et il espérait que ce soit bon signe. Il grimpa les escaliers et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de la jeune fille, entrant sans frapper. Il trouva les deux ados allongés, chacun sur un coude, observant l'autre et parlant doucement à voix basse.

Surprise, Hermione poussa un cri aigu lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Draco quand à lui se contenta de jeter un regard noir à son parrain.

« Tu pourrais frapper quand même… » Grogna-t-il.

Il leva un sourcil en direction de son filleul.

« Je vois que l'affaire est réglée entre vous deux. »

Les deux jeunes esquissèrent un petit sourire. Snape attrapa la chaise du bureau d'Hermione et la posa devant le lit, prit place et reporta son regard sur les deux tourtereaux.

« Dans ce cas, je propose que nous posions certaines règles tout de suite. Parce que j'ai toujours abhorré l'exhibitionnisme des élèves à Poudlard et je ne vais absolument pas l'accepter dans cette maison. »

« Oh non Severus… tu plaisantes là ? Des règles ? »

« Monsieur Malfoy, je me rends bien compte que ce mot vous est étranger la plupart du temps, mais vous vous y conformerez ou je prendrais des mesures drastiques. »

Au moins, il avait à présent la certitude que Snape ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde.

« Pour commencer, la porte de vos chambres restera toujours ouverte. »

« Quoiii ! » s'étrangla Draco « T'exagères là ! »

Le regard de l'homme se fit dur.

« Si tu le souhaites, je peux aussi vous lancer un sortilège qui fera en sorte que vous ne pourrez plus approcher à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Ton choix ? »

« Très bien. » Grommela-t-il.

« Et comportez-vous décemment pas Merlin. Draco, j'ose espérer que tu resteras un vrai gentleman. »

« Décidément tout le monde semble croire que je suis mauvais aujourd'hui. » Grogna-t-il « Et ça veut dire décemment on n'est pas des animaux ! »

« Non. » Admit Snape « Mais vous avez quinze ans.» Rajouta-t-il comme si cela expliquait tout. « Dois-je vous dispenser de la discussion sur les abeilles et les fleurs ? »

A cette question les deux adolescents se mirent à rougir brusquement. A la grande joie du maitre des potions qui laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Non ! » crièrent-ils en chœur.

« Bien ! »

Il reposa la chaise devant le bureau et quitta la pièce en prenant le temps d'ouvrir la porte en grand, laissant les adolescents ruminer ses avertissements. Draco se releva immédiatement en pestant.

« Quel vieux-jeu, crétin et borné ! » s'exclama-t-il

« J'ai entendu ! » Fusa sa voix sur le palier. « Tu voudrais répéter ça devant-moi s'il te plait ? »

« Non » grogna-t-il.

« Draco… » Soupira Hermione « Il a un peu raison, tout de même. C'est quand même plus ou moins chez lui… »

« C'est aussi chez nous ! Remus nous l'a assez bien rabâché au début de l'année. »

« Certes, mais c'est lui l'adulte. »

« Tu as raison » admit-il à contrecœur « Comme toujours… »

L'après-midi passa rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la magnifique dinde aux marrons qui trônait sur la table de la salle à manger.

Les habitants du petit manoir profitèrent de ce temps ensemble pour oublier leurs soucis quotidiens, et surtout pour oublier leur problème de voyage dans le temps. Les sourires s'affichaient sur tous les visages sans exceptions. Même le maitre des potions semblait être à son aise, dégustant à petite lampée le vin que Remus avait dégotté au village et émettant un petit claquement de langue satisfait à la fin de chaque gorgée.

Hermione et Draco rayonnaient, leurs sourires s'emplissant dès qu'ils croisaient le regard de l'autre. Hermione se mit à rire de plus en plus nerveusement au fur et à mesure du repas et Snape déclara qu'ils avaient bu assez de vin pour la soirée. Remus le qualifia de trop rigide mais ne formula aucunes protestations lorsque ce dernier poussa la bouteille devant son propre nez.

Et Mégane était aux anges. Elle n'avait jamais vécu de noël comme celui-ci. A l'orphelinat, le réveillon était le meilleur moment de l'année, les responsables organisaient tous les ans une grande fête. Mais si elle était toujours particulièrement réussie, elle ne faisait jamais oublier aux enfants qu'ils pourraient la passer dans une famille normale. Mégane rêvait donc, comme tous les enfants à des noëls entourés d'un papa et d'une maman, de frères et de sœurs. La situation n'était pas exactement la même, mais elle était fière de sa famille étrange.

Aux alentours de minuit, alors qu'ils avaient tous le ventre bien rempli, Remus prépara un thé de Noël. Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés confortablement dans le salon, avec Mégane sur les genoux du loup-garou, il agita sa baguette d'un mouvement sec une petite pile de paquets cadeaux arriva, surprenant tout le monde.

« Eh bien, vous en faites une tête » Dit-il « Vous avez déjà vu un noël sans cadeaux ? »

S'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, c'était surtout que les adolescents savaient qu'ils vivaient presque uniquement sur le salaire de Snape, qui fournissait l'infirmerie de Poudlard en Potions et qui en vendaient quelques une au village. Et puis ils vivaient avec leurs professeurs. C'était… étrange.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais espérons que ça vous plaira. »

Il commença par faire voler deux paquets rectangulaires vers Draco et Harry qui les ouvrirent, devinant sans peine ce qu'ils contenaient.

« Ils sont d'occasions » commenta Snape « Mais on s'est dit que c'était mieux que rien et puis, on a pris des modèles identiques pour que vous puissiez vous affrontez au même niveau. » Il ricana « Il me semble que ça revêt une certaine importance pour vous de vous défier continuellement, vous pourrez donc le faire en toute innocence. »

« Merci beaucoup professeurs.» Fit Draco en caressant le balai pensivement.

« Nous ne sommes pas en classe Draco » commenta Remus « Mais de rien, tout le plaisir est pour nous. »

Harry quant à lui, resta sans voix, il regarda les deux professeurs tout à tour et murmura un merci muet. Il était touché de leur intention. Ça lui manquait tellement de pouvoir.

« Oh » rajouta Snape « Et ceci vient avec. »

Il lança dans la pièce un vif d'or qui en profita pour se faire la malle. Harry échangea un regard avec Draco et ils se lancèrent tous les deux à sa poursuite. Harry l'attrapa une dizaine de minutes plus tard sous le nez du garçon blond. Ces dix minutes leurs suffirent à mettre le salon à sac, mais aucun de deux adultes ne fit mine de faire une remarque en particulier.

Un autre paquet vint alors atterrir sur les genoux d'Hermione.

« Je n'avais pas de souvenir que tu appréciais beaucoup le vol Hermione, alors nous n'avons pas acheté de balais. »

« C'est très bien. » sourit-elle « Je n'ai jamais aimé décoller mes pieds du sol. »

« Je te ferai voler, tu seras forcée d'aimer ça avec un talentueux joueur de quidditch comme moi. » Se gaussa Draco

« N'importe quoi Malfoy, tu la ferais tomber. » Ricana Harry

« Je ne ferai jamais tomber Hermione ! Et toi tu…» Se défendit-il avec véhémence.

« Pitié ! Aucune chamaillerie gamine, ce serait trop demander ? » Gémit Snape en sirotant sa tasse de thé. « Laissez Hermione ouvrir son cadeau en paix. »

La jeune fille déchira le papier autour de son propre cadeau et découvrit un très bel ensemble d'écriture, avec une plume noire à pointe d'argent et des encres de couleurs.

« C'est magnifique ! Merci beaucoup Remus, Merci beaucoup Severus. »

Elle se leva brusquement pour embrasser le premier et, si elle hésita une demi-seconde en s'approchant de son professeur de potion elle lui réserva néanmoins le même traitement. Celui-ci toussota pour cacher sa gêne. Il n'était pas du tout coutumier des rapprochements physiques et n'avait accepté récemment que celui de Mégane. Voyant son embarras les deux adolescents se mirent à pouffer discrètement.

« Une remarque messieurs ? » Lança-t-il d'un ton acide.

Tout en continuant de sourire, ils secouèrent la tête frénétiquement. Hermione voulut regagner sa place mais Draco s'y était installé afin de la prendre sur ses genoux. Avec un sourire entendu, elle se blottit contre lui. Snape voulut les séparer mais n'en eut pas le cœur pour le jour de Noël. _Mais Merlin, _pensa-t-il_, depuis quand ce genre de détail m'importes ? Tu deviens sentimental, Severus, tu te transforme peu à peu en Albus Dumbledore. _Cette pensée l'horrifiait au plus haut point.

Le dernier paquet cadeau qui vint fut celui de Mégane. Le gros du paquet était un chevalet d'enfant. Il «était accompagné de quelques livres pour enfants, mais surtout de quoi dessiner et faire des œuvres d'art. Des feutres, des crayons de couleurs, des craies, des autocollants, ciseaux, colles, peinture, etc. etc. La petite fille était aux anges, elle s'extasiait sur chaque objet qu'elle y trouvait en battant des mains et en poussant des cris aigues.

Elle commença par courir vers le maitre des potions si rapidement qu'il faillit renverser sa tasse de thé sur la petite fille.

« Merci Sevy ! »

Tandis qu'elle lui enserrait la taille, il lui tapota maladroitement la tête et afficha un beau sourire. Un de ceux que les gens ne voyaient jamais et que les habitants du petit manoir voyaient très rarement.

A peine avait-elle quitté les bras de Snape, elle courut dans ceux de Remus qui l'accueillit avec moins de réserve. Il la fit grimper sur ses genoux et elle l'enlaça. Puis, tout doucement elle se détacha de son étreinte et chuchota.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose Remus ? »

« Bien sur Meg' » Répondit le lycanthrope qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

« Est-ce que… »

Elle regarda attentivement ses pieds, comme s'ils allaient lui donner la force de continuer.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien être mon papa ? »

Et elle leva vers lui ses yeux noisette, pleins d'espoirs. Remus fut choqué par la proposition et s'arrêta net un instant. Dans la pièce le temps semblait s'être arrêté brusquement.

« Tu veux bien être mon papa ? » Insista-t-elle, le doute s'immisçant peu à peu dans son esprit.

« Oui Mégane, oui, je veux bien. »

Sans dire un mot, elle se jeta de nouveau dans ses bras et l'enlaça.

« T'es le meilleur papa du monde. »

Harry observa, comme tout le monde, la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. A ses côtés, Hermione pleurait doucement, émue par la spontanéité de la fillette. Draco semblait aussi ébahi que lui. Mais le plus ému, restait sans aucun doute Remus, les larmes coulait sur son visage abimé de cicatrices sans qu'il puisse y mettra un terme. Il enroula ses bras autour de la fillette et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

« Papa ? » demanda-t-elle quand elle releva la tête « Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Chut… Je pleure parce que tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau du monde. »

Et pour cause, lui, un loup-garou, était devenu le père d'une merveilleuse petite fille.

Seul Snape restait tranquille dans son coin. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Remus il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il fallait qu'il sache si l'homme se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique Remus ? » demanda-t-il posément.

Oui, Remus se rendait compte qu'il faudrait qu'il se batte pour sa fille s'ils parvenaient à rentrer dans leur temps, que ça ne serait surement pas si facilement accepté. Mais au diable le ministère ! Allait-il refuser ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, et allait-il, en même que casser son propre rêve, rompre l'espoir d'une petite fille qui voulait juste une famille, tout ça à cause de bureaucrates stupides ?

« Oui, je me rends parfaitement compte de tout ça Severus. Mais j'apprécie ton inquiétude. »

Son collègue approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

« Alors je te propose de coucher ta _fille_, elle a l'air plus que fatiguée. »

En effet, elle semblait sur le point de s'endormir sur l'épaule de son nouveau père. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un coli précieux, Remus la prit et l'emporta vers le haut des escaliers.

Le soir même dans son lit, Harry repensa au bonheur de Remus et de Mégane et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une petite pointe de jalousie. Il était très heureux pour l'homme et pour la fillette mais il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il auraiti pu connaitre le même bonheur à son âge. Il se souvint alors de la promesse de Snape tantôt et ressentit de nouveau la douce chaleur de l'espoir à travers sa poitrine.

Même s'ils parvenaient à revenir, il ne retournerait plus jamais chez les Dursley. Décidément, la journée avait été riche en retournement. Il s'endormit en pensant à son balai qui l'attendrait le lendemain matin.

La semaine qui suivit noël fut vécue par tous les habitants du petit manoir comme dans un doux rêve. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Hermione et Draco se la coulaient douce sous la surveillance exacerbée du maitre des potions et Remus et Mégane profitaient à fond de l'un et de l'autre. Harry et Snape quand à eux, se sentaient en paix dans cette ambiance de fête permanente. Le maitre des potions était d'ailleurs de tellement bonne humeur qu'il n'avait fait aucune remarque sarcastique ou bien cinglante de la semaine. A part peut-être lorsqu'il avait menacé Harry de lui retirer son balai s'il n'arrêtait pas de tenter des figures qualifiées de « beaucoup trop périlleuses » par celui-ci, mais l'incident avait été vite oublié.

Les deux adultes étaient de tellement bonne humeur qu'ils avaient accepté de sortir pour le nouvel an à la fête du village, même si c'était loin d'être sûr puisque la fête se déroulait de nuit. Ils avaient donc formulés une bonne dizaine de règle de sécurités à respecter comme condition et avaient accompagnés les enfants à la soirée.

La fête au village s'était déroulée dans une ambiance plutôt bonne enfant, les danses autour du feu avaient succédées au repas copieux. Les boissons chaudes et alcoolisés coulaient à flot pour les adultes.

Harry et Draco s'étaient fait prendre par Severus avec dans les mains, un verre d'hydromel liquoreux et s'étaient fait redirigés sur les boissons plus softs avec un regard d'avertissement.

Remus, Hermione et Mégane s'étaient pendant ce temps, joint à la grande ronde autour du feu et suivaient les chants tout en dansant. Une dame avait tendu la main vers Snape qui refusa d'une grimace son invitation.

« Il faut danser m'sieur ! » L'interpella-t-elle catégoriquement « Il faut danser pour avoir d'la chance pour la nouvelle année m'sieur. »

« Je me porterai très bien comme ça, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. »

« Z'etes pas drôle vous. » Elle haussa les épaules et rejoignit la ronde.

La fête battit son plein longtemps après minuit et l'échange habituel des baisers. De nouveau on fit remarquer à Severus que s'embrasser apportait de la chance à la nouvelle année, ce à quoi il répondit par un ricanement. A cet instant de la soirée, les deux professeurs rapatrièrent tout le monde au manoir essuyant quelques protestations vite étouffées sous les bâillements.

Le lendemain fut moins drôle, Mégane était cloué au lit par une mauvaise fièvre. Elle avait dû attraper froid pendant la nuit et la fatigue des derniers jours n'avait pas du arranger l'affaire. Severus du donc retourner au village chez l'apothicaire pour obtenir un ingrédient manquant à une de ces potions.

« B'jour m'sieur Snape ! J'peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

La même dame que la veille, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'agissait alors de madame Pattermole.

Elle se mit alors à le regarder fixement comme si elle venait de se rappeler d'un détail important.

« M'sieur Snape ! » Cria-t-elle « Vous êtes le premier visiteur d'l'année ! »

« Et donc ? » demanda-t-il avec impatience « Où puis-je trouver Monsieur Pattermole ? »

«Et alors, vous êtes un homme grand et avec les cheveux noirs ! »

« Oui…et ? Je voudrais voir monsieur Pattermole, madame. »

« M'sieur et madame prennent leur p'tit déjeuner mais je vais les faire chercher. Et surtout leur dire qu'un homme de grande taille et avec les ch'veux noirs s'est présenté ! »

C'était donc une domestique. L'apothicaire devait bien gagner sa vie. Elle sortit quelques instants et revint avec Pattermole en personne.

« Bonne année monsieur Snape ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite matinale ? »

« Je vous souhaite la bonne année monsieur Pattermole. Je viens juste vous demander de me céder quelques racines d'haltaé. C'est plutôt urgent, Mégane est souffrante. »

« Oh bien sûr, je vous les offre, je dois bien ça à l'homme qui apporte des bons présages pour l'année à venir ! »

« Des bons présages ? » demanda Snape en levant un sourcil.

« Enfin Monsieur Snape ! S'écria-t-il en attrapant la clé de sa réserve, vous ne connaissez pas la tradition ? »

« Je ne dois pas avoir connaissance de cette tradition en particulier… » Répondit-il avec réticence.

« Enfin ! Le premier visiteur se présentant à la porte amène le bon ou le mauvais présage. Si c'est un blond ou un roux, c'est que l'année va être particulièrement mauvaise, mais si c'est un homme aux cheveux noir, et grand de surcroit, c'est une année de bonheur ! »

« Oh, je vois. »

L'apothicaire lui tendit sa botte de racine d'haltaé avec un grand sourire.

« Je vous les offre, bonne année monsieur Snape ! »

« Bonne année monsieur Pattermole ! »

Avec un dernier hochement de tête il le salua et sortit dans les rues enneigés. Maudit village Il remonta la pente douce qui menait vers le manoir en maudissant tous les villageois et leurs traditions à la noix.


	11. Minuscule espoir et étrange exploration

Salut mes lecteurs :p

Avant tout, merci à Nayla-Hp et au mystérieux invité qui m'ont laissées des commentaires. C'est grâce à eux que le chapitre est déjà là, car je ne vous le cache pas, les revieuws font vraiment doubler ma vitesse d'écritures )

Ensuite, j'espère que les explications quant au système pour résoudre le problème « du temps » ne seront pas trop durs à comprendre et que ça ne parait pas juste logique dans MON esprit et tordu dans le vôtre.

Pour aider, j'ai fait le schéma que vous pourrez trouver ici - art/Plan-projet-retour-328084222?ga_submit=10%3A1348070052

(Et oui, R et S passent un peu pour des cons, particulièrement R, mais s'ils sont sorciers, ils ne connaissent pas le fonctionnement de l'électricité…)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : Espoirs et secrets<p>

Quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient repris leurs activités normales et dit au revoir à leurs vacances d'hiver. Le temps était toujours aussi maussade et la température semblait vouloir continuer à baisser jusqu'à atteindre un niveau record.

L'ambiance des vacances était progressivement retombée à son tour avec le retour des cours et surtout celui de la prise de tête concernant la solution pour rentrer chez eux, qui devenait de plus en plus utopique. Dehors le soleil peinait à traverser les nuages épais et gris, la neige s'était remise à tomber et le manque de lumière rendait les habitants du petit manoir encore plus grincheux.

En cette après-midi du 4 janvier, Remus se reposait dans sa chambre afin de se remettre de sa récente transformation et de sa dernière rencontre avec Karl Summers (ce qui lui avait permis de constater que le lupus Pestis se portait au meilleur de sa forme, bien malheureusement.). Snape se trouvait au salon à lire un bouquin épais et poussiéreux qui pourrait éventuellement les aider à avancer dans leurs recherches, Mégane, silencieuse comme une fois n'est pas coutume, s'appliquait à dessiner sur la table basse. Enfin, à l'étage les trois adolescents étaient censés travailler à la bibliothèque. Entassés près de la fenêtre, ils se toisaient d'un air renfrognés. Le temps portait sur les nerfs de tout le monde.

« Il se remet à neiger » Fit remarquer un Harry revêche qui se concentrait à fabriquer des boules de papier, puis à les enchanter pour leur faire traverser la pièce.

Levant les yeux, Draco lâcha un grognement pour montrer qu'il avait remarqué puis reposa sa tête entre ses bras. Seule Hermione à côté d'eux semblait concentré sur des gribouillis qu'elle faisait rageusement subir à un morceau de papier innocent.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux travailler 'mione ? » Demanda le blond d'un air stupéfait. « Il fait moche, il fait froid et il va bientôt faire nuit. En plus j'ai mal à la tête. »

Il avança une main vers le visage de la jeune fille qui la repoussa sans lui jeter un regard, trop occupée à consulter ses notes.

« Pardonne-moi Draco si _ton_ mal de tête ne m'empêche pas de faire fonctionner _mon_ cerveau. » Lui répondit-elle ironiquement. « Et puis, je ne suis pas en train de travailler. » Continua-t-elle en prenant un air de conspiratrice.

« Qu'esstufaiit ? » Demanda une longue voix trainante, étouffée par le bâillement soudain qui lui décrocha la mâchoire.

Elle lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, et le jeune homme se releva légèrement, ou en tout cas tenta de réduire un peu son affaissement physique.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée de la façon dont on peut contrôler le portail pour qu'il nous renvoie chez nous. »

« Ah ouai ? »

Il releva la tête d'un coup pour se pencher sur le parchemin sur lequel elle gribouillait. Mais il en n'eut pas le temps puisqu'un « Mégane ! » tonitruant l'empêcha de se concentrer plus en avant sur le projet de la jeune fille. _Pas moyen d'avoir la paix ici !_

Quelques secondes après avoir entendu le cri, ils virent arriver une petite fille essoufflée et avec une lueur de peur dans ses pupilles noisettes. Ils entendirent peu après le pas lourd de Snape qui gravissait les marches. Sans dire un mot, Mégane jeta un regard furtif autour d'elle et fonça se cacher entre le dédale d'étagères que comptait la bibliothèque.

« Mégane ! » Beugla Snape en franchissant le pas de la porte. Il tourna si vite la tête vers les occupants de la pièce que ses cheveux fouettèrent l'air, puis regarda suspicieusement les adolescents qui levèrent les mains en signe d'innocence.

Le maitre des potions avait les traits déformés par la colère. Mais qu'avait pu faire la fillette, elle qui avait la plupart du temps le droit à l'indulgence et l'impunité auprès du maitre des cachots.

Celui-ci respira à fond pour se calmer.

« Ou est-elle ? »

Draco, les yeux toujours écarquillés désigna sans mot dire les rayons de la bibliothèque et une fois que son parrain eut détourné le regard se mit à feindre l'évanouissement pour faire ricaner son public.

Un étage plus bas, Remus fut tiré du sommeil réparateur dans lequel il était plongé par des bruits de cavalcades dans l'escalier. Jamais il n'avait pensé que vivre avec trois adolescents était si bruyant. Grommelant qu'il allait les étriper, les éviscérer et les couper en rondelles pour les offrir à Snape en ingrédients de potions, il se tourna de l'autre côté et tenta de se rendormir. C'est là qu'il entendit le beuglement du maitre des potions _« Mégane ! »_

Et merde… ça voulait dire qu'Il devait se lever.

Le maitre des potions se refusai à jouer à cache-cache avec une gamine de sept ans et pris donc le parti de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux, menacer.

« Mégane… Sors tout de suite de là !» ordonna-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne sortit des étagères de livres. Aucun bruit ne passa parmi les ouvrages poussiéreux.

Première tentative ratée. Il s'en doutait.

« Mégane ! Viens là tout de suite, avant que ce ne soit moi qui vienne te chercher ! Et je peux te jurer que tu ne vas pas aimer ça quand je viendrai. » Menaça-t-il.

Il avait l'impression de s'adresser à du vent. A force de vivre avec lui la petite fille n'avait pas du tout peur de lui. Elle devait être d'ailleurs la seule enfant au monde à ne pas le craindre, le comble…

« Bien… » Gronda-t-il à voix basse. « Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un ! Deux ! Trrr… »

Mais il eut beau s'arracher la gorge sur son trois pendant quelques bonne dizaines de secondes, les rayons restèrent muets.

« rrrois… » Soupira-t-il, vexé.

A la table derrière, les adolescents ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rire du fait que l'autorité du professeur le plus redouté soit sapée par une fillette de sept ans, ou s'ils devaient pleurer pour la dite fillette lorsque le maitre des potions lui aurait mis la main dessus.

Lorsque son parrain, décidé, s'avança dans les rayons, Draco se mit à murmurer pour que celui-ci ne l'entende pas.

« R.I.P Mégane, nous ne t'oublierons pas »

Alors qu'il se rhabillait avec réticence, Remus entendit les éclats de voix de l'étage. Qu'est-ce que Mégane avait pu faire pour enrager son collègue de cette façon-là ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui apprenne à se choisir des adversaires à sa taille.

Il attrapa sa deuxième chaussure en râlant. Il avait mal à la tête et il lui manquait encore quelques heures de sommeils cruciales à sa santé mentale et physique. Empoignant son pull-over, il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre ou le temps s'était un peu plus assombri si c'était possible. Râlant encore plus pour la forme, il poussa la porte de sa chambre et grimpa les marches vers l'étage en baillant.

La scène qu'il aperçut en franchissant le pas de la porte lui coupa toute envie de bailler. Des cris suraigus emplissaient la pièce et c'est alors qu'il croisa le regard du maitre des potions. Noir de colère, et très franchement irrité.

« Snape ! » s'exclama-t-il « Es-tu en mesure de m'expliquer pourquoi ma fille est collée au plafond ? »

« Ah ! Lupin ! » S'exclama celui-ci « La belle au bois dormant s'est-elle réveillée de bonne humeur ? » Grinça-t-il « Parce qu'elle a des tâches paternelles urgentes à accomplir ! »

Il releva la tête et observa Mégane qui commençait à arrêter ses cris et apparemment à se rendre compte qu'elle était collée au plafond par le dos. Aussitôt la peur se lue dans ses yeux et elle commença à pleurer. Des larmes coulèrent du plafond et retombèrent par terre.

« Le temps est tellement mauvais qu'il pleut à l'intérieur ! » Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry en souriant, entrainant dans son hilarité Draco et s'obtenant un regard courroucé de sa meilleure amie.

« Nous nous passerons de vos commentaires, Monsieur Potter. » Fit Snape d'une voix froide alors que Remus essayait de calmer Mégane toujours collée au plafond.

«Calme-toi Még' ! Ce n'est pas grave, je vais venir te chercher tout de suite. »

« Papaaa ! Je vais tomber ! J'ai peur ! »

Les pleurs de la petite fille redoublèrent.

Comment rassurer une enfant collée au plafond ? se demanda brièvement le loup-garou, cette réponse ne se trouvait certainement dans aucun des livre de conseils parentaux existants.

Il commença par mettre un sort d'amortissement au sol en dessous d'elle afin qu'il ne se passe rien si elle en venait à tomber.

« Wingardium Leviosa ! » Tenta-t-il désespérément ensuite.

Mais elle était littéralement _collée_ au plafond et un sort de lévitation n'y changerait rien. De la magie accidentelle, pensa Remus avec un peu de fierté.

Il savait que la meilleure des solutions était qu'elle se persuade elle-même de se laisser tomber mais il doutait qu'elle y arrive.

« Je n'ai jamais été très doué en métamorphose… » Pensa-t-il à voix haute « Mais est-il possible de faire une échelle assez haute pour l'atteindre ? »

« Hum…le plafond est haut, mais on peut essayer. Il faut trouver un objet assez gros. »

Il balaya la pièce du regard et tomba sur la table massive sur laquelle étaient accoudées les adolescents. Pendant ce temps Mégane était en proie à une véritable crise de panique et Remus tentait tant bien que mal de la distraire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il grimpait en haut de l'échelle de trois mètres métamorphosée pour l'occasion.

« On dirait un pompier ! » Fit remarquer Hermione en souriant « Un pompier qui irait chercher un chat dans un arbre. »

Mais autour d'elle seul Harry comprit la référence.

« Un pom… quoi ? » S'exclama Draco.

« J'texpliquerais… »

« Sont fous ces moldus ! » s'exclamai-t-i, ce qui n'eut que pour effet de se recevoir un coude pointu dans les côtes.

Doucement Remus grimpa l'échelle vers sa fille et elle se décolla du plafond lorsqu'il la toucha. _Totalement psychologique _constata-t-il avant d'entreprendre la descente avec une petite fille qui s'accrochait à lui comme à sa vie.

Arrivée en bas, elle pleurait toujours en s'accrochant à son cou, des frissons secouaient son corps et les sanglots ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il mit quelques temps à l'apaiser.

« Chuttt Meg' c'est fini… »

Il s'assit et la prit surs ses genoux. Doucement elle finit par s'arrêter de pleurer lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était en sécurité. Elle enfouit alors son visage dans le pull de Remus.

Celui-ci interrogea son collègue du regard.

« Bon… Maintenant je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

Le maitre des potions croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils. Signe annonciateur d'orage, de colère et d'ennui profond.

« Cette petite fouine que tu as pour fille m'a chipé ma baguette magique. Elle l'a tout simplement prise de ma poche pendant que je lisais. Et heureusement que je m'en suis rendu compte à temps puisqu'elle s'apprêtait à faire je ne sais quoi avec, et elle aurait pu se blesser… voire pire. »

Le loup-garou écarquilla les yeux et tenant à bout de bras sa fille, gronda.

« Mégane… qu'est-ce que j'entends là… »

« Et elle s'est mise à courir quand je l'ai remarqué puis à se cacher dans la bibliothèque, c'est quand je me suis mise à la chercher que l'incident a eu lieu. La magie accidentelle intervient souvent quand l'enfant est en proie à une grosse émotion. Je suppose qu'elle s'est protégé parce qu'elle a eu _peur…_ »

Son regard perçant passa de Remus à la fillette qui cherchait à éviter son regard.

« Et piis… » Vint une voix aigrelette « Je me suis collé au plafond, mais j'ai pas fait exprès, je te le juuure papa ! »

Remus se trouva un peu désemparé par la situation. Comment réagir lorsque sa fille de sept ans venait d'accomplir son premier acte de magie, chose synonyme de fête chez les sorciers, mais aussi de faire une bêtise, tout ça dans un laps de temps de vingt minutes ?

« Je te crois Mégane, tu viens faire de la magie pour la première fois. »

Aussitôt son regard se mit à pétiller presque littéralement. _De la magie, elle avait fait de la magie…_

« Cependant, prendre la baguette magique de Severus était très stupide et essayer de jeter un sort avec était une grosse bêtise. »

« Mais je voulais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Mégane, je suis très fâché avec toi, c'était dangereux ! Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de toucher à une baguette. »

« Mais papa… »

« Mais rien du tout. Maintenant tu vas faire des excuses à Severus pour lui avoir volé sa baguette magique et lui avoir fait peur… »

_Peur…_ s'étrangla presque le maitre de potions. _Cette petite fille insolente ne lui avait pas fait peur… Pour qui le prenait-il… Bon il fallait avouer que son cœur avait failli rater un battement lorsqu'il avait vu la petite fille faire des ronds dans tous les sens avec l'objet .Et aussi qu'il avait frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'elle avait commencé à prononcer des mélanges de formules au hasard. Et de plus une baguette qui avait accompli des actes de magie noire, dans les mains de cette fillette innocente…_

Remus avait remis Mégane debout et la poussait vers lui. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le parquet de la pièce.

« Allez ! »

« Pardon Sevy… » Dit-elle d'une voix si pitoyable que le cœur du maitre des potions lui-même se mit presque à fondre. _Presque_.

Il hocha la tête sèchement en lui jetant un regard perçant, toujours passablement froissé de l'épisode de la bibliothèque, puis il croisa le regard désapprobateur de Remus.

« C'est bon Mégane, je te pardonne. » Se força-t-il à lui répondre tout en grimaçant.

Satisfait, le lycanthrope se leva et conduisit la fillette jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque.

« Maintenant tu vas dans ta chambre Mégane, tu es punie jusqu'à ce soir. »

De nouveau les yeux noisette se remplirent de larmes mais devant le regard de Remus, la petite fille n'insista pas et sortit la pièce. En lâchant un grand soupir celui-ci se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

« Bravo Lupin, tu viens d'exercer brillement tes premiers devoirs de paternité. » Fit remarquer Snape d'un ton ironique.

Seul un regard noir lui répondit. Le lycanthrope sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste, probablement pour aller se recoucher.

Severus resté seul avec les trois autres fauteurs de troubles habituels s'approcha de la table retransformée.

« Alors, ça avance ces devoirs ? » lança-t-il d'un ton acide.

Le regard coupable des deux garçons n'était pas la réponse qu'il escomptait. Il fronça les sourcils, une remarque acerbe sur le bout de la langue, cependant Granger semblait avoir quelque chose à lui dire.

« Severus… Je voudrais te montrer une idée que j'ai eue pour inverser la polarité du portail comme on avait évoqué. »

« Fais-moi voir ça… »

Elle lui tendit un bout de parchemin déchiré qu'il prit avec défiance et qu'il examina alors qu'elle lui expliquait sa théorie. C'était un schéma fait à l'encre d'une sorte de circuit.

« Tout ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est que quelqu'un active le portail. Si on prend un matériel qui peut contenir la magie et un autre qui la conduit comme l'électricité, on peut faire voyager la magie du portail pour la renvoyer vers le portail.

Le Maitre des Potions observa son élève d'un air circonspect

« On avait dit que si on renvoyait de la magie contradictoire sur le portail, il allait créer un rayon de magie _normale_, » insista-t-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. « Et pour avoir la bonne dose de magie on peut construire une sorte d'accumulateur, et on relâche la magie accumulée d'un seul coup pour activer le portail. Si on est à proximité on pourra se faire aspirer comme la fois passé, mais dans le sens inverse. »

Elle avait lâché ça très vite, presque sans respirer. Snape ne lui répondit rien mais examina son petit schéma gribouillé à la va-vite. Lui qui était proche du monde des moldus et connaissait le principe de l'électricité, il pouvait comprendre où la jeune fille voulait en venir. Pour acheminer la magie il suffisait de fabriquer un dispositif isolant qui _contiendrait _la magie issue du portail, afin de la stocker et de la rejeter d'un seul coup vers le portail.

Il n'y avait qu'une moldue pour avoir cette idée. Comme quoi les sorciers gagneraient beaucoup à collaborer avec les nés-moldus plus souvent qu'à leurs habitudes. Après tout, miss granger venait de produire le premier schéma d'un prototype d'une machine à remonter le temps… Les langues-de-plombs en seraient soufflés ! Et le pire était que l'idée en elle-même en était effarante de simplicité.

« Je vois très bien où vous voulez en venir miss Granger. Félicitation. Par contre il y a quelques détails à améliorer, j'en discuterai avec Remus lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

Elle sembla gênée.

« Je sais qu'il manque un moyen de savoir la puissance de magie que nous nécessitons avant l'expulser sur le portail. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à… »

Et… elle avait même trouvé la faille dans son propre plan ! Décidément la jeune Gryffondor ne manquait pas de l'étonner.

« Et bien… rappelez-moi d'offrir deux-cent points à Gryffondor si nous rentrons. »

Dans un premier temps, ils furent tous soufflés par l'annonce de la chauve-souris des cachots. Mais Harry se reprit vite.

« Je demande à voir…» Ricana-t-il.

Le regard de Snape se verrouilla sur celui du garçon brun qui le défiait silencieusement, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

« Ces points seront donnés si et seulement si entre temps monsieur Potter n'a rien fait d'assez stupide pour les perdre… évidemment. »

Le sourire s'évanouit des lèvres du gamin et il fut satisfait de son trait. Torturer Potter n'avait jamais été aussi satisfaisant depuis que le garçon avait le nerf d'essayer de le battre à ce jeu-là. Et il perdait toujours.

Il se leva.

« Allez, remettez-vous au travail. Ou devrais-je dire, mettez-vous au travail tout court, je veux que ce devoir de potion soit irréprochable. »

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte et fit volte-face.

« Comme il est fort probable que monsieur Potter gâche toutes tes chance de récompenses avec sa propension à s'attirer des ennuis, Hermione, tu es dispensée de ce devoir-ci » Il sembla réfléchir un instant « Et de celui qui suit... Les garçons, au travail ! »

« C'est injuste ! » S'exclamèrent Draco et Harry en même temps.

Il les regarda en arquant un sourcil et sans dire un mot de plus sortit de la pièce théâtralement, sa cape noire claquant autour de ses chevilles.

Une fois en bas, il contempla le morceau de parchemin d'un air pensif, serait-ce la solution qu'ils cherchaient ? Quel matériel serait capable de conduire la magie de cette manière ? Et lequel serait capable de l'isoler de telle façon à ce qu'ils soient capables de totalement _maitriser _le rayon magique. Cela semblait fou, mais parfaitement réalisable.

Dans l'esprit du maitre des potions tout un univers de possibilités s'ouvrait et il réalisa la portée qu'aurait cette découverte dans le monde des sorciers. Il ne valait mieux pas que cette invention tombe dans les mains de n'importe qui, ou il serait simple pour qui veux de retourner dans le temps et changer l'histoire. Cette perspective était tout bonnement effrayante.

Retournant au salon, il attrapa la bouteille d'absinthe que Remus et lui s'étaient offert lors d'une virée au village et qu'ils tenaient soigneusement éloignée des adolescents. Il laissa couler le liquide couleur anis dans un fond de verre et dégusta une première gorgée avec plaisir.

« Alors Severus ? On picole sans moi ? » Fusa la voix de Remus depuis l'entrée du salon.

« Je pensais que tu étais parti te recoucher. » fit Snape sans s'émouvoir

« Et tu as cru pouvoir boire un verre sans moi…tu fêtes quelque chose ? »

« En quelque sorte… Viens voir ce qu'Hermione a trouvé. »

Il fit un geste pour tendre le parchemin à son collègue. Celui-ci l'observa un instant.

« C'est une idée de génie ! Coupler deux matériaux afin de transporter la magie… Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant… »

« Granger l'avait évoqué il y a quelques mois mais l'idée semblait absurde. C'est la manière de faire des moldus pour transporter leur électricité. »

Le lycanthrope se mit à arpenter la largeur de la pièce.

« Mais comment savoir à quel point il nous faudra nous arrêter de récolter la magie… revenir dans le passé était déjà inquiétant, mais faire un bond vers le futur serait effrayant … »

« J'ai déjà évoqué les travaux d'Hermann Kernac il me semble. C'est lui qui a trouvé cette formule sur le lien entre la magie et le temps. Si on prend en compte les 53 années que nous avons remontées, grâce à la formule on doit être en mesure de savoir la puissance magique qu'il nous faut pour retourner de 53 ans dans l'autre sens. »

Remus grimaça.

« Oui… c'est sûr, dit comme ça, ça semble très simple… Mais c'est une formule compliquée. Avec mes seules bases en arithmancie ce sera difficile. Et il me semble que tu n'as pas étudié l'arithmancie, je me trompe ? »

« Non. » rétorqua celui-ci « Tu devras te débrouiller tout seul je pense… »

Le temps trainant sur lequel il avait prononcé l'évidence montrait à quel point il redoutait que cette conjoncture soit la responsabilité que du loup-garou seul. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler…

« Ne te bile pas Severus, je ferai attention et j'ai l'intention de consulter tous les bouquins que je trouve sur la matière. Je ne suis pas aussi irresponsable que j'en ai l'air. »

Son collègue ne répondit rien mais souleva un sourcil avant d'avaler une petite gorgée d'alcool. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à répondre à la provocation.

« Mais il reste encore un problème… »

Deuxième lever de sourcil.

« Si tu pouvais ouvrir la bouche de temps en temps la conversation serait plus agréable Severus… » Soupira Remus « Soit… savoir la puissance qu'il nous faut pour revenir plus ou moins de 53 ans en arrière nous sera inutile si on a aucun moyen de pouvoir savoir l'intensité de la magie que l'on accumule. »

Un silence pensif s'installa de nouveau.

« Hermann Kernac, j'en ai déjà parlé, il est aussi à l'origine d'une potion qui permet de mesurer une certaine intensité de magie selon la couleur qu'elle affiche. On peut donc trouver comment utiliser les deux formules pour avancer dans le temps. Mais le travail est conséquent. Il nous manque la formule en elle-même, la manière de la résoudre, les matériaux que nous pouvons utiliser pour monter ce…truc, et il faut faire cette potion. »

« Pour la formule, je sais qu'elle se trouve à Poudlard, j'ai dû faire des recherches sur kernac lorsque nous étions étudiant pour un devoir, et le grimoire poussiéreux que j'ai feuilleté avait beaucoup plus d'une cinquantaine d'année. Il était là depuis très longtemps et il doit y être aujourd'hui encore. Il faudra aller payer une visite au château bientôt Severus. »

Son collègue acquiesça.

« J'en profiterai pour livrer mes potions récentes pour l'infirmerie, et pour aller voir ce fou de Dippet aussi. »

« Et la potion ? » interrogea le lycanthrope

« Je doute que la formule soit dans un grimoire quelconque. J'irai la chercher à Londres, elle ne sera pas accessible au grand public. »

« Ou ? »

« Allée des embrumes. Ou tout du moins l'équivalent, je pense que chaque époque doit nécessairement avoir sa propre allée des embrumes. Le marché noir si tu préfères. »

« Très bien. » soupira son interlocuteur.

Il s'étonna que le lycanthrope, si intègre, prenne sa décision de profiter du marché noir si aisément, mais la fin justifiait les moyens.

«Pour cette histoire de matériaux conducteurs de magie nous devrions aller voir quelqu'un qui s'y connait… » Suggéra Remus « Au lieu de perdre notre temps en recherches inutiles. »

Le maitre des potions souleva son verre à la hauteur des yeux et le fixa sans vraiment le fixer, plongée dans ses pensées.

« Ollivander ? » proposa Remus. « Il doit s'y connaitre. »

« L'idée est bonne, mais ne vaudrait-il pas mieux demander à Gregorovitch ? Il est plus vieux, et il ne nous reconnaitra pas. Ollivander demandera à voir nos baguettes et même s'il ne le sait pas encore, c'est lui qui les a fabriquées… »

« Bien, mais où trouver Gregorovitch ? »

« Je demanderais à Dippet s'il n'a pas une idée de la question. »

Remus attrapa la bouteille d'absinthe que Snape avait laissé sur la table basse et d'un coup de baguette fit voler un verre de la cuisine dans sa direction. Il s'en versa un doigt, reboucha la bouteille et la remit à sa place originale. Snape n'avait pas quitté son petit manège des yeux. Celui-là leva le verre vers son collègue.

« Au tout petit espoir que nous ayons. »

Le maitre des potions esquiva un geste avec son propre verre et acquiesça. Alors qu'ils buvaient, le silence s'installa, synonymes d'espoir, mais aussi de réflexion et de doutes. L'entreprise dans laquelle ils se lançaient, semblait à la fois inespérée et complètement folle.

Le soir même, ils mirent les adolescents au courant de leurs conclusions et félicitèrent une fois de plus Hermione pour son idée simplissime mais particulièrement brillante.

« Ainsi Severus et moi iront à Poudlard demain dans la soirée pour parler au directeur et pour emprunter les ouvrages nécessaires à la bibliothèque. »

« Je peux venir ? » demanda Mégane. Elle voulait tant y aller depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Harry et Hermione lui racontaient ses aventures quand ni Snape ni Remus ne pouvaient les entendre, et elle en entendait aussi parler chez les Pattermole puisque le frère ainé de Andy s'y trouvait. Elle voulait voir les escaliers qui bougeaient, les portraits qui parlaient, les bougies qui volaient…

« Pourquoi pas. » Répondit Remus « Après tout on ne va pas y passer la nuit. »

La petite fille cria un « oui » enthousiaste et se remit à dévorer son assiette avec appétit.

« Je peux venir aussi ? » Demanda Hermione avec plus de réserve que la petite fille. « Je pourrai t'aider à trouver ce qu'il faut, et puis je connais la bibliothèque de Poudlard comme ma poche…enfin si elle n'a pas changée en cinquante ans. »

« Si tu veux. »

Severus grimaça mais ne formula aucune remarque. Leur expédition à Poudlard allait devenir un cirque ambulant.

« Les garçons restent ici alors. » Objecta-t-il

Il ne voulait pas que l'expérience de la rencontre d'Harry avec Tom Jedusor se renouvelle, et le garçon attirait les ennuis comme un aimant de trois mètre cube attirait une aiguille.

Harry acquiesça, il n'avait absolument pas envie de retourner à Poudlard pour risquer d'y croiser à nouveau Voldemort. Draco de son côté avait l'air déçu mais ne formula aucune remarque.

Le lendemain soir, ils se préparaient à partir. On ressentait la nervosité de Remus qui détestait plus que tous les autres prendre le risque de croiser le lupus Pestis. Mais les risques étaient légers puisqu'ils transplaneraient à quelques mètres de la porte. Snape lui, affichait son habituel masque de sévérité lorsqu'il jaugea les deux garçons.

« Je veux voir le manoir entier à notre retour et vous aussi, si c'est possible. » Sa voix se fit un peu plus menaçante. « N'approchez sans aucune raisons valables du laboratoire. Je me rends bien clair messieurs ? »

« Oui, oui » Grommelèrent les deux ados de mauvaise foi.

Avec un dernier regard d'avertissement de la part de Remus qui semblait signifier « comportez-vous bien… » Ils claquèrent la porte derrière eux.

« C'est incroyable comme Snape ne nous fait pas confiance ! » Eclata Harry.

« Laisse tomber, il est juste Snape. Il est comme ça c'est tout. Je vais chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque, tu viens ? »

Il avait depuis peu découvert que la bibliothèque ne contenait pas que des livres barbants qui plaisaient seulement à Hermione, mais des romans de toutes sortes qu'affectionnaient Draco. Il avait même été surpris lorsqu'Hermione lui avait révélé qu'Agatha Christie était une moldue et non « une sorcière au talent incroyable » comme il se l'imaginait.

« Non » grogna le garçon « Vas-y tout seul. »

Avec un haussement d'épaules devant l'attitude geignarde de son camarade, Draco se dirigea vers les escaliers. Arrivé à la bibliothèque, il s'enfonça dans les rayons du fond, où étaient stockés les romans policiers.

Quand à Harry, il partit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le Serpentard et s'affala sur son lit. Il était de mauvaise humeur et il savait pertinemment pourquoi. Au fond de lui, il ne souhaitait pas revenir en arrière dans le temps. Mais ce n'était que pure naïveté de penser qu'il suffisait d'attendre que la vie s'écoule tranquillement au petit manoir, mais il aimait croire à ce rêve.

Il avait eu l'opportunité de se créer cette petite bulle hors de l'espace-temps et comptait en profiter le plus possible. Seulement, Hermione l'avait fait redescendre sur terre. A présent il était probable qu'ils puissent rentrer dans le monde où Draco était un Serpentard arrogant, où Snape le détestait, où Voldemort l'épiait pour le détruire, où il faisait illusion en tant que garçon-qui-a-survécu et où les Dursley étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Bon, il fallait avouer qu'il aimerait retrouver son parrain, Ron, ses camarades de classes et Hagrid. Mais la vie de ce côté-ci du temps était bien plus tranquille.

« Harry ! » Cria une voix qu'il connaissait alors très bien.

Comme une bulle de savon qui éclate avec un pop sonore, le cri le sortit de ses pensées illico.

« Harry ! Viens vite ! » Lui criait Malfoy du haut des escaliers.

Il se retourna sur le dos en pestant. Il était sûr que ce que Malfoy avait à lui montrer pouvait attendre mais la diva n'aimait pas patienter.

« Quoi ? » cria-t-il un brin énervé « Miss Malfoy a-t-elle besoin d'une suivante pour faire sa toilette ? » minauda-t-il

« Ta gueule le binoclard, et ramènes-toi vite, tu ne seras pas déçu ! »

Il fallait cependant avouer que sa curiosité été piquée au vif. Il se leva et partit rejoindre le blond. Lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri aigu.

« C'est moi la diva ? Qui est en train de crier comme une fillette ?» fit remarquer Malfoy.

Harry balaya la remarque d'un mouvement de la main et écarquilla les yeux. Dans la moitié droite de la pièce s'était ouvert un trou béant dans le sol. Les étagères alentours s'étaient déplacées pour faire un arc tout autour du même trou.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ! » cria-t-il « On va se faire tuer ! »

« Wow ! On se calme! C'est pas moi qui ai fait ça... Enfin, si en quelque sorte, mais j'ai pas fait exprès. »

« Pas fait exprès ? » Articula le garçon « Mais comment… »

« Regarde. »

Il traversa la pièce vers les étagères du fond qui été restée immobiles. Il sembla chercher pendant quelques instants puis agrippa la couverture d'un livre. Aussitôt, très fluidement, les étagères se remirent en place et le trou disparut sans aucun bruit. Le blondinet afficha un sourire béat devant le phénomène.

« Un passage secret ! » S'exclama Harry à bout de souffle. « Ou est-ce qu'il peut bien conduire»

Une étincelle de malice s'alluma dans le regard de Draco.

« On va voir ? »

Il tira de nouveau sur le livre et le passage se rouvrit en silence. Harry s'approcha précautionneusement du bord de celui-ci et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ça lui rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs à propos d'un serpent géant et d'un professeur complétement cinglé. Cependant, le principe du passage secret était assez répandu dans le monde des sorciers, Poudlard à lui seul en comptait des centaines, et ils ne contenaient pas tous un basilic en son cœur.

Et celui-ci avait l'air nettement plus accueillant, des marches ouvraient le passage et des torches flambaient sur les murs.

« Allez… » Insista Draco « Un peu d'aventure Potter ? On a au moins deux heures devant nous… C'est toi le Gryffondor ici ou c'est moi ? »

La perspective d'une aventure de plus l'attirait moyennement, les siennes finissaient toujours par une rencontre avec son ennemi de toujours ou avec une bête féroce. Mais l'ennui et le train-train dans lequel ils vivaient récemment le poussa à accepter le défi silencieux du Serpentard.

« C'est parti ! » Dit-il d'un ton décidé

« Si Remus et Severus l'apprennent, on est morts… » Fit remarquer Draco sur le ton de la conversation.

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, et puis on n'a pas fait exprès d'ouvrir le passage ! » déclara Harry.

« Exact. Après toi Potter. »

Avec un sourire espiègle et un clin d'œil, ils s'engagèrent donc à la découverte du passage secret.

Derrière eux, sans un bruit, la trappe se referma comme un piège subtil.

En bas des marches, ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée d'un couloir, toujours éclairé par des torches de chaque côté du mur. D'une largeur de deux mètres sur une hauteur de plafond de trois mètres, il ne ressemblait guère aux passages exigus de Poudlard. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et les araignées semblaient avoir pris possession du lieu. Harry eut une pensée furtive pour Ron qui aurait détesté se trouver là, aventure ou non.

« C'est dégoutant ! » Fit remarquer Draco, écœuré, en grimaçant.

« Dis-toi que tu n'es pas descendu dans la chambre des secrets. » Plaisanta Harry. « Dire que nous pensions que tu étais l'héritier de Serpentard… Tu n'aurais même pas pu faire un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre. Tu es trop _délicat._»

La remarque sembla piquer au vif son adversaire.

« Tais-toi et marche Potter. L'endroit serait parfait pour un crime parfaitement dissimulé. »

« Tu n'as pas les couilles pour faire ça Malfoy. »

Il esquissa un fin sourire que le regard sombre de son camarade ne parvint pas à effacer.

Ils marchèrent près d'un quart d'heure avant que Draco ne remarque le premier qu'ils étaient en train de descendre. Au fur et à mesure le couloir tendait à se rétrécir, et la pente devenait plus abrupte. Encore dix minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta devant une porte en fer forgé, sans poignées.

« Bon… » Souffla Draco « On fait quoi, on remonte ? »

«Tu abandonnes déjà ? Attends, il doit y avoir un moyen de franchir cette porte. » L'arrêta Harry.

Il s'avança pour la toucher mais à peine eut-il posé sa main dessus qu'une douleur cuisante le toucha au vif. Il secoua sa main violement, des larmes vinrent à perler de ses yeux.

« Donne ta main ! » ordonna Malfoy « Aguamenti ! »

Un jet d'eau glacé sortit du bout de la baguette de Draco et soulagea la brulure d'Harry, mais ses doigts restaient rouges et il avait du mal à ressentir le bout de ses phalanges.

« On va peut-être retourner en arr… »Suggéra le blond.

« On comprend bien pourquoi c'est moi le Gryffondor. » le coupa Harry. « Dégonflé… »

« Je ne suis pas dégonflé Potter, mais moi je tiens à ma vie… »

« Oh… déstresse Malfoy, je me suis juste brulé, on fera plus attention la prochaine fois. »

« N'empêche que… » Reprit l'autre d'un ton hautain « Tout ça ne nous dit pas comment franchir cette porte. Et il commence à faire froid ici. »

Harry se retourna vers la porte. Là où il avait posé ses doigts plus tôt, une fine écriture dorée apparaissait.

_Nul ne me connait avant de me mesurer,_

_Et pourtant, je manque à tous quand je me suis envolé._

Draco lança un soupir d'exaspération. « Une énigme…super… »

« Je croyais que c'étais toi qui voulait absolument explorer ce passage ! » s'agaça Harry. « Cherche au lieu de râler. »

« Dommage que Mione ne soit pas là… » Fit-il remarquer avec mauvaise foi.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi… » Soupira Harry.

Ils restèrent plantés quelques minutes devant l'énigme avant qu'Harry ne s'exclame.

« J'ai trouvé ! »

« Déjà ? » S'étonna son compagnon « J'ai rien compris moi. »

« Dis-toi seulement que j'ai déjà affronté un sphinx lors de la troisième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Celle-ci est facile, et il y a la pression en moins. »

« Et donc, ce serait trop demander que tu craches la réponse, _Potter-le-garçon-qui-a-vaincu-le-sphinx !_ »

Harry lui jeta un regard agacé avant de répondre sur un ton qui feignait l'évidence.

« Le temps.»

La porte se mit alors à grincer et tourna sur ses gonds. Elle s'ouvrit sur une large salle ronde. Tout au fond de la salle, on distinguait une seconde porte, plus petite.

Confiant, les deux adolescents avancèrent au milieu de la pièce. Derrière eux, la porte émit un « Bong ! » puissant en se refermant. Inquiet Draco se tourna vers Harry.

« Tu es sur que… »

Mais il ne put pas terminer sa phrase car le sol venait de se dérober à leurs pieds. Ils furent pris alors dans un long tunnel qui rappela cette fois-ci beaucoup trop l'entrée de la chambre des secrets au gout d'Harry.

Leurs cris se mêlaient et il était impossible de distinguer qui criait le plus fort. Après une longue descente, ils finirent leur course sur un tas mou.

« Aie… » Grognèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Les mains d'Harry s'enfoncèrent sans mal dans la matière étrange dans laquelle ils avaient atterris. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte que…

« De la terre ? » s'étonna-t-il.

A côte de lui, Draco avait mis plus de temps à se remettre de la chute.

« De la terre ? Pourquoi de la… »

Puis ils levèrent la tête dans un même mouvement. Il faisait un froid de canard, ils étaient au fond d'un trou profond, creusé à même la terre.

Sur l'une des parois, le passage qui les avait éjectés venait de se fermer sans bruits. Au-dessus d'eux s'étendait le ciel étoilé, dépourvu de nuages. Au-dessus du trou, ils pouvaient apercevoir les branches de sapin qui se détachaient du ciel et qui s'agitaient avec le vent.

« Merde… » Murmura Harry.

* * *

><p>Je sais, c'est un peu vache :p<p>

Tchao :D


	12. Frayeur

Et voilà, n nouveau petit chapitre tout frais!

Merci merci merci à** Eladora** (pour sa patience aussi^^) à **Melfique **et à** Nayla-hp** pour leurs gentilles reviews :p

* * *

><p>Il faisait froid, très froid. Les deux garçons étaient gelés jusqu'aux os au fond de leur trou. Ayant été auparavant dans le manoir chauffé, ils ne portaient sur eux qu'un pullover fin, ce qui n'était pas de mise pour affronter un hiver glacial, surtout en début de nuit.<p>

Au-dessus du trou, les sapins s'agitaient fortement. Leurs silhouettes sombres se détachaient du ciel bleuté de la nuit. On apercevait quelques étoiles par les trous de verdure. Ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient atterris dans la forêt.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on est coincés ici ! » grogna le Serpentard « C'est entièrement ta faute ! »

« Ah oui ? Et en quoi ça serait ma faute Malfoy ? Je n'ai pas creusé ce trou si tu veux savoir. »

Draco le fusilla du regard.

« C'est toi qui m'a convaincu de continuer et de ne pas rebrousser chemin ! J'aurai mieux fait de le faire plutôt que d'écouter un Gryffondor borné.»

« Et _qui_ a voulu absolument explorer le passage ? _Qui_ nous a entrainés là-dedans? Serpentard de mon cul ! »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis Potter, je… »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? On est tous les deux coincés dans ce merdier petit prince, alors je propose qu'on règle nos comptes après nous en être sortis. »

Le garçon blond grommela quelque chose entre ses dents qu'Harry ne comprit pas de suite.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit, _si_ on s'en sort… Parce que Potter, je te ferais remarquer qu'il fait un froid glacial, et que si on ne trouve pas une solution dans les vingt minutes qui arrivent, on est cuits. »

« Congelés plutôt ! » fit Harry d'un ton amer.

« C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, Potter ! » glapit son compagnon d'infortune.

Visiblement le garçon avait visiblement peur pour son sort. Harry décida donc prudemment de ne plus faire de remarque. Après tout le Serpentard avait raison, le froid pouvait être le pire ennemi qui soit.

« On ne peut même pas faire de feu… » Marmonna-t-il « Il n'y a rien d'autre que de la terre ici. »

D'un geste protecteur, il entoura ses jambes de ses bras pour se réchauffer. Mais rien n'y fit, la nuit était particulièrement glaciale. A côté de lui, Draco semblait au bord de la panique. Dans une autre situation il aurait bien ri, mais le moment ne s'y prêtait pas.

Soudain il eut un éclair de lucidité.

« Le patronus ! »

« Quoi le patronus ? » demanda Draco.

« Tu te souviens, Remus a dit qu'il pouvait nous aider à lutter contre le froid et nous protéger ! »

« Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends Harry, produit-en un, tu sais que t'es meilleur que moi à ce truc-là. »

Harry esquissa un geste vers sa poche de jean pour y déloger sa baguette. Mais elle était vide. Il se rendit soudain compte que l'objet était resté tranquillement sur la table de nuit. Il n'avait pas jugé bon de la reprendre pour rejoindre Draco à l'étage tantôt.

« Merde. »

« Quoi merde ? » Demanda Draco. On sentait la panique transparaitre dans le ton de sa voix.

« Je n'ai pas ma baguette, je l'ai laissée au manoir… »

« Et bien bravo, le garçon-qui-a-survécu néglige toutes les règles de sécurité élémentaire.» Railla Draco.

Il réprima un frisson particulièrement violent et se rendit compte qu'il sentait à peine le bout de ses doigts.

« Si Remus l'apprend il va te passer un sacré savon. »

« Le nombre de choses pour lesquelles on va se prendre un savon, _si on s'en sort_, ne fait que s'allonger de toutes manières. Il n'empêche qu'il va falloir que tu le fasses toi-même le patronus... »

La figure du garçon blond devint plus pâle, si c'était possible.

« D'accord… »

Il sortit sa baguette, le bois lustré brillait avec l'éclat de la lune s'y reflétant.

« Spero Patronum. » Murmura-t-il.

Une volute de fumée argentée sortit de sa baguette pour s'évanouir aussitôt.

« Un peu d'efforts la fouine ! On ne s'en sortira jamais sinon ! » Râla Harry.

« Désole ! » Ricana celui-ci « Les conditions sont un peu extrêmes et je ne me sens pas particulièrement heureux en ce moment ! »

Concentré, il retenta le sortilège et au bout de la quatrième tentative, une loutre argentée apparue devant eux. Elle semblait savoir ce qu'il fallait faire et resta immobile devant eux. Aussitôt une vague de douce chaleur envahit l'espace environnant. Les garçons pouvaient encore sentir le froid qui les entourait, mais ils ne mourraient pas d'hypothermie. Tout du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Enfin au chaud, Harry observa le trou dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux tombés. Il faisait dans les deux mètres de hauteur, mais la terre étant trop meuble, ils ne pouvaient pas espérer escalader les parois. Ce qui était étrange, c'était surtout que l'entrée du passage qui les avaient éjectés se trouvait tout en haut de la paroi.

« Je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose. »

Dans sa voix transparaissait l'effroi.

« Quoi ? » fit Draco qui claquait encore des dents.

« C'est un piège. Le passage qu'on a pris doit être un passage menant seulement à l'extérieur du manoir. Le trou est un piège… on a été éjecté dans un piège. C'est quelqu'un qui connait le passage qui l'a fait. »

« Mais qui donc ? » demanda Draco ironiquement.

« Quelqu'un qui connait le passage ! Karl Summers a du espérer qu'on tombe dessus et qu'on l'emprunte à un moment ou à un autre ! » S'agaça Harry devant l'étroitesse de l'esprit de son camarade.

« C'était une question rhétorique Potter ! » Rétorqua-t-il sèchement en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi désagréable Malfoy, j'essaye de faire la conversation ! »

« Excuse-moi de ne pas trouver la conversation civilisée aisée dans une situation comme celle-là. Avant la fin de la nuit on sera mort, soit tués et dévorés par un loup hideux, soit congelés sur place et alors ce lupus Pestis aura deux esquimaux à se mettre sous la dent pour son quatre-heures ! Ce qui ne fait pas une grande différence. »

Cette perspective ne le réjouissait guère, et à vrai dire, Harry non plus.

« Branchiflore »

Aussi timbré que pouvait être Dippet, directeur actuel de Poudlard, Severus devait reconnaitre qu'il avait des mots de passe moins exaspérants que Dumbledore pour permettre l'accès à son bureau. Les deux gargouilles s'effacèrent et les laissèrent accéder à l'escalier. Le maitre des potions frappa deux coups secs à la porte et un _entrez_ fluet leur parvint.

Il poussa le bâtant de la porte et permit à Remus qui tenait Mégane par la main et à Hermione de pénétrer dans la pièce avant qu'il ne la ferme derrière lui. Mais quelqu'un était déjà présent. Assis dans le fauteuil devant le bureau, un garçon mince leur tournait le dos.

« Bonjour mes amis, entrez ! » Puis il se tourna vers l'étudiant qui n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement.

« Mon cher Tom, vous pouvez repartir, je n'oublierais pas de faire parvenir votre requête au professeur Brûlopot à propos de ce dont nous avons discuté. Retournez directement à votre dortoir, il commence à se faire tard. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Le visage sans expressions du garçon fit froid dans le dos à Remus, autant que le regard inquisiteur qu'il lui lança. Le fait de savoir qui allait devenir cet adolescent renfermé n'aidait pas au sentiment de malaise qui s'empara de lui en ce moment précis.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Dippet leur désigna les sièges devant lui.

« Ce Tom Jedusor est un de nos meilleurs éléments. Le meilleur même. Il est très vif d'esprit et très intéressant, même si ces idées sont parfois un peu…osées. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… »

En tout cas, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Severus Snape pour constater que le vieux directeur se faisait mener par le bout du nez par le futur Voldemort. Heureusement que celui-ci n'allait pas faire long feu à la direction de l'école et que Dumbledore lui succéderait. Si ça n'avait pas été grâce à ce vieux fou, Poudlard aurait été mené par Voldemort à la baguette dès la sixième année du futur mage noir.

Il se rassit derrière son bureau après avoir serré la main à ses invités.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour m'entendre disserter des élèves de cet école. Ainsi, que puis-je pour vous messieurs ? »

« Nous voudrions emprunter un des ouvrages de la bibliothèque si c'est possible, nous avons un espoir de pouvoir arranger notre problème de temps et le livre dont nous avons besoin se trouve ici. »Exposa Remus

« Et bien empruntez, empruntez, je vous en prie. Poudlard apporte toujours de l'aide à ceux qui le demande. » Répondit-il en étouffant un éclat de rire.

Snape le remercia d'un demi-sourire qui s'apparentait plutôt à une grimace. L'engouement de l'homme ne connaissait-il jamais de répit ?

« J'aimerais aussi avoir un renseignement. » Continua Snape « Et j'irai livrer quelques potions à l'infirmerie tandis que Remus pourra aller à la bibliothèque chercher cet ouvrage. Si ça vous convient évidemment.»

Remus remarquait, à force de fréquenter l'homme, que Snape parvenait toujours, en bon Serpentard, à caresser les gens dans le sens du poil pour arriver à ses fins. Il avait bien choisi son compagnon d'infortune !

« Bien sûr jeune homme. »

Snape se retint de protester, _jeune homme_… personne ne l'avait appelé comme ceci depuis qu'il avait dix ans. Décidément, il ne pensait pas vivre pour rencontrer quelqu'un de plus allumé qu'Albus Dumbledore en personne.

« Nous voudrions savoir où l'on peut trouver Gregorovitch, le fabriquant de baguette. »

« Eh bien, en Russie bien sûr. Si vous voulez une de ses baguettes, il a une filiale sur le chemin de traverse… Mais entre nous, je vous conseillerais Ollivander. Un fabriquant qui vient d'arriver sur le marché. Tout jeunot. Ces baguettes semblent de meilleure qualité. Et si vous le permettez… » Il baissa un peu la voix jusqu'à chuchoter « La marchandise est un peu moins douteuse. »

« Je vous remercie, mais nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec Gregorovitch lui-même. Où se trouve-t-il ? »

« Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, son atelier est au Moscou sorcier. Dans la rue Pavel qui est parallèle à la fameuse avenue Tverskaïa.» Déclara-t-il comme si c'était évident.

« Comment y accède-t-on ? » Demanda Remus

« Vous n'avez jamais été à Moscou faire des emplettes ? » s'étonna le directeur comme si tout sorcier normal se devait d'y avoir fait un tour dans sa vie.

« Nous n'avons pas eu ce plaisir en effet » Dit Severus d'une voix froide « Mais vous pourriez nous aider dans ce cas-là »

« A partir de la place du manège on peut s'y rendre. Je ne saurai vous expliquer mais une fois que vous y serez-vous devinerez tout de suite le chemin à prendre, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

Snape inclina la tête brusquement. « Merci beaucoup. »

Le directeur afficha un sourire affable et se leva de son siège pour les raccompagner à la porte

« Si c'est tout ce que vous vouliez savoir, je vous laisse à vos affaires. J'ai bien peur que je doive m'occuper des miennes. La vie de directeur de Poudlard n'est pas rose tous les jours. Tiens, tenez, hier encore, j'ai du démêler une histoire de pan de mur peint en rose bonbon. Une blague évidemment, mais le professeur Van Dick voulait absolument trouver qui avait fait subir ce sort aux pierres de l'aile ouest… »

Il partit dans un petit rire puis se reprit et salua ses invités. Une fois dans le couloir ils se séparèrent. Snape prit le chemin de l'infirmerie et Remus, accompagné des deux filles, celui de la bibliothèque.

Mégane s'extasiait sur tous les objets qu'elle trouvait sur son passage. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire la conversation à un ou deux tableaux jusqu'à ce que Remus leur intime de se dépêcher car ils n'avaient pas toute la nuit. Elle était fascinée par les armures qui grinçaient sur son passage, mais ce qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout c'était les escaliers qui bougeaient, elle s'agrippait à la rampe et regardait tout autour d'elle comme dans un tour de manège.

Ils ne croisèrent aucun élève, le couvre-feu venait de commencer. Hermione trouva bizarre cette impression de pouvoir déambuler dans les couloirs la nuit, sans cape d'invisibilité et la conscience tranquille. Elle profita autant qu'elle pouvait de la balade dans ce Poudlard au nouveau visage, silencieux et vide.

Ils poussèrent la porte de la bibliothèque et Remus alluma d'une chiquenaude de sa baguette.

« Bon, le livre s'appelle _Du temps _par Hernan Kernac. Je te laisse le trouver tandis que je vais faire un tour à la réserve… »

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, s'enfonçant dans les rayons de la bibliothèque. Remus lui, ouvrit la porte de la réserve qui le reconnut comme un adulte et le laissa rentrer.

Quoiqu'en dise Severus, la potion de Kernac devait aussi se trouver là. Après tout la réserve de Poudlard était bien plus alimentée en ouvrages interdits que le meilleur des marchés noirs.

Au même moment, les deux adolescents se tenaient tranquille au fond de leur trou. Figés par le froid et la peur malgré la présence rassurante du patronus, ils osaient à peine respirer. Au bout d'un temps qui semblait interminable, Draco osa briser le silence.

« Tu penses que ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là… »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de montre, mais on a dû rester plus d'une bonne heure dans le souterrain, et là, ça doit faire près d'une heure qu'on est là, donc… »

« Severus et Remus ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer » chuchota son camarade.

« Ouai… encore faut-il qu'ils nous trouvent… »

« Et qu'ils nous trouvent avant ce monstre surtout. » grogna Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pessimiste ! » s'exclama Harry, la voix pleine d'amertume « Pour l'instant on est toujours en vie que je sache ! Tu n'as qu'à te taire et on aura moins de chance de se faire dévorer. »

Le silence retomba au fond du trou. Autour d'eux, les animaux bougeaient et un hibou qui était installé dans le pin surplombant le piège, rythmait le silence par son hululement constant.

« Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'il ne faut pas s'endormir. » Dit Harry.

« Non, mais c'est facile à dire. » Lui répondit le blond qui réprimait un bâillement. « La chaleur du patronus me donne envie de roupiller. »

« Si on s'endort, on est mort ! » répliqua Harry d'un ton ferme.

« Je sais… »

Mais il avait beau savoir, ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules à intervalle de plus en plus réguliers. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry vit le patronus devant ses yeux faiblir de plus en plus jusqu'à s'évanouir. Aussitôt le froid glacial les frappa de plein fouet, comme un poing de fer qu'ils recevaient dans l'estomac.

Clac !

La baffe qu'il venait de se prendre eut pour effet de sortir Draco de sa léthargie.

« Potter ! » protesta celui-ci en se passant une main sur la joue. « Tu te prends pour qui ? »

« Je te réveillais Malfoy, tu t'étais endormi. »

« Un peu plus de douceur aurait été de mise…» grogna celui-ci

« T'es pas croyable, même dans une situation pareille t'es capable de te plaindre sur des choses futiles. »

« Futiles…je… »

Mais un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et tout son corps trembla.

« Le patronus… »

Il sortit sa baguette et s'échina pendant quelques minutes avec. Mais malgré ses efforts, rien ne sortit, pas même une étincelle argentée. Il tremblait à présent de tous ses membres.

« Dé…dé…désolé. Je… je…suis trop…trop…faible… »

A côté de lui, Harry, harassé par le froid et à présent par la fatigue n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds, et tentait de préserver ses doigts contre le froid qui les entourait.

« Je..je crois qu'on devrait ess… ess… essayer de se rapp…pp..pprocher pour… »

Mais le Serpentard qui avait compris son intention ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et bougea vers le garçon, ils se recroquevillèrent au fond du trou et se collèrent l'un à l'autre pour se réchauffer mutuellement.

_Remus, Severus…_ priait Harry de toute ses forces, _dépêchez-vous…_

Et ils restèrent là, impuissants, tandis que le froid leur mordait le corps et les engourdissait de plus en plus. Harry réprima une envie soudaine de pleurer, mais à quoi bon, il n'était même pas sûr d'en être encore capable. Qui avait déjà pleuré des glaçons ?

Pendant ce temps, Remus, Severus et les autres traversaient le parc de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner à la grille. Les deux adultes échangeaient à voix basse derrière Hermione qui trainait presque littéralement la petite fille dont les yeux se fermaient. Il était aux alentours de minuit et il commençait à se faire tard pour elle.

« Avance plus vite Hermione ! » le sermonna le maitre des potions « On ne va pas y passer la nuit quand même. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et Remus comprit vite que le problème était Mégane, il la prit sur son dos et ils purent presser le pas.

Tandis qu'ils traversaient la pelouse humide, Remus tendit un bout de parchemin plié en quatre à Severus.

« Tiens, la voici la recette de ta potion, pas la peine d'aller débourser une somme phénoménale au marché noir pour ça. »

Interdit, Severus tendit la main vers l'objet et l'observa tranquillement.

« Tu l'as arrachée du grimoire ? »

« Oui, le bouquin pesait quinze tonnes et faisait presque un mètre d'épaisseur figure toi. »

« C'est donc ça… » Chuchota-t-il entre ses dents.

« De quoi ? » S'inquiéta Remus qui détestait lorsque son collègue prenait des airs énigmatiques.

« A Poudlard, il y a un grimoire où la recette de cette potion a été arrachée. Elle apparait dans le sommaire, mais la potion n'y est pas. »

Le lycanthrope l'observa d'un air grave.

« C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps, chacune de nos actions ici à une répercussion dans notre futur. Ce morceau de papier le prouve. »

Severus ne répondit pas mais parcourut la potion d'un air songeur.

« Elle demande près de quarante jours de préparation. Dès que j'aurai les ingrédients je m'y mets, plus tôt on l'aura, mieux ce sera. Avancez plus vite Miss Granger ! » Grogna-t-il à son élève.

Il n'avait aucune envie de tarder dans le froid glacial de cette nuit-là.

Près de dix minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent au manoir. Snape déverrouilla la porte et la ferma bien vite pour lutter contre la bise mordante.

« C'est terrible ce temps. » commenta Remus en déshabillant Mégane qui ne tenait pas sur ses pieds. « Allez, au lit miss ! »

Il la prit dans les bras et grimpa les escaliers vers l'étage.

Severus quand à lui trouva la maison étrangement silencieuse. Après tout, il s'agissait de Draco et Potter, il n'avait pas confié la maison à des bisounours mais à deux adolescents !

Il emboita le pas à Remus et Hermione vers l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre des deux garçons. Un tel silence ne pouvait qu'être le signal d'un prochain malheur. Que complotaient-ils donc? Sentant l'arnaque à des kilomètres, il poussa le battant de leur porte sans même y frapper.

La chambre était vide.

Il vit qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage supérieur, surement elle-aussi en quête de son meilleur ami, et aussi, à présent, de son petit ami.

« Tu diras aux garçons de descendre tout de suite. Il est tard et je n'aurai aucune pitié si l'un d'entre vous s'endort dans son chaudron demain ou le fait exploser par manque de concentration. C'est bien noté ? » Grinça-t-il

Avec un signe de tête en guise d'assentiment, elle reprit sa grimpette des escaliers.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa propre chambre, une voix timide l'interpella.

« Professeur… il ne sont pas là non plus… »

Pas là ? Cela voulait surement signifier que…

Enragé d'être obligé de s'occuper de deux ados rétifs à une heure aussi indue, il tourna les talons brusquement et dévala les escaliers, sa cape noire claquant sur son passage. Si ces deux fauteurs de trouble avaient osé poser un doigt de pied dans le laboratoire, ils le regretteraient amèrement.

Il leur ferait récurer le sol du labo à la brosse à dent, et puis la cuisine aussi, et la réserve peut-être.

Fulminant, il passa la porte de fumée et descendit jusqu'au labo. Mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans la salle obscure.

Il vérifia dans la réserve et la salle derrière mais elles étaient aussi vides que le labo. Cette fois, plus inquiet, il remonta les marches pour se trouver nez à nez avec Remus.

« Ils étaient en bas ? » demanda celui-ci, pas vraiment plus heureux que son collègue.

D'une voix blanche il lui répondit « non, ils ne sont nulle part en vue. »

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Toutes les pièces de cette maison sont vides… »

Ils s'observèrent tout deux et tournèrent leurs têtes de concert vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt.

« Ils n'ont pas… » Commença Remus

Snape écumait de rage et ne parvenait apparemment pas à réfléchir correctement.

« S'ils ont fait une chose aussi stupide que sortir dans la forêt, la nuit, avec un froid pareil et ce monstre qui rode, je jure que je ne répondrai plus de mes actes. »

Ses poings étaient serrés et ses traits tendus.

« Calme-toi Severus, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient fait une chose pareille… Se jeter dans la gueule du loup… littéralement… de la sorte ce n'est pas leur genre. Par contre je n'exclue pas qu'il n'y a une autre raison. Il faut les retrouver et vite ! Hermione ! » Cria-t-il

Quelques instants plus tard, elle déboula dans la cuisine, aussi inquiète qu'eux. Elle blanchit en voyant que les professeurs s'apprêtaient à ressortir.

« Oh Merlin ! Ils sont dehors vous croyez ! »

Elle se passa la main sur la bouche, visiblement horrifiée et incroyablement inquiète.

« Je vous accompagne ! »

Elle tendit les bras vers son manteau mais fut arrêtée par une main fine à la poigne serrée sur son bras.

« Absolument pas, Miss Granger. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de rester ici tranquillement.»

Le regard d'onyx plongea dans les yeux noisette de la jeune fille. Il y lisait de la peur et du désespoir, mais la jeune fille devait comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'emmener. C'était dangereux et de plus, si combat il y avait, elle les déconcentrerait.

« Mais je veux aider à les retrouver, il s'agit d'Harry et… »

« Je suis conscient de ça, mais nous sommes parfaitement capables de les retrouver sans votre aide, vous exposer serait inutile et dangereux. »

« Mais je veux… »

« Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit Miss granger ! » gronda Snape « La situation est critique et vous resterez ici à l'abri ! Vous préférez peut-être quelques lignes à copier pour occuper correctement votre temps ? »

« Non monsieur. »

Elle fulminait de rage mais choisit de ne pas insister. Tout d'abord, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas pousser la chance trop loin avec Snape, surtout lorsqu'il revenait au vouvoiement avec elle, ensuite, elle n'avait aucune envie de copier des lignes alors que la vie des deux garçons était peut-être en danger.

« Bien. »

Les deux hommes sortirent dans la nuit glacée, et refermèrent la porte dans un claquement sonore. Hermione resta seule dans le grand salon, à se ronger les sangs.

Alors que les garçons commençaient à perdre tout espoir et petit à petit à sombrer dans un sommeil fatal dû au froid, ils entendirent un craquement non loin de leur trou. Autour d'eux, les animaux s'étaient arrêtés de bouger et le hibou s'était subitement tu. Le calme qui régnait se fit inquiétant puis angoissant.

Il secoua Draco pour le réveiller de sa léthargie et lui fit mine d'écouter.

« Remus… » Tenta Harry d'une voix aigrelette, pas rassuré le moins du monde.

Au-dessus du trou, deux yeux jaunes en forme de fentes apparurent. Ils ne purent se retenir de pousser un cri tous les deux, ce qui parut exciter l'animal.

Karl Summers… ou plutôt, la bête qu'il abritait, se tenait au-dessus du piège à les observer. Ils étaient morts.

Le loup se redressa au-dessus du piège. Ce qui faisait froid dans le dos, c'est qu'il paraissait très humain, et surtout satisfait de lui-même. Le grognement sourd qu'il poussa à la vue de ses prisonniers faisait presque penser à un ricanement et un frisson de peur parcourut ses victimes des pieds à la tête.

D'instincts les deux garçons se recroquevillèrent plus, si c'était possible, au fond du piège. Ils tentaient de mettre le plus possible d'écart entre la bête et eux.

Le loup tendit la patte comme un ours qui voulait attraper un poisson et agrippa le pull de Draco. Le Serpentard poussa un cri effrayé et fit un vol plané vers l'extérieur. Harry entendit un bruit sourd et pria intérieurement de toutes ses forces pour qu'il soit bien retombé.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa prière et se retrouva lui aussi à faire un vol plané. Il atterrit durement sur le sol glacé et sentit son nez craquer. Ne voulant pas tourner le dos à l'ennemi, même s'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir le combattre dans cet état, et sans baguette, il se retourna et se remit sur pieds.

Le sang qui s'écoulait de son visage faisait des petites flaques sur le sol blanchit de gel.

Devant lui le monstre se dressa se toute sa hauteur. Debout, il devait mesurer plus de deux mètres. Son corps était puissant et ses muscles saillaient. Harry recula instinctivement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus. Il fallut près d'une seconde entière au survivant pour réagir, il fit un écart désespéré et la bête, emportée par son élan ne put se retourner à temps pour l'attraper.

Un vent de panique secoua Harry, il allait mourir, là tout de suite. Il ne faisait absolument pas le poids contre une telle brute. Si seulement il avait sa bag… Draco !

Il chercha le garçon des yeux alors que la bête s'apprêtait à revenir sur lui, crocs en avant. Un peu plus loin, une masse gisait à terre, inerte. Il piqua un sprint et pris la baguette qui lui était tombée de la main. Elle ne réagirait pas très bien à ses ordres mais c'était mieux que rien.

Il lança un Stupéfix au corps qui s'élançait à toute la vitesse de ses muscles vers lui, la gueule grande ouverte. Le rayon rouge parut ne pas faire plus d'effet qu'un chatouillis.

La masse du loup lui tomba dessus comme un fouet et il s'écrasa par terre. Ses lunettes glissèrent de son nez et il était trop sonné pour réagir. Au-dessus de lui, il sentait l'haleine fétide du loup et distinguait son ombre qui le dominait, de plus en plus imposante.

Un éclair doré jaillit et frappa son adversaire de plein fouet. Il ne vit pas la scène, floutée par son manque de lunettes, mais quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un lui pressait les globes de métal contre son nez blessé.

« Aie… »

« Harry… » Soupira Remus « On a eu tellement peur. »

Il vit de nouveau ce qui se passait devant lui. Remus s'était désintéressé de lui et se précipita sur Draco qui était bien plus mal en point que le Gryffondor. Il lui jeta plusieurs sorts de réchauffement avant de tendre sa baguette et de faire la même chose sur Harry. Il vit le lycanthrope métamorphoser un bout de bois en couverture de laine bien épaisse puis en recouvrir le blond.

Derrière, Karl Summers se défaisait du nouveau sortilège et Severus avait du mal à le maitriser.

« Remus ! » cria-t-il « Bon Dieu ! J'ai besoin de toi maintenant ! »

Avec un regard désolé envers Harry à qui il n'eut pas le temps de créer une couverture, le professeur rejoint Snape dans la bataille acharnée qu'il menait contre Karl Summers. Les sortilèges fusaient mais aucun ne parvenaient à le maitriser plus de quelques secondes d'affilée. Le Lupus Pestis semblait comme résistant à toute magie. Le combat était dur et malgré la technique et la ruse dont usèrent les deux sorciers, ils se retrouvèrent vite désavantagés.

«Stupéfix ! » Hurla alors une voix féminine par derrière l'animal.

Comme l'avait expérimenté Harry tantôt, l'éclair ne fit aucun effet à l'animal, mais celui-ci se retourna vers sa nouvelle adversaire qui trouva tout de suite sa brillante idée un peu moins lumineuse et qui déglutit.

« Miss Granger ! »Hurla Snape

Le Lupus Pestis fit volteface pour affronter sa nouvelle ennemie et poussa un grognement. Aussitôt, Harry dans l'intention de protéger sa meilleure amie, refit surface sur le champ de bataille et se posta entre elle et le monstre qui s'apprêtait à charger de nouveau.

Mais un mouvement de cape noire se mit cette fois, entre la bête et les deux adolescents. Harry eut un éclair de flash-back, les ramenant à la mésaventure qu'ils avaient eu en fin de troisième année, quand Remus s'était transformé en loup-garou devant leur nez.

« Non ! »

Cette fois-ci, la voix aigüe qui sortit des bois n'était pas une de celles qu'ils étaient accoutumés d'entendre. Une vielle dame sortit des fourrés. Rose Summers… Elle regarda la scène avec un regard horrifié et cria de nouveau.

« Non ! Ne lui faites pas de mal, je peux le maitriser, je peux le maitriser, laissez-moi faire ! »

Elle semblait en proie à une panique profonde à l'idée que l'on puisse faire du mal à son fils, même si ce dernier était transformé en brute sanguinaire.

Karl Summers se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et fut comme hypnotisé, il sembla se calmer aussitôt. Rose s'approcha de l'animal doucement et il la suivait des yeux, en lâchant un grognement de temps en temps.

Le temps semblait comme suspendu. Hermione avait arrêté de crier et Harry avait laissé retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Snape, quant à lui prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Et si les regards pouvaient tuer, Hermione serait morte sur le champ. Mais ayant d'autres chats à fouetter, il se tint sur le qui-vive. Le loup avait déjà montré qu'il était totalement imprévisible et un seul geste de lui pourrait les tuer tous les trois.

De l'autre côté, Remus retenait son souffle et Draco qui venait de retrouver à peu près ses esprits suivait la scène avec intérêt.

Un éclair de colère repassa dans les yeux de Karl Summers et il perdit son calme de nouveau.

« Ecartez-vous ! » Cria Remus à la vielle dame qui se tenait toujours là à espérer que la bête se calme.

Mais elle semblait sure d'elle et, levant les bras, approcha tout doucement de sa progéniture. Remus se souvint de l'avoir vu faire à l'approche du soleil levant quand il avait assisté de sa grotte au réveil de Karl Summers. Mais il doutait que ça marche en l'instant précis.

« Reculez ! » tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Il se prépara à venir sortir la femme de là mais le loup bondit et quelques secondes plus tard, Rose Summers faisait elle aussi un vol plané sur quelques mètres.

Severus se résigna alors. Il n'aimait pas faire ça, mais en cet instant précis, la situation semblait particulièrement désespérée.

« Potter ! Granger ! Ecartez-vous ! Et que ça saute ! Celui qui fait encore une seule action héroïque ce soir sera en retenue avec moi _tous_ les jours de la semaine pour _tout le reste de sa scolarité à Poudlard !_ » Gueula-t-il.

Et sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il soit obéi ou non, il s'avança vers la bête. Il entendit vaguement le cri de protestation de Remus mais ne l'écouta pas. Il leva sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et commença son incantation.

Heureusement, le monstre avait l'air plus intéressé pour le moment par le corps qui gisait un peu plus loin.

Harry vit le professeur faire des gestes compliqués avec sa baguette et prononcer une formule trop compliqué pour qu'il puisse la comprendre ou même la retenir.

L'air autour de lui devint plus froid, si c'était possible. Des volutes noires de magie tournaient à présent autour du professeur de Potions et d'un mouvement sec de sa baguette, il fit sortir un rayon vert de sa baguette qui fusa vers l'animal. Celui-ci resta gelé sur place et tomba dans un bruit sourd.

Le silence retomba dans les bois.

« Est-ce que… est ce qu'il est mort ? » osa Draco en observant Karl Summers comme gelé par terre.

« Non. » répondit Snape d'un ton las, particulièrement épuisé après son dernier acte de magie. « Nous avons quelques heures devant nous avant qu'il ne se réveille. »

Remus traversa la clairière en direction de la vielle dame et lui attrapa le poignet.

Il tourna la tête d'un air grave vers son collègue. Hermione qui comprit à l'instant même où le regard de Remus croisa celui de Severus, se mit à pleurer.

Harry la prit alors dans ses bras, la laissant décharger toute la tension accumulée sur son épaule. Il regarda le corps sans vie de la vielle dame qui gisait sur le sol glacé. Elle aussi avait été héroïque. Rose Summers s'était sacrifié pour son fils, le dernier membre vivant de sa famille.

Gravement, Remus leva sa baguette et creusa un trou dans le sol même. A l'aide de Severus, il y déposa la vielle dame et agita de nouveau sa baguette pour créer une pierre tombale toute simple.

« Pour le moment ça ira, nous irons demander au village si elle n'a pas une place au cimetière, mais le moment est mal choisi. » Expliqua Remus

Snape se tourna alors vers les adolescents dans un demi-tour lent qui annonçait les ennuis. Mais les explications et les règlements de compte devaient attendre, il refoula sa colère au plus profond et essaya de constater l'état des garçons.

« Draco, Harry, vous pouvez marcher ? »

Le garçon blond tenta de se relever mais en vain.

« Je… je… je ne sens plus mes pieds » Paniqua-t-il.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dehors ? » demanda-t-il en grognant.

« Au moins trois ou quatre heures. » répondit Harry doucement, comme s'il craignait que la colère du professeur ne se déchaine sur lui s'il osait prononcer un mot.

« Si je comprends bien c'est un accident, j'ose penser que vous êtes plus responsables que ça, pour sortir si peu habillés une nuit d'hiver particulièrement rude. »

Snape lança plusieurs sorts de réchauffement aux deux garçons.

« Je suppose que vous avez d'excellentes explications à nous donner. » Dit-il d'une voix basse et froide qui fit se tendre les deux garçons. « Mais pour une fois, j'estime que ça peut attendre demain. »

A son grand mécontentement, les deux garçons paraissaient coupables. Ils n'osaient pas les regarder, lui et Remus dans les yeux, et leur attention étaient fixée sur le sol gelé. Refoulant la curiosité et la colère qui menaçait d'exploser il se tourna vers la jeune fille, toujours en retrait.

« Miss Granger ! » Glapit-il

Celle-ci sursauta en entendant son nom prononcé avec tant de fureur, elle se retourna doucement vers son professeur, prête à subir ses foudres.

« Nous aurons aussi une petite discussion demain matin, ne pensez pas que vous y couperez ! Maintenant ouvrez la marche et guidez-nous. Vous avez su venir, je pense que vous saurez repartir… »

Son ton était aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir, signe de son profond mécontentement.

Il se tourna vers son collègue qui regardait toujours la tombe de Rose avec un silence religieux. « Remus, si tu pouvais aider monsieur Potter à marcher.»

Il ramassa la baguette de Draco, la fourra dans les mains de l'adolescent et se baissa à sa hauteur pour qu'il puisse marcher en s'agrippant à lui. Il vit alors qu'Hermione n'avait pas décollée et aboya de nouveau.

« Tout de suite Miss Granger ! »

Et c'est en clopinant que le groupe rejoint la chaleur et la sécurité du manoir.

* * *

><p>A plush!<p>

(Je ne peut pas du tout du tout prévoir quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, désolé d'avance si ça prends du temps)

Yucateca


	13. Conséquences

Donc voilà, nouveau chapitre !

Je ne pense pas que celui d'après ira aussi vite mais sachez que toutes les idées sont bien en place, il ne reste que la rédaction.

Ce chapitre ne contient pas des masses d'actions, mais beaucoup de discussions et quelques sautes d'humeur pas trop méchantes ;) Vous étes prévenus!

Bonne lecture!

Merci à** Eladora, Nayla-HP** et **Hachi** pour les reviews!

Mention spéciale à **Melfique**, avec un grand merci pour ses encouragements fréquents, sa patience, ses conseils chouettes et avisés..etc ^^

Ps: J'ai terminer de corriger ce chapitre un peu tard, j'espère qu'il ne reste pas des fautes trop grosses, surtout vers la fin...

* * *

><p>Draco grelottait, il avait froid, si froid. Il peinait à avancer malgré l'aide que lui apportait son parrain. Chaque pas était pour lui un supplice, il ne sentait quasiment plus ses pieds ni ses mains.<p>

Severus devait presque le porter pour atteindre le manoir. Il regarda devant lui et constata que c'était pareil pour Harry. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu peur ! Jamais personne ne le reprendrait à explorer des passages inconnus !

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il aperçut les fenêtres éclairées de la petite bâtisse. Ils y étaient presque. Dans quelques mètres, ils seraient au chaud. C'était fini, totalement fini. Plus de froid, plus de loup, plus de peur. Fini !

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, Remus lâcha Harry et verrouilla soigneusement derrière lui. Pendant ce temps, le maitre des potions continuait de le faire avancer, la poigne toujours aussi serrée pour qu'il ne tombe pas en avant. Sans une grande douceur, il le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le blond resserra la couverture autour de lui dans une tentative de se réchauffer. Il frissonnait sans arrêt, ses dents claquaient et tous ses muscles tremblaient sans qu'il ait de prise sur ses convultions.

La jeune fille se précipita à cote de lui et lui chuchota quelques mots que personne ne put entendre autour d'eux. Draco sourit un instant avant de se remettre à frissonner. L'adolescente lui prit la main et fut effrayée de sa température.

Harry prit place à côté de lui, pas dans un meilleur état que lui, alors que Severus se détournait d'eux. Il lui tendit un bout de sa couverture et le garçon le prit avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Miss Granger ! Sortez de ce canapé et permettez-moi d'accéder à monsieur Malfoy… » Il roula des yeux et continua « Descendez plutôt au labo et ramenez-moi une potion antidouleur, de la pimentine et la petite boite en bois qui se trouve sur la dernière étagère. »

Aussitôt la jeune fille s'exécuta et fila vers la cuisine. Le maitre des potions retira alors sa cape de voyage et d'un coup de sa baguette raviva le feu dans l'âtre jusqu'à ce que les flammes soient particulièrement hautes et vives. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans la pièce. Un autre coup de baguette magique et des vêtements chaud et sec arrivèrent dans ses bras, venant de l'étage.

« Déshabillez-vous les garçons. » Il tendit les vêtements secs aux deux adolescents qui semblaient hésiter.

« Pitié… » Ricana Snape « Vous n'avez rien que je n'ai déjà vu. »

Avec une grimace de réticence, ils tendirent les mains vers les vêtements.

« Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, en revanche, Hermione va… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler la menace en entier, qu'ils étaient déjà quasiment dévêtus. Avec un nouveau ricanement, il se détourna pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Remus attrapa la couverture qui revêtait Draco tantôt et la congédia. Elle était trempée par la neige fondue. Il fit venir d'un accio deux grosses couvertures de laine qu'il tendit aux garçons, lesquels se recroquevillèrent sur le canapé.

« Les garçons » s'inquiéta Remus « Montrez-moi vos mains. »

Harry et Draco levèrent de concert leurs bras. Les bouts de leurs doigts étaient rouges et gonflés.

« Vous les sentez ? »

Expectatif, le survivant bougea ses membres et secoua la tête.

« Des gelures… » Expliqua le lycanthrope. « Severus, comment… »

« Je crois qu'il existe une potion. Je chercherais. » Répondit-il d'un air pensif « Mais dans l'immédiat, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est réchauffer. J'ai aussi une pommade. J'imagine que vos pieds connaissent le même problème messieurs ? »

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent. Hermione arriva alors avec les trois objets demandés.

« Hermione, va nous chercher deux bassines dans la cuisine, s'il te plait. » lui demanda Remus.

Sans formuler de commentaires, de peur qu'on lui fasse une remarque, Hermione fila vers la cuisine de nouveau.

Snape attrapa la fiole de pimentine et fit apparaitre une cuillère. Il s'avança vers le canapé mais Draco avait reconnu la potion maudite de madame Pomfresh.

« Non, pas ce truc… Pourquoiii ? » Commença-t-il à geindre.

« Simple prévention » Lui répondit-il sans s'émouvoir. « Je n'ai pas envie soigner de bronchite voire pire… »

« Mais… »

« Draco. » Le coupa Remus « Tu es parti pour avaler quelques bonnes rations de potions après votre petite aventure, cesse de te comporter comme un gamin de trois ans. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que la cuillère fut enfournée dans sa bouche sans préavis.

« Potter, ouvre la bouche. »

Le survivant n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de prendre de la pimentine auparavant et ouvrit la bouche docilement, sans se méfier. Il faillit tout recracher sur son professeur de potion tant elle était épicée. Il toussa une bonne minute à la désapprobation évidente de son guérisseur.

« N'allez pas vous étouffer Potter. Déployer toute cette énergie pour vous sauver de ce monstre n'aurait servie à rien et je _déteste_ le gâchis. Et puis vous nous priveriez du récit de vos aventures qui promet d'être fabuleux comme toujours, ce serait bien _dommage_. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, de la fumée se mit à sortir des oreilles du garçon blond. Quelques minutes plus tard ils fumaient tous les deux de concert dans le salon. Il se demanda brièvement de quoi ils devaient avoir l'air dans la situation présente.

Hermione tendit les bassines à Remus qui regarda Snape, interrogateur.

« Pour réchauffer leurs pieds… sortez-les des couvertures. Et plus vite que ça… » Rajouta-t-il en croisant le regard interloqué de ses patients.

Snape ne semblait pas être d'humeur à être désobéi en cet instant précis. Ils tendirent docilement les jambes, leurs pieds avaient pris une teinte violacée.

« Et pourquoi avoir pris une potion antidouleur Severus ? » Osa son collègue alors que l'homme en noir remplissait d'eau les bassines avec un Aguamenti.

« Parce que ça risque d'être très douloureux. »

Il croisa le regard d'appréhension d'Harry et de Draco, d'un nouveau sortilège il réchauffa l'eau des bassines et bientôt, elles se mirent à fumer. Il plongea un doigt blanc et fin dans le liquide et les poussa vers les deux garçons.

« Allez, trempez vos pieds dedans. »

Timidement, Draco tenta d'y poser un orteil. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne sentait absolument rien et posa ses deux pieds dans la bassine d'eau chaude sans réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que Snape racontait… ça ne faisait absolument pas…

« Aie… ça brûle ! » geignit-il

Une nouvelle cuillère fut poussée dans son gossier et il avala la potion au gout fétide.

Lorsqu'ils avaient tous deux avalés leur nouvelle ration de potion, Severus se jugea satisfait et reboucha la fiole. Il observa les deux garçons. Emmitouflés dans leurs couvertures, le nez et les joues rougies par le froid, les pieds dans une bassine d'eau chaude et luttant contre le sommeil. S'en était presque risible.

« Je ne te savais pas de tels talents de guérisseur Severus. » Fit remarquer Remus tout en prenant place sur un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face au canapé.

Il haussa les épaules et prit place dans le second fauteuil.

« Il faut en passer par-là pour un maitre des potions. J'ai quelques bases. »

Il attrapa le dernier objet apporté par Hermione et souleva le couvercle de la boite grossièrement taillée. Elle contenait une pate orange à l'aspect grumeleux

« C'est un baume anti-brulure, il faudra l'appliquer dans au moins une demi-heure, lorsque les pieds auront retrouvé une température à peu près correct. Je te le laisse car je descends au labo. Ces fauteurs de troubles ont descendu la maigre réserve de potions que nous avions en une seule soirée. »

Dans le canapé, les deux garçons eurent la grâce de paraitre gênés et de regarder ailleurs.

« Ils auront besoin d'une application ce soir, puis demain matin et à intervalle régulier ensuite. Sauf que je n'ai que ça. »

Il désigna la petite boite.

« Je vais aussi refaire de la Pimentine et de l'antidouleur. Mais ça pourra attendre demain matin. »

Il s'arrêta et se pencha vers son collègue pour s'entretenir avec lui à voix basse. Les deux professeurs tournèrent de concert la tête vers Hermione qui aurait préféré se faire oublier à l'instant présent. Ils acquiescèrent.

« Hermione, tu aideras Severus au labo dès demain matin.»

« Je t'attends à six heures _précises. » _Ajouta Snape froidement. « Une seule minute de retard et tu astiqueras aussi des chaudrons jusqu'à minuit. »

La jeune fille déglutit. En se lançant dehors à la poursuite de ses deux professeurs, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir payer à un moment ou à un autre.

« Maintenant je propose que tu ailles te coucher _pour de bon._» Suggéra Remus.

Elle fila aussi vite que l'ombre vers l'escalier en murmurant une bonne nuit entre ses dents.

« Pourquoi vous la traitez comme ça !» Se rebella Malfoy devant le traitement réservé à sa petite amie. « Elle n'a rien fait ! »

« Si, mais c'est entre Hermione et nous, alors occupe-toi de tes propres alibis ! » Le coupa Remus.

« C'est injuste ! » protesta Harry.

Las de cette situation, Snape se leva de son siège et vint dominer les deux adolescents qui perdirent toute envie de rébellion. Après avoir couru dans la nuit glaciale pour extirper ses deux protégés des griffes d'une bête sanguinaire, il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter des gamineries.

« On peut savoir ce que sa majesté Potter trouve injuste ? »

« Je… eh bien… Vous avez l'air de penser que tout ça est entièrement de notre faute sans connaitre toute l'histoire ! » Protesta-t-il, sans même se démonter par la présence envahissante de la chauve-souris des cachots qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de son visage. « Ce n'est pas entièrement notre faute, c'était un piège. »

Snape recula et cette fois, soupira. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas tort mais il avait tout de même noté la nuance dans la phrase du gamin. _Entièrement_. Il se sentait donc un peu coupable.

« Bien que cette histoire de piège semble _passionnante_, il nous faudra attendre demain pour la tirer au clair. »

Il tendit la boite à Remus.

« Dans une demi-heure, il faudra qu'ils s'en mettent sur les pieds. Et n'ayez pas peur de vider le pot. Ensuite, je propose de dormir. »

Remus acquiesça, et dans un nouveau mouvement de cape théâtral, Snape sortit de la pièce. Il prit le chemin du laboratoire, calculant mentalement les quantités qu'il allait devoir prévoir pour guérir correctement les deux garçons.

Au moins, faire des potions l'avait toujours relaxé. Et il en avait bien besoin car la soirée l'avait tendu au plus haut point. Le combat lui avait mis les nerfs à vif, et sa dernière prouesse de magie noire l'avait achevé. Se concentrer quelques heures lui permettrait d'évacuer le stress accumulé et de penser à autre chose.

Près d'une heure plus tard, il entendit quelques pas timides dans l'escalier. Il leva le nez de ses scarabées qu'il s'apprêtait à réduire en poudre fine et vit Remus qui n'osait pas le déranger.

« Remus. »

« Je venais voir si tu avais besoin d'aide Severus. De toute façon je ne pourrai pas dormir alors… »

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Tu n'as qu'à me donner les trucs les plus rébarbatifs et simples possibles, je ne devrais pas faire de catastrophes. »

Snape lui tendit le mortier et le pilon et sans un mot ils se remirent tous deux à travailler.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Remus qui emmena Mégane à l'école, bien couvert, ils s'élancèrent sur le chemin gelés par le givre en marchant à tout petit pas pour ne pas tomber. Au bout d'un temps qui parut indéfini elle put franchir les grilles de l'établissement. Il prit ensuite la direction de l'auberge où ils avaient mangé le premier soir et où ils avaient pu percer le mystère Karl Summers.

« Bonjour. » Salua-t-il d'une voix neutre l'aubergiste qui lui rendit son salut et lui sortit un verre.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? »

« Rien, merci. Je voudrais une information. »

« Vous buvez pas beaucoup vous, mais qu'est-ce-que vous z'etes curieux… » Grommela l'aubergiste dans sa barbe.

« Je voudrais savoir qui est proche de Rose Summers dans le village. » Lui dit Remus sans tenir compte de la remarque outrée de son interlocuteur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Encore ça… » Pesta-t-il « Vous pouvez pas laisser tomber cette histoire et nous laisser tranquille ! »

Visiblement le sujet était toujours tabou au village. Remus n'arrivait pas à comprendre le déni des habitants, après tout, une des pires espèces de loup-garou vivait à proximité !

« Ecoutez, il faut que je voie quelqu'un proche de Rose, c'est important. »

Peut-être étais-ce le changement de ton de Remus ou le regard grave qu'il lui lança, mais le barman changea tout de suite d'attitude.

« C'est bon, je vais chercher ma femme, elle saura vous renseigner. »

Il sortit de la pièce et quelques minutes plus tard revint avec une femme d'âge moyen, les cheveux brun clairsemés de quelques mèches blanches.

« Monsieur ? » Dit-elle timidement « Je pense que nous allons trouver un endroit plus privé pour discuter. »

Elle repartit dans l'autre sens et le lycanthrope la suivit dans l'arrière-boutique. Derrière lui, les yeux de l'aubergiste le suivaient avec suspicion. La femme le fit prendre une porte dérobée et ils traversèrent une cour carrée pour rentrer dans une petite maison. La cuisine était toute bien qu'un peu crasseuse.

« Nous n'avons pas été présentés correctement. Je suis Greta Burton. »

« Lupin. Remus Lupin.»

La femme lui intima de s'asseoir et lui proposa du thé. Il accepta d'un signe de tête et elle mit la bouilloire sur le feu. Elle fouilla dans ses placards, attrapa un pot en verre dans lequel elle piocha quelques feuilles de thé qu'elle jeta dans une théière un peu ébréchée.

Le temps que l'eau frémisse, le silence s'installa, lourd et pesant. Lorsque le thé fut prêt elle le versa dans deux tasses dépareillées. Enfin, elle vint prendre place en face de lui.

« Ainsi, vous voulez me parler de Rose… ? »

Elle l'encouragea du regard pour qu'il commence à parler. Il attira vers lui la tasse fumante et souffla dessus doucement, dissipant le nuage de vapeur.

« Etes-vous proche d'elle ? »

« Je… Et bien avant que les accidents ne se produisent, j'étais très proche des Summers. Rose était… une très bonne amie. »

Elle se tut et resta silencieuse un instant.

« Vous savez, après toutes ces histoires, elle a un peu perdu la boule. Toute sa famille décimée… par son propre fils… Cette histoire est affreuse, je crois que tout le monde peut bien devenir fou après ça. »

Elle soupira.

« Elle s'est éloignée du village, elle vit recluse… je me suis éloignée d'elle au fur et à mesure, tout comme la plupart des gens d'ici. Mais avant cette tragédie, j'étais très proche d'elle. Vous savez, c'était une très bonne amie, toujours à l'écoute des autres et toujours si joyeuse, de bonne humeur. »

Sa voix baissa imperceptiblement.

« La vie nous joue des tours affreux, Monsieur Lupin. »

Le lycanthrope acquiesça en silence.

« Justement… je viens ici vous faire part d'une nouvelle difficile. »

La vielle femme le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Je vous écoute. » murmura-t-elle comme prête à accepter le pire.

« Rose est décédée cette nuit, devant nos yeux. Nous avons eu une altercation avec cette bête et elle… a tenté de nous protéger. »

Le visage de son interlocutrice se ferma et une larme simple se mit à couler sur sa joue. Lupin absorba son regard dans sa tassé de thé. Il remua le liquide brun à l'aide de sa cuillère, pensivement.

« Elle est morte comme elle à vécu, en protégeant les autres. Elle était si dévouée… »

Elle s'arrêta un instant comme si elle voulait rajouter quelque chose mais se tut. Le silence s'installa un peu pesant mais elle reprit contenance rapidement.

« Je… je vous remercie de vous être déplacé pour m'annoncer la nouvelle. Nous ferons en sorte qu'elle ait des obsèques dignes de ce nom. Je m'en occuperai personnellement. »

Elle but une gorgée de son thé.

« Au final, ce…Karl » cracha-t-elle « Il les aura tous eu… les aura tous tués ! Il ne méritait pas qu'elle s'occupe de lui… Et maintenant… »

« Maintenant ? » souffla Remus

« Maintenant, il n'y aura plus personne pour retenir ce monstre dans les bois. La bête sera totalement livrée à elle-même. »

Elle réprima un frisson.

« Espérons qu'il reste dans la forêt pour le moment.»

Au même moment, Hermione se concentrait sur sa potion antidouleur. Snape était encore plus envahissant que d'habitude, se postant au-dessus de son chaudron et commentant chacun de ses gestes bien qu'ils restent toujours aussi parfaits.

En dehors des remarques sarcastiques qui coupaient le silence, montrant l'humeur fétide du professeur, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le laboratoire. Snape n'avait pas fermé l'œil, il n'avait pas arrêté de plancher sur ses préparations et commençait à avoir faim

Il jeta discrètement un Tempus dans l'air au-dessus de son chaudron. 10h30. Ça faisait quatre heures et demie que la jeune fille travaillait sans montrer de signes de fatigue ou tout du moins, sans s'en plaindre. Il décida de la laisser sortir, les garçons devaient être réveillés.

« Miss Granger. »

Elle sursauta et laissa glisser son regard vers l'homme en noir qui s'approcha, touilla la potion et observa sa couleur. Parfaite comme d'habitude.

« Tu peux t'arrêter quand tu auras fini cette potion. Prends une fiole dans le placard et mets-moi tout ça en bouteille. Ensuite tu peux me rejoindre en haut, il faut qu'on discute avec les garçons quand Remus sera revenu.»

Elle acquiesça et se repencha sur le breuvage. Le professeur abandonna son laboratoire quelques fioles à la main et se dirigea à grande enjambée vers l'étage. Il suffisait qu'il repense à l'accident d'hier pour se mettre à fulminer intérieurement. Mais force d'avouer qu'Harry avait raison, il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire et il n'avait pas encore à juger. Mais il y avait eu une victime et il y aurait pu en avoir d'autres.

Passant par la cuisine il fit venir de quoi préparer un petit-déjeuner et posa le tout sur un plateau, y déposa les fioles et quitta la cuisine.

Il pénétra dans la chambre des garçons en trombe. Ils étaient tous deux réveillés et parlaient entre eux à voix basse. Son arrivée fit irruption et ils se turent brusquement

« Bonjour messieurs. »

Il posa son chargement sur la table de nuit de son filleul et leur intima de se servir.

« Je ne sais pas encore si vous méritez le petit-déjeuner au lit mais dépêchez-vous de manger pour que je puisse vous soigner. »

Il désigna d'un geste évasif les fioles qui attendaient.

Harry tendit la main vers le plateau et attrapa un morceau de pain qu'il se mit à mâchouiller.

Quand Snape fut satisfait de leurs consommations, il attrapa d'un geste agile la pimentine et la cuillère sur le plateau. Il se tourna vers son filleul et celui-ci tordit sa bouche dans une grimace expressive en s'apprêtant à formuler un commentaire.

« Tais-toi Draco, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes jérémiades. Sors du lit et montre-moi tes pieds. Pareil monsieur Potter. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et Snape attrapa le pied du blond brusquement et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures, puis leur tendit à chacun un pot de pate orange.

« Etalez généreusement. »

« Bonjour les garçons. » Fit une voix fatiguée de l'encadrement de la porte.

Remus, la cape de voyage encore sur ses épaules, leur adressa un sourire affable bien qu'atténué par ses traits tirés.

« Comment ça va ? »

« Beaucoup mieux Remus » Lui répondit le survivant en lui rendant son sourire.

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête, dégrafa la cape de son cou et sortit de la pièce. Snape le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Son collègue s'arrêta sur les deux premières marches de l'escalier et le regarda avec expectative. La fatigue et la lassitude se lisait sur le visage de deux hommes, Remus s'appuya sur la rambarde de l'escalier.

« Alors ? » Demanda Snape

Son interlocuteur soupira.

« J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui peut s'occuper des funérailles avec nous, par contre… »

« Par contre ? »

« Personne ne prends vraiment au sérieux le problème Karl Summers. Il faut agir, cette bête ne va pas rester dans son coin de forêt, surtout maintenant que Rose est morte. Il va bien finir par sortir et il est dangereux. Mais ils ne s'en rendent pas compte… ils… »

Il soupira de nouveau.

« Bref, tant que personne d'autre n'est directement concerné, ils ne feront rien, j'en ai bien peur Severus. »

« On ne peut pas s'en occuper seuls pourtant, on ne peut pas maitriser cette bête à deux, tu as bien vu hier que… »

« Oui j'ai bien vu… » S'agaça Remus « J'ai juste peur Severus ! Pardonne-moi mais je sais parfaitement les dégâts qu'une telle bête hors de contrôle peut occasionner. » Cassa-t-il, amer.

Il baissa la voix légèrement.

« Je ne le sais que trop bien… »

« Je sais tout ça » Lui répondit son collègue d'une voix basse « Mais crois-moi, à deux, on ne peut rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier ? Tu sais, pour l'arrêter de cette façon-là.» Il réprima un frisson d'horreur, la façon dont la bête avait été gelée sur place était effrayante. Effrayante, certes, mais efficace.

« Hier ? »

« Pour le contrôler. Seul. »

« Non ! » Protesta-t-il « J'étais poussé par la nécessité, Lupin ! Et je ne recommencerai pas, même pour ça. Ça a été trop dur déjà hier pour ce malheureux sortilège. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de magie noire. Elle a refoulé en moi des souvenirs que j'avais oublié et que j'aimerais laisser dans l'ombre. »

« Je comprends. » Chuchota le loup-garou.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir vers le bas des marches mais se retourna vers son collègue de nouveau.

« Il faut aussi qu'on parle aux garçons, et à Hermione. Qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion. »

« Et elle ne va pas attendre » ajouta Snape « Tu peux aller chercher Hermione en passant, elle doit être au labo. »

Remus acquiesça et dévala l'escalier. Il était sous l'impression qu'il ne verrait jamais la fin de cette journée folle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione était assise sur le bord du lit de Draco, Remus installé sur la chaise qui trainait dans la chambre et Snape debout, appuyé contre le mur du fond. Ils écoutaient le récit des deux garçons attentivement.

« … j'ai tiré sur le livre et une sorte de passage secret s'est ouvert dans le sol de la bibliothèque et… »

En entendant le mot passage, Remus se crispa et Snape se décolla brusquement du mur en se passant une main sur le visage. L'incrédulité se lisait sur son visage.

« Surprenez moi, Monsieur Malfoy et dites-moi que vous n'avez pas emprunté ce passage. »

« Euh… » Le garçon regarda ses mains qui jouait avec sa couverture « si… »

Il semblait souhaiter que la terre l'avale sous ses pieds. Finalement ça ne semblait pas une si excellente idée que ça.

« Oserais-je demander en quoi vous avez trouvé que c'était une si bonne idée d'emprunter ce passage ? »

Il se tourna vers Harry.

« Pourquoi surtout, est-ce que je m'étonne encore que monsieur Potter décide de n'en faire qu'à sa tête ? Tu es encore incapable de penser correctement, apparemment. Et moi qui pensais que s'en était fini de cette habitude des aventures dangereuses qui mettent non seulement ta propre vie en danger, mais aussi celle des gens qui t'entourent ! Je pensais qu'on avait réussi à te faire entrer ça dans le crâne depuis le temps ! »

Le ton avait monté au fur et à mesure de la phrase et Snape s'était approché de son lit en parlant. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, sa figure de Snape se tenait si près de la sienne qu'il devait loucher.

Harry vit rouge, il pensait aussi que Snape avait tiré la page sur les préjugés qu'il avait envers lui, mais apparemment non.

« Arrêtez ! Ce n'était pas mon idée ! Je le jure ! »

« Severus ! » réprima Remus « Calme-toi un peu et laisse les finir. »

« En fait, c'était la mienne… » Bredouilla le garçon blond.

Tel un rapace, Snape fondit cette fois-ci vers le lit de son filleul.

« Comment ? »

Le blondinet rassembla tout son courage pour affronter son parrain.

« Oui, en fait, j'ai trouvé le passage et j'ai proposé à Harry de l'explorer… Il a accepté, mais c'était quand même mon idée… On s'ennuyait ! » Rajouta-t-il frustré.

Snape appuya un long doigt fin sur le torse de son filleul.

« Il est vrai que _s'ennuyer_ semble une excuse digne de justifier tout ce bazar ! J'avoue être particulièrement déçu monsieur Malfoy !»

Puis, il s'éloigna et reprit sa place derrière Remus.

« Continues Harry » lui intima celui-ci « Je pense qu'on a besoin de connaitre toute l'histoire. Et je m'excuse pour mon emportement… injustifié. »

Harry se lança alors dans le récit de leur aventure jusqu'au moment où ils avaient tentés de passer la porte.

« Oh… » Ricana Snape, amer « Et je suppose que la présence d'une porte fermée ne vous a pas empêcher de vouloir aller plus loin. Comme c'est _compréhensible._»

Les deux coupables échangèrent un regard. Draco avait presque failli renoncer, mais Harry l'avait poussé à aller plus loin. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne protesta cependant devant l'accusation. Unis devant l'adversité.

Harry raconta alors comment ils avaient passé la porte et comment ils avaient été attirés dans le piège.

Les deux adultes devenaient livides à chaque incartade de leurs protégés, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne formulèrent de remarques.

Il en vint alors à expliquer comment il avait eu l'idée du patronus, comment il les avait aidé à survivre et au récit de leur longue agonie dans le froid.

« Mais pourquoi n'avoir pas re-conjurer un patronus ? » interrogea Remus, qui était au moins fier d'une chose en tant que professeur, ils avaient eu le bon réflexe et ils avaient tout à fait compris l'utilité du patronus.

« Je n'ai pas réussi » balbutia Draco.

« C'est compréhensible. » Le rassura Remus «Les conditions étaient loin d'être optimales et tu as encore du mal à le maitriser, mais Harry tu aurais dû en être capable, tu as un véritable talent hors du commun pour ça, et tu le maitrise depuis déjà longtemps.

Malgré le beau compliment qu'il venait de lui faire, il vit le garçon hésiter et fuir son regard.

« Je… je n'avais pas ma baguette en réalité. »

Le ton chaleureux du lycanthrope se fit aussitôt froid.

« Comment ça ? »

Il déglutit, se rendant compte de sa propre stupidité presque plus que lorsqu'il se trouvait au fond du trou.

«Elle était sur ma table de nuit… je ne l'avais pas dans le manoir, et je suis parti sans dans le souterrain. Je l'avais oublié… » Rajouta-t-il désespérément dans un espoir de se racheter.

Severus au fond de la pièce luttait pour ne pas perdre son calme. En vérité, il avait bien envie d'en coller une aux deux adolescents. Et plus particulièrement à Harry et à son instant de survie inexistant.

« Oubliée ? » tonna Remus « Comment est-ce que c'est possible ! »

Fidèle à lui-même, il se calma assez rapidement mais repris sa réprimande.

« Un sorcier n'oublie pas sa baguette Harry, surtout pas dans des temps si sombres. Tu te crois en sécurité, et c'est la première erreur ! Tu dois toujours avoir ta baguette sur toi. Toujours ! Même dans le manoir. Toi qui es si doué en défense contre les forces du mal, je ne pensais pas devoir te le dire. _Vigilance constante ! _Maugrey te pendrait par les oreilles en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour moins que ça ! »

Le jeune sorcier garda le regard baissé.

« Harry. » Son prénom lui fit relever les yeux vers son professeur. « Tu dois t'en souvenir, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, je ne dis pas ça pour le plaisir de m'entendre parler. Il faut que tu prennes conscience du danger qui t'entoure.»

« J'en ai conscience. » Grommela-t-il

« Et bien il faudrait que tu aies de meilleur façon de le prouver ! » Insista-t-il

« Bon » Reprit Snape « Pour résumer, vous vous êtes retrouvés au fond de ce trou… et après je suppose que l'on connait la fin… »

Deux hochements de têtes répondirent. Remus croisa les bras, fronça les sourcils et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise d'un air songeur. Snape se mit à parcourir la largeur de la pièce en écumant presque de rage, ses grandes enjambées faisaient claquer ses longues capes noires.

Dans leurs lits respectifs, les deux garçons, instinctivement, tentèrent de se faire tout petit, de rétrécir dans leurs couvertures. Hermione quant à elle, était comme prise entre deux eaux.

Même s'il avait bien son mot à dire dans l'affaire, le lycanthrope décida que laisser éclater la colère de son collègue serait la chose la plus efficace à faire.

Quelques minutes passèrent, le maitre des potions tentait de se calmer un peu mais avait beaucoup de mal. Il ne semblait pas savoir où commencer. Il fit volte-face et plissa ses yeux.

« Vous deux… _vous_… Je n'arrive pas à croire tous les efforts que l'on a développés avec Remus pour vous maintenir en sécurité et qui ont failli être _réduit à néant _! »

Exaspéré, il se remit à faire les cent-pas.

« Il ne suffit pas qu'on déploie toutes nos forces pour mettre en place des protections dignes de ce nom, qu'on se tue à la tâche pour notre sécurité. Non ! Il faut _encore_ que vous cherchiez le moyen de mettre tout ça à l'épreuve ! »

Il fit encore quelque aller-retour, en proie à une rage sans nom.

« J'avoue que je pensais que toute cette histoire finirait par vous rendre un peu plus responsable que ça ! Après tout, nous avons remonté le temps à cause du portail, mais n'oublions pas _comment_ il s'est déclenché ! J'espérais que ça vous serve de _leçon_ !»

Draco sentit ses joues rougir sous la réprimande et Harry se décida à ne pas détacher les yeux de son ourlet de couverture.

« Et nous voilà, à faire des recherches, à comprendre comment on a pu atterrir ici, à envisager un retour possible, à vous faire cours malgré nos lacunes dans certaines matières ! Je pense que nous avons été indulgents, et au-delà du _patient_. Et je pense aussi que c'est une drôle de façon de nous remercier que de foncer tête baissé dans une aventure _parce que vous vous ennuyiez ! »_

Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir tort en vous faisant confiance, mais il faudra peut-être que je révise mon jugement messieurs ! Je ne pensais pas non plus vous dire ça un jour, mais je suis profondément contrarié par votre attitude, il n'y a d'autre mot !»

Le ton calme de Remus l'empêcha de continuer.

« Je suis d'accord avec Severus, j'ai remarqué à quel point ce voyage inattendu dans le temps vous a fait murir. Mais je suis aussi contraint de réviser mon propre jugement. Je n'ai pas vu dans cette incartade le signe du murissement. Plutôt celui de _l'imbécilité pure et dure_.»

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et il reprit d'un ton placide.

« Harry, tu as beaucoup grandi, tu n'es plus le même adolescent que celui que j'ai côtoyé au square Grimmaud cet été. Tu es moins impulsif, plus réfléchi, tu ne sautes plus aux conclusions comme avant et peu à peu tu as réussi à faire confiance à deux personnes que tu considérais comme tes pires ennemis. Je pense que ton père n'en aurait jamais été capable. »

Severus laissa échapper un reniflement entendu.

Draco, je ne te connaissais que de réputation mais tu as parfaitement su la démentir, quoique ça ait été très dur. Quand à toi Hermione, tu as montré une grande réserve depuis le début, une grande intelligence comme toujours et tu as su maitriser la situation. Tes conseils ont été très précieux et le seront encore. »

Il soupira.

« Mais… »

Harry sentit ses yeux lui piquer légèrement alors que Remus continuait son discours.

« Je suis extrêmement déçu par votre attitude à tous les trois.»

Une chape de plomb sembla tomber dans le fond de l'estomac du survivant, il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'Hermione et Draco n'en menaient pas large non plus.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

« Parlons à présent de votre piètre décision de prendre part à cette aventure ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé dans vos petits esprits étroits et étriquée » commença Snape « Mais ça ne me _plais pas du tout ! _Je peux bien concevoir que tu n'aies pas fait exprès de tomber sur ce passage Draco, mais la réflexion aurait été de mise ! Tu aurais pu… vous auriez pu vous abstenir de jouer les héros à la conquête du nouveau monde ! Quant à toi Hermione, j'attendais beaucoup mieux de ta part ! »

Sa voix trancha sec, comme une lame de rasoir.

« Ce qui suis, vaut pour tous les trois. Le _courage_ connait beaucoup de déclinations différentes et vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en rendre compte. Le courage ce n'est pas forcément se lancer dans la bataille alors que la cause est perdue… »

Il jeta un regard perçant à la brunette

« Ce n'est pas non plus jouer les aventuriers de l'arche perdue sur un coup de tête ! »

Cette fois-ci il appuya son regard noir sur les deux adolescents.

« Même si beaucoup de gens célèbrent ce genre de courage, il va falloir apprendre à nuancer. Appartenir à Gryffondor, soit dit en passant, n'est pas une excuse pour se lancer à la vie à la mort dans chaque combat qui passe ! Je ne suis pas en manque d'exemple, mais chasser un troll, poursuivre des araignées ou un basilic en font partie ! »

Il croisa le regard interloqué et effrayé d'Harry.

« Oui Harry, Je suis généralement au courant! Pour en revenir à la situation présente, rebrousser chemin devant la porte hostile semblait être lâche mais c'était _intelligent_. Quand à toi Hermione, être courageuse signifiait peut-être devoir rester au manoir et nous faire _confiance_. »

Il était toujours appuyé contre le mur du fond de la pièce, il se releva brusquement et croisa les bras, s'avançant dans la pièce.

« Maintenant considérez les conséquences de cette petite aventure… j'écoute… »

Le silence de mort qui s'installa n'était pas au goût du maitre des potions.

« Allez ! J'écoute ! Harry ! » Interpella-t-il au final

Celui-ci déglutit et se trouva la gorge bien sèche pour parler.

« La vielle dame… » Murmura-t-il

« Je suis soulagée que tu comprennes. Je ne vous tiens pas personnellement responsables de cette mort, mais c'est une des conséquences de toute cette affaire. Et ça aurait pu être Remus, ou moi, ou miss Granger ou encore _vous ! _Nous sommes extrêmement chanceux d'être encore entier !...Et excepté ceci, je me suis vu contraint d'exécuter un acte de magie noire, chose à laquelle j'ai renoncé depuis longtemps. _C'était loin d'être un agréable souvenir, croyez-moi !_ » Fulmina-t-il.

De nouveau sa voix commençait à remonter en puissance. Il ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il comprit que les trois adolescents avaient eu leurs comptes de réprimande sur cette histoire, même s'il y avait encore beaucoup trop à dire.

« Désolé… » Murmura Harry avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche de nouveau.

« Je trouve que c'est un peu facile de s'excuser, Harry, je veux être sûr que vous compreniez tout ce que cela implique ! Pour le moment je suis trop remonté pour accepter ces excuses… Et ça vaut pour vous deux aussi. »

Il tendit son doigt fin en direction des deux autres.

De sa chaise en retrait, Remus reprit la parole.

« Tout à l'heure je suis allé rendre visite à Mme Burton. C'est la femme de l'aubergiste, une vieille amie de Rose Summers. Nous aimerions que vous l'aidiez à organiser la cérémonie en son honneur qui se tiendra après-demain. » Commença Remus.

Il observa les trois jugés et ils semblaient bien malheureux. Peut-être Severus y avait-il été un peu trop fort. En tout cas, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger lui. Il consulta sa montre, 10h. Il avait l'impression que l'aiguille faisait exprès de reculer au lieu d'avancer. Comme si une journée entière s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait tantôt conduit Mégane à l'école.

Snape semblait aussi particulièrement las. Il se passa la main sur le visage pour la énième fois et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, toute trace de la colère noire dont il avait fait preuve avait totalement disparu.

« Nous allons voir ce passage avec Remus, pour être certain qu'il ne comporte aucun autre danger immédiat. Je pense qu'il est parfaitement clair que je ne veux voir aucun d'entre vous avec le quart d'un orteil à l'intérieur… » Menaça-t-il. « Pour le moment, vous restez-là. Et ça signifie que vous ne sortez pas de cette pièce pour le reste de la matinée. Miss Granger, il en va de même pour vous. Vous en profiterez pour _discuter et_ _réfléchir_… ce qui vous a cruellement manqué ces derniers temps. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce. Cependant, alors que Remus s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, il repassa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte avant d'ajouter

« Et ne pensez pas revoir vos balais avant longtemps messieurs. »

Le lycanthrope roula des yeux et poussa son collègue hors de la pièce.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu exagéré ? »

« Non. Et je sais que malgré mon beau discours c'est sera le seul moyen de les faire réfléchir un peu. C'est un bon moyen de pression je trouve. »

Un sourire fin passa sur ses lèvres.

« On a bien fait de leur offrir ! »

« Cesse de dire des bêtises et allons plutôt voir ce fameux passage secret. » l'interrompit Remus.

Ils suivirent les instructions de Draco et tombèrent bientôt sur le livre qui cachait le mécanisme, Remus tira et doucement, le trou béant s'ouvrit à leur pieds.

Le maitre des potions regarda l'entrée d'un air expectatif.

« Pas très accueillant, mais qu'est ce qui leur est passé par la tête à ces deux-là ! »

Râlant, il descendit les marches, suivit de Remus. Après de longues minutes de promenade silencieuse dans le long couloir, ils tombèrent devant la porte. L'inscription était toujours-là, telle qu'elle.

« N'empêche qu'Harry est doué. Il a bel et bien trouvé la réponse à l'énigme. »

« Le cerveau de monsieur Potter pourrait trouver une meilleure utilité que celle de lui amener des ennuis parfois ! Ça nous ferait des vacances. »

« Oui, il pourrait utiliser son cerveau pour essayer de comprendre les potions par exemple » Suggéra Remus d'un ton moqueur.

« Exactement. » renifla Snape « Et le cerveau entier ne serai pas de trop dans ce cas-là. Peut-être qu'on devrait faire ça d'ailleurs… »

« Quoi ? » demanda suspicieusement Remus

« Les occuper tellement qu'ils ne pourront pas penser fomenter des bêtises plus grosses qu'eux. Je vois bien un nettoyage à fond du labo, de la réserve et de la cave. A la brosse à dent. »

A ses côtés Remus essayait de déterminer s'il plaisantait ou non.

« Détends-toi le loup, je plaisantais. Même si je finis par y songer de plus en plus en ce moment. Ils finiront par nous tuer ces gamins. » Grogna-t'-il d'un ton bourru.

« En tout cas, je crois que mon nombre de cheveux blancs a commencé à augmenter de manière exponentielle ces derniers temps. »

Son collègue ricana.

« Avec cette terreur courte sur patte tu n'as pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs. Un conseil,ne la laisse pas s'approcher trop de Potter, elle pourrait manquer de finir mangé par le calamar géant, ou bien par des accromentules géantes. Un tas de choses palpitantes. »

« Tu es particulièrement en forme Severus aujourd'hui ! » fit remarquer Remus « Mais si on se concentraient plutôt sur cette porte… »

« Le temps » grogna son collègue.

La porte pivota sur ses gonds dans un grincement aigu. Devant eux se trouvait une salle ronde, vide, et au fond de la salle une petite porte joliment forgé. Pourtant aucun des adultes ne fit un pas. Snape sortit sa baguette.

« Révèle tout tes secrets. » Grinça-t-il

Aussitôt une aura bleutée entoura les pierres massives qui formaient le sol.

« Un sortilège. » Fit remarquer Remus « Le piège dans lequel les garçons ont été attirés. C'est surement Karl Summers qui l'a installé ici. Ça doit faire assez longtemps néanmoins. On ne peut guère espérer y échapper. A moins qu'il ne renverse le sortilège et… »

« Et je doute qu'il suffise qu'on le prenne par la papate pour qu'il le fasse. Rentrons dans ce cas-là. Pas besoin d'installer de nouvelles protections, je doute que les garçons remettent le pied par-là de sitôt. Ils ont été suffisamment traumatisés par toute cette histoire, et j'espère, un peu impressionnés par la remontrance. »

Il haussa les épaules et suivit le lycanthrope sur le chemin du retour vers la surface.

Le lendemain matin, Harry Hermione, Draco, Remus et Mégane se préparaient à quitter les lieux pour aller vers le village. Severus fit alors irruption dans l'entrée. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis la confrontation de la veille, l'homme avait passé le reste de la journée au labo et Remus avait interdit aux adolescents de s'approcher. Le seul moyen de finir de le calmer avait été de le laisser en tête à tête avec ses potions. Si Remus semblait faire comme si de rien n'était lorsque celui-ci entra, le calme se fit aussitôt chez les autres et l'agitation s'arrêta soudainement.

L'homme en noir observa les adolescents. Un à un, ils baissèrent imperceptiblement les yeux. _Bien,_ se félicita-t-il, il avait fait son petit effet comme prévu.

Il tendit deux fioles au contenant grisâtre à Harry et Draco qui les prirent sans croiser son regard et les avalèrent aussi vite que prévu.

« Quelle obéissance. » Fit-il remarquer « Je devrais vous taper sur les doigts plus souvent, les résultats sont plaisants sur la durée… Et quelle confiance, si je veux vous empoisonner un jour je n'aurai qu'à vous tendre une fiole. Je gage que vous ne saviez pas ce qu'elles contenaient. »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint.

« Cette potion vous sauvegardera du froid bien plus efficacement qu'un sortilège, avec vos antécédents on ne va pas prendre de risques. Regardez-moi tous les trois. »

Il ne souhaitait pas pas voulu en arriver-là, mais son rapport avec ces trois adolescents en particulier avait changés depuis Poudlard. Il détestait débiter des niaiseries sur la confiance et sur le pardon mais il supposait qu'il n'avait pas de choix en la matière, ces trois-là en avaient besoin.

« Je ne peux pas dire que cette histoire s'oubliera facilement, mais c'est fini. Je ne suis plus fâché. »

Le ton sincère du professeur surprit Harry agréablement et il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine. Etrangement apprendre qu'il ait pu décevoir Snape lui avait aussi mal que s'il s'agissait de Remus. La phrase du professeur lui enlevait un grand poids de la poitrine. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard profond de l'homme en noir. Il parvint même à lui faire un semblant de sourire que celui-ci lui rendit. Enfin, ça, il n'en serait jamais absolument sûr.

A côté de lui, c'était Remus qui lui, ne se gênait pas pour sourire à pleine dent, accompagné de Mégane qui lui tenait la main.

« Eh bien, j'ai cru que ça ne finirai jamais ces mines moroses. Maintenant allons-y, Mégane va être en retard et madame Burton nous attends de pied ferme à l'auberge.

Et il emmena son petit groupe vers le village alors que Severus les regardait s'éloigner de la fenêtre de la cuisine, une tasse de café fumant à la main. Un vague sourire éclairait toujours son visage pale. _Incorrigibles gamins !_

Il fallut rappeler à l'ordre Draco et Hermione, qui entamèrent une bataille de boule de neige avec la fillette, pour arriver à l'heure à l'établissement scolaire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la petite école carrée, ils comprirent vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les gens étaient beaucoup trop calmes. Regroupés en petit groupe comme si un secret circulait, ils chuchotaient frénétiquement. Les enfants aussi semblaient touchés par le phénomène. Dans la cour où ils attendaient leurs instituteurs, il n'y avait pas un seul chuchotement ni aucune chamaillerie.

D'un geste de la main, Remus envoya sa fille vers l'entrée et laissant ses accompagnateurs un peu en retrait, s'approcha du cercle de parents avec lesquels il devenait familier, depuis le temps.

En quelques minutes il comprit. Les parents, à l'aide de grand gestes dramatiques le mirent au courant de la situation. La peur se lisait sur leurs visages scandalisés.

Il blêmit, se passa la main sur le visage et rejoignit son petit groupe qui s'inquiéta de le voir changer de composition de la sorte. Au portail, Mégane était seule.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » osa Harry.

« Karl Summers s'est introduit dans le village hier soir. Il a attaqué un enfant. »

Il vit le visage des adolescents se décomposer à leur tour. Hermione s'horrifia et se passa la main sur la bouche. Draco l'attrape par les épaules pour la rassurer tout en s'enquérant du problème.

« Qui ? »

« Andy Pattermole… »

Le meilleur ami de Mégane avait été victime du Lupus Pestis. Un enfant… La jeune fille se sentit défaillir.

« Mais… » Osa Harry « Es-t-il… »

« Décédé, non, mais en grave danger. Nous devons envoyer un message à Mme Burton, nous reviendrons plus tard pour cette histoire de cérémonie. Le corps de Rose est en sécurité pour le moment. Harry… »

« Oui ? » La voix du lycanthrope était soucieuse.

« Envoie un message à l'aide de ton patronus. Je dois contacter Severus. »

Il s'éloigna du groupe et Harry se concentra sur son patronus. Le cerf apparut sans mal et partit délivrer son message. Plus loin, Remus semblait converser avec son propre patronus loup.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers la maison de l'apothicaire.

* * *

><p>Tchuss ;)<p> 


	14. Sentence

Voilà Voilà! Je sais, ça fait longtemps, un peu trop même. Mais même si je déteste devoir vous dire ça, ça risque d'être toujours comme ça à présent. Je suis rentrée dans une licence très exigeante. (je ne sais pas si certains qui regardent les infos en ont entendu parler récemment c'est passé sur france 2, la licence Humanités.) et quand je dit exigeante, c'est que je dispose de très peu de temps pour écrire. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois que j'écrit, c'est que je me retrouve sur mon ordi à devoir y faire autre chose xD enfin bon, faut bien se détendre et vive la procrastination! Surtout si elle donne lieu à de nouveaux chapitres!

Sinon, vous verrez que ce chapitre est loin d'être joyeux et insouciant. J'espère qu'il ne vous fera pas trop desespere et que vous aurez (quand même) envie de revenir pour la suite.

J'espère, après une longue attente, ne pas trop vous décevoir en tout cas!

Bonne lecture!

Et mes habituels remerciement pour leurs trop gentils reviews qui m'encouragent un max! :p

Merci **luffynette, hachi, eladora, melfique, Remus J. Potter-Lupin et Nayla HP**. (Ma doué! vous commencez a etre nombreux ;) )

* * *

><p><strong>Sentence<strong>

Remus frappa à la porte des Pattermole, la domestique leur ouvrit sans l'étincelle de bonne humeur qu'elle semblait toujours avoir.

« M'sieur. Madame et Monsieur ne souhaitent pas qu'on les dérange. »

Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte mais Remus la retint avec le pied.

« Ecoutez-moi, c'est important. Je viens ici parce que j'ai peut-être la solution qu'il vous faut pour soigner Andy. »

Elle plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux, hésitant à prendre une décision qui ne respectait pas les ordres direct données par ses employeurs. Néanmoins, elle s'effaça pour leur laisser le passage.

« Restez-là, je vais voir si monsieur vous reçoit. »

Ils s'entassèrent tous les quatre dans la petite entrée. Remus fit un signe de la main aux adolescents pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils devaient garder le silence et qu'ils ne devaient pas faire de bruit. C'est particulièrement bouleversés, qu'ils acquiescèrent.

L'apothicaire en personne fit irruption dans l'entrée et adressa à Remus un sourire sans joie.

« Monsieur Lupin » Murmura-t-il en lui tendant sa main que le loup-garou serra. « Les enfants. » Il les salua d'un signe de tête.

D'un geste, il les invita à passer dans la salle à manger, attenante au vestibule.

« C'est gentil de nous offrir votre aide, mais Andy a reçu tous les soins qu'il soit possible de lui prodiguer après cet accident… »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » S'enquerra Remus, inquiet.

« Hier soir, la nuit était déjà tombée et j'ai demandé à Andy d'aller me chercher des herbes au jardin. Il a un talent pour ça vous savez, alors j'ai pris l'habitude de lui demander lorsque j'en ai besoin. Je n'aurai pas dû… »

Son visage se ferma.

« Mais on a jamais vraiment fait attention à ce Lupus Pestis. Vous savez, il ne sort jamais des bois. Je ne me suis pas méfié et… »

Sa voix s'étrangla

« Et maintenant mon fils est entre la vie et la mort. Sa magie accidentelle l'a protégée, mais j'aurai préféré apprendre d'une autre façon que mon fils est un sorcier… Il semble être en bonne voie de guérison de ses blessures physiques, mais il lutte contre le venin de ce loup. Soit il mourra, soit il vivra et se transformera chaque jour en cette bête sanguinaire. »

Un frisson de colère le traversa. L'homme semblait en vouloir au monde entier, et par-dessus-tout, à lui-même.

Remus lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule. S'il avait pu, il aurait tenté de réconforter l'homme, mais c'était vain. La seule solution était d'espérer que la potion emmenée par Severus pourrait lutter contre le venin qui s'attaquait au petit garçon.

Derrière les deux hommes, les adolescents n'en menaient pas large. Hermione était bouleversée et le visage des deux garçons s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure du récit de l'apothicaire. Harry particulièrement avait trouvé une chaise et s'était assis, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains.

_Rose, et maintenant Andy. Le meilleur ami de Mégane. Quand est-ce qu'il allait arrêter de faire venir les catastrophes ? S'il avait su les conséquences de leur petite balade sous le manoir, il n'aurait pas accepté d'accompagner Draco. Et le garçon blond n'aurait pas osé s'y aventurer seul. Tout était de sa faute_…

« Je peux vous emmener le voir si vous y tenez, mais je ne crois pas que vous pourrez y faire grand-chose. Pas même Monsieur Snape, alors qu'il est un excellent maitre des Potions. »

« Justement, je l'ai prévenu, il arrive. Il pourra vous confirmez lui-même s'il n'y a rien à faire. »

L'apothicaire le regarda d'un air blasé.

« Vous savez, j'ai aussi fait des études de médecine magique avant de commencer dans l'apothicaire. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien à faire. »

_Mais en cinquante ans, même la médecine magique a fait des progrès._ Pensa Remus qui aurait voulu pouvoir rassurer l'homme en lui disant ces quelques mots.

Il emboita néanmoins le pas à l'homme qui le conduisit en haut d'un escalier en bois. La lumière de la chambre de l'enfant était tamisée et sur un petit lit reposait le garçon frêle qu'il avait si souvent vu en compagnie de Mégane. Les fossettes et le sourire n'étaient plus là et sa figure était pâle. De temps en temps, des spasmes le secouaient violemment de haut en bas.

Sa mère était assise dans un fauteuil à côté de lui. Elle s'était assoupie après une nuit sûrement très difficile.

« Il est particulièrement calme depuis une heure. J'espère que ce n'est pas un mauvais signe. Il passe par des périodes de crises lorsque son corps cherche à rejeter le venin. S'il y parvient, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne survive pas dans le processus. Et si c'est le venin qui l'emporte… »

Sa voix se brisa une nouvelle fois. L'homme ne semblait pas savoir s'il préférait perdre son fils ou hériter d'une forme animale de l'Andy qu'il connaissait. Une larme coula sur sa joue que Remus perçut malgré la pénombre.

Snape arriva au foyer des Pattermole, sa potion à la main. A peine eut-il levé la main sur la poignée que la domestique lui ouvrit. Il ne lui jeta pas un regard et entra dans la salle à manger d'un pas vif. Les trois ados étaient là. Hermione et Draco mutuellement dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Harry, prostré sur lui-même dans un fauteuil à l'écart.

Le bruit de son arrivée fit relever la tête au survivant et à ses acolytes. Il les interrogea du regard et Hermione désigna l'escalier du doigt. Avec un dernier regard sur la scène d'apitoiement générale qui semblait avoir pris les trois ados, et plus particulièrement sur le garçon brun, il grimpa les escaliers.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, de dos, il reconnut Remus. Celui-ci se retourna en entendant les bruits de pas.

« Severus » Souffla-t-il.

« Monsieur Snape » L'accueillit l'apothicaire sobrement. « C'est gentil de s'inquiéter de la sorte, mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de faire quelque chose pour mon fils. Il se bat avec ses propres démons à l'heure qu'il est… »

« Monsieur Pattermole… j'ai peut-être une solution au problème, mais je dois d'abord échanger quelques mots avec Remus si vous le permettez, en privé. »

L'apothicaire fit un signe de la main pour dire qu'il comprenait et retourna dans la pénombre de la chambre de son fils. Severus attrapa son collègue par le bras, fermement comme il aurait pu le faire avec ses élèves et le traina un peu plus loin.

« Lupin, je comprends tout à fait ton besoin de soigner ce gamin. Mais plusieurs problèmes se posent… » Chuchota-t-il précipitamment.

« Lesquels ? »

« Déjà, je ne suis pas en mesure de savoir si ça va fonctionner. Si on arrive trop tard, la potion sera incapable de détruire le venin. S'il est déjà dans son organisme… »

« Comme moi tu veux dire ? Le venin _est_ dans mon organisme ? »

« En effet, la potion ne fait que l'annihiler en partie lorsque tu la prends, mais il fait partie de toi. Et si le venin s'est déjà intégré dans le sang du petit, il n'y aura aucun espoir pour lui, et il se transformera toutes les nuits. Comme Karl Summers, en lupus Pestis ! »

« Pattermole a dit que son fils se battait encore contre l'invasion du venin dans son organisme, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. » insista Remus.

« Autre chose » coupa Snape « Je peux lui donner de la potion, mais il faudra renouveler les prises pendant quelques jours… »

« Et où est le problème ? » osa Remus

« Le problème, Lupin ! C'est que je n'ai pas le temps d'en refaire pour la prochaine pleine lune ! Donc c'est ta décision… »

Remus s'appuya contre le mur, soufflé. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. La prochaine lune serait bien difficile, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas vécu une sans l'influence de la potion. Soit, il n'allait pas retirer tout espoir de survie d'Andy pour sa propre poire. Il n'allait pas jouer les égoïstes pour une seule pleine lune alors que le petit serait condamné à vivre sa propre transformation quotidiennement.

« Et bien.. » Hésita-t-il « Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, tu peux lui donner mon remède. Cependant, à la prochaine pleine lune je compte sur toi pour m'attacher correctement. Un lupus Pestis rôde dans ses bois, je ne vais pas ajouter une seconde menace dans ce village. Et puis… »

« Oui ? » souffla son collègue

« Et puis ça aurait pu être moi, j'aurai pu tuer ce gosse. »

Le professeur des potions observa d'un air grave et respectueux l'homme en face de lui. Le courage dont il faisait preuve ne cessait de l'impressionner. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et reparti vers la chambre du petit Andy Pattermole. Il fallait agir vite.

Avant qu'ils n'atteignent tous deux la pièce noire, un cri déchirant perça l'air. En deux pas Severus était dans la chambre du gamin. Le cri avait réveillé la mère et elle tentait, à l'aide de son mari, d'empêcher son fils de se débattre.

« Vous voyez ! On ne peut rien y faire ! » Cria désespérément Pattermole, le désespoir se lisant dans ses yeux.

La crise était passée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, l'enfant était retombé sur son matelas comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. A côté de lui, sa femme s'essuyait les yeux dans ses manches.

« J'ai peut-être une solution monsieur Pattermole, je dois administrer une potion de mon cru à votre fils mais j'ai besoin de votre autorisation. »

« Quelle potion ? » Demanda l'apothicaire, prudent.

« Laissez-moi vous expliquer plus tard. Je peux vous assurer que vous ne connaissez pas cette potion particulière…Pour le moment il n'y a pas de temps pour réfléchir. »

« Je veux la sentir d'abord » Lui répondit l'apothicaire d'un ton méfiant.

Mais sa femme n'était pas de cet avis, elle se précipita vers le maitre des potions et désespérément, le supplia.

« Si vous pouvez sauver mon fils, allez-y ! Vite ! » Elle se tourna vers son mari et courut dans ses bras « Je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions alors pourquoi ne pas essayer… »

Serrant sa femme dans ses bras, l'apothicaire donna son accord d'un signe de tête et Severus s'approcha de l'enfant. Il lui fit avaler une dose de potion tue-loup. Aucune réaction n'arriva mais il ne parut pas découragé pour autant.

Il sortit de sa cape deux ou trois autres fioles de la même potion et les posa sur la table de nuit.

« Vous devez lui en donner toutes les deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse plus aucunes crises. Tant qu'il en fait, c'est qu'il résiste au venin et c'est bon signe. La potion l'aidera, elle annihilera le venin et lui permettra de l'éliminer plus rapidement. »

Il se redressa.

« Nous prenons congé, surveillez bien ses réactions. Si vous avez besoin de moi vous pouvez me contacter par un patronus. Si… »

« C'est dans mes cordes. » Acquiesça gravement l'apothicaire. « Mais je voudrais savoir ce qu'est cette potion. »

Il s'avança vers la table de nuit de son fils et prit la première fiole, renversa le capuchon et renifla.

« Je ne la connait pas, alors ? »

Severus garda le visage impassible.

« Je ne suis pas en mesure de le révéler. Désolé. Vous devrez vous contenter de cet échantillon. Libre à vous de l'analyser mais je crois que votre fils en a plus besoin que vous. »

Il reposa très vite la fiole de verre sur la table de nuit.

« Effectivement. Pardonnez-moi je suis juste curieux. » S'excusa-t-il

« Il n'y a pas de problème, Nous allons y aller. Bon courage. » Leur souhaita-t-il.

Il sortit de la pièce, Remus le suivit après avoir serré la main de Pattermole et lui avoir posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

Snape descendit les escaliers, ses capes balayaient les marches derrière lui dans un bruit feutré. En bas, leurs trois protégés attendaient sagement les nouvelles.

« Alors ? » Demanda Draco, inquiet.

« On ne peut pas dire » lui répondit Remus « Il faut attendre. »

Le garçon blond hocha la tête et se levant, aida Hermione à faire de même. Celle-ci était pâle comme un linge. Derrière eux Harry sortit péniblement de sa transe et sortit de la maison. Snape fermait la marche, le visage toujours d'une impassibilité à toute épreuve.

Le trajet vers la maison fut particulièrement silencieux. Hermione et Draco qui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus avec les épreuves se tenaient serrés et chuchotaient tranquillement, mais Harry avait l'air nettement moins calme, il ruminait tout en marchant.

En deux grandes enjambées Snape le rejoignit et chemina quelques instants à ses côtés. Indéniablement, quelque chose le turlupinait.

« Un problème ? » osa-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux vers son professeur qui le regardait d'un air inquisiteur. Puis il les rebaissa immédiatement au grand agacement de ce dernier. Potter ne pouvait-il pas arrêter d'éluder les questions de cette façon ? Merlin, quel était le problème avec ce garçon ?

Il choisit de se taire mais continua à marcher à ses côtés, le regard fixé droit devant lui tout en jetant un coup d'œil distrait à Harry de temps à autre.

Au fur et à mesure, il sentit à coté de lui le garçon se crisper comme pour se retenir de parler ou de faire une remarque acerbe.

« Quoi ? » Finit-il par craquer en se retournant sur son passage.

Snape leva un sourcil, satisfait.

« Dit avec tant de respect et d'élégance… » Ricana-t-il. « On dit usuellement _comment_ ou _pardon_ ou bien _excus_… »

« C'est bon laissez tomber j'ai compris. » Ronchonna-t-il « Pardon, professeur, qu'il-y-a-t-il ? » Singea-t-il, une octave plus haute que sa voix habituelle.

Le maitre des potions fronça les sourcils devant la mauvaise humeur qu'il manifestait.

« Il me semblait avoir fait remarquer auparavant que mon nom était Severus. »

Un silence gênant s'installa et ils marchèrent sans piper un mot pendant un court instant.

« Tout le monde meurt… » finit par cracher Harry presque malgré lui.

« Effectivement… » Fit Snape de sa voix trainante. « Si c'est cela qui te bouleverse autant, je ne peux rien y faire… »

Il savait qu'il se montrait un poil injuste avec le garçon, alors même que celui-ci avait commencé à accepter de se confier à lui. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Harry lui lança une œillade particulièrement agacée.

« Ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire ! C'est seulement que… tout le monde meurt… autour de moi...»

Sa voix s'étrangla alors qu'il finissait sa phrase. Son professeur ne fit pas mine d'avoir entendu ce qu'il venait de dire et continua de marcher en silence à ses côtés. Harry se tut et regarda ses pieds, tout en envoyant des coups de pieds à chaque caillou qui avait le malheur de croiser sa route.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose le poussa à continuer de se confier.

« Je veux dire…Tout le monde meurt… à cause de moi… »

« Comment ça _à cause de toi… » _Grinça son professeur.

« Vous savez… Quirrel… Cédric… Mes parents… et maintenant, cette vielle dame et peut-être Andy… »

Snape s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et fronça les sourcils en direction de son élève. Il l'observa alors que celui-ci s'arrêtai de même, interloqué par son attitude. L'ado semblait rongé par la culpabilité et le remord.

« Je crois qu'il faut que nous ayons une conversation importante monsieur Potter. Mais pas ici, et pas maintenant.»

Et surtout, pas sans Remus, beaucoup plus doué que lui pour raisonner Harry.

Il repartit en trombe à la suite des autres qui avaient pris de l'avance alors que celui-ci tentait de savoir s'il avait réussi à s'attirer une fois de plus des ennuis ou pas.

A leur arrivée au manoir, Severus prépara un chocolat chaud qu'il mit de force dans les mains d'Harry et le fit s'installer à la table de la cuisine. Il avait mis Remus au courant, celui-ci se trouvait aussi en face de lui et le regardai d'un air inquiet. Harry avait l'étrange impression d'être devenu un cobaye de laboratoire, deux paires d'yeux fixés au-dessus de sa tête.

« Vous comptez m'observer comme ça combien de temps ? » grommela-t-il d'un air maussade.

« On est d'excellent humeur à ce que je vois » Fit remarquer Snape en s'emparant d'une tasse de café qu'il venait aussi de préparer et d'en tendre une à son collègue.

Harry soupira et poussa sa tasse de chocolat chaud hors de sa portée. Il posa la tête dans sa main et observa les deux hommes qui l'observaient aussi. Il n'était pas très bien, certes, mais est-ce que ça valait toute cette mise en scène stupide ? Après tout, il s'était toujours débrouillé tout seul auparavant.

« Bois ton chocolat Harry, ça te fera du bien. » Lui conseilla Remus.

Son estomac semblait lui jouer des tours, il se sentait un peu nauséeux et il ne pensait pas que boire du chocolat chaud lui ferait vraiment du bien. Néanmoins pour plaire au lycanthrope qui le regardai avec inquiétude, il attrapa sa tasse, but une gorgée du liquide crémeux et la reposa devant lui. Une étrange paix s'empara de lui et il regarda d'un air suspicieux le maitre des potions qui, plus tôt, lui avait tendu la tasse. Celui-ci se contenta de lever un sourcil, le défiant de faire tout commentaire.

Il éloigna de nouveau le liquide brulant et soupira, encore une fois.

« Donc… »

« Harry, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien… Je m'inquiète, on s'inquiète » se reprit-il « Pour toi. »

Il observa à son tour les deux adultes qui l'observaient.

Remus prit alors place en face de lui sur la table.

« Harry, Severus m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais dans l'idée que tes parents étaient morts à cause de toi. C'est ce que tu crois ? »

« Et bien… » Hésita le garçon « En quelque sorte si je n'avais pas été là… »

« Si tu n'avais pas été là, Vol… »

Son collègue derrière lui émit un claquement de langue agacé.

« Tu-sais-qui aurait tué tes parents même si tu n'avais pas été là Harry, tu n'es pas responsable de leurs morts ! » S'exclama Remus « Tu dois comprendre ça ! »

Il regarda ses mains et croisa, décroisa les doigts nerveusement.

« J'ai tué Cédric ! » s'exclama-t-il en relevant les yeux brusquement.

C'était donc ça, pensa Severus, encore cette histoire de Cédric. Il savait que la mort du garçon affectait encore Harry, mais ne pensait pas que celui-ci s'en rendait directement coupable.

« As-tu tué Cédric, Harry ? » demanda l'homme en noir d'un ton brusque.

« Non, pas vraiment… enfin si, en quelque sorte… »

Le maitre des potions se redressa et croisa le regard de l'adolescent en face de lui.

« Tenais-tu la baguette qui lui a jeté l'Avada Kedavra ? » Continua-t-il d'un ton patient.

« Non ! » se défendit-il vigoureusement « Mais je lui aie proposé de prendre la coupe en même temps que moi ! Je l'ai entrainé dans ce piège ! C'est la même chose ! » Hurla-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Le sorcier en face de lui ne se démonta pas pour autant et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent pour le forcer à ce qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« As-tu prononcé le sortilège ? »

« Non mais… »

Il tenta de se défaire de la serre de prédateur qui lui agrippait l'épaule mais celle-ci se fit plus serrée.

« As-tu ordonné qu'on le fasse ? »

« Non mais… »

« Alors, tu n'es aucunement responsable de la mort de Cédric Diggory. Tu-sais-qui… _Voldemort_… » Concéda-t-il avec un grand effort « Est responsable de sa mort. Il l'a tué, il l'a assassiné, mais pas toi. »

« Mais je lui ai demandé de… » La voix s'étrangla au fond de sa gorge et il retomba sur son fauteuil.

« Savais-tu que la coupe était un portoloin ? »

« Non… »

« Savais-tu qu'elle te mènerais au cimetière ? Vers les Mangemorts ? »

« Non… »

« Alors, au risque de me répéter, tu n'es en rien responsable de cette mort. Cédric Diggory a été tué par l'un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps. Par un moins qu'homme, assoiffé de pouvoir. Par un monstre ! »

« Mais… » Hésita-t-il

« Oui ? » l'encouragea le lycanthrope

« J'aurai pu… J'aurai pu l'aider, ou j'aurai pu tuer Voldemort. »

Snape se mit à ricaner.

« Non. Tu n'aurais pas pu ! Décidément, t'enlever cette idée stupide du crane va être une chose plus difficile que prévue. Tu n'es pas le sauveur du monde des sorciers. Tu n'es pas censé débarrasser ce mage noir de la surface de la terre avec l'aide de tes maigres capacités de cinquième année. C'est le moment de me prouver, comme tu me l'as toujours bien fait savoir à Poudlard que la célébrité ne te monte _pas_ à la tête. » Railla-t-il.

« La célébrité ne me monte pas à la tête… » Marmonna-t-il

« Tu n'es pas le sauveur du monde des sorciers ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ! » S'agaça Harry

Le maitre des potions frappa la table de son poing.

« Alors prouve-le ! Reconnaitre que tu-sais-qui est le véritable coupable de la mort de Cédric, en est une preuve ! Il est normal de ne pas avoir su le sauver ni l'aider. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as eu d'en réchapper… encore ! »

Harry grogna pour la forme, mais dans son esprit la compréhension de l'idée se fit petit à petit. Il n'était pas responsable de la mort de Cédric, on n'attendait pas de lui qu'il vire voldy de la surface de la terre… intégré ! Mais rose Summers… c'était indubitablement de sa faute.

« Quelque chose d'autre te tracasse Harry » souffla Remus qui regardait le brun qui, tête baissé, recommençait à s'agiter nerveusement.

« Madame Summers, et Andy, ça c'est de notre faute. Si on n'avait pas exploré le tunnel, si… »

Severus était tout à fait satisfait que le garçon comprenne la portée de ses actes, mais pas au point qu'il se sente directement responsable du meurtre de Rose Summers.

« Admettons » murmura Remus « Que vous ayez pu être à l'origine de tous ces bouleversements, mais sincèrement, Harry… Je crois que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu produire cet effet. Ce monstre n'allait pas rester éternellement tranquille. Il aurait de toute façon, à un moment ou à un autre, attaqué sa mère. Rose Summers jouait avec le feu… Et il l'a tué_. Il_. Pas toi, pas nous, pas Draco, mais ce monstre-là. Si ça peut te rassurer, ni moi ni Severus ni personne d'autre ne vous accuse de cette mort. Alors pourquoi te punir toi-même, ça n'a aucun sens. »

Il souffla.

« Quand à Andy, il y a des chances qu'il s'en sorte. Minces, mais il y en a. »

Harry hocha la tête, il admit qu'il se sentait mieux. Empoigna sa tasse de chocolat qui avait refroidi. Snape sortit négligemment sa baguette et la pointa vers l'objet. De la fumée en sortit aussitôt. Il but le liquide qui lui réchauffa la poitrine. Libéré, il était libéré. Et pour la première fois, quelqu'un l'avait compris.

La boisson le laissa dans un état de paix somnolente agréable. Il jeta un second coup d'œil interrogateur à son professeur de potion qui fit un léger sourire en coin. Il détourna son regard vers le bord de la table. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire avant de se sentir mieux.

« Je… je suis désolé. »

« Pour ? » interrogea Remus étonné.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir pris le souterrain, de n'avoir pas réfléchi, d'avoir oublié ma baguette, d'avoir failli mourir congelé, de… »

« Je crois qu'on a compris le propos. » L'interrompit Remus en étouffant un petit rire. « Excuses acceptées. »

Il sourit au lycanthrope dont le visage, toujours aussi abimé avait retrouvé sa douceur habituelle. Avec la colère et le souci elle avait disparu du paysage ces deux derniers jours. Plein d'espoir il se retourna ensuite vers Snape qui le fixa sans aucune expression, puis qui acquiesça d'un brusque coup de tête.

Il fit alors le premier sourire qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il avisa Snape, le sourire toujours jusqu'aux oreilles et lui demande d'un air enjoué.

« Ça veut dire qu'on peut récupérer nos balais ? »

Le temps était parfait pour voler, sec et lumineux, même si la température était très basse et le froid mordant.

Le maitre des potions ricana jaune alors que le garçon le regardait plein d'espoir. Un peu plus et il accédait à sa requête cependant.

« Evidemment que non, monsieur Potter. Allez plutôt rejoindre vos camarades dans la bibliothèque. »

L'enthousiasme d'Harry retomba et en grognant sous son souffle quelques expressions bien tournées sur les professeurs rigides et maniaques il sortit de la pièce.

Il monta en trainant des pieds vers le dernier étage de la maison. En entrant dans la bibliothèque il faillit faire demi-tour. Draco était assis sur la chaise devant la fenêtre et Hermione sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Une vue qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu affronter de sa vie s'il avait eu le choix ! Il allait surement se remettre à déprimer maintenant qu'il avait subi ça...

C'est l'estomac un peu retourné qu'il s'adressa à eux.

« Vous pourriez faire ça autre part… » Grogna-t-il.

Draco se détacha de sa petite amie et le regarda d'un air satisfait.

« Un problème Potter ? »

« Faites-ça plus discrètement, c'est pas hyper agréable de voir mon ex-pire-ennemi embrasser ma meilleure amie… »

Le garçon blond lui fit un deuxième sourire, victorieux, qu'il détesta tout de suite. Hermione descendit sagement de ses genoux et à la satisfaction d'Harry, le regard suppliant et mielleux à mourir de Draco, n'y changea rien.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque quelque chose attira son regard par la fenêtre. Intrigués, Harry et Hermione s'approchèrent aussi. Dehors, une foule de gens était amassée devant les grilles. Ils semblaient particulièrement énervés et agités.

Ils se collèrent sur les carreaux pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Ils virent alors passer une silhouette vêtue de noir, ses capes claquant derrière lui alors qu'il s'avançait vers la barrière de l'autre côté. Snape. De haut, il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il se passait au niveau de la grille de la propriété. Les gens semblaient argumenter avec de grands gestes face au maitre des potions qui les écoutait d'un air impénétrable.

Severus Snape écoutait patiemment les protestations des villageois qui s'étaient accumulés derrière la grille de la propriété. Tout le monde criait en même temps et il ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qu'il se disait. C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit la foule se fendre et laisser passer monsieur Pattermole. Celui-ci se tourna vers les autres pour qu'ils se taisent et se tourna vers Severus.

Ses traits étaient déformés par la rage et l'espace d'un court instant le professeur des potions se demanda s'ils étaient venus pour le lyncher.

« Monsieur Snape, nous avons besoin de votre aide pour aller capturer ce monstre. »

Le ton de sa voix était déterminé et peu importe les obstacles, il semblait qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais avant d'avoir mis la main sur le Lupus Pestis.

« Maintenant que Rose est décédée, plus rien ne le retiendra et elle ne nous retiendra pas non plus pour lui faire la peau ! »

Snape se retourna et vit que Remus était en train de le rejoindre. Derrière, Harry, Draco et Hermione s'étaient arrêtes sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas s'ils pouvaient s'approcher ou pas.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » osa Remus.

Snape croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit signe à Pattermole de lui répondre.

« Nous allons faire la peau à ce monstre. Pour qu'il ne vienne plus attaquer de jeunes victimes innocentes et détruire la paix de ce village ! »

L'homme qui se tenait devant eux était très loin du Pattermole, désespéré par l'état de son fils qu'ils avaient aidés quelques heures plus tôt.

En entendant ça, Remus pâlit. Il ne voulait pas la mort de Karl Summers, après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était…ce qu'il était.

« Neutraliser ce monstre me semble évident, mais est-il vraiment nécessaire de le tuer. »

La haine qu'il lut dans le regard de l'autre lui répondit assez efficacement.

« Je sais où se trouve son refuge. » Déclara Remus « Et je peux vous aider, mais je ne prendrai pas part à un assassinat. Si vous voulez de l'aide, il faudra l'épargner et discuter de son sort calmement, entre nous. Nous n'allons pas le tuer. »

« Ce n'est pas un assassinat ! C'est légitime. Ce monstre a tué assez de monde comme ça et il a failli avoir mon petit garçon. »

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser Pattermole. » Rajouta-t-il catégoriquement.

L'homme sembla réfléchir un instant puis il se résigna.

« Bien. »

Il se tourna vers les autres villageois et leur expliqua calmement la situation. Capturer Karl Summers, ne pas le tuer.

Quand à Remus il se tourna vers son collègue qui approuva d'un signe brusque de tête et qui l'attira à l'écart.

« Tu sais où se trouve ce monstre ? »

Le lycanthrope hésita devant le ton de reproche qui teinta la question de son collègue.

« Oui. Lors de la dernière pleine lune je me suis… baladé. »

« Tu es allé te promener alors que, justement, ce lupus Pestis trainait dans le coin ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Oui, en quelque sorte. »

« Tu es pire que Potter ! » s'exclama son collègue. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui fasses la leçon si toi aussi tu négliges toutes les règles de sécurité élémentaires ! Merlin me préserve des âneries des Gry…»

« C'est bon ! Si ça peut te rassurer je ne recommencerai pas et là n'est pas le propos Severus. »

Un dernier défi visuel plus tard, ils s'en retournèrent vers les villageois qui patientaient. Snape balaya du regard la foule qui emblait de plus en plus nombreuse. Il y avait non seulement des hommes mais aussi quelques femmes qui criaient d'un air furieux.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin d'être autant pour avoir ce monstre. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être si faible qu'il doit avoir du mal à brandir une baguette. »

« Monsieur Snape, comprenez-les, ils ont tous besoins d'être ici, même s'ils ne font que nous suivre. Ca fait trop longtemps que l'on vit caché, dans la peur qu'il vienne nous prendre un de nos enfants... Et c'est finalement arrivé. »

« Soit. »

D'un coup de baguette il ouvrit la grille en fer forgé et Pattermole vint le rejoindre.

« Andy va mieux. Il dort profondément et ça fait près de deux heures qu'il ne délire plus. Je vous remercie sincèrement. »

La haine avait été remplacé par de la profonde gratitude. Là encore Snape acquiesça pour accepter les remerciements.

« C'est normal Andrea, ne nous remerciez pas. » Répondit Remus avec un sourire affable.

Snape jeta alors un regard derrière lui, les trois attendaient toujours sagement devant la porte. Il leur fit signe d'approcher.

« Nous allons attraper ce monstre » Annonça Remus « Vous… »

« On peut vous aider ! » proposa Harry, enthousiaste.

« Je ne crois pas Harry. Néanmoins c'est gentil de proposer votre aide. Nous sommes déjà de trop et je doute que des sorciers de votre niveau soit un vrai plus dans l'affaire. »

« Vous ne nous laissez jamais aider. » Protesta, cette fois-ci, Draco.

Snape leur jeta un regard ennuyé. Il lui semblait qu'il avait toujours des conversations de ce genre depuis qu'il habitait avec des adolescents. Et pourtant, il s'agissait bien d'adolescents, pas d'enfants de cinq ans la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé. Pattermole observait la scène d'un air amusé.

« J'allai justement vous proposer de nous aider en allant chercher Meg à l'école… » Dit Remus « S'il vous plait. »

Le visage de Draco tomba. Il s'apprêtait à râler une seconde fois lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son parrain qui le défiait de prononcer un mot. Il se détourna finalement d'un air digne en murmurant qu'on le prenait pour un elfe de maison.

« Les enfants… » Murmura Pattermole. « Figurez-vous que Louis est pareil, il… »

Et il tint la conversation tout le long du chemin vers la demeure du lupus pestis.

Karl Summers s'enfouit plus profondément sous ses couvertures, il avait froid. La dernière fois que du feu avait brulé ici, sa mère l'avait allumé. Il refoula tout au fond de sa mémoire les souvenirs la concernant, c'était trop dur de s'en rappeler.

Il avait fini par la tuer et cet acte le répugnait encore. Et ce, à cause de ses sorciers qui habitait le manoir_, son_ manoir.

Il avait eu de l'espoir le jour où son piège s'était enclenché. Il avait eu l'occasion tant attendu de pouvoir tordre le cou à ces misérables. Mais ça avait raté.

Et cette nuit… il ne s'en souvenait pas. Ou pas encore. Les souvenirs de ses nuits se faisaient de plus en plus rare ces temps-ci. Il se rappelait juste s'être transformé dans l'intention de faire peur à ces villageois trouillards.

Il leva la tête de ses couvertures, aussi vif qu'un animal apeuré. Il croyait avoir entendu du bruit. Il tendit la main vers sa baguette qui se trouvait toujours sous son oreiller mais ne le trouva pas. Il tâtonna quelques instants les couvertures, en vain.

La porte explosa dans un fracas infernal.

Arrivé devant la cabane miteuse, Snape jugea qu'il était préférable de profiter de l'effet de surprise. L'animal devait dormir, il lança donc un sort de bombardement sur la vielle porte rongée par le temps.

_Bam._ La porte sortit de ses gonds en arrachant la moitié d'un pan de mur. Une fois la poussière dissipée, une ouverture béante leur laissa le champ libre.

Sans qu'il ait pu prononcer un seul mot, ayant l'habitude de commander lors d'opérations du genre, les villageois s'engouffrèrent dans le passage en hurlant comme des possédés.

Impuissants, ils restèrent là avec Remus à observer la scène. On entendit des bruits de combats, même si Snape imaginait mal comment un homme, épuisé par ses transformations nocturnes ai pu se défendre face à une horde de villageois reposés et déterminés à lui faire mordre la poussière.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'ils virent ressortir Andrea Pattermole, satisfait. Derrière lui, les hommes trainaient l'homme encore nu, attaché avec de nombreux sortilèges, Alors que les femmes l'insultait et lui crachait dessus.

Pris de pitié, Remus se précipita et couvrit le malheureux, qui ne se défendait guère. C'était une véritable loque, mais son regard reflétait toujours cette même haine, lorsqu'il vit le lycanthrope s'approcher.

Plus loin, Snape échangeait quelques mots avec l'apothicaire. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Pattermole fit signe aux autres de le suivre hors de la petite clairière. Le maitre des potions rejoignit son collègue.

« Il vont lui fabriquer… une cage et elle restera dans notre propriété. C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à obtenir d'eux pour qu'ils ne le lynchent pas tout de suite. Ce soir, nous en discuteront au manoir. Quelques représentants de ce village de fous, Pattermole et nous. »

« Bien. » Il contempla la piètre cabane qui ne comportait à présent que trois murs. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur et y entra.

Il n'y avait que très peu de mobilier. Seul un vieux coffre faisait office de rangement, près de la cheminé. Snape l'ouvrit et analysa son contenu.

Des vieux vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde, divers objets hétéroclites qui devaient avoir une signification pour l'homme.

Il plongea au fond et mis la main sur un objet dur. Un livre. Il le feuilleta. Ce n'était pas un livre mais un journal intime, dont la dernière entrée datait d'au moins quinze ans.

Sur la première page était collée une photo. Une famille souriait, couleur sépia. Les mains s'agitaient vaguement mais elle était presque fixe.

Trois filles, deux garçons, Rose et un homme effacé mais au regard bienveillant.

« Les Summers… » Souffla Remus au-dessus de son épaule.

Ils jetèrent un dernier regard à la pièce et considérant qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant, ressortirent.

Le soir même, Hermione Harry et Draco avaient formés un conciliabule dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Exclus de la réunion, ils pestaient, encore.

« Tu sais, je suis sure qu'ils n'ont mis aucuns sortilèges d'impassibilité sur la porte. » Dit Hermione « Ils n'en auront pas eu l'idée. »

« On se ferai repérer tout de suite. » Contra Draco

« J'ai encore les oreilles des jumeaux… » Réalisa Harry.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard et tombèrent tous les trois d'accord. Les deux adultes faisait tout leur possible pour les tenir à l'écart de la discussion, qu'à cela ne tienne, ils s'y invitaient.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Harry fit descendre le fil de couleur chair en direction de la porte de la salle à manger. Après un court instant, ils parvinrent à capter quelques voix.

« …expliqué pourquoi nous refusions de l'exécuter Monsieur Park ! Ce n'est pas un animal dangereux et hors de contrôle, c'est un humain forcé de se transformer en bête. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Remus. » s'éleva une seconde voix qu'ils identifièrent comme celle de l'apothicaire. « Si mon fils avait subi cette malédiction, l'auriez-vous exécuté de sang froid ? »

« C'est différent ! » s'insurgea une troisième voix. « Vous auriez su contrôler votre fils. »

« Comme Rosie c'est ça ? » S'exclama l'apothicaire. « Vous rêvez, Piers ! »

La conversation était particulièrement houleuse et ça faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'elle avait commencée. Severus s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise d'un air ennuyé et se mit à réfléchir à la meilleure solution qui inclurait de ne pas tuer l'animal. Dehors, on entendait des hurlements. Karl Summers s'était surement déjà transformé, et se retrouver en cage ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Son regard se posa sur la porte et il aperçut une chose informe, de couleur chair, se faufiler en dessous. Intrigué, il se leva alors que Remus l'interpellait.

« Severus, où vas-tu ? »

Sitôt que ces mots avaient franchis les lèvres de son collègue, la masse informe s'éclipsa. Ça devait surement être un coup de Potter !

« Severus où vas-tu ? »

La porte s'ouvrit. Instinctivement, Harry tira sur l'oreille et entreprit de la ré-enrouler pour s'éclipser bien vite, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Intrigué il releva la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec un maitre des potions au sourire crispé qui tenait l'autre bout de l'oreille par la main.

« On dirait que vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous empêchez de fouiner partout tous les trois. Debout ! »

Les trois s'adolescents s'aperçurent que d'instinct, ils s'étaient assis par terre lorsque la porte avait claqué. Pour être plus discret ? En tout cas ça n'avait pas fait ses preuves.

Ils se relevèrent d'un air pitoyable devant les sourcils froncés de leur professeur.

Celui-ci tira d'un coup sec sur le fil et Harry lâcha l'oreille. Il la fit disparaitre dans sa poche et croisa les bras.

« Bien, je suppose que vous allez trouver des tas d'autres moyens de nous désobéir si je pars maintenant alors vous pouvez assister à la réunion. _Exceptionnellement_. »

Il vit un sourire satisfait grandir sur les lèvres de ses élèves.

« Descendez. »

Il s'effaça pour le laisser passer et lorsqu'Harry passa devant lui, il lui colla une taloche derrière la tête.

« Aie. » S'offusqua celui-ci, indigné malgré la faiblesse du coup.

« Ne t'attends pas à revoir ces oreilles avant longtemps. »

Harry acquiesça et fit un faible sourire, tout en continuant à se frotter vigoureusement et dramatiquement le crane.

Et c'est ainsi que quelques instants plus tard, les villageois virent débarquer dans la salle trois adolescents légèrement châtiés mais fier d'être parvenus à se faire accepter à la réunion. Snape leur désigna des chaises dans le coin et leur lança un regard menaçant puis, se réinstalla dans son propre siège.

« Ou en étions-nous. »

Harry vit alors un petit homme rougeaud et court sur patte et associa sa voix au dénommé Park.

« Nous en étions à nous demander quelle serait la meilleure solution que de le tuer, Snape ! »

L'homme en noir leva un sourcil.

« N'existe-t-il pas un lieu, une sorte de réserve où les gens comme lui sont en sécurité ? » Osa une dame à la voix fluette.

Le silence s'installa, personne n'ayant jamais entendu d'un tel endroit.

Pourtant, Hermione était sûre d'avoir déjà lu quelque chose à ce sujet. Réserve de… réserve de… Chevils ! Aux Etats-Unis.

Elle faillit interrompre la conversation mais se retint juste à temps. Quand la réserve avait-elle été mise en fonction ?

Elle tenta de se remémorer dans quel livre elle avait lu une telle information, surement dans n livre histoire de la magie. Voilà ! En troisième année, Binns lui avait expliqué ! Le réserve de Chevils avait été ouverte en 1935 et fermé en 1945 par manque de membres !

« Chevils ! » Cria-t-elle alors.

Aussitôt elle sentit les regards -interloqués, ennuyés, énervés- des gens dont elle avait interrompu la conversation. Elle se rétracta imperceptiblement dans son siège et s'excusa.

Severus savait qu'il ne fallait jamais négliger les idées d'Hermione, après tout, elle retenait tout ce qu'elle lisait et possédait en sa connaissance, un amas d'information toujours très utiles.

« Nous vous écoutons miss Granger. » L'encouragea-t-il

Elle ne s'offusqua pas du formalisme avec lequel Snape s'était adressé à elle, cela lui donna un peu plus de courage.

« La réserve de Chevils, aux Etats-Unis. Elle est ouverte depuis… pas très longtemps » se rattrapa-t-elle en se souvenant qu'ils étaient en 1942. « Elle se situe dans le nord-est mais… je n'en sais pas plus. »

Le professeur de défense la gratifia d'un grand sourire. Comme lui n'avait-il pas pu y penser ?

« Effectivement. » Reprit-il la parole « Il est possible de demander qu'on le transfère là-bas. Il ne nuira plus au village de cette façon et là-bas non plus, ne nuira à personne. »

« Excellente idée Miss Granger. » Renchérit Snape

Elle rougit comme à son habitude et Draco lui fit un baiser discret sur la joue.

La réunion tarda encore une heure et demi, malgré l'excellente idée d'Hermione les habitants ne parvenait pas à s'accorder. Et lorsqu'ils se furent mis tous d'accord sur le transfert de Karl Summers, il leur fallait encore régler une foultitude de détails ennuyant. Draco tenta d'attirer discrètement l'attention de son parrain pour qu'ils puissent sortir de la pièce mais celui-ci refusa net.

« Il faut savoir ce que vous voulez… » Ricana-t-il « Maintenant vous assumez. »

Mais il prit pitié d'eux un quart d'heure plus tard car ils s'étaient tous les trois assoupis sur leurs chaises. D'un signe de tête il les congédia et, trop heureux, ils fuirent vers leurs lits.

C'est donc satisfait que les deux professeurs rejoignirent leurs lits respectifs une demi-heure après. Dès demain, le conseil du village organiserait le transfert vers les Etats-Unis de Karl Summers à l'aide d'un employé du ministère.

Mais ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce qu'ils trouvèrent le lendemain dans leur jardin.

* * *

><p>Tchuss!<p> 


	15. Mise au point

Hum hum... Bonjour... Bonsoir... y'a quelqu'un... ?

J'ai trop honte quoi... ça fait un an (ou peut-être même un an et demi) que je vous ai laissé sur le chapitre d'avant. Ce n'est absolument pas une excuse mais croyez-moi, le temps est vraiment passé super vite depuis ! Et j'éai été tellement occupé dans les premiers temps que je n'écrivais plus. Pour ceux qui écrivent, il faut comprendre que quand on cesse d'écrire, c'est très dur de s'y remettre. j'ai essayé plusieures fois, vraiment, mais à chaque fois je n'y parvenais pas. C'était l'angoisse.

Et au début de la semaine j'ai eu vraiment vraiment envie de m'y remettre, j'ai été délogé mon cahier de mon bureau (c'est pas une mince affaire, j'vous l'dit !), j'ai relu toute ma fanfic en grinçant souvent des dents, et j'ai écrit ce chapitre, dont j'avais déjà l'idée depuis... hum... un an et demi quoi.

Du coup, j'ai bien grincé des dents sur mes chapitres précédent, j'ai eu un regard vraiment critique sur tout ce que j'ai écrit donc, tout en tentant d'avancer cette histoire, je vais aussi réecrire un peu tous les premiers chapitres, les corriger et enlever tout ce qu'il ne me plait pas.

Voilà, je vous laisse en compagnie de "mise au point". J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais, que je ne suis pas trop rouillée et tout et tout.

Je m'excuse vraiment pour l'attente, et si vous n'êtes pas au rendez-vous, ben c'est d'ma faute. :/

* * *

><p>Mise au point<p>

Harry observa les deux cercueils qui se tenaient à quelques mètres de lui. L'un imposant, et l'autre légèrement plus petit. Karl et Rose Summers, les derniers membres de la famille qui s'était entredéchirée.

Près de quarante-huit heures auparavant, ils avaient trouvé l'homme mort dans sa cage, le corps criblé de flèches. C'était le moyen le plus sûr de le tuer proprement, sans attirer l'attention des dormeurs du manoir. L'homme qui avait fait cela avait tiré assez de flèches pour être certain que sa victime soit bien morte. Personne ne voulait savoir lequel des villageois avaient pu perpétrer ce crime, alors que le débat sur le sort de l'homme avait duré une bonne partie de la soirée. Néanmoins, le criminel devait être bien content de lui à l'heure présente, devant le grand cercueil, grossièrement taillé.

En cette fin après-midi, il n'y avait pas un bruit au village. L'école avait été fermée pour la journée. Une vieille dame et un monstre à qui rendre les derniers hommages semblaient une raison suffisante pour déclarer le jour férié. La nouvelle avait touchée toute la bourgade et tout le monde semblait présent. C'était une page qui se tournait dans cette tragédie qui perdurait depuis de longues années. Mais les sorciers étrangers n'étaient pas dupes, loin de là : Si quelques personnes venaient honorer la mémoire de Rose Summers, de son fils touché par la malédiction ou de la famille qu'ils avaient naguère connue, la plupart d'entre eux venaient surtout constater le fait. Le Lupus Pestis était bel et bien mort, et ça tirait un trait sur les nuits de hantise.

Devant lui, le petit Andy agrippait la main de sa mère et se tenait tranquille, la potion l'avait guéri. Severus était venu assister à la première nuit après sa convalescence et pas la moindre trace d'un seul poil n'avait poussé sur le corps du petit garçon. Ce fut un soulagement pour toute la famille Pattermole et Remus et Severus avait d'autant plus gagné en estime.

Mais même si l'apothicaire avait une bonne réputation dans le village, son opinion ne semblait pas influencer celle des autres. Les villageois les regardaient encore de travers et certains lançaient des regards de haine sur leur passage. On entendait les bruits qui courraient, les étrangers avaient apporté le malheur. Seuls quelques rares, les seuls d'après le maitre des potions "dotés d'une capacité de raisonnement en état de marche" ne leur montrait pas d'hostilité mais une profonde indifférence.

Vivre dans de telles conditions pesait de plus en plus sur les voyageurs du futur. Le temps commençait à devenir long et même si leurs dernières mésaventures les avaient rapprochés, les familles et les amis manquaient cruellement.

Les cercueils étaient descendus dans la terre, les discours avaient été prononcés, le croquemort avait déplacé d'une chiquenaude de sa baguette la stèle et scellé le monument qui n'accueillerait personne d'autres. Les gens commençaient à se déplacer de nouveau. Harry sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule et il regarda derrière lui. Le maitre des potions l'observa quelques secondes avec inquiétude puis lui intima de rejoindre les autres qui semblait l'attendre depuis un moment. Pendant un court instant il ressentit l'envie d'attraper cette main, mais il se reprit. L'homme semblait avoir tellement changé depuis qu'ils avaient remontés le temps et ça l'étonnait encore. Mais c'était Snape tout de même !

Le chemin vers le manoir se fit dans un silence presque complet. Chacun semblait plongé dans ses pensées et l'humeur était morose. Même le temps semblait contrarié, le ciel était grisâtre et les rayons de soleil ne parvenaient pas à passer à travers la couche nuageuse. De temps en temps une rafale de vent glacé les faisait tous frissonner et presser le pas.

Dans l'entrée, ils accrochèrent tous leurs capes à l'endroit prévu, Remus ferma la porte avec la grosse clé de cuivre.

« Je pense qu'encore une fois, une boisson chaude est de mise. » Sourit faiblement le lycanthrope pour tenter de remonter le moral des troupes.

Severus s'adressa à lui à voix basse et il acquiesça doucement.

« Donc, vous voulez quoi ? Chocolat ? Thé ? Café ? »

« Du chocolat ! » cria Mégane en courant vers lui. « Je peux t'aider à le préparer steuplait ? »

Il sourit pensivement en passant une main dans les cheveux de la petite fille.

« Je vais me préparer du café Severus, tu en veux une tasse ? »

« Volontiers."

" Les garçons qu'est-ce qui vous ferait envie ? Hermione ? »

« Du chocolat chaud c'est très bien pour moi. » Sourit Hermione

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent derrière elle.

« Du chocolat chaud pour les enfants et du café pour les adultes aigris donc ! »

Il en étouffant un petit rire, il partit vers la cuisine, sa fille et Severus sur ses talons.

Alors que dehors le temps s'était encore dégradé, l'humeur des habitants du petit manoir s'était améliorée. Chacun une tasse à la main, ils discutaient calmement dans le salon. Mégane qui s'était passionnée pour les dragons sous l'influence d'Andy, écoutait avec les yeux écarquillés le récit d'Harry qui lui racontait son face à face avec le Magyar à pointe l'an passé.

« Harry Potter ne fait rien simplement. » fit remarquer Draco en levant les yeux alors que celui-ci en venait au moment où le dragon le poursuivait hors de l'arène. « Participer à un tournoi sans avoir l'âge requis et s'en sortir indemne avec un bon paquet de galions. Normal quoi ! »

« Et passer à côté de la mort une bonne dizaine de fois sans une seule égratignure. » rajouta Remus. « Et je laisse ma fille influençable écouter les récits enchanteurs du garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il ne s'agit là que d'un dragon mais dans quelques temps elle pourrait bien vouloir courir après un basilique, affronter des araignées géantes, conduire une voiture volante et autres réjouissances en tout genre. »

Snape ne formula aucun commentaire mais les sourcils levés hors de sa tasse de café en disaient long sur ce qu'il en pensait.

La petite fille ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Des araignées géantes ? »

« Cette histoire ce sera pour une autre fois ! Promis ! » Répondit Harry en lançant un regard de défi à Snape et à Remus. « Mais je pourrais te raconter comment j'ai combattu un troll des cavernes en lui enfonçant sa... »

« Merci Harry, je crois que ça suffira ! » L'interrompit Remus en souriant alors que Mégane se montrait de plus en plus intéressée.

« Bien que les aventures de monsieur Potter se révèlent généralement très passionnantes voire instructives... » Grinça le professeur de potion « Je crois que nous devons parler de choses beaucoup plus importantes. »

Harry qui était encore debout après son imitation de dragon, s'assit sur le canapé entre Hermione et Draco. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir auquel il répondit par un ricanement amusé.

Le maitre des potions fixa théâtralement les flammes quelques secondes comme s'il cherchait les mots convenables puis il prit la parole.

« La situation devient presque intenable. Vous avez ressenti, comme nous, que le mieux serait de partir le plus vite possible d'ici. Maintenant que nous avons été voir Dippet, nous avons toutes les cartes en mains pour tenter de nous construire un système pour nous faire revenir à notre temps. »

« Nous allons un peu jouer aux Jules Vernes si vous voulez ! » rit Remus.

« Comment ça, nous avons toutes les cartes en jeu ? » demanda Draco. « Qu'a fait Dippet ? »

« Ah oui...» Soupira Remus « C'est vrai que vous étiez en train de vous transformer en esquimau alors que nous étions à Poudlard, et avec tout ce qui s'est passé, nous n'avons pas pu en reparler. »

« Pour faire court, le directeur nous as permis d'emprunter le livre d'Herman Kernac à la bibliothèque et nous avons aussi pris la liberté d'emprunter la recette de la potion. Nous savons aussi où réside Gregorovitch et nous pourrons aller lui poser des questions sur les matériaux adéquat à utiliser. Même si je n'ai pas très envie de voyager jusqu'en Russie pour obtenir une telle information… »

« En Russie ? » grimaça le garçon qui a survécu.

« Oui, il vit à Moscou. Le seul moyen d'y aller serait de faire la demande d'un portoloin vers l'étranger. Non seulement ça coûte cher, mais nous ne pouvons pas en faire la demande nous-même de peur de nous faire remarquer. Il faudra donc passer par Poudlard... encore ! »

Le ton amer de sa voix disait bien à quel point il répugnait de devoir demander la charité à Poudlard à chaque fois qu'il fallait prendre une décision.

« Tout ça va nous prendre un temps fou...» fit remarquer Hermione à voix basse. « On est pas encore rentré chez nous à ce rythme-là...»

« Voilà pourquoi nous allons mettre les bouchées doubles Hermione ! » lui répondit Remus. « Nous allons faire passer les cours après ça, je le crains, mais il devient impératif de quitter les lieux. Nous en avons fini avec ce lupus Pestis et nous avons une solution pour rentrer, alors rien ne nous empêche d'avancer. Je ne dis pas que nous serons rentrés dans une semaine, mais il est fort probable que ça soit pour bientôt. On peut espérer pour moins de deux mois ! »

Il avait dit ça avec enthousiasme et le moral de tout le monde était remonté au beau fixe.

Voyant tout le monde avec grand sourire, Snape ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Cependant, ce ne seront pas des vacances, loin de là.»

« Tsss...»

« Une remarque Draco peut-être ? »

Devant le sourcil levé et inquisiteur de son parrain, le garçon blond étouffa un petit rire.

«Pas besoin de te connaitre très bien pour comprendre que Snape et vacances ne rimaient pas figure-toi. »

Les deux autres étouffèrent des petits rires retenus.

L'homme en noir lui lança un regard noir qui ne lui fit aucun effet. Malheureusement pour lui, la vie commune avec les adolescents avait fini par estomper les effets de certains de ses regards. Vivement qu'il retourne à Poudlard pour voir plier tous les morveux qui passeraient sous son nez.

« Je te conseille de tourner ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler si tu ne veux pas que je te pende au lustre avec, monsieur Malfoy ! »

Le jeune homme prit la menace en souriant mais cependant, il choisit soigneusement de se taire.

« Pour arriver à nos fins, dit Remus, il faut non seulement construire cet accumulateur de magie et les câbles qui permettront de l'acheminer à partir du portail puis de la renvoyer, mais il faut aussi préparer cette potion correctement. »

« Ce ne sera pas un problème. » Grogna Severus

Le lycanthrope leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il faut surtout calculer cette formule. Il nous faut savoir quelle puissance de magie est nécessaire pour avancer de cinquante-trois ans dans le temps et ne pas se tromper. »

« Je veux bien essayer, Remus. » Intervint Hermione

« C'est gentil, mais je crois que c'est hors de ta portée. Je sais que tu as fait deux ans d'arithmancie, mais c'est insuffisant. Cependant si ça t'intéresse tu peux tout de même essayer de comprendre avec moi. Il va surtout falloir que je me remette à mon arithmancie de niveau aspic, ça va être ça le plus dur ! »

« Et nous ? » osa Draco « On décore ? »

« Vous m'accompagnerez en Russie les garçons. » Répondit Severus. Il vit les deux adolescents rayonner à cette idée.

« Loin de moi l'idée de ne pas t'emmener, Hermione, » reprit Snape « Mais nous avons fait un calcul simple avec Remus. Je ne peux emmener que deux personnes avec moi, Remus sera très occupée avec la formule à déchiffrer et il faudra quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Mégane si... »

« Merci le schéma machiste ! » s'exclama Harry.

Cette fois-ci le regard noir qu'il reçut de Snape était parfaitement réel. Celui-ci se détourna du garçon pour revenir à la jeune fille brune.

« Avant cette intervention brillante, je disais que si tu l'acceptais ainsi tu pourrais t'occuper de Mégane pendant ces deux jours. Bien sûr, Remus sera là. Et puis comme tu t'intéressais à la formule… Mais on peut toujours faire autrement. Harry pourrait aussi rester ici pour s'occuper de Mégane et tu irais à Moscou avec nous. »

« Mais...» Protesta Harry.

Nouveau regard noir dans sa direction.

« Bien sûr que je vais rester ici Severus. Il n'y a aucun problème. »

« Merci bien. Les prochaines étapes seront donc de fabriquer cet accumulateur de magie. Mais il faut aussi penser à l'endroit où nous nous brancherons. Remus tu avais parlé de portails sauvages mais de portails fixes aussi il me semble non ? »

« Effectivement » Acquiesça l'homme aux traits fatigués. « Le plus connu se situe aux Bermudes, mais ça sera difficile à atteindre et je nous voit mal faire du bateau avec notre Machine. Sinon on peut tenter à Stonehenge.»

« Sur la terre ferme, ça semble mieux, effectivement. »

Un silence pensif s'installa dans la pièce. Harry observa autour de lui. Severus sirotait les dernières gouttes de son café, Remus dans le grand fauteuil près de la cheminée tenait Mégane sur ses genoux qui commençait à s'assoupir doucement. À sa droite, Hermione, qui avait fini par rejoindre le garçon blond se tenait la tête appuyé sur son épaule, les yeux dans le vide mais surement avec les pensées à cent à l'heure. Sur une des chaises de l'imposante table à manger, le chat les observait tranquillement. Et plus loin, dans un bocal soigneusement fermé, le serpent roupillait aussi Il réalisa que tout cela allait lui manquer, et même beaucoup. Le petit manoir aura été le premier endroit à lui fournir quelque chose qui se rapproche le plus d'un cadre familial. Certes un peu déluré, mais confortable. C'était devenu un petit cocon, ou chacun avait ses habitudes, ses caractères, qui souvent se rencontraient violemment mais où chacun trouvait sa place. Qu'allait devenir ce petit agglomérat d'individus à Poudlard ? Qu'allait devenir Snape ?

Son regard fut attiré par un vieux cahier posé sur le linteau de la cheminée. Un carnet brun, que l'encre et l'humidité avait fait gonfler. Il se leva pour l'examiner de plus près mais lorsqu'il voulut poser la main dessus il s'envola hors de sa portée.

Il jeta un regard agacé derrière son épaule, Snape brandissait sa baguette et le livre allait vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il au maitre des potions.

« Le journal intime de Karl Summers, nous l'avons trouvé chez lui après son arrestation. »

Remus releva les yeux.

« Je l'avais complètement oublié. Peut-être que nous pourrons tirer au clair certaines choses ! Pourquoi tu ne l'ouvres pas ? » Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit la précaution de maitre des potions à examiner l'objet plus avant.

« Nous ne pouvons pas savoir s'il n'est pas ensorcelé. Je veux d'abord vérifier. »

« Je doute que c'était là la priorité de Karl Summers, il n'utilisait plus sa baguette depuis bien longtemps à mon avis... » Songea Remus

« C'est seulement une vérification. »

« Tu es paranoïaque ! » constata Harry en s'affalant de nouveau sur le canapé à coté de ses deux amis qui s'étaient encore plus rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

Il ne prit pas garde au nouveau regard noir qui le fusilla.

« Ma paranoïa m'a permis de me sortir plus d'une fois des situations les plus critiques, Potter Rends-toi compte que tu me fais un beau compliment. »

« Harry. »

« Comment ? »

« Je m'appelle Harry, dès que vous avez quelque chose à me reprocher vous revenez au Potter méprisant d'avant. »

« Au moins, il n'y a aucune ambigüité, tu sais immédiatement lorsque c'est un reproche»

« Il n'y a jamais d'ambiguïté chez vous dans ces cas-là ! » S'exclama le garçon

« Au même titre, Harry, » répliqua-t-il en insistant sur le prénom du garçon, puisque celui-ci était si sensible « je remarque que tu me vouvoies lorsque tu te sens en tort. Ce qui est aussi très pratique. »

L'adolescent sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas pas… vous n'êtes… euh… tu n'es… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'affala sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

« Quel éloquence ! » railla le professeur « impressionnant ! »

Le héros du monde des sorciers poussa un soupir et se renfrogna. Il entoura ses genoux de ses mains et préféra se taire.

« Et il boude maintenant ? » osa Remus.

Tandis que Draco ricanait, un nouveau rougissement colora les jours d'Harry qui commença à protester vivement

« Hé, je ne boude...»

Mais avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase, il vit du coin de l'œil un objet voler en sa direction. Il l'attrapa et vit qu'il s'agissait du carnet brun sur lequel il avait tenté de mettre la main quelques minutes auparavant.

« Tu peux lire, Harry. À voix haute s'il te plait. »

Il adressa un sourire à Snape et ouvrit le carnet. Sur la page de garde, une dédicace était inscrite :

À Karl, mon premier fils, l'écriture est une libération. Réfugie-toi ici et prends soin de cet espace personnel.

Ton père, Donovan.

« Il s'agit de son journal intime. » Fit remarquer Harry en ouvrant à la première page, ou une écriture enfantine, couverte de tâches d'encres racontait des exploits juvéniles.

« Va directement à la fin. » Lui demanda Remus « Peut-être que l'on pourra en apprendre plus sur la soi-disant malédiction qui a frappé ce garçon.

Harry feuilleta le journal intime jusqu'à la toute fin. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la dernière entrée qui datait d'une vingtaine d'année et recula de quelques pages.

« Il n'écrivait pas très souvent. » fit-il remarquer avant de commencer la lecture.

Le silence retomba dans le salon. On entendait guère que le crépitement des flammes lorsqu'Harry commença à lire le passage qu'il avait choisi.

Le 10 mai – _Tout à l'heure un homme étrange est venu frapper à notre porte. C'est moi qui ai ouvert puisque Père était encore réfugié dans son antre, plongé comme à son habitude, dans ses grimoires. Il m'a salué comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours. J'avais moi aussi l'impression de l'avoir déjà-vu, pourtant il m'assura que cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici et je n'en ai que dix-neuf. Mère est arrivée derrière. À la vue de l'étranger, son visage s'est fermé. Je l'ai bien vu, le sourire qu'elle m'a fait en me demandant de monter chercher Père était entièrement faux. Lorsque Père est arrivé, j'ai compris pourquoi j'avais eu cette impression. L'étranger lui ressemblait, et même de beaucoup. Le même menton, et les mêmes yeux. La seule chose qui différait était la manière dont ils se comportaient. Père n'est pas quelqu'un du beau monde, il ne s'habille jamais très soigneusement et ne se tient pas droit. Ce monsieur avait un port très aristocratique, même si ses vêtements un peu vieillots trahissaient un manque évident d'argent, ils montraient toujours une certaine prestance. Père est resté un instant sans rien dire, puis il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a ordonné de filer. Habituellement, j'aurai protesté, j'ai tout de même dix-neuf ans, je m'apprête à être indépendant, et ça fait maintenant quelques années qu'on ne m'a pas renvoyé d'une pièce occupée par des adultes. Mais Père semblait si troublé, que je suis sorti._

Toujours le 10 mai – _Ce matin, je ne savais pas encore que je me trouvais devant mon oncle. Mon père a un frère dont il ne nous a jamais parlé ! C'est incroyable ! Je n'ai pas revu l'inconnu, puisqu'il est parti peu après avoir discuté avec Père une longue heure. Cependant, il a promis qu'il reviendrait dès demain pour nous rencontrer, moi, mes sœurs et Marcel. Au diner, père nous a tout avoué. Il s'est disputé très violemment avec son frère lors de la mort de mon grand-père pour des questions d'héritage. Celui-ci voulait toute la fortune alors que mon père aurait le privilège de garder le manoir. Mais le problème c'était que mon père ne gagnant pas beaucoup d'argent à l'époque, le manoir aurait été un poids conséquent. Cependant, Archibald, mon oncle, ne voulait pas du manoir du tout. Au final, Père a obtenu le manoir et un quart de la fortune et les frères se sont disputés et depuis, ils ne se sont jamais revu. Il est revenu pour se faire pardonner d'après Père. _

« Je ne sais pas si tout ça a vraiment rapport avec le fait que Karl Summers soit devenu un Lupus Pestis. » fit remarquer justement Harry en levant la tête de sa lecture.

Un geste de tête de Severus lui fit signe de continuer et il s'y remit docilement.

Le 11 mai- _Cet homme ne m'inspire vraiment pas confiance. Il est venu diner aujourd'hui, soi-disant pour nous rencontrer. Les filles l'adorent car il leur fait beaucoup de compliments. Ça me déçoit de Marie, elle qui habituellement est assez clairvoyante, elle n'a vu que du feu dans son petit jeu. Mère est la seule qui semble avoir la même réserve vis-à-vis de cet oncle, survenu de nulle part après une disparition de vingt ans ! Marcel est trop jeune pour y comprendre quoi que ce soit, et père est tellement heureux de se réconcilier avec lui qu'il laisse, comme toujours les évènements courir. Archibald veut que nous l'appelions oncle Archi. Et il semble vraiment intéressé par toutes les expériences de papa. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser, car mère continue de se montrer distante._

Le 25 mai – _Je viens de reprendre ma plume après avoir bien rit en lisant les pages des 10 et 11 mai. Je me suis méfié d'Oncle Archi alors même qu'il est très inoffensif. Certes, papa et lui se sont brouillés pendant plus de vingt ans, mais il a reconnu qu'il avait mal agi, et il n'avait pas osé revenir avant maintenant. Il est de plus en plus souvent là au manoir, et c'est intéressant d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui, ça change de Père, toujours le nez dans ses bouquins. Oncle Archi est très cultivé et il est aussi intelligent que père, mais d'une manière très différente. Il est plus pratique que lui et il a le savoir d'un apothicaire. Ses expériences sont fascinantes, il me laisse souvent l'observer. En tout cas, Père est heureux, il sort beaucoup plus souvent de sa tour qu'avant, pour pouvoir discuter avec lui et avec nous. Et oncle Archi est le seul qui ait le droit d'accéder à sa bibliothèque sans qu'il soit aussi présent. J'avoue que je suis un peu jaloux, j'essaye toujours de convaincre Père de me laisser monter à ma convenance dans sa tour d'argent, mais il ne me fait pas confiance. J'ai pourtant dix-neuf ans et bientôt l'âge de partir. Je voudrais d'ailleurs devenir apprenti herboriste, oncle Archi a parlé de me trouver une place sur Londres quand il repartira dans quelques jours. _

Mégane bailla longuement sur les genoux d'Hermione, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer. Remus la pris et l'emmena à l'étage.

Snape jeta un coup d'œil au pendule qui se balançait lentement devant eux, il était déjà près d'onze heures du soir, pas étonnant que la petite se soit endormie. Le plus étonnant par contre c'était qu'aucun des adolescents, tout du moins des deux garçons ne s'étaient jusque-là plaints de la faim qui devait commencer à tirailler leur estomac. D'un coup de baguette il fit venir quelques casse-croûtes de la cuisine.

Harry tendit le cahier à Hermione pour qu'elle poursuive la lecture et ils attendirent le retour de Remus pour repartir.

Le 20 juin – _Ici le temps devient de plus en plus chaud et surtout de plus en plus long. C'est les vacances depuis une semaine, monsieur Dantron est parti. Il n'y a plus de leçons, plus de devoirs, plus rien à faire. Et il n'y aura peut-être plus de précepteur pour moi si je suis à Londres en septembre. Marie et Jeanne s'amusent de tous les garçons qui viennent leur faire la cour. Les pauvres, ils ne voient pas qu'elles les font tourner en bourrique, ça les amuse beaucoup. Hier encore le fils Pattermole est venu avec un gros bouquet pour Jeanne, elle lui a ensuite demandé d'aller lui chercher de l'eau pour les fleurs jusqu'à la source car « il faut de l'eau très fraiche pour les fleurs. » Elle sait très bien que le ruisseau qui coule au fond du jardin provient de cette même source, mais faire parcourir quelques kilomètres à ce pauvre Pattermole est bien plus drôle ! Marcel lui, fait encore les quatre cent coups. J'aimerais avoir son âge et savoir encore m'amuser avec insouciance, faire les pires bêtises, me faire corriger par Mère et puis recommencer sans me soucier des conséquences. Son imagination est hors du commun ! Il s'imagine des histoires dans lesquelles j'ai du mal à entrer quand il me demande de jouer avec lui. Au moins, il sait se suffire à lui-même._

Le 20 juin au soir – _Nous avons reçu une missive de Londres, Oncle Archie arrivera demain, j'ai hâte d'entendre de ces nouvelles_

Le 21 juin – _Oncle Archie m'a trouvé une place à Londres ! Je repars avec lui dans cinq jours ! Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir sortir d'ici. J'aime mes sœurs et quitter Marcel sera très dur mais vraiment, je m'ennuyai terriblement. Je vais être apprenti chez un préparateur-apothicaire dans le centre, il parait qu'oncle Archie a tellement vanté mes mérites qu'il n'a accepté de voir personne d'autre avant de me rencontrer. Je vais descendre consoler Mère, elle ne veut pas que je parte, et surtout, elle ne fait toujours pas confiance à oncle Archi. Je ne la comprends pas ! _

« C'est bizarre » Commenta Hermione, alors que tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres. « La prochaine entrée n'est pas datée, pas écrit de la même encre.. »

Draco lui arracha littéralement le cahier des mains pour pouvoir lire à son tour. Dans l'écriture on sentait la rage, et le besoin de se confier.

_Mère vient de rentrer du manoir et elle m'a ramené mon journal trouvé dans ma chambre. Écrire me fait me sentir un peu plus humain et tout ce qui m'éloigne de cette bête furieuse en moi est toujours bon à prendre. Et j'aimerais imaginer qu'un jour quelqu'un tombe sur ses lignes, même si ça me parait difficile. Le matin du 24 juin où je parti avec Oncle Archie, si heureux de partir découvrir Londres a été un vrai cauchemar. Mère avait raison depuis le début, cet homme est abominable, il n'était intéressé que par le manoir, et par ce qu'il contenait. Mais à ce moment-là je ne le savais pas. La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait réellement, il était capable de tout. Contrairement à mon père, son intelligence servait sa cupidité. Un homme comme lui est dangereux, vraiment dangereux. Je ne peux pas exprimer le plaisir que j'ai ressenti, que le loup a ressenti en moi ou moi en lui, c'est compliqué à dire, mais ce plaisir quand mes crocs se sont enfoncés dans la chair de cet être infâme. Lui, n'a pas eu le droit à sa belle sépulture, Mère y a veillé auprès des gens du village. Elle a veillé à ce qu'on comprenne qu'il ne le méritait pas. _

_Tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui, c'est que je suis un loup. Une sorte de loup à demi-humain, qui se transforme chaque nuit. Quand je suis loup, je ne maitrise rien, c'est mon instinct qui prend les rênes. Et quel instinct sinon celui d'un tueur assoiffé de sang et de vengeance. Je ne cesse de répéter à Mère qu'il faut qu'elle fasse attention à moi, je ne la reconnait plus la nuit, et elle risque de finir comme Père, comme Marie, comme Jeanne, comme Suzanne et comme Marcel._

_Je ne saurai décrire la douleur que j'ai ressenti le jour où j'ai compris que le monstre qui sévissait la nuit, chez moi et qui tuait mes proches n'était autre que moi-même. Je sais que je les aie tués. Un à un. Je sais que le village entier a peur de moi, et c'est normal, je représente une grave menace que je ne peux moi-même contrôler. Mère veille sur moi, elle n'a plus personne d'autre, mais c'est de la folie. Je sais que bientôt le loup ne saura plus seulement avec moi la nuit mais aussi le jour. Je sais qu'il prendra totalement le contrôle de moi-même, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Mais je veux surveiller le manoir, le trésor qu'il contient. Père me l'a évoqué, le dernier jour avant que je parte pour Londres, celui où je me suis fait enlevé par mon oncle. Mais ce trésor, je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il s'agisse d'or ou d'argent. Ce trésor est celui de mon père, lui qui ne chérissait que le savoir, je me demande ce qu'il contient. Quoiqu'il en soit, tant que je reste en vie, personne ne sera en moyen de l'atteindre, j'en suis certain. Seul un héritier de notre famille peut y toucher. C'est ce qu'escomptait mon oncle en nous tuant tous. Je suis soulagée de l'avoir éliminé, soulagé qu'il ne puisse plus approcher de MON manoir. _

Draco tourna les pages jusqu'à la fin du cahier. Il n'y avait plus rien d'écrit du tout.

« Voilà qui nous permet de comprendre la malédiction liée à ce manoir. » Conclu pensivement Remus, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. « Qu'est-ce que les gens ne feraient pas pour de l'argent. »

« Toute la lignée des Summers s'est éteinte avec Rose et Karl. » Commenta Hermione « Une famille entière, c'est affreux ! »

Un ange vola avant qu'Harry ne parvienne à réaliser à grand cri.

« Le trésor de Donovan Summers ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco

« C'était ça la petite porte ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« La petite porte ? Mais de quoi tu parles par Merlin ! »

« Dans le tunnel qu'on a descendu, derrière la porte de l'énigme, il y avait une grande salle et au fond une petite porte, le trésor doit être ici. » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ah oui Potter, bien joué, mais je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas pu l'approcher cette fameuse porte. » ricana Draco.

« Le sortilège du piège est tombé maintenant que Karl Summers est mort, on devrait pouvoir atteindre la porte sans encombre. » Dit Remus. « Je serai curieux de savoir ce que contient ce fameux trésor de Donovan Summers. »

Harry avait déjà atteint la porte du salon quand il fut arrêté par son professeur.

« Où penses-tu aller avec une telle précipitation Harry ? » grinça Snape

« Euh. » hésita-t-il « Ben... Aller chercher le trésor. »

« Tu n'apprends donc jamais rien au final. C'est assez fascinant… »

« Apprendre quoi ? »

« Le nombre de fois où je répète cette phrase depuis que je te connais est absolument effarant Harry. Apprendre. À. Ne pas. Foncer tête baissée. Dans. La première. Aventure. Qui te tends les bras ! » Édicta l'homme en noir avec un froncement de sourcil sévère.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

«C'est différent, ce n'est même pas dangereux, Remus vient de le dire. C'est toi qui es paranoïaque Snape ! »

« Ça reste professeur Snape ou Severus. Pas un mélange particulièrement irrespectueux des deux. »

Harry se renfonça dans son siège en lançant un regard noir à son professeur.

« Et moi je continue à croire que c'est de la paranoïa. »

« Et moi je sais que si ces yeux ne cessent de me lancer un tel regard irrespectueux, il finiront dans un bocal à ingrédient. On ira demain, c'est tout. »

« Oh non, allez Severus » insista Draco « On ne va pas pouvoir dormir en sachant ça. »

« Tu m'en vois désolé. Maintenant en haut, tout de suite, j'ai eu assez d'émotions dans une journée pour me coltiner des adolescents boudeurs, irrévérencieux, désobéissant, insupportable et j'en passe. »

Le fait que Snape n'avait pas élevé la voix du tout depuis le début de la soirée était le signe de sa grande fatigue, et les trois jeunes gens finirent par se lever doucement.

« On ira demain voir ce fameux trésor ! » Promit Remus avec les yeux qui pétillent. On pouvait y voir cette étincelle du maraudeur qui ne s'éteignait jamais.

« Et Merlin vous préserve fortement si je vous attrape allant chercher ce trésor cette nuit ! »

« La confiance règne ici ! » fit remarquer Harry, caustique

« Ne jamais faire confiance à un Potter lorsqu'il s'agit d'aventures, de trésor et d'escapades nocturnes. Je sais de quoi je parle » Conclut Remus en riant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il resta en tête à tête avec le maître des potions.

"On pourrait peut-être y aller nous ?" Tenta le lycanthrope

"Je ferai comme si je n'avais pas entendu la question, maraudeur à la noix."

* * *

><p>Voilà, next chapter... je ne sais pas quand, mais il arrivera... un jour x)<p>

ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de me remettre à écrire en tout cas !


	16. Chapitre 15- Les deux victoires de Draco

Bonjour bonjour ! Bon, cette fois-ci je passerais sur toutes les excuses que je vous doit pour ne pas publier assez vite la suite... Je sais que ça doit être vraiment pénible mais en fait je n'ai pas vraiment le choix car e trouve rarement du temps pour écrire. Et comme vous le savez pour ceux qui comme moi, écrivent, quand on n'en perd l'habitude et quand on sort de l'histoire, c'est toujours difficile de s'y remettre !

Du coup, j'espère que je suis de nouveau bien rentrée dans l'histoire et que ce chapitre vous plaira. Comme le titre l'indique, Draco est à l'origine de deux victoires... mais lesquelles ? mouahaha. Vous avez de la chance, le chapitre est long :)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des gentilles reviews, et merci à ceux qui continueront à lire.

J'en profite pour vous dire aussi que je me suis lancée dans une réécriture/correction des chapitres précédents :) voilàààà, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 15 : Les deux victoires de Draco

« Papa ? » Souffla une toute petite voix dans la pénombre. « Papa ? »

Sa voix brisa le silence mais celui-ci se réinstalla bien vite. Rien ne remuait dans la chambre. A peine pouvait-on entendre le souffle du dormeur.

« Papaaaaa ! » souffla la petite fille encore plus fort sans obtenir le résultat escompté.

Elle tira légèrement sur les couvertures ce qui fit grogner Remus mais ne le réveilla pas pour autant.

« Papa réveille-toi ! »

Elle grimpa sur le lit et se pencha sur le visage de son père d'adoption. Il était étrangement lisse, dénué des expressions ou des soucis qui l'animait dans la journée. Elle lui secoua le bras, puis l'épaule tout en continuant à appeler. « papa ! papaaa ! »

Petit à petit le sommeil quitta le lycanthrope qui ouvrit à peine les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mégane ? Tu es malade ? Tu as un problème ? »

« Papa ! t'es réveillé ! » Cria-t-elle de joie.

« Oh là ! Doucement Mégane, tu vas réveiller tout le monde… » Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Puis il étouffa un long bâillement et se redressa. Un coup d'œil à sa montre le fit grimacer. Sept heures. Il reporta un regard ennuyé vers sa fille.

« Mégane, il n'est que sept… »

« Mais papa ! » coupa-t-elle « Tout le monde est déjà réveillé là ! »

A sept heures ? Il ne doutait pas que Severus le soit, mais les habitudes des adolescents, jusqu'ici, ne les avaient pas habitués à des heures aussi matinales.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin ? »

« On t'attends pour aller voir le trésor ! »

Avec un grognement sourd, Remus reposa lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Ça pourrait attendre une heure un peu plus clémente. »

Mais « clémente » ne faisait visiblement pas partie du vocabulaire de sa fille qui lui agrippa le bras et le tira de manière insistante.

« Mais allez papaaa, lève-toi ! »

Son réveil sonnait habituellement une heure plus tard et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne se rendormirait pas.

« J'arrive. » se résigna-t-il

Il repoussa les lourdes couvertures, sortit du lit, enfila sa robe de chambre et prit sa fille dans les bras. Derrière la porte de sa chambre les attendaient trois adolescents, habillés et souriants. Il prit alors l'ampleur du complot dans laquelle sa fille avait pris part. Severus qui était surement debout depuis au moins une bonne heure, voire deux, avait refusé de les accompagner chercher le fameux trésor des Summers et ils avaient convaincu Még de le réveiller pour eux.

Il leur jeta un regard ennuyé et avant qu'ils aient pu dire un mot, pointa du doigt les escaliers. « A la cuisine, petit-déjeuner. »

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Draco tirait sur le livre qui ouvrait le passage secret. L'arcade se forma et le trou s'ouvrit sur un couloir sombre et poussiéreux, sous les yeux ébahis de Mégane qui se sentit soudainement beaucoup moins aventureuse.

« Il fait tout noir ! » pleurnicha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en s'accrochant aux jambes du professeur.

« Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, parce que le trésor, c'est par là. Lumos ! »

Du bout de sa baguette jaillit une lumière assez forte pour chasser les ombres et éclairer leurs pas, il prit sa fille par la main et s'avança le premier, prétextant que c'était peut-être dangereux. Harry avait ouvert la bouche pour faire la remarque que Karl Summers reposait dix pieds sous terre et que tout danger était écarté, mais il la garda sagement pour soi et ferma l'expédition. Ils avancèrent en file indienne dans le corridor étroit et plongé dans la pénombre. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte, Harry sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna, la baguette au poing et surpris, hurla.

« Je m'étonne toujours que le héros du monde des sorciers soit si impressionnable, Monsieur Potter. » Ricana Snape

Harry ne releva pas la pique et se mit à marmonner pour lui-même des insultes colorées sur les chauves-souris des cachots et leur pénible talent pour la discrétion. Snape qui passait à côté de lui lança un regard d'avertissement sans se défaire pour autant de son sourire narquois. Il se fraya un passage vers son collègue. Comme celui-ci l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant, il leva sa baguette vers la porte

« Révèle tous tes secrets » murmura-t-il

Mais cette fois-ci il n'y eu aucune réaction. Par sécurité, il jet le sort une seconde fois devant les quatre enfants qui ne cachèrent pas leur exaspération.

« C'est bon, y'a pas de danger, on peut y aller ! » râla Draco

« Allez-y, mais personne ne touche à ce fameux trésor avant d'en avoir l'autorisation express. »

Gaiement, ils s'enfuirent vers le bout de la salle tandis que Severus et Remus cheminaient derrière.

« Je viens de contacter Poudlard » annonça le maitre des potions « Dippet n'était pas là, j'ai préféré attendre pour soumettre notre requête plutôt qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. »

« Oui, moins de personnes au courant, mieux c'est. » approuva Remus « Tu as eu raison. J'espère seulement que l'on va pouvoir vous faire partir demain. Il vaudrait mieux ne plus trop retarder l'échéance. »

« Espérons ».

Devant eux, les quatre phénomènes étaient entrés dans la pièce suivante. A l'approbation des adultes, Hermione avait lancé un sort avant que les trois autres macaques ne s'y précipitent en courant lorsque son sort ne provoqua aucune réaction.

Mais très vite, la déception pris le pas sur l'excitation. La salle était petite, ronde et vide. Aucune trace d'un trésor quelconque et rien qui n'en indique l'existence. Si trésor il y avait, il était bien caché.

« Révèle tous tes secrets ! » tenta une nouvelle fois Hermione d'une voix haut-perché.

Mais si le trésor avait été caché, se dit Severus, son propriétaire l'aurait protégé de ce sort-là, à la portée de n'importe quel troisième année. Il n'en paraissait rien, mais il était lui-même un peu déçu.

« Poussez-vous. » Ordonna alors Remus

Il se posta au milieu de la pièce, dessina une arabesque compliqué à l'aide de sa baguette tout en chantonnant doucement « Velum oriens, velum oriens ».

Rien ne se produisit. L'espoir retomba au bout de quelques secondes alors que le professeur continuait sa litanie. Mais au bout de quelques instants, une fine ligne rouge partant du centre de la pièce dessina une spirale qui grandissait jusqu'à prendre tout l'espace disponible sous leurs pieds.

Remus observa la spirale et, la suivant de sa baguette, murmura une seconde formule, inaudible. La pièce s'ébranla et tourna sur elle-même, manquant de les envoyer par terre. La porte se trouvait maintenant en face d'eux. Harry se précipita pour l'ouvrir et la porte s'ouvrit sur une deuxième porte qu'il franchit.

« Le trésor ! » cria-t-il en se retournant avec un grand sourire. « Il y avait bien un trésor ! »

Devant eux reposait, non pas un coffre, comme l'avait imaginé la plupart d'entre eux mais une grande bibliothèque avec plusieurs étagères.

« Tiens, encore une bibliothèque ! » ricana Draco « Décidément, les livres sont nos amis ici. »

Mais la bibliothèque était loin de contenir autant d'ouvrages que celle qui se trouvait surement au-dessus d'eux. D'ailleurs, une seule étagère contenait vraiment du papier. Sur celle du haut s'entassaient de nombreux parchemins, fruit surement d'une longue vie de recherche, comme le suggérait le journal de Karl Summers. Le nom sur les tranches indiquait RS pour les plus anciens et DS pour les plus récents.

« Surement un ancêtre de Donovan Summers » étudia pensivement le maitre des potions en se penchant de plus près sur la gravure qui indiquait R.S « Nous pourrons examiner cela plus tard, quand nous aurons le temps. »

Sur la deuxième étagère se trouvait un coffre gravé aux armoiries des summers, solidement fermé. Quelques minutes de réflexion permirent à Remus de l'ouvrir. Il contenant des bijoux noircis par le temps, surement des antiquités familiales qui avaient besoin d'un bon coup de brosse.

La troisième étagère était vitrifiée. Elle contenait une collection de petites pierres brillantes, aux couleurs particulièrement vives malgré le manque de lumière.

« Voilà donc le fameux trésor de Donovan Summers » constata Harry avec une petite pointe de déception dans le creux de sa voix.

« Quelques bijoux noircis, des vieux parchemins et des cailloux. » renchérit Draco

« Détrompe-toi Draco, ce ne sont pas des cailloux. » l'interrompit Remus. « Ce sont des pierres de charmes. C'est plus précieux que tous les diamants de monde et certainement ce qui a le plus de valeur dans cette pièce. »

Severus glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de Remus qui acquiesça vivement « Oui, oui, je pense qu'on peut faire ça »

Une fois que tout le monde fut totalement remis de ses émotions, le reste de la journée fut mis à profit pour préparer le voyage qui s'annonçait finalement pour le lendemain. Tout avait été arrangé avec Dippet afin que les trois voyageurs puissent partir de Poudlard au petit matin. Ils ne resteraient sur place qu'une nuit et le rendez-vous avez Grégorovitch avait été fixé au lendemain après-midi. Le plan était le suivant : Harry et Draco était les deux apprentis du professeur et leur projet demandait à ce qu'ils répondent à une ou deux questions. Simple comme bonjour mais Severus avait passé la journée à bassiner les deux garçons avec ses consignes, commentant l'attitude qu'ils devaient avoir, le ton qu'ils devaient utiliser, les sujets à ne pas évoquer, etc. Il fallait endormir la méfiance de l'homme, qui était connue pour ne pas révéler grand-chose de son art.

Les quatre descendirent au village s'équiper des vêtements les plus chauds qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Les sortilèges de réchauffement n'était pas le plus efficace et devaient être accompagnés de vêtements adéquats, ne cessait de leur rabâcher Remus.

Les habitants du petit manoir trouvaient tous très drôle de voir le maitre des potions et sa maigre stature crouler sous les couches de laine, d'autant que le regard noir qui les dissuadait de rire était beaucoup moins efficace lorsqu'ils devaient passer à travers le bonnet et l'épaisse écharpe avant d'atteindre leurs cibles.

* * *

><p>A six heures pétantes, alors que les autres ronflaient encore dans leurs lits, les trois voyageurs se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Severus était aussi frais et dispo qu'on pouvait attendre d'une personne normale à midi pétante mais Harry et Draco baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les yeux à moitiés fermés et le regard brouillé par le sommeil.<p>

« Non mais regardez-vous, il est six heures de matin. Pas trois » Ricana-t-il alors qu'il rétrécissait les trois petits bagages pour les glisser dans sa poche. Tout en levant les yeux au ciel il ouvrit la lourde porte et ils cheminèrent vers la grille de fer forgé. On ne pouvait pas transplaner dans le domaine. Une fois sortis il intima aux deux garçons de s'accrocher à lui et les agrippa en retour.

Dans un pop caractéristique ils arrivèrent dans la rue centrale de Pré-Au-Lard. Le village montrait des premiers signes de vie. Là l'aubergiste déblayait la neige au pas de sa porte, ici l'apothicaire rangeait sa vitrine et les travailleurs matinaux se pressaient au café. En silence ils se dirigèrent vers le château.

Poudlard lui manquait, réalisa Harry en empruntant le chemin qui restait familier malgré le décalage d'époques. Poudlard après tout, avait été son premier foyer et l'endroit où il s'était senti chez lui pour la première fois. Même s'il en était venu à apprécier la vie au petit manoir, Poudlard restait irremplaçable. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'il aperçut l'imposante bâtisse au détour du chemin. A cette heure-ci, les premiers élèves commençaient à se réveiller et le château était entièrement éclairé.

Draco qui avait vu l'attitude pensive d'Harry lança avec plus ou moins de subtilité

« Ben alors, on est nostalgique ? »

« Tais-toi Draco » se renfrogna-t-il sur la défensive.

« Ouh… pardon princesse » ajouta-t-il en étouffant un rire.

« Ta gueule ! »

« Les garçons. » Avertit Severus qui marchait quelques pas devant eux, sans daigner se retourner.

« Non mais, moi aussi ça me manque quand même un peu le balafré. » admis Draco quelques mètres plus loin.

« Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus ? » Repris Harry avec un peu moins de verve.

L'autre secoua la tête et il pointa le terrain de Quidditch.

« C'est de te botter le cul, la fouine ! »

« Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on verra Potter, c'est ce qu'on verra… rira bien qui rira le dernier ! »

« Tu ferais bien de revoir tes attentes à la baisse Malfoy, ça te fera moins mal quand tu tomberas de haut ! » ricana Harry.

Le maitre des potions se retourna, légèrement agacé.

« Si c'est pour supporter un tel comportement, je peux encore vous ramener vous deux. »

Mais son avertissement ne fit que faire taire ses deux protégés et la joute continua jusqu'aux portes du château par de grands gestes silencieux mais significatifs.

« Bonjour Messieurs ! » S'exclama le petit professeur Dippet qui gesticulait devant la porte massive. « Entrez-vite, il fait un froid de gueux ! » Il serra vigoureusement la main du professeur et salua Harry et Draco par un double clin d'œil avant de les escorter à son bureau.

« Avant votre départ, je dois vous prévenir qu'il se passe à Moscou certains évènements dont il vaudrait mieux que vous vous teniez à l'écart. Les Moldus sont dans une période particulièrement trouble en ce moment et certains sorciers en ont été les victimes. »

« Victimes de quoi? » demanda Harry ?

« Chez les sorciers, on est tranquilles depuis la dernière guerre des gobelins, mais chez les Moldus, ça n'arrête pas. On a eu d'abord une première guerre, puis voilà la deuxième qui a lieu, et en ce moment sur Moscou, ça chauffe. Les sorciers disposent de meilleures protections, mais on n'est pas à l'abri d'un accident. Peut-être que vous devriez remettre votre voyage à plus tard ! » Suggéra-t-il d'une voix égale.

Le ton léger exaspéra Severus. Il avait l'impression que Dippet ne comprenais pas l'importance et la gravité de ce voyage. Ils n'allaient pas faire du tourisme par Merlin ! Ceci dit, il était vrai qu'il avait sans doute sous-estimé la violence du conflit Moldu. Il tenta de se remémorer ses maigres souvenirs d'histoire moldu. Que se passait-il à Moscou en janvier 1942?

« Je pensais que la situation était stabilisée » grogna-t-il « l'armée des Russes n'a-t-elle pas repoussé l'armée des Allemands ? »

« Si, pour le moment, mais faites très attention, vraiment. Les soldats ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Et je vous rappelle aussi la présence du couvre-feu. »

« Je sais toujours transplaner, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, nous irons très bien. »

« Bon, fort bien » le directeur se dirigea vers l'arrière de son bureau

« Je vais de ce pas vous chercher votre portoloin, et vous expliquer comment il fonctionnera. »

« Euh... Severus, t'es sur qu'il faut y aller ? » Osa Draco d'une toute petite voix.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Voldemort est cent fois plus dangereux et imprévisible que ces Moldus »

« N'empêche que cette guerre a fait des millions de morts, professeur » ajouta Harry, pas plus rassuré par ses souvenirs d'école primaire et prenant la mesure de l'époque dans laquelle ils étaient depuis quelques mois. Il frissonna.

« Nous sommes des sorciers » ajouta Snape « Et je pense être parfaitement capable de gérer la situation, nous n'allons pas nous pavaner devant les soldats, nous serons discrets et tout ira bien. Nous allons dormir dans un hôtel sorcier, dans le Moscou sorcier, qui est protégé. »

Les adolescents acquiescèrent

« Voldemort est cent fois plus dangereux. Ce n'est pas le garçon-qui-a-survécu qui va craindre des soldats Moldus, n'est-ce pas? » Ricana Snape.

Harry lui lança un regard noir mais se tut. Snape restait Snape.

Dippet revint avec une grande enveloppe rouge avec un liserai dorée. Sur laquelle on pouvait lire « ... Dippet, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard » Il l'ouvrit et un mot griffonné à la hâte s'échappa.

« Bon voyage mon vieux, couvre toi bien. » lit le directeur de sa voix fluette « ah, sacré Dervis. C'est lui qui est à la tête du service des portoloins au ministère. Un de mes anciens camarade de Serdaigle. On en a fait les 400 coups quand j'étais élève! Tenez, une fois... »

« Excusez-moi monsieur, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, le temps presse pour nous » lança sèchement Severus

« Oui oui oui, vous avez raison, pardonnez-moi Severus. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Severus ? »

Snape qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir le choix hocha légèrement la tête, le regard impassible et attendit patiemment que le directeur se lance dans le vif du sujet. Il sortit de l'enveloppe craft une vielle chaussure et une canette de soda écrasée.

« Franchement je ne comprends pas pourquoi on n'enchante pas de jolis objets » râla le directeur « pourquoi toujours ses vieilleries, et pourquoi pas un joli petit jouet ou peut-être une pièce de tissu, ce serait nettement plus sympathique, surtout venant du ministère. Ou alors je verrai bien... »

Harry et Draco étouffèrent en rire en voyant la tête de Snape qui lui étouffa un grognement.

« Oups pardon, je m'étends encore. Bon, pour l'aller, c'est la chaussure, pour le retour c'est la canette. Le mot de passe pour l'activer c'est "sempiternelle saucée", très original... »

Snape agrippa la chaussure puis glissa la canette dans la poche de cape avant d'intimer aux deux garçons de poser le doigt dessus. Harry se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait cela et il se sentit d'un seul coup nauséeux. Il ôta son doigt comme si l'objet l'avait brulé. Il croisa alors le regard impénétrable de son professeur de potion. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Snape pour comprendre.

« Potter, il n'est pas piégé. Draco et moi partons avec vous. »

Harry reposa son doigt dessus, au soulagement de Snape qui prononça le mot de passe. L'objet s'illumina alors que Snape remerciait Dippet puis il se sentit agrippé par le nombril et aspiré.

Par rapport à ses deux expériences précédentes, cela ne dura pas quelques secondes mais plutôt une très longue minute qui rendit Harry mal à l'aise. Une longue minute pendant laquelle il lui sembla qu'il était à la fois dans une tempête déchainée, et dans le calme plat d'un œil de cyclone.

Puis ils atterrirent sur le sol glacé. Snape et Draco était parvenu à rester debout, mais lui s'était étalé comme une crêpe dans la neige humide. Le Serpentard lui tendit une main pour se relever tout en parvenant à retenir la remarque narquoise qui semblait suspendue à ses lèvres. Pour cause, son teint était légèrement verdâtre. Certes, Malfoy était quelqu'un de pâle, mais là il rivalisait carrément avec la blancheur du tapis neigeux. Sans un mot Severus lui tendit une fiole.

« Toujours des potions » grommela Draco

Le professeur retira la fiole de sa portée.

« Non, non, mais ça conviendra très bien, merci Severus... »

« J'aime mieux ça »

Il la but d'un trait en ne cherchant pas à dissimuler la grimace qui s'étala sur son visage. Peu à peu son visage reprit ses couleurs normales.

« Je déteste les portoloins ! » râla-t-il « Je suis toujours malade! Et par les couilles de Merlin, il fait au moins moins trois cents degrés ici !"

La langue du maitre des potions claqua d'agacement et celui-ci lui colla une légère taloche derrière le crane, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber son épais chapeau sur les yeux.

« Surveille ton langage, Draco »

Il avait atterri dans une cour pavée, et ils n'avaient vu personne depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés là.

« Tu sais où on est au moins ? » demanda Draco après avoir remis son chapeau d'un mouvement d'humeur.

« Cesse de poser des questions stupides, évidemment que je sais où nous sommes. »

Il sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement souple il dessina un symbole au sol. Les pavés au sol s'enfoncèrent pour former un escalier.

« Après-vous ! »

Ils empruntèrent un couloir étroit mais très éclairé et richement décoré. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils débouchèrent sur une vaste pièce ronde qui accueillait sur son pourtour des dizaines de couloirs comme le leur. Dans toute la salle étaient disposés des bases surélevées sur lesquelles les sorciers montaient seuls ou à plusieurs. Il y en avait bien une bonne vingtaine devant lesquels les gens faisaient patiemment la queue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Draco, abasourdi

« C'est un hall d'échange sorciers, d'ici on peut rejoindre la ville sorcière de Moscou. On ne peut passer que par là depuis les récents évènements. C'est plus prudent. Et ça» Il désigna du doigt les piédestaux de différentes tailles « ce sont des dispositifs de transplanage conventionnels. On peut les emprunter quand on ne sait pas transplaner où qu'on n'a pas encore son permis de transplanage. Ils ne mènent qu'à un seul lieu. Dans ce cas précis c'est le seul moyen de se rendre à l'endroit où l'on va. Chaque piédestal amène à un lieu précis du Moscou sorcier. Les destinations les plus prisées sont les bases les plus larges, pour permettre que le flux des voyageurs se fasse plus facilement. »

« Oh, c'est comme une sorte d'ascenseur en fait… »

« Oui, excepté que l'endroit où l'on veut se rendre n'est pas strictement au-dessus du dispositif… »

« C'est quoi un ascenseur ? » demanda Draco étonné.

« C'est une sorte de pièce dans laquelle les Moldus montent et qui les transporte. C'est pour ne pas avoir à monter les escaliers en fait. » lui répondit Harry

« Ils sont fous les Moldus… » Grommela le garçon avant de réfléchir aux sérieux avantages de la chose. « Mais on devrait installer ça à Poudlard… ce serait plus pratique pour aller plus vite, plutôt que ces escaliers de malheurs qui vous emmènent toujours à l'opposé de là ou tu veux aller ! »

Tout en discutant ils se dirigèrent vers l'une des cinq bases qui étaient plus grosses que les autres. Ils firent la queue avant d'y grimper. Instinctivement, Harry prit peur et s'accrocha au maitre des potions alors qu'il se sentait disparaitre. Presque aussitôt ils furent frappés par le froid de l'extérieur.

Snape jeta un regard au garçon qui était toujours accroché à ses robes. Harry, gêné, retira brusquement sa main et les enfonça dans ses poches en observant les alentours. Ils se trouvaient de nouveau sur une place ronde, les bâtiments alentours étaient d'une couleur rouge, presque rouge sang et décoré d'un doré éclatant. C'était splendide. La plupart des sorciers étaient habillée différemment d'eux puisque leurs capes, beaucoup plus larges, semblaient très épaisses et fourrées. Leurs couleurs étaient vives et ornés de motifs en bas et autour des manches. La plupart arboraient des broches aux motifs variés sur l'épaule droite. « Des signes distinctifs sociaux, des emblèmes de famille ou les symboles de leurs corporations » avait commenté Severus. Ils se protégeaient les mains dans des manchons de fourrure épais et leurs chapeaux n'étaient pas pointus mais carrés et très enfoncés sur leurs crânes.

Snape leur donna une explication rapide de la manière dont le Moscou sorcier était organisé. Les deux garçons grimacèrent lorsqu'il leur demanda les noms des cinq sorciers russes les plus célèbres. Le cours de Binns qui était, selon Snape, au programme de l'an passé, n'était pas vraiment resté gravé dans leurs mémoires.

Le Moscou sorcier était en fait composé de cinq places, toujours rondes, aux noms de ces fameux cinq sorciers russes les plus célèbres. Alekseï Ivanov et Dmitri Pouchkine avait combattu lors des guerres contre les géants à la tête de la délégation Russe. Oksana Alekseïeva avait été une sorcière des plus accomplies qui était à l'origine de nombreuses théories de la magie héréditaire et enfin, Stanislav Mikhaïlovitch et Lioubov Ilitch était deux maitres des potions chacun célébrés pour leurs travaux. « Tu m'étonnes qu'il les connaisse ceux-là » avait murmuré Draco à Harry alors qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à faire taire Severus qui tint à leur montrer la statue de Lioubov Ilitch au centre de la place.

Leur hôtel était sur cette même place. Snape prit les clés de la chambre et ils s'installèrent.

« Une chambre pour trois ? » se plaint Draco alors que le professeur des potions ouvrait la porte. Il lui lança un regard acide.

« Si tu as les moyens de te payer tout seul une chambre Draco, je ne te retiens pas. Dans le cas contraire tu te contenteras de celle-ci. Et encore, tu ne sais pas le pire. »

« Le pire ? »

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre qui contenait deux lits doubles.

« Tu partages ton lit avec Potter. »

L'après-midi et le rendez-vous avec Grégorovitch arriva bien assez vite pour les trois voyageurs. Sa boutique se trouvait place Alekseïeva, adjacente à la leur. Ils marchèrent une vingtaines de minutes avant de se retrouver dans une devanture de magasin impressionnante. Harry se souvint de Victor Krum qui avait une baguette de Grégorovitch. Celui-ci avait dû se rendre à cet endroit précis pour l'acheter.

En entrant ils constatèrent que la boutique n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'Ollivander. Tout comme le Moscou Sorcier était trois fois plus grand que le Londres Sorcier, la boutique semblait avoir des dimensions démesurées lorsqu'on la comparait avec la minuscule échoppe d'Ollivander dans laquelle s'entassaient des boites et des boites poussiéreuses. Ici, la boutique était bien éclairée et particulièrement bien organisées. Les boites de baguettes étaient rangées par tailles, par bois, par composition etc. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant que Grégorovitch ne sorte de son arrière-boutique.

L'homme était beaucoup plus jeune que ce qu'Harry avait imaginé. Il était particulièrement grand et maigre. Blond, il arborait une courte barbe qui virait sur le roux et son accent russe était particulièrement chantant. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans son regard, comme s'il calculait tout ce qu'il disait et comme s'il chercher à percer à jour les gens qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Son accent russe contrastait étonnement avec son attitude glaciale et guindée

« Monsieur Snape… » L'accueillit-il d'une voix trainante. « Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Et ceux-ci doivent être vos deux apprentis, je suppose ? »

Le maitre des potions poussa légèrement Draco vers l'avant qui n'hésita pas une seconde et, reprenant ses habitudes, se présenta avec les meilleures manières qu'on lui avait inculquées. Harry tenta de faire pareil mais le résultat n'était pas vraiment le même.

« Je dois dire monsieur Snape, que votre missive m'a particulièrement intriguée » commença-t-il en se lissant la barbe de manière pensive. Il se tourna vers les garçons « Votre projet d'études sur l'accumulation de magie semble être très intéressant. J'avoue avoir du mal à croire que deux garçons de votre âge puissent en être à l'origine. »

Il lança à Snape un regard suspicieux. Comme celui-ci l'avait expliqué à Draco et Harry, l'homme qui était presque le seul à pouvoir répondre à leurs questions étaient très protecteurs de son savoir. Cependant, il n'hésitait pas à répondre à quelques questions si la chose était bien amenée. Faire passer les adolescents pour des petits prodiges qu'il avait à sa charge, était une des façons qu'ils avaient trouvés pour l'intriguer et leurs permettre d'obtenir ces informations. Tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire était bon pour lui qui venait de débuter et cherchait toujours un certain prestige.

« Ils sont très… précoces. » Lui répondit Snape. « Les questions que nous avons à vous poser concernent…. »

« tut tut tut. » L'interrompit-il « Je préfèrerais qu'ils posent eux-mêmes leurs questions monsieur Snape. N'avez-vous pas confiance en eux ? »

Le changement d'expression fut imperceptible de l'extérieur mais Snape fut pris d'une certaine panique en apprenant que leur sort allait dépendre des deux garçons. Il aurait préféré amener Hermione, en partie à l'origine de leur projet pour tout dire, mais les apprentis sorcières étaient assez mal perçues, surtout à l'époque.

« Je ne sais pas, je préfèrerais que… »

« Je ne répondrais qu'à leurs questions. »

Non seulement Grégorovitch étaient particulièrement ambitieux, mais le maitre des potions savait qu'il risquait de se braquer et de ne rien dire du tout s'il insistait. Son destin reposait sur la réactivité des deux adolescents. Certes, ils les avaient suffisamment briefés et ils savaient ce qu'ils venaient chercher ici, mais ça n'empêchait pas de le faire paniquer légèrement.

« Euh… » Commença Draco alors qu'Harry était incapable de parler, impressionné à la fois par l'homme qui les regardait fixement et Snape qui leur lançaient des regards à la fois paniqués et menaçant. Il n'était pas sur de sortir vivant de là s'ils se plantaient.

« En fait, nous nous demandions, puisque vous vous consacrez à cet art fascinant de la fabrication des baguettes, si vous pouviez nous conseiller sur les matériaux à utiliser pour construire un dispositif afin de conserver la magie. L'enfermer en quelque sorte. »

« Hum… » Réfléchit son interlocuteur « Je ne vois pas à quoi un tel dispositif pourrait vous servir. »

Il leva un sourcil et scruta les adolescents qui n'en menaient pas large. Derrière lui, Severus voyait tous ses plans s'effondrer.

« J'espère à rien qui ne me nuira. »

« Non non, pas du tout. » Le rassura Draco « Et, nous ne savions pas à qui demander. Mais votre expertise nous a décidé à faire ce long voyage pour pouvoir vous rencontrer. Nous ne voulions pas confier ce projet à n'importe qui, comprenez. »

Severus reconnaissait bien là le côté Serpentard et l'éducation Malfoy. Caresser les gens dans le sens du poil pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. La flatterie comme arme. En tout cas, celle-ci sembla fonctionner. Grégorovitch se gratta une nouvelle fois la barbe et se détendit immédiatement.

« Vous ferez mention de mon nom, à la publication de ce projet. »

« Hum… oui, bien sûr, mais n'en attendez pas plus avant longtemps. Cela risque de nous prendre quelques années. »

« Et je ne peux toujours pas vous demander quel est ce projet ? »

« Vous aurez dix pourcent si ça fonctionne. » Asséna Draco.

Cette fois-ci des petites étoiles s'allumèrent au fond de ses yeux et tous ses doutes furent finalement écartés.

« Merlin ! » jura Snape intérieurement. C'était jouer avec le feu et ça n'était pas dans le plan originel. Il allait tuer le garçon de ses mains nues en sortant.

« Bon, alors je vais vous donner quelques pistes. Après, je ne pourrais pas vous garantir que ça fonctionne. Je n'ai jamais tenté de construire quoi que ce soit qui contienne la magie. Les baguettes ne contiennent la magie que pendant un court instant. Je ne sais pas ce que tenter de la contenir pourrait donner. Je doute qu'on puisse le faire pendant longtemps mais pourquoi pas. »

Il disparut dans son arrière-boutique d'un pas raide. Pas un seul des trois ne prononça un seul mot en son absence comme si briser le silence était risquer de compromettre l'opération. Il revint avec des rouleaux de parchemins.

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi ils réussirent à obtenir les informations qu'ils voulaient du fabriquant de baguette magique. Draco et lui discutaient comme s'ils étaient de très bons amis et Harry prenait des notes par derrière tandis que Severus, subrepticement enregistrait tout ce qu'il se passait dans la boutique.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils savaient presque tout de la fabrication des baguettes et des différents matériaux qu'on pouvait utiliser pour canaliser, voire pour retenir la magie. Ils portaient de nombreux parchemins remplis de notes et même quelques échantillons qu'il avait bien voulu leur céder. Snape avait redouté l'accueil qu'allait leur réserver Grégorovitch mais en moins de deux, Draco avait su le faire manger dans sa main. Finalement l'épreuve n'avait pas été si difficile et il avait été impressionné par son filleul.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, la nuit était tombée et la température qui était déjà basse en début d'après-midi, avait chutée d'une bonne dizaine de degrés.

« Je dois avouer Draco » dit Severus en sortant « que tu t'en es vraiment très bien sorti. Je suis impressionné. Tous mes compliments. »

« Oui, bien joué Draco » était obligé d'admettre Harry qui pour sa part n'avait pas vraiment ouvert la bouche face à la présence charismatique de Grégorovitch. Flatter, obtenir des informations, discuter ce n'était pas vraiment son truc.

« Bon, par contre, le coup des dix pourcents tu aurais pu éviter. » grogna-t-il « Je ne vois pas comment on pourra se sortir de ce traquenard. »

« Oh, ben, pas grave, on sera déjà parti quand il réessayera de reprendre contact avec nous »

Snape ne voulut pas entamer l'enthousiasme du garçon.

« Quand bien même… il pourrait nous demander des comptes, je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

« Tu sais très bien que sans ça, je n'aurais jamais pu gagner sa confiance ! »

« Mmmh. » grogna son interlocuteur « Allez, rentrons. »

« Mission accomplie ! » se félicita Draco.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel en traversant la place Lioubov Ilitch. Ils furent particulièrement heureux de retrouver la chaleur d'un feu, ils avaient les mains et le visage mangés par le froid. Le repas fut englouti dans la bonne humeur. Et oui, constata Harry, dans de rares occasions, Snape pouvait rimer avec bonne humeur. Enfin, n'allez pas lui demander de rire aux éclats ou de danser sur la table. Mais lors de certaines occasions, il pouvait se détendre un peu et laissa même Draco et Harry finir le repas par une bièraubeurre.

Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à trois dans la petite chambre d'hôtel, la bonne humeur du maitre des potions se tarit assez vite. Oubliée la victoire de l'après-midi, oubliée la bonne humeur du diner. Bien vite, les taquineries des deux garçons qui eux, étaient d'excellente humeur finit par porter à ses nerfs. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux cloués au fond du lit avec une chauve-souris des cachots légèrement irritée au-dessus d'eux.

« Quand je ressortirais de la salle de bain j'espère que vous serez tous les deux bien profondément endormis. Le contrevenant dormira dans MON lit. C'est clair ? »

Harry et Draco ouvrirent tous les deux des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait se retrouver dans le même lit que Severus Snape. Partager sa chambre était déjà un assez grand traumatisme comme cela et ils s'en souviendraient pour longtemps.

Sur cette menace il s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bain en éteignant la lumière.

« Malfoy ! »

« Je n'ai pas très envie de dormir dans son lit Potter s'il te plait. »

« Hé, à quoi il ressemble en pyjama ? »

« Qui ça ? Severus ? Tu crois que je le sais… t'es flippant Potter là. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il dors dans un vieux truc pourri. »

« Je dirai plutôt dans un jolie ensemble de soie noire… » Ricana Malfoy.

Harry s'esclaffa.

« Ou avec un pyjama _I love potions_ ou _I hate my students_ »

« Où tout nu… »

« Où alors il ne dors pas du tout. C'est peut-être vraiment un vampire Malfoy ! »

« Et il se transformerait toutes les nuits en chauve-souris pour aller sucer des os de rats. »

Harry se mit à rire nerveusement à cette idée et Draco se mit à rire avec lui.

« Tant qu'il ne vient pas sucer mon sang. »

« Je suis sure que la nuit, il vole dans les dortoirs et surveille ses élèves. C'est pour ça qu'il sait tout. »

« Arrête, ça fait peur ton truc le balafré ! » protesta Draco

« Dans la nuit, ses yeux rouges s'allument au-dessus du blondinet qui dors profondément… » Continua Harry.

« Potter, cesse immédiatement ce cirque. » protesta-t-il en continuant à rire nerveusement.

« Une ombre se profile dans le dortoir des Serpentards et… »

Pouf ! Harry venait de se prendre l'oreiller du jeune homme dans la figure.

« Ah, du sileeeence ! »

« Tu vas voir ! Tu ne paies rien pour attendre toi. » Il agrippa le traversin qu'ils avaient laissé sur le sol pour la nuit et le leva bien haut pour frapper son ennemi. C'est alors que la lumière s'alluma, pile quand il s'apprêtait à réduire son adversaire en poussière.

Le mystère était résolu. Pas de pyjama en soie mais un pyjama en coton gris. Il fallait bien dire qu'il était beaucoup moins impressionnant dans cet accoutrement. Mais l'agacement qui se lisait sur son visage était aussi impressionnant que d'habitude cependant.

Devant lui Potter brandissait le traversin alors que Draco avait attrapé un oreiller dans chaque main. Merlin le préserve des adolescents tapageurs !

Il croisa les bras.

« Qui de vous deux vient dormir avec moi alors ? » lança-t-il.

En moins d'une seconde les oreillers étaient tous revenus à leurs places originales et leurs têtes dessus.

« Harry peut-être ? »

Harry sentit Draco à ses côtés étouffer un rire. Sous les couvertures il le frappa pour le faire taire.

« Draco alors ? »

Le rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il ne demanda pas son reste.

« Vous êtes complètement immatures ! » grogna-t-il. « Maintenant taisez-vous et dormez et Merlin vous préserve si vous me réveillez avec vos gamineries. »

Il alluma d'une chiquenaude de sa baguette une lumière sur sa table de nuit et sortit une liasse de parchemin et un bouquin puis s'installa assis dans son lit et lu. Pendant un petit quart d'heure on n'entendit rien dans la chambre. Puis une toute petite voix se fit entendre.

« Severus. » Souffla Draco en se soulevant sur un coude.

Le maitre des potions se tourna vers son filleul.

« Tu devrais dormir Draco, il commence à être vraiment tard. » le rabroua-t-il légèrement en reportant son regard sur le parchemin qu'il consultait.

« Je… »

Il attendit que Snape ait reporté son regard sur lui avant de continuer.

« Je n'ai pas envie de repartir en fait. »

« De repartir ? »

« Ne fais pas exprès de ne pas comprendre ! »

« Surveilles le ton que tu emploies avec moi Draco. » Cassa-t-il sans élever pour autant la voix.

Draco souffla « Je n'ai pas envie de repartir dans notre temps. »

Devant l'attitude de son parrain, il se ré-enfonça dans son oreiller, regrettant de s'être confié. Son professeur l'observa sans rien dire.

« Ce serait la solution facile Draco. On ne peut pas faire ce choix, j'imagine que tu comprends pourquoi… »

« En ce qui me concerne » bouda-t-il « Je suis bien mieux ici. »

« Il ne s'agit pas que de toi Draco et tu le sais. Potter… Potter est un élément clé de la guerre qui se prépare. Je pense que tu as du t'en rendre compte tout seul. »

« Toi aussi, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre… Tu es un espion… »

« Oui. » Admit-il « Et par conséquent, revenir signe mon arrêt de mort Draco. A partir du moment où tu le sais, le seigneur des ténèbres s'en apercevras bien vite. Tu n'es pas capable de résister à ses attaques mentales. Il saura tout dès que tu franchiras la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvera. »

Draco réprima un frisson.

« Mais je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, je l'ai déjà vécu. C'est atroce… »

« Tu n'es pas obligé » Souffla Potter qui visiblement ne dormait finalement pas tant que ça.

Snape consulta l'heure. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire une table ronde mais bon…

« Si, figure toi que si, j'en suis obligé ! »

« Je suis rassuré que tu sois si lucide Draco. » constata Severus.

« Il faut être taré pour ne pas voir qui il est Severus. Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse vouloir le suivre. Je ne comprends pas. Il a presque plus de pitié pour ses victimes que pour ses propres serviteurs. »

« Ce n'est tout de même pas si facile. D'autres ont fait le mauvais choix alors qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus matures. »

L'amertume dans la voix de Snape s'entendant facilement. Harry comprit qu'il faisait référence à lui-même et à personne d'autre.

« Je ne veux pas repartir. » Réitéra le garçon blond.

« Moi non plus » constata Harry. « En fait, je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie ou pas. »

« Facile pour toi » grogna Draco « Tu es le héros du monde des sorciers. Quand ils ont du s'apercevoir que tu avais disparu… Alors que moi, ça a du bien les arranger. Et si on revient je doute d'être très bien accueilli par mon père. »

« Au moins tu as un père. »

« Ça sert à rien d'avoir des parents si ce sont des parents comme les miens Potter. »

« Tu n'as pas testé ce que ça signifiais de ne pas en avoir. Je suis sûr qu'il vaut mieux avoir les pires parents du monde ! »

« Les garçons… » Soupira Severus alors qu'ils se lançaient dans un débat particulièrement stérile.

« Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment repartir ? » osa Draco

« Evidemment ! Nous n'avons pas le choix ! En tout cas pas le choix d'essayer. J'en suis navré. Mais c'est comme ça. »

« Je… en fait j'aime bien notre nouvelle vie. » Avoua-t-il. « Et puis dans notre monde, parler gentiment à Hermione signerait mon arrêt de mort alors… si je la convaincs, nous on pourra rester ici non ? »

« Et elle ? » lui demanda Harry « Tu crois qu'elle n'a pas envie de repartir peut-être ! »

Severus se redressa et se leva pour s'asseoir sur le lit des deux adolescents. La scène était vraiment vraiment étrange, constatèrent chacun des trois protagonistes. Incapable de se détendre, il resta assis bien droit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ce voyage, s'il y a un retour possible et on peut croire que nous sommes en de bonnes voies pour le moment, aura été très instructifs pour nous tous. Nous ne pouvons que constater les grands progrès que chacun a faits envers les autres. Et Merlin, je déteste faire des discours qui sonnent creux comme celui-ci. Vous trois, vous avez pu vous lier d'amitié, ou plus… » ajouta-t-il presque gêné « ce qui serait sûrement arrivé dans notre temps si les conditions avaient été différentes. Remus et moi avons enterrés de très vieux griefs. Sans parler de Potter et moi… » Termina-t-il d'une voix trainante.

« Cependant » continua-t-il « Rester ici serait faire preuve d'une très grande lâcheté et choisir la facilité. On ne peut pas se permettre de faire ce choix. D'autant que l'histoire changerait du tout au tout. Maintenant pour ne rien vous cacher, le retour sera très difficile et la réadaptation surement dramatique. Mais rien que nous ne pourrons arranger. Harry je crois t'avoir fait une promesse, je tiens toujours mes promesses. Draco je peux t'en faire une aussi. Plus jamais Lucius ne lèvera la main sur toi. Et plus jamais tu n'auras à croiser le seigneur des ténèbres si tu n'en as pas envie. »

Draco acquiesça vivement. Et il remercia son parrain du bout des lèvres.

« Je constate d'ailleurs » repris-t-il sur un ton sarcastique beaucoup plus familier « que ce que je croyais impossible est finalement arrivé et que vous vous entendez comme larrons en foire, ou presque. Je ne sais pas si j'approuve tant que ça finalement. Deux imbéciles séparés étaient peut-être mieux que deux imbéciles ensembles… Sur ce, messieurs, je vous souhaite la bonne nuit. »

Il se releva et les pointa tous les deux du doigt.

« Et le prochain qui fait un seul bruit dormira dans mon lit, ce n'est plus une menace en l'air. Et il récurera le labo à la brosse à dent aussi ! Depuis le temps qu'on est là, il commence à avoir besoin d'un bon nettoyage. Tenez-vous le pour dit messieurs ! Dormez ! »

Il fit un demi-tour théâtral qui n'avait rien d'impressionnant sans les lourdes capes qui battait habituellement autour de ses chevilles, attrapa de nouveau ses parchemins et se re-concentra sur son livre. Draco, légèrement rassuré, s'endormit en n'ayant l'impression d'avoir accompli plusieurs victoires en un seul jour. Non seulement il avait triomphé de la mission qui lui était confié, mais en plus, il avait réussi à percer un peu de la carapace d'acier qui entourait Severus Snape. C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

* * *

><p>Byyyyyyyyye :D<p> 


End file.
